Harry Potter and the Goblin Rebellion
by 1hoopyfrood
Summary: Year 6 The goblins are threatening rebellion: Now that Fudge acknowledges Voldemort's return, he is pushing wartime policies, which oppress the goblins. Voldemort is seeking the secret in an ancient Egyptian magical site. Harry is being drawn into these
1. A New Leaf

Author's Note – I have previously posted this story elsewhere, using the names quintaped and dedalus diggle. Several people asked me to post it here as well, so I started doing so, doing some additional editing as I have proceeded. I chose a new screenname here for what seemed like a good reason at the time.

Chapter 1 - A New Leaf

The occupants of the Dursley car were silent for quite some time after they left Kings' Cross Station. Harry Potter's Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had found themselves on the receiving end of a very convincing display of intimidation by a number of quite disparate sorcerers, all members of the Order of the Phoenix (which they had no way of knowing) and all quite fond of and dedicated to Harry Potter (which they had no trouble surmising). What they had demanded is for Harry to be treated well and for him to keep in touch with them. These ought not to have been burdensome requests, but the Dursleys had long had in mind to squash the magic out of Harry by oppressing him, an effort which had been a spectacular failure. Still, no one likes to be threatened, even to do something which ought to be easy.

Harry Potter had walked ahead of his uncle, aunt and cousin to their car when they came to pick him up at Kings' Cross Station. He was not entirely sure what led him to do so. Perhaps he was emboldened by the show of support of the 'Welcoming party' that confronted the Dursleys. Perhaps the death of his godfather Sirius Black left him beyond caring what the Dursleys thought. Or maybe the realization that the Prophecy Professor Dumbledore had shown him required him to shoulder a man's load – Nay, not a man's load, but a load beyond any other man's. That felt more like it to Harry: he could no longer indulge boyishness – whether he liked it or not, he had to step into an adult role. If he was to shoulder that burden, then he was going to do so with all the pride and dignity he could muster.

However, the silence suited Harry just fine. He didn't seek confrontation, though that was all he had ever known in the home he had grown up in. 'Home?' thought Harry, 'a house maybe, but very much not a home.' Harry had never felt more homeless, indeed a refugee, the target all his life of Lord Voldemort's desire to eliminate all threats to him and for that reason forced to return and hide in the very nonmagical house of his maternal aunt. However, so long as he could communicate with the magical world, he could endure the summer. For now Harry just wanted to be with his thoughts. What had started as an awful year had done nothing but get worse. Harry rested his head against the door frame and looked out the window as the traffic slowly crept along.

Traffic moved slowly and time moved slower still. The Dursleys scowled with anger and frustration and Harry saw them frequently exchanging meaningful looks at each other. The tension was palpable. Finally, Uncle Vernon spoke.

"So, Potter, you've got a gang to threaten us?"

"Uncle Vernon, I didn't know they were going to do that, I swear," answered Harry, not pleading, but not wanting to aggravate the situation either.

"Hrmf. Well, I'll grant you looked surprised by it. Still, you also seemed a bit amused by it all," grumbled Uncle Vernon.

"I ...I … Not at any scare they may have given you, Uncle Vernon," explained Harry, "but it's nice to have people make the effort to stand up for me."

"Everyone needs to have people they can count on, eh? Well, we'll talk about what can be done. The threat was really quite unnecessary."

"I'm sure they don't mean any actual harm, they just …"

"They just wanted things to be easier for you this summer, right?" interrupted Uncle Vernon, "That's just what I meant. That headmaster of yours, Tumbledown …"

"Dumbledore"

"Eh, whatever. He explained some things while you were at school. Most of all he's convinced us of the great need for you to stay at our house and for you to continue with your … ways."

Harry wasn't sure where this was headed. Calling magic 'ways' rather than an 'abnormality' or worse was the most neutral reference Uncle Vernon had ever made.

"He's also told us that you have something terribly important to do, and he let us know that it affects both your kind and the regular world. We never really understood that before, and I can't say we fully grasp it yet. I lived a long time without knowing of your kind and I liked it like that. However, as odd as the fellow is he seems trustworthy and he was most grave about your situation. As you know, our experiences with your kind have not been good, but it seems as though we've got a choice that will affect more than just us. I'd like to think I'm the sort who would have sailed across to Dunkirk, and maybe this is the Dursleys' Dunkirk. We reckon it's time we did our part, much as we're not happy with it. Mind you, we don't like that you seem to attract problems…"

"I'm very tired of it myself," interrupted Harry.

"Yes, right, but that's what is, isn't it? Your headmaster's convinced us your only use of magic last summer was to protect Dudley, not to hurt him. So we want to say that we are grateful that you didn't just save your own neck, but Dudley as well."

Uncle Vernon almost trailed off to a mumble at the end, but Harry caught every word. Harry had trouble believing what he was hearing. Even after being subjected to a threat, Uncle Vernon was expressing appreciation for something Harry had done, with magic no less. Harry was speechless. Harry had thought and hoped at first that the Dursleys would be tolerant for a change, but this was actual acceptance! If they hadn't been separated by a car seat, Harry might have hugged his uncle: on realizing that, Harry was very glad that the car seat was there. Harry had tried to tell himself that he truly cared not a whit what the Dursleys thought; nonetheless as cruel as they had been, these were the people he had grown up with and so it did matter. As much as they hated magic, they appreciated something he had done, and it felt marvelous to him to hear it.

Uncle Vernon continued "He also explained about your godfather, erm, passing on. I remember when my father died. It's hard losing someone you care about."

Harry was twice dumb-founded – sympathy from his uncle!

"How'd it happen?"

Harry came thudding back to earth. It was a fair question, innocent enough. The thing any person, muggle or wizard, would ask if they were showing sympathy. Harry hadn't been prepared, however, to discuss Sirius's death. He didn't mind telling of his part in it: he felt instinctually that the more he acknowledged his guilt, the easier it would be to bear. The feelings about Sirius being gone were, however, almost too personal to explain. He would have to choose his words carefully as well, since much of his original excitement at having a godfather who was willing to take him was simply that Sirius was not the Dursleys, and it would not do to make such criticism when they were just starting to accept him as a wizard.

Therefore Harry answered slowly, so as to be reasonably accurate and yet understandable to muggles, and to avoid offensive matters. "I… I was tricked into a trap. Followers of Lord Volde- … (Aunt Petunia caught her breath at the name, so Harry rephrased), … the man who killed my parents, were trying to force me into getting something for them and then they were probably going to kill me, but my godfather, Dumbledore and most of those people that met you at the station, and a few others came and rescued me and my friends. My godfather fell through a, um … he fell to his death."

Dudley then spoke "That's rough, Harry."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. He had long hoped that someday his aunt and uncle would act like, well, adults about the situation of having to take him in after his parents were killed. But he never imagined his cousin Dudley acting decent. It was very unnerving to hear sympathy.

"Don't look so shocked, Harry," said Dudley. Then he looked down, "Well, it's probably fair enough to be surprised. But you see, I've been doing a lot of thinking since last summer – don't smirk, Harry, I CAN think, y'know. That THING in the alley brought out horrible thoughts, and well, I guess it's what they call a new perspective. Since then and the visits your headmaster made, I saw that I didn't like the way I was going. That … thing … made me see awful stuff. It was a real eye-opener."

Petunia spoke up "Harry, I can see you're surprised that we're trying to see things in a new way. We've been talking, both with the Headmaster and amongst ourselves. We see now we're never going to get you out of that world - away from m-m- you know. We also know you need to live with us during the summer because ... that person is trying to kill you. If you can accept that we are not comfortable with m-m – those powers, we can have a better relationship. Okay?"

"Do you mean it? That would be great," said Harry beaming.

Uncle Vernon nodded. "That's settled then. As much as I don't like the type you're now with, and I don't like danger around my family, I won't stand for some bloke threatening someone under MY roof. We raised you, so you're at least partly a Dursley, and we'll all pull together alright."

Harry wasn't too thrilled at the thought of being called a Dursley, but then he knew that by Uncle Vernon's reckoning, it was the finest thing he could say. The point was that for the next couple of months, they were all in this together. He was just thrilled to think that he wouldn't be at war with what family he had and lived with for this summer. This could be his best summer yet.

On the way home, the Dursleys stopped at a seafood restaurant. Dudley was still on his boxing team diet, so he was only allowed to have a small broiled fish filet and a salad. On the other hand Harry was encouraged to have the largest platter available. Harry got the impression that his aunt and uncle wanted to make up for some of the very harsh and hungry times he had previously spent. Growing up he had spent entire weeks with less food than this.

"You're a growing boy," said Uncle Vernon, "you need to fill out some."

Harry felt terribly guilty eating so much food in front of Dudley, whom he knew was starving. He was torn between savoring the best meal he had ever had away from Hogwarts and hurrying so as not to prolong Dudley's torment. Hurrying won out, but even so he was still eating twenty minutes after Dudley had finished. Dudley could not control his staring as Harry ate, Dudley's mouth and tongue silently working as if they too were experiencing the feast. Harry expected the drool to start dripping from Dudley's mouth any second. He tried to share some of his crab cakes and fried shrimp with Dudley, but Aunt Petunia prevented it. Harry felt that with a few more meals as this, he would wind up every bit as large as Dudley, if Dudley didn't go mad and eat him.

When they arrived at the neat and proper home at 4 Privet Drive, Harry saw that the yard was in need of tending. Apparently Uncle Vernon had put off some of the yard work till school was over. With the change in the atmosphere with the Dursleys, that suited Harry just fine. As it was still late spring, there were a couple of hours of sunshine left, so Harry announced that he would get to trimming the hedge as soon as he had put his trunk and his owl Hedwig up in his room.

"You'll do no such thing!" said Uncle Vernon quickly. "Dudley can take care of that, and the rest of the yard work."

"What!" said both boys together.

"I'm not having Harry do any yardwork around here," said Uncle Vernon.

"Really, it's fine, Uncle Vernon, I'm looking forward to it, especially now that things are better. I want to help out."

"Maybe so, but I'm taking no chances that your friends might sneak round and see you up to your elbows in dirt and weeds, looking like you're some kind of servant. Who knows what that lot might do?"

"I'll write to them. I'll explain that things are better and I want to do the chores," pled Harry. He wasn't sure why this all upset him so. In previous years, he would have been thrilled to give up some or all of his chores. But now that he felt more like he was part of a family, losing the chores made him feel on the outs. It occurred to him that this must be a bit of how Winky the house elf must have felt when Mr. Crouch gave her clothes and set her free – she was losing her place in her family, and Harry felt like he was losing his.

Uncle Vernon guffawed, "Yes, I'm sure that will be a convincing letter – 'This is Harry, a fifteen-year-old boy who just can't get enough of doing yard chores in the mid-summer sun, so don't think that I'm being abused when you see me sweating in the yard and pushing a wheelbarrow full of manure.' They'd be here turning me into a bullfrog faster than you can say m-m-m … the M-word!"

Harry had to admit that if he heard a boy his age writing words to that effect, he'd be suspicious. But he also didn't want to have Dudley resenting the new relationship. Dudley had sounded decent at first, but it had been a huge strain on Dudley to watch Harry eat an entire seafood platter, and if Harry kicked back while Dudley did all the hot chores, it could well be too much.

"I'll do the chores in the backyard!"

"Still too risky."

"I'll have one of them over so we can explain in person."

"One of them? Over here? Harry, we'll take care of you, but we really don't want oddballs giving us a bad name."

Harry had to admit that few of his wizarding friends could pass for muggle. "How about Mr. Weasley, or Tonks, the lady who was at the platform?"

"Weasley? He's the one who tore apart our fireplace and sitting room, isn't he? I would prefer not. And the day we have a woman that looks like THAT into our house is the day I'll dress that way, myself."

Harry thought. "Well, then I'll do the indoor chores – laundry and dishes and stuff."

Petunia objected to this "I'll do the cleaning in the house. That's my territory and no man of this house can clean it the way I do. No, Harry, you just relax and watch telly, or read, or get your summer homework done. Oh, and if you would, send a letter to your friends tonight, and let them know that everything is fine here."

Uncle Vernon then asked, "Are you still following the news like you had been? Yes? Right, then, you can have one of Dudley's tellies in your room, for those times when the downstairs sets are not on the news."

This was finally too much for Dudley. He turned red in the face and started to splutter, "No! I won't have it!. They're my tallies - you gave them to me!. It's bad enough that he gets the food and I get the chores. Now you're giving him my things. I WON'T HAVE IT."

This outburst in the front yard only served to attract attention from the neighbors, and not of the sort the Dursleys desired. They quickly shushed him and started to offer to buy another telly, but Harry spoke up.

"Dudley, these changes are strange and hard for all of us. You know, I don't want one of the good tellies – I'd rather have that old ten inch black-and-white set that you haven't used since you were 9."

"Really?" said Dudley, calming down.

"Really?" said Uncle Vernon, curiously, and perhaps for the first time not looking past Harry. "Now why would you prefer that one?"

"Well, I'm not as interested in the pictures as the news stories. So I don't need much of a picture. But that one has built-in wireless, so I can listen to other types of news. It's also small and can run on batteries, so I can take it with me if I have to go anywhere."

"Hm," said Uncle Vernon, "that makes sense. Well, what about it, Dudders – it's not like he's asking for something you use."

"Well, I'm still not happy about the chores or the diet," Dudley grumbled, "but I guess the telly's okay."

With that resolved Harry and the Dursleys headed into their home. Harry took his things upstairs, Dudley following behind to get the telly. Harry put Hedwig and her cage on the wardrobe and set his trunk down and went to Dudley's room. Dudley had just dug it out of the wardrobe and was bringing it out.

"Here you go, Harry"

"Thanks, Dudley. Sorry about the chores."

Dudley shrugged. "It wasn't your choice."

"I'd help if I could," said Harry.

"I know you would, Harry. I guess we're different that way: I sure never bothered when the shoe was on the other foot."

Harry smiled, "No, you never did. You know, Dudley, we're both getting older, taking on some responsibilities. We've had our differences. I didn't like what you were and I know you don't like what I am. Maybe, though, with a little effort, we could actually put all that behind us and be, in some way, better toward each other."

Dudley nodded, "I reckon there's a chance. But if you think you're getting a hug, you're loony."

Harry laughed, "No, that's a good bit further than either of us is ready for. I'll do something more tangible though - I'll try to convince my friends that I should be able to do some of the yard work."

They shoved each other playfully and then Harry took the telly and headed to his room. As he shut the door and set the telly on the desk, he heard Dudley's heavy footsteps as Dudley clumped down the steps and out to the garage. Harry shut the door. 'Well,' he thought, 'this is a welcome change, not living with people who hate me.' Then he remembered his problems in the wizarding world: 'Whether I'm here or elsewhere, I have to live with myself.' It seemed to Harry that those who really loved him, and whom he loved, died; and now with Sirius, it was not only because Sirius was around him, but because of Harry's own decisions. He also could not get off his mind the thought which had dwelled with him since he had heard the Prophecy: that he had to kill or be killed, and Voldemort would not rest until one of those had occurred.

Harry opened his trunk and began to put his things away. He made sure the magic-related things were well out of sight – no need to rock the boat. The last thing he took out was his photo album that Hagrid had assembled for him. He opened it to the wedding picture with his parents and Sirius. They were all laughing and smiling. Every so often, Harry's parents would kiss each other. Sometimes, Sirius would ruffle Harry's Dad's hair - when he did Harry found himself running his hand through his oh-so-similar hair to imagine Sirius being beside him again, ruffling Harry's hair as he had in life. These people had died so that he, Harry, had a chance to live. Friends both in school and in the Order of the Phoenix had stood by him, risking their lives for him.

Harry would have liked to have had the release of chores to distract him from the twin thoughts that preyed on his mind: many people had risked their lives, and some had given their lives, so that he could live, and he was fated to either meet his death at Voldemort's hand or to find a way to himself kill Voldemort. Over the week that followed, spent brooding on these central facts of his existence, Harry realized that the people who had died protecting him had given their lives in vain if he could not find the way to defeat Voldemort. That realization led Harry to decide that there was no choice but to repay that debt as well as he could. If he was going to have to face Voldemort until one of them were dead, he had to be the absolute best wizard and fighter he could be.

Harry took out parchment and quill and sat at the desk. He decided his first letter needed to be to Dumbledore for advice about his plan.

"Dear Professor Dumbledore, I have started my summer break and have been thinking about that thing you showed me two weeks ago. I had always known that he was after me, so what you showed me was not a shock in that regard. If it just concerned me, I could handle that. It's not as if I have shrunk from danger. But above all I cannot bear to think of a threat to those I love, and I find that this is an ever-increasing number. If my death or running away would save them, I would embrace such a course. Instead, it seems that would just hasten the day for the death or subjection of those I care for As of yet I do not even know what I am supposed to do, and I assume you do not either, unless knowing what it is would make it impossible for me to achieve. In either case, I need to prepare to meet the fate I am faced with. At present, however, I do not feel like I am his equal as a wizard, quite the contrary: therefore I am now in training. I understand and accept that I need to develop my skills and power as much as possible. When back at school, I will be able to practice, and while I am here I can study my books, but I cannot actually practice my skills. Is there anything else I can do to prepare myself for the challenges ahead? Oh, and I need to let you know also, that whatever explaining you did to my aunt and uncle, you almost overdid. Everything is fine here, except they won't even let me do chores. I guess that gives me more time to work on my skills. --- Harry. P.S. I am very sorry for my reaction in your office. This was a very difficult year for me."

Harry took Hedwig out of her cage and petted her head for a few minutes, then hugged her.

"Hedwig," he said, "it's dangerous being a friend of mine. Do you still want to be my owl?"

She hooted and turned her head sideways, as if to say "Are you crazy?" Then she nipped his ear playfully and squeezed his arm with her talons.

"Thanks," said Harry "I don't want to lose anyone else." He attached the letter to her foot and told her to take it to Dumbledore. He carried her to the window. "If you stop for a rodent, make sure you take care of the letter," he warned. Hedwig hooted indignantly, as if she resented being taken for some silly young owl that might put food ahead of duty. Then she took off into the early night sky.


	2. The Yetis

Chapter 2 – The Yetis

Harry turned from the window and heard the front door slam. Dudley was complaining loudly about being exhausted from evening chores and famished from his diet. The stomping could be heard proceeding to the kitchen, followed by the opening of the refrigerator, Dudley's groan "Only diet drinks!" and his mother's comforting him over his hardships. Harry was bemused at the fact that Dudley's chores that evening would have been the lightest day Harry had had at the Dursleys in the previous ten years, excepting of course times when Harry was locked in his room. Nonetheless Harry thought it best to keep Dudley at least somewhat sympathetic toward him. Therefore, as he had all week when Dudley was around, Harry hurriedly got out his summer homework on History of Magic so he could be seen to be suffering mentally, if not physically. A book the size of old-time ledgers ought to help. He purposely left the door open so Dudley could see work being done.

Professor Binns had assigned a ten-parchment essay on the underlying causes of the various goblin revolts over the years. He had explained in his year-end assignment memo that it seemed that his lectures had not been well understood ("Well, duh," thought Harry, "Who could listen to them – except Hermione?") and that it may be useful as there had been renewed restiveness among the goblins of late. Harry still had the first sheet of parchment he had labeled at the beginning of summer holiday. He had not begun to write yet, because he found himself getting engrossed in the readings. Unlike the lectures, the book was actually quite a good read. He began to regret having leaned so heavily on Hermione and her notes to get him through exams.

The text was not just a recitation of the names and events, but looked at the reasons that the various participants were motivated to do as they did. Harry started to draw connections and recognize patterns in the numerous rebellions. It seemed that the very nature of the magical world led to an inherent tension between humans and goblins. Goblins were similarly powerful to wizards, though with differences in strengths and weaknesses of magical ability, and very industrious, but they had inherent characteristics distinct from humans that provided a basis both for profitable interactions and conflicts.

Harry learned that two controlling facts shape goblins' entire existence. The first is that goblins are tribal to the point of being magically bound to their families, called hullabaloos. With most goblins, this is quite strong, but as with most behavioral traits, there are variations, though for none of them was an unattached life in any way a possibility. The books noted that it was probably the case that goblins who tried to live independently soon died, and at the very least finding a mate was essentially impossible for independent goblins, so the trait was removed from the bloodlines. Second, goblins cannot tolerate sunlight; there appeared to be no exceptions to this, although the wizard historians noted legends of young goblins who had been exposed to sunlight – it was said that such exposure turned them into hideous monsters.

Both facts predisposed them to settled life in moderate to large groups, since before they learned to build homes and other shelters, they had to spend daytimes in caves or deep forest. During these times, they would not forage, lest they be exposed to sunlight due to shifts in the winds or coming upon a clearing. Winter was particularly hard, for while the sunlight was much weaker and nights were longer in the northern latitudes, there was no protection in the deciduous forests since the leaves had fallen. Even in evergreen forests, there was enough sunlight filtering through to make goblins essentially non-magical. It was critical then not to be caught away from the home in the winter. Thus they were compelled by their vulnerability to be sufficiently industrious that they could stash away large stores for the winter. This also placed limitations on the size of hullabaloos, until they adopted a lifestyle of commerce with the wizarding world which allowed a more dependable access to supplies.

Before commerce, however, the goblins had been dependent on caves for dwelling. As caves became scarce, they learned to dig new artificial caves and to support them with timbers. It was discovered that in digging they would often come across valuable deposits, thus giving rise to the goblin mining industry. Since the mines became active worksites instead of homes, they realized that they needed an aboveground cave for living space.

Goblin mythology has it that a clever goblin named Gudderbal adapted the practice of using crossbeams formerly used to shore up mineshafts to support roofs and walls aboveground in large low flat dwellings that combined storage and living space for the goblin tribes. The legends always note his cleverness with a mix of gratitude and repulsion, since inventiveness is individualistic, which is a generally disfavored trait amongst goblins, and yet they have a grudging admiration for the odd goblin heroes who displayed this trait, in the same way that the Chinese have nurtured their legends of the 'woman-warriors.' To this day, his name is intoned mockingly by the goblins as they play their favorite game of rolling rounded rocks from one end of a hall at groups of staves stood on end at the other end, but only if the rock has entirely missed the staves, and instead rolled down the drain sluice on each side (a characteristic of cave-dwelling goblins, due to the moistness underground, but carried on stylistically even for above-ground goblin homes).

In their early years of human contact, the goblins would go foraging amongst humans to take things – food and other goods – that they needed or wanted. This seemed fair to the goblins, as they often found that their mushroom farms and beehives (larvae being a favorite food) were disturbed by humans during the daylight hours. Muggles, not knowing about goblins except by legend, did not realize they were infringing on other beings' crops: to their thinking the mushrooms and honey were simply in the woods for the first taker. When muggles would find that their farms had been disturbed during the night, they of course became angry and greatly frustrated. Generally the muggles feared the night and only feared it more for the disappearance of their property.

Nonetheless the muggles found ways to resist the removal of their property. During harvest season, groups of muggles would patrol the farms around the villages to scare off any intruders. As the adults were generally very tired from their hard work during the daylight, the patrols would mostly be undertaken by children, teens and younger adults. They would carve lanterns out of large turnips, rutabagas and other large carveable vegetables to help them make their way in the dark. They would carve scary faces into them in hopes of scaring off whatever creature was causing the mischief. This was actually counterproductive as the lanterns were quite attractive to the goblins, who would steal those lanterns left unattended for use in their caves. The muggle youngsters also found that these patrols presented a delightful opportunity for dancing, mischief, and liaisons with members of the opposite sex. So fond did the muggles speak of each year's harvest time patrols that the tradition was carried on even after the goblins reached an accommodation through the wizard community which allayed the need for the patrols. The term 'raising a hullabaloo' persisted amongst muggles as a term for revelry.

However, before the patrols lost their practical aspect, they would often lead to skirmishes between goblin hullabaloos and the muggles. It would have been a terrible mismatch, given the goblins' magical ability, except that goblin magic cannot work against someone, even a muggle, when the being is defending his or her own family, home and other property. Self-defense is a powerful countercharm, working unconsciously and without other magical ability, and particularly effective against the race of goblins. (This works in goblins' favor, as well, when they are defending their homes, so long as they are not exposed to poisonous sunlight). They even lost their invisibility to muggles when the muggles were defending home and family. So when goblins were caught trying to take muggle things, they were often killed or badly injured.

The reaction of many of the goblins' tribal princes (called glamdrings) was to seek the extermination of the muggles. Occasionally one or another hullabaloo would attempt to wipe out villages of muggles, which led to many muggle reports of sightings of goblins, and even more goblin deaths. The goblins sought the assistance of the wizards, many of whom were sympathetic to the idea of exterminating the muggles. However, many other wizards, and a fair number of goblins, realized that the things that the goblins wanted were by and large grown or made by humans, and particularly muggles, so killing them off would be counter-productive. Wiser sorcerers also realized that the fertility of the full-blooded wizards was quite low (they being heavily inbred), and they too would soon die out if their numbers were not replenished both by intermarriage with muggles and by spontaneous magical talent emerging (Harry thought of his own mother and his friend Hermione, both muggle-born witches). A small number of wizards even said it was just wrong to kill off the muggles for convenience, but they were dismissed by the rest as woolly-headed.

After the death of the more obdurate goblins and wizards, a new arrangement emerged. It evolved at first from the business relations between the goblin miners and the wizards who sought the gems and minerals mined. The goblins would avoid muggles and earn their way in various trades and businesses with the wizards. The wizards would acquire the things that goblin society needed from the muggles by trading with them. So the goblins settled into a life of living in their tribes in special 'goblin-quarters' in or near wizard settlements or communities – depending on doing various businesses that the wizards were not so good at. Besides mining, for which the goblins were particularly suited by their short stature and love of darkness, these businesses were usually those requiring mathematics and logic, for which goblins had a special knack, apparently ingrained as tribal custom. These businesses included banking, gambling, accounting, and insurance. They hired wizards when they had tasks requiring creativity, since the goblin culture strongly disfavored creativity and spontaneity. Besides giving up raids on muggles, the goblins also gave up land-ownership, except within all-wizarding communities, since the muggles would seek to expand their range and use whatever lands they came across, so avoiding detection required that the goblins live within areas covered by disillusionment charms. Goblins also gave up wand-use rights, as wands were not needed for either defensive magic or the types of magic done in goblin homes and businesses, but rather were only useful when making aggressive forays.

Unfortunately, this division of responsibilities led to friction. Because the goblins lived separately, generally dealing only with the few wizards they did business with, wizard society was suspicious of them, with terrible rumors of their habits being spread. This was not aided by the goblin dietary habits, which rejected much of what wizards considered most appealing and included many things that wizards found appalling. Vague stories of hideous foodstuffs often became grossly exaggerated in the retelling, but there was not sufficient cultural exchange to set perceptions straight.

The wizard political leaders would exploit these perceptions, fanning the flames of suspicion and promising to impose greater and greater restrictions on the goblins. When the politicians had achieved their position, they had to show at least some 'progress' on 'the goblin question,' so they would carry through with imposing new laws. The excuse was always made that the laws were needed to prevent conflict between goblins and humans, but usually they were designed just as much to give the politician an opportunity to plunder goblin wealth.

The goblins very naturally resented the restrictions. This was especially so among those hullabaloos that failed to teach their young, called goblets, the historical reasons for the valid restrictions. In their turn, it was also very easy when the goblins were objecting to new and undeserved restrictions to include objections to the long-established restrictions needed for mutual peace and safety. So goblin history consisted of long periods or mostly peaceful commerce, during which more or less gradually imposed oppression of the goblins would mount, followed by eruptions of violence from the goblins – the goblin rebellions. These had often affected the muggle population, and the wizards had to use memory charms to cover up the death and destruction by making them appear to be natural disasters. Peace was restored when goblin restrictions were restored to only those based in the need to avoid goblin-muggle conflicts.

Harry found this all immensely fascinating. He wished that Professor Binns could bring all this history to life this way. Then Harry chuckled to himself: how could Professor Binns, as a ghost, bring anything to life? Harry continued reading and making notes until after 2 a.m., when he heard a pecking at his window. He opened it and let Hedwig in. He stroked her head and gave her a scratch, and then removed the parchment attached to her leg. She hooted and returned to her open cage and Harry gave her fresh water. He could see from the blood on her bill and talons that she had already eaten fast food but it was not fast enough to escape Hedwig's talons. Harry unrolled the parchment and read Dumbledore's message.

"Harry, I could not be more pleased with your new-found resolve and apparently a better living arrangement. I can assure you that I and every person who works with me will be doing our utmost to fit you for the challenges which you quite rightly have concluded are inevitable. I cannot say what the successful resolution of these challenges will require, but there are a number of things you can be doing at present to be best prepared. Complete all your homework now and study all the charms, hexes, curses, countercharms and spells of all types that you can. Do not practice them with your wand yet – we are making arrangements for later this summer to allow you to practice with experienced wizards. You can, of course, practice the wand movements using an ordinary stick.

"Practice your occlumency, particularly clearing your mind of negative emotions. I am strongly of the opinion that positive emotions occlude your mind to Voldemort, so work on giving up anger, resentment, jealousy, fear, spite, depression and all other negative emotions. Soon you'll be as chipper as the Creeveys, I'm certain.

"You also should make yourself as physically fit as you can: work on endurance, strength, flexibility and reflexes. Long distance running and swimming are excellent, along with weight-lifting for strength, stretching exercises such as yoga for flexibility, and some sort of sport for reflexes, such as martial arts or anything that has aspects of a duel and makes you think fast, even while in pain. I hope you know I would do anything I could to save you from pain. Alas, my best efforts heretofore have been spectacularly unavailing, even counterproductive, in that regard. But be reassured in this, that for all your considerable talents, perhaps your greatest strength has been to come through so much adversity with a positive attitude. This bodes well.

"Also, I am sending Tonks to collect the broken mirror that Sirius gave you. I found its mate amongst his things and could tell from the image that you still had the other, though it was broken. I can well imagine the circumstances. Nonetheless, it can be repaired, and it will allow us to communicate face-to-face at any time without the danger which appeared over the course of this past year. Personally I shall be very glad to not avoid you any longer – it was as hard on me as you. Signed, Albus Dumbledore."

"Well, good," thought Harry, "Now I have a plan. I have my books I can study. With the door closed I can practice the proper pronunciations, movements and focus, using a fake wand to avoid inadvertent magic. There are plenty of streets to go running on, and there are enough other runners around Little Whinging that a teenager running for exercise would attract no negative attention. The community recreation center at the park has a pool and a weight room. That just leaves a dueling-type sport to build reflexes. Now what can be done? Hmm. I've got it - I'll talk to Uncle Vernon and Dudley about it tomorrow morning. Dudley will be thrilled."

Harry went to bed, clearing his mind of negative thoughts, and slept very soundly. He had accepted his lot in life, so far as he understood it, and had a plan to deal with it. Come what may, he was going to give it his best shot.

In the morning, Harry brought up his idea over breakfast.

"Uncle Vernon, Dudley, I'd like to practice boxing with Dudley."

Dudley got a very eager, and not a little wicked, grin on his face. "Great by me, Harry."

Uncle Vernon was not so sure. "Now why would you want to do that? Dudley must outweigh you at least 2 to 1, and he's been lifting weights and training all year. His body may not move fast, but his fists do, and they're half as big as your head. Even with a sparring helmet on, a good punch from him is going to hurt a lot, maybe injure you."

"I understand, Uncle Vernon, and I want to take that risk. You know I have certain challenges coming up. I have to practice as hard as I can dodging whatever's thrown at me and recovering quickly from whatever I don't dodge. I can't practice my, uh, school activities, but boxing's the nearest approximation to what I may face that I can think of."

"Fair enough, if you're sure, and you seem to be," continued Uncle Vernon, "but I don't want to take any chances on making your friends upset with Dudley. Some of them seemed a little unstable." (Harry agreed to himself that they could be volatile) "Still it would be good for Dudley to get some ring time in during the summer, so how about this: you and Dudley can box only when I'm with you. We can go to the rec. center 3 times per week before dinner. I'll referee – I used to do some boxing m'self," Uncle Vernon said with a touch of pride, "but I never was as good as Dudley here."

So it was decided – Monday, Wednesday and Friday evenings, they would go to the Rec. Center and box. The rest of Harry's days would be filled with studies, practice and exercise. They decided that since it was a Wednesday, they would go ahead and start the sparring that very evening. Harry could check out spare gloves from the Rec. Center; Dudley had his own pair, as well as several sparring helmets. When Harry went to the Rec. Center for morning exercise, he bought a protective mouthpiece.

Rarely has such an apparent mismatch been set. Harry was no longer as scrawny as he had been, but he was still short, light and wiry. Dudley on the other hand, was six inches taller and built like a rhino. The Rec. Center manager tried to put a stop to it before they had even started, but Harry convinced him that it was his own idea. Uncle Vernon showed Harry a number of defenses: blocks, feints, dodging, etc. He showed Harry how to hold his gloves for safety, how to jab so that his arm would protect the side of his head, how to throw an uppercut and roundhouse and still maintain defense. He also explained the rules for sparring matches. Then the sparring began.

At first, the two teens circled each other, Dudley making the occasional punch, Harry dodging. Soon Harry got the knack of counter-jabbing after a fist was thrown at him. This did little but embolden Dudley, who started using combinations. At first, Harry was caught on the second punch, and when he got used to handling two-punch combinations, Dudley increased to triples. Dudley's training was really showing. After the first three minute round, though Dudley was only throwing single jabs so far, Harry realized that he was getting puffy above his left eye, despite his helmet, and his ribs and forearms were getting sore. In the second round, Dudley moved to the two-punch combinations. Harry attempted to back away from Dudley, and this worked some of the time, but sometimes he was backed against the ropes. His lip got cut, as well as the cheek under his right eye. He noticed several bruises on his arms from blocking punches and on his chest from not blocking them. The sparring went on like that for several more rounds, with Dudley moving to the triple combinations. Harry was getting better at dodging and blocking, but he was still getting tagged often enough and began to get a bit woozy. In the seventh round, Dudley unleashed a furious combination ending with a roundhouse to the side of Harry's head, which spun him around off his feet and landed him on the ropes, gazing starry-eyed at a woman with chartreuse hair. All of a sudden he heard the woman's voice.

"Harry, what are they …? HIRSUTE! HIRSUTE!."

Harry shook his head to recover and realized that he was seeing Tonks with a horrified look as she cast spells on both Dudley and Uncle Vernon. He saw the odd gray spells erupt from her wand and strike his cousin and uncle, causing them to erupt in long whitish-blond hair all over their bodies, so thick they could neither move nor speak. They looked just like the pictures of yetis Harry had seen in his Magical Creatures books. Harry waved his arms to stop her, unable to speak around his mouth protector.

"Harry," called Tonks, "Your aunt said I could find you here, but I had no idea they took you here to beat you!"

Harry spit out his mouth protector. "Tonks, this isn't a beating. Well, I guess it sort of is, but they were doing me a favor – I'm training for reflexes – ooh, and pain. Couldn't you have asked first or something? Did anyone see that?"

Obviously the manager had, as he had stared dumbfounded for a few seconds and had just then grabbed the phone. Tonks cast as gentle a memory charm on him as would do the job and knocked him out so they could sort out the situation. Dudley and Uncle Vernon came staggering over moaning and roaring like the yetis they looked like.

"Tonks, you've got to undo the spell."

"Right, Harry, sorry about this. DEPILIATE! DEPILIATE!" said Tonks and a red-and-white striped spell for each of them shot from her wand and wound around them, causing the hair to fall out. However, it affected not just the magically grown hair: ALL of their hair fell out, leaving them balder from head to toe than they had been the day they were born.

"Oh, oh," said Tonks, "I think I overdid it."

"Potter-r-r!" shouted Uncle Vernon, "MAKE HER STOP!"

"Yeah, Tonks, this may work in an arrest, but firing spells without thinking like this is making a mess of things," Harry said, trying to suppress the laughter that was rising as he saw his uncle and cousin, both bald as billiard balls, standing in the mounds of cast-off blond hair.

Tonks quickly eliminated the hair and then thought a few seconds before coming up with the right spell to make an appropriate amount of hair grow on each of them where it belonged. Their beards and the hair on their heads was thick and shaggy, but not overly long. Vernon felt on top of his head, where he had previously been quite thin, and Dudley felt his face, where he had previously never had more than a bit of fuzz, and both said together, "Cool – will it last?"

Tonks laughed and said, "Well, yeah, sure. I can just do a quick charm to keep it growing at the right rate. I'm really sorry – it looked to me like you were tearing Harry apart."

Vernon grimaced. "I suppose it might have but did you not notice the protective gear – do you think we'd have put that on him to cuff him about?"

"Good point," said Tonks. "My supervisor says I'm too impulsive, and I guess I've proved it. Blast, I'll be filling out reports on this half the night. Can I make it up to you?"

"Hrmf!" said Uncle Vernon, not too happy with the situation, but realizing there was probably no harm done. "Well, the hair up top helps. Just make sure that ALL of Potter's friends know that he's going to be boxing with his cousin and he's not being abused!"

"Well, I can tell them about this, what'ya call it – boxing? Where are the boxes? They'll still insist on hearing from him every few days. Oh, that reminds me – Harry, I came over to get that broken mirror Dumbledore wanted to fix."

"It's back at the house. I think we're about done now. I don't think I could take any more tonight. Can you wait while we shower and then we'll walk back together?" asked Harry.

"Sure - can I come and watch?" said Tonks with a giggle. "You two are becoming quite the handsome young men." Then, winking at Dudley, she said, "Love those muscles."

Both Harry and Dudley turned bright red, and Tonks cackled at their embarrassment. Uncle Vernon suggested it would be better for her to wait out front. Before long the three had emerged from the locker room and met with Tonks and they all began the few blocks walk to Privet Drive.

"So what's this boxing all about?" said Tonks. "My dad's a muggle and I don't remember him doing it or watching it."

"Um, well, it's kind of like a duel," explained Harry, "except that we try to hit each other with our fists and to avoid being hit. It's actually turning out to be pretty good training, since I have to watch out for two fists at the same time." Harry felt the sore spots on his face and added with a grin "At least I think you've only got two fists, Dudley."

Dudley grinned back. Despite how it had ended, he had very much enjoyed being invited to throw punches at his cousin. He was clearly relishing the chance it gave him to burn off his frustration at being saddled with all the chores.


	3. Wandless

Chapter 3 – Wandless

Harry was surprised and relieved at how well Uncle Vernon and Dudley had taken this exposure to magic. Being given thick hair where it had been undesirably thin is certainly better than meeting a dementor or getting a pig tail, or for that matter having either your sitting room or your sister blown up. Still, Harry understood how disconcerting it must be for his muggle relatives. It helped at least that Tonks looked muggle, though she dressed like she was going to a punk bar and would not normally have been at all welcome at 4 Privet Drive. Harry decided that he should make getting the mirror for Tonks quick, as he didn't want things to turn back from the rather amicable relationship he and the Dursleys were now developing. When they got to the house, Vernon and Dudley went straight in. Harry asked Tonks to wait while he got the mirror.

"Here it is, Tonks. I gathered up all the pieces from my trunk and put them in this box."

"You were really upset when you did this, weren't you, sweety?" Tonks said sympathetically.

"I didn't open it all term. When I opened it – after Sirius was … - I realized I could have avoided that foul elf Kreacher's treachery. I could have confirmed Sirius was okay for myself. If only I had opened it sooner,… If only I hadn't been so headstrong …"

Harry hung his head sadly. Tonks pulled him to her so that his head was on her shoulder. In a few seconds, he put his arms around her and softly cried. Tonks stroked his back to comfort him.

"Don't beat yourself up. If that's too much to ask, then not too badly anyway. You got tricked. We aren't perfect. If you had used the mirror earlier, Umbridge would have known and confiscated it. You would have been right back to square one. That's okay, honey, have a good cry with me. Then we'll both get back to stopping those truly responsible."

Tonks held him for several minutes until Harry pulled away, wiping his eyes and nose on the sleeve of his t-shirt.

"Thanks, Tonks," he said quietly, "you may be as tough as any other auror, but you're still very much a woman"

"Thanks, Harry, glad you can tell. It's harder to cry around 'the guys,' isn't it?"

Harry nodded. "Something about being a boy allows raging but not crying. Anyway, how long will the mirror take?"

"It should take only a few days, maybe a week with all the pieces this one's in."

"Good," said Harry. "Even though I broke it, I really want to keep it. It was shared by Sirius and my father, so it's a connection to them. I treasure my broomstick – it was a gift from Sirius, too - but this is even better, because he and my father personally used it. I feel connected to them by it, even if I can't talk to them as they did to each other." And then he added as an afterthought quietly and sadly, "I know – I tried."

"Harry, it'll be back good as new by next Friday evening. I thought I would bring it myself, since I know what to expect of this boxing thing. Oh, and Remus may come with me – he and I have been stepping out a bit," she said with a grin.

"That'd be great, if he's got some muggle clothes. Erm, what do wizards and witches do on their dates anyway?" Harry asked, knowing only what he had seen of wizard dating at Hogwarts.

"Well," Tonks said with a patronizing voice "there's the boy and there's the girl, and …"

"That's enough – I meant, is it wizard restaurants, or dancing, or going flying, or what?"

"Wait - don't you want to hear about the wizard's 'magic wand'?" said Tonks with a wicked grin. "There's a surprise ending!"

Harry blushed and smiled. "It'd serve you right for me to see just how far you'd go with that line, but the Dursleys want to get the door locked, so I need to get in."

"Okay, okay, I knew what you meant. For the old-blood families, dating's a right depressing ritual, because the marriages are usually pre-arranged and they have nothing to do with compatability as people. The couple is introduced to each other a couple of months before the wedding and they talk and play parlor games at one or another's house with older kin supervising - and that's whether they know each other already or not. A lot of bad feelings have been raised by witches or wizards backing out of marriages arranged for them. When my mother eloped – with a muggle, no less: the horror! - instead of going through with the arranged marriage, it created a big stink. She and the rest of us have never been accepted by the Blacks since then – it embarrassed the family. Of course, Sirius and his uncle came around, but the rest acted like we didn't exist. But if you're not stuck with that insanity, dating is whatever we think's fun, just like the muggles. Sometimes we do muggle stuff, sometimes wizard things, there's no rule – playing games, quidditch matches, troll-baiting, whatever. Or it can just be doing stuff together. Remus just keeps things light, though. He won't allow himself to get too close emotionally. He'd love to have a wife and family, but there's the whole werewolf thing." Tonks sighed, "If not for that, he'd be about the perfect man, so sad and sweet, very dependable – I feel like he balances me out."

"Still, that is kind of a big issue," said Harry somberly, to which Tonks nodded. Then Harry added, "and I can definitely understand not wanting to bring danger to those around you that you care about."

"Harry," said Tonks sternly, "now you're talking about yourself. Don't you dare pull away from us. We're all very fond of you and your friends. If we didn't favor a little danger, we wouldn't be in the Order. And I don't know what the deal is, but Dumbledore says keeping you safe is Job One for the Order, so you may as well admit you're stuck with us. Bye now. I'll see you Friday week."

Harry was glad to have no boxing on Thursday – he needed to heal. He got up early to run as far as he could before breakfast, and after that, he went to the rec. center to work out with stretches and weights. The middle of the day was spent on schoolwork and letters, and then in the heat of the afternoon he went back to the rec. center to swim laps for several hours. Dudley came with him then – it seems there weren't as many chores that really needed doing when the Dursleys were putting their own son up to do them. Harry noticed this, but he didn't care – so long as things were better. In the evening Harry read the papers and followed the telly and wireless news reports.

"A right decent routine," thought Harry, "given that we have to face an impending war. At least I know I'm doing everything I can to be ready." When it was finally time to get ready for bed, Harry cleared his mind as well as possible. Nonetheless he often had disquieting dreams of death and destruction of the people and places he loved.

The week that followed was much the same. Harry made quick progress with the exercise routines, realizing that he would continue to get pummeled by Dudley if he didn't become stronger, faster, and sharper. Each day he boxed with Dudley, he got better and better at avoiding Dudley's fists, learning to not stare at one fist or the other, but to watch Dudley's eyes in a semi-focused way that allowed him to watch all of what every part of Dudley's body was doing. In that way, even as he parried one fist, he was no longer taken by surprise when the other one followed from the opposite side. In the meantime he also continued learning all the spells and curses he could. He got a set of drumsticks that looked a lot like his wand. A teenager carrying several drumsticks around, tapping on things like he was in a band, didn't attract attention the way the same teen carrying a single stick might have. He also could use the drumsticks to practice wandwork without actually doing magic - at least not often.

It even seemed to Harry that his occulomency was going better. Accepting the prophecy for what it was, and seeing that his course was set for the foreseeable future, made him far less emotionally volatile. Like Dumbledore, he did not know if fighting skills were what would allow him to beat Voldemort, but he knew that they were his best bet to keep him alive. This allowed him to be very focused and calm, perhaps too focused, even obsessive. Suppressing emotion at the end of such intense days was not too difficult – he was so exhausted he couldn't afford to indulge negative emotions. He only had trouble the next Wednesday, after they had boxed. Harry was walking to the locker room with his cousin and uncle and got a vision of them sprawled out dead on the gym floor. It recurred three times for only a couple of seconds each. He did not see himself doing it, or feel any glee or excitement over it – just horror and revulsion. He also noted that his scar was not hurting any more than the usual twinges during these times.

Friday rolled around very quickly. Harry looked forward to seeing Tonks and Professor Lupin. He thought they might show up early, but the whole day passed and it became time to go boxing, so off they went. He and Dudley got changed and were warming up in the ring when Tonks and Lupin showed up followed by Mad-eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and finally Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They did their best to look muggle, and Harry supposed that if you did not know there were such things as wizards, you would just think they were a bit quirky, as if they were members of a community theatre group. They explained that Tonks had tried to describe boxing to them, but that they felt they needed to see it for themselves. Both Uncle Vernon and Dudley gave Harry a look that let him know he needed to explain things beforehand so there would be no misunderstanding.

"Well, okay," said Harry, "I guess you can watch, if you understand a few things. First I asked them to do this with me. Second, it involves the two of us trying to hit each other with our fists as hard as we can." Harry noticed Mrs. Weasley eying Dudley's massive fists and even more massive shoulders and drawing a deep apprehensive breath. "Also," Harry continued, "this mostly works out to Dudley throwing punches at me and me trying to dodge or block them. Now understand," and here he looked Mrs. Weasley directly in the eye and said sternly, "sometimes he does hit me, and he does it hard, and it hurts, and it can stun me for a moment or two, and this is an important part of my training Don't - get – upset!"

They all agreed and Harry and the Dursleys took to the ring to begin. Dudley and Harry circled each other warily. Although Harry's fists were too small to cause much damage to Dudley, they stung effectively and, besides, Dudley had to regard them as if he was fighting a boy his size for the training to be good for him too. Dudley started throwing the occasional jab, which Harry easily avoided. Harry began to counterjab, enough to keep Dudley honest, though Dudley too had improved in the past couple of weeks and become quite nimble in the ring for such a large boy. They had worked up a decent sweat when Uncle Vernon called time for the first round.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," said Mrs. Weasley, biting her lower lip.

"Molly," said Moody, in his gentlest growl, "you've seen enough duels to know they were just getting warmed up, taking each other's measure. Harry didn't get those cuts and bruises without them mixing it up pretty well. Are you sure you should watch more of this?"

"I have plenty of sons, Alastor: I've seen boys hitting each other before," Mrs. Weasley said. "I'll be okay."

Soon it was time for the next round. Moody was right, as both boys came out throwing combinations almost immediately. Still they were both avoiding the brunt of each other's punches. Then Harry caught Dudley with a hard punch to the chest and Dudley reflexively countered with an uppercut and a roundhouse, the latter of which caught Harry in the side of his head and knocked him off his feet. The spectators flinched and the Dursleys cowered from them, but Harry jumped up and gestured them back, showing it was okay, all part of the sport. The rest of the round and the next several were vigorous but went smoothly, with Harry only getting caught by a fist a few times, and getting in an equal number himself. Still, Harry noticed, Mrs. Weasley had drawn close to her husband, and he had his arm tightly around her for comfort and calming.

They were in the last round for the night when Harry made a significant error. Dudley had thrown several lefts to Harry's body which had gotten through, and Harry started to focus too much on that fist. Dudley made to throw one more left, but when Harry moved to his left to avoid it, he found that Dudley's right fist was coming up and from the side very fast and hard. The punch caught Harry at the jaw line and lifted him up. Harry wheeled and fell. Before he even hit, he immediately sensed that someone was pulling a wand and would use it on Dudley. Without thinking, he shouted "Expelliarmus" and put up the hand that was not slowing his approach to the floor.

Harry lifted himself up, shook his head, and looked at the wand in his left hand. He checked to see that Dudley had not been hexed, and then turned, calling "M- Mrs. Weasley, are you okay?"

But it wasn't Mrs. Weasley thrown back by the Expelliarmus. Mr. Weasley was picking himself up from in front of some rolled-up exercise floor mats into which he had been thrown by the spell.

"I'm fine, Harry," he said, as Mrs. Weasley ran to him. "I guess I'm also a bit protective of you."

Dudley was very impressed. "That was cool, Harry, how'd ya do that?" His father frowned disapprovingly, still not comfortable with magic being mentioned, even in a room where everyone knew about it.

Tonks agreed with Dudley, though. "Yeah, Harry, how'd you pick that up, doing spells without a wand?"

Lupin looked simply interested, while Moody and Shacklebolt both were very thoughtful about it.

"I don't really know," said Harry, "Sometimes when I have some emergency and I don't have time to think about not having a wand, things happen anyway."

Lupin nodded, then said, "Harry, do you think you could come with Tonks and me after you change clothes to talk about this?"

Harry tossed Mr. Weasley's wand back to him and looked at his Uncle Vernon for his agreement.

Vernon nodded. "It'll be fine, but don't keep him too late, right? We don't want to leave the door unlocked till all hours."

So it was agreed. Before Harry and Dudley went to shower, Mrs. Weasley gave him a hug and told him that she and the others needed to be getting back to duties, giving no more detail. Harry asked how things were in the ministry, and the Weasleys got a worried look on their faces.

"Well," said Mr. Weasley, "there's been no going back on acknowledging Voldemort's return. Quite the contrary, Fudge is now being very active, particularly in pushing policies to promote what he calls 'preparedness.' "

"That's good, isn't it," said Harry, "We want everyone to be prepared and pull together against Voldemort."

"Hmm. Well, policies can be said to be for one thing, but have an entirely different effect. Or even a different purpose. That's all I'll say about it for now, Harry. We must be going. No hard feelings about that spell – you did the right thing. But I will be interested to hear from Remus what he finds out."

"Harry, we're looking into when you can come to the Burrow or … elsewhere. Things are a bit up in the air yet. Dumbledore has us doing some things that the Ministry is not attending to."

"So there's no question of the Order disbanding now that the Ministry is involved?" asked Harry.

"Oh, of course, not" said Arthur Weasley, "There are still many things that can be done that are outside the reach of the Ministry. Some things can't take the glare of politics."

Harry nodded, having learned how governments can be at once ineffective and bluntly intrusive at the same time.

As all but Tonks and Lupin turned to leave, they all waved to Harry. Mrs. Weasley added "Ron, Ginny and the twins all send their greetings, and hope to get with you. They'll be owling you a letter soon." As Harry turned toward the locker room, he glanced back and for just a moment saw Mrs. Weasley sprawled as though badly hurt or dead. He shook his head and saw that it wasn't so. Nonetheless, the image was disturbing.


	4. A Night Out

Chapter 4 - A Night Out

After showering, Harry met with Lupin in the lobby of the Rec. Center. When they went out front, Lupin called for Tonks who came around from the left side of the building. Harry suspected she had been giving the place a look over for signs of visits by other sorcerers and possible defenses. He accepted that having members of the Order do that for the places he frequented was the way his life had to be, but it still gave him a pang of frustration that he found himself in such a situation.

"Looking for an inconspicuous guard post?" asked Harry.

"Oh, just looking around at the landscaping," said Tonks.

"Yeah, I believe that like I'd believe Moody saying the same thing."

"Okay, fine. You're spending time here, so we're going to be cautious. Moody looked everything over before he left, and now I'm scouting everything out before we go. Does that make you feel 'safe,' smart-aleck?"

"I don't know any more what it's like to feel safe," said Harry snippishly, "but I don't care for people acting like I have to be kept out of the loop."

"Alright, Harry," said Lupin, "but understand that for some things we'll have to keep information away from you."

"Fine! Just don't treat me like a child!" snapped Harry. "I'm stepping up to shoulder my share: give me credit for that!"

Lupin recoiled a bit at Harry's reaction, and then looked ruefully at him. "Okay, Harry, calm down. A number of us are still very saddened that you've never really had the chance at a childhood that you should have and perhaps at times, we want to protect you to allow you that chance. But, okay, you're facing things like an adult, and working like an adult to meet them – you'll get whatever can be shared."

"I'm sorry I was short, there, Professor Lupin," said Harry, more calmly. "I guess I'm not fully over the frustration of being kept in the dark."

"Trust me, I understand. I know that there's a lot more going on around you than I've been let in on. With your parents and Sirius gone, I feel like I need to step in to help, but all I know is to accept Dumbledore's instructions. I'd like to know more, too."

"Trust me on this," said Harry, "You don't want to know it all."

Lupin looked him in the eye, then put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a squeeze. "Well, it seems that you know some things that I don't. I'll take your word for it, and I promise you I'll be there for you in whatever way I can."

Harry nodded. "Thanks, I think I'll need it."

"I've called Arabella Figg, Harry. She'll be expecting us," said Tonks. "She's even getting dinner going. Hope you're hungry."

Before Harry could reply, Lupin laughed, "He's a fifteen-year-old boy who exercises more than half the day and you have to ask if he's hungry? I wouldn't hold food near him unless I planned on counting my fingers."

Harry laughed with Lupin and Tonks as Lupin ruffled Harry's still shower-wet hair. "I reckon I could eat."

"Well, that's good," said Tonks. "We don't need to make this talk seem like an interrogation. Sitting around the dinner table will make it more relaxed. You understand we have to go over this, don't you?"

"Yeah," said Harry, "Anything unusual that happens with me is not just my own business – it concerns all of you." Then he added sarcastically, "Can I keep it to myself when I respond to a pretty girl?"

They grinned. "We don't have to hear about that, Harry," said Lupin, "but you might want to let the girl know you appreciate her."

Harry looked down and smiled shyly. "Oh, I don't know if I could do that."

"Too shy, guy? Don't worry, the girls won't bite," said Tonks, "unless you ask them nicely to."

Harry blushed. "Well, I guess there's a bit of shyness to it. I'm still not comfortable with girls. But as things are now, I'm afraid to get involved when there's so much going on around me."

At that moment, Harry's head involuntarily turned as a young woman on a bicycle coasted by in the roadway going the other direction. She noticed him watching and smiled as she passed. Lupin grabbed Harry's t-shirt sleeve to keep him moving the direction they were going.

"I think you'll be able to overcome those fears, Harry. You seem to have a decent appreciation for things other than fighting," said Lupin.

Soon they found themselves at Mrs. Figg's house. She greeted them even before they rang the doorbell. They were greeted by the smell of chicken broth warming and bread rising, as well as the ever-present odor of rotten cabbage and many cats. She led them into the kitchen and gave them mugs of tea before resuming cutting the vegetables for the soup.

"Arabella, did you already have bread going when we called?" asked Tonks.

"Oh, no, dear. When you called, I put the flour and other ingredients in the bread maker there. I thought fresh bread would go well with the soup."

"Bread maker – a muggle thing? How's it work?" asked Tonks.

"Oh, it's like a small electric oven with a built in mixer and a timer. I just punch the buttons to tell it to mix, and how long to let the bread rise and then how long to bake. See: there's the instruction book. The machine makes a 'ding' when the bread's ready. We'll be having a whole wheat and oat bread with dinner."

"Yum," said Lupin, both appreciatively and facetiously.

"This is fascinating," said Tonks, leafing through the manual. "I've tried to master baking with magic and I come up with lumps you could use as bludgers. This is like magic."

"Except even you could make it work," snickered Harry.

Tonks opened her mouth in mock offense. "Cheeky monkey! So you do have a sense of humor yet. That's good. Y'may need it before all is said and done."

Lupin laughed and then got more serious, "Perhaps we should begin discussing your spell tonight."

"Tonks didn't tell me what happened," said Mrs. Figg. "What was it?"

"Expelliarmus. Harry's disarming spell stripped Arthur of his wand, while he was trying to use it, brought the wand directly into Harry's hand, and tossed Arthur ten feet back into a stack of exercise mats."

"Well, that's good and strong, but not unusual for a wizard his age who practices."

Tonks looked sidelong at her. "Harry didn't use a wand."

"Oh," said Mrs. Figg woodenly. Then she recovered and said with a wink, "Don't think anything of it, Harry: I never use a wand either."

"Ah, that's reassuring," said Harry. "Well, we can get on with it. I suppose I'd be more concerned if you didn't interrogate me. After all, I seem to be right in the center of the maelstrom; I'd better accept it."

Just then, Mrs. Figg's cuckoo clock activated and the little bird came out cuckooing the time. Harry watched it as between each cuckoo, the eyes swiveled about. He hadn't been here since he had known Mad-Eye Moody, but it occurred to him how much the movement of the cuckoo's eye reminded him of Moody's magical eye. He wondered if this was a way he was watched, and what other ways Dumbledore might have of keeping tabs on him.

As they all sat at the kitchen table, Tonks and Lupin prodded Harry's memory about all the occasions he had performed magic without a wand. Harry had been a bit woolly as to how unusual it was to perform wandless magic, but the reactions of the three of them told him it was quite unique.

They finished just as the chicken vegetable soup and bread were ready. Over dinner they had a good long talk about Sirius. It was quite a relief to Harry to be able to talk about Sirius's death, and more importantly his life, with people who knew him so well. They talked about adventures and missions with the original Order of the Phoenix, about his friends and interests, pranks and things that happened at Hogwarts, what it took to become an Animagus secretly, all sorts of things. Harry learned more about the way Harry's father and Sirius had been vain, arrogant and boorish. Harry was pleased to learn that both Sirius and his father had matured immensely from the end of fifth year to the end of sixth year at Hogwarts.

"I hope I can mature like that, too," said Harry. "I've been a right donkey, particularly last year. I hate that I hurt my friends and others who care about me."

"Yes, you were, Harry," laughed Lupin, nudging Harry's shoulder, "but the people who care understand. Most all of us go through a time when we're hard to be around, and it's not as if you haven't had a lot to deal with. I dare anyone to go through adolescence with the burdens you have and not get peevish"

"And now that you see what a dolt you were," said Tonks with a smile, "you've taken the biggest step toward becoming a real adult, rather than just taller, older and hairier." Then she gave Harry's still fuzzy adolescent mustache a brush with her finger, and added "Needing a shave there soon, aren't we?"

Harry grinned. "But wasn't it near the end of sixth year that Sirius tricked Snape into going to the Shrieking Shack when you were the werewolf?"

Remus looked grim and slowly nodded. "Yes, it was. I didn't say maturity came suddenly. It happened late in Spring after Snape had pulled a nasty trick which got us all in a week's detention and cost enough points that Gryffindor lost the House Cup. And while we had done plenty of other things which would have cost us dearly, on this we were innocent. Sirius particularly couldn't let it go – I think because he had been breaking away from his dark relatives like his immediate family and his cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa, and Severus reminded him so much of them, with all his self-congratulatory ranting about purebloodedness and mudbloods and purification. So when the next full moon came, a week before exams, …well, you know the story. It was an awful thing for him to do. You've seen the werewolf – would you wish that on anyone?"

Harry took his time to think about that carefully, and then replied, "No. I think I can honestly say I don't. I want people like Voldemort and the Death Eaters stopped and put away, and while I won't be too fussed if they die or get the Dementor's Kiss, I'll be satisfied if they are just stopped. Their best punishment would be knowing they had failed."

"And what about Professor Snape?" asked Lupin.

Harry sighed. "I don't know what he's on about. He's unfair to all Gryffindors, but there's some special venom for me - and Neville Longbottom. But still, as angry as I was just a month ago, I don't want him hurt – I just want to not have to look at his greasy self again. Fortunately if I get the grade I expect in my Potions OWL test, I think I may at least see very little of him."

Lupin laughed. "Excellent, Harry, you've come a long way. Three years ago you were ready to throw Sirius to the Dementors for betraying your parents. Hatred and vengefulness can destroy you from within. But I can tell you part of what eats at Snape. Not only did he hate that your father saved his life, but the story got out that James had risked his own neck keeping Snape from a werewolf. Snape was a top student and Slytherin prefect, so even though he was not popular, he had been the obvious choice for Head Boy up until then. But with such heroics, your father – who had not even been a prefect, you know – was vaulted into being the preeminent male student and the overwhelming choice for Head Boy. Think how you'd feel if you were passed over for an honor you thought you'd deserved." Lupin arched his eyebrow at that last statement.

Harry nodded. "I know – I had a touch of jealousy last year at Ron when I was passed over for prefect. I didn't begrudge it to Ron, but I felt like I'd proved myself and, well, with Dumbledore not willing to speak to me, I felt like I was being rejected all the way around."

Tonks nodded. "Yeah, everyone could see it. We were all surprised. How do you feel about it now?"

"I'm glad not to have it, actually. I mean, recognition is nice – well, not the kind the Ministry was giving me this past year – but it's not as if I haven't had my share of notoriety. I've got to keep my head on what's important, and as it seems like Voldemort isn't going to be leaving me alone, I've got to prepare for what may come. Being a prefect would just distract me from training."

"Good" said Tonks with a smile. "We're all thrilled that you're getting focused on the skills you may need. But let's not get too dour. There's time for enjoying life, too, y'know. Oh, by the way, I'll be filing a report saying that the Expelliarmus spell was mine, done to protect muggles, so that's our story and we're sticking to it, right?"

"Thanks, Tonks," said Harry, "I imagine I'm still not Fudge's favorite person."

Now that dinner and the serious discussions were out of the way, they helped Mrs. Figg with the dishes. She was thrilled to have them cleaned and stacked by magic for a change. They played games and talked about cats and Quidditch and what everyone was up to. Mrs. Figg invited Harry to come any Monday or Tuesday to help her brew potions for the Order – though she was a squib and thus couldn't do magic, she could follow the most exacting requirements of any recipe.

After a few hours, Tonks and Lupin walked Harry home. They got to talking about changes at the Ministry. Fudge was pushing to have all banking transactions reported to the Ministry, giving as a reason the need to track Death Eater activities.

"Well, that's a good idea, isn't it? I mean, it's one way to get after them, right?"

Lupin explained. "Yeah, it sounds good, doesn't it, but it's not as simple as that. We're all subject to it, and we all would have to explain to the Ministry every time we take out more than just a few galleons. We'd all be forced to reveal any earnings and investment income and any other economic activity. That information can be used by others with access to the information to drive hard bargains or otherwise take advantage of the honest wizards. Also, there are any number of ways that the unscrupulous can evade it, so it only burdens the honest wizards and witches. It also violates the regulations for protecting each wizard's independence that were created when the Ministry was created – the ministry was formed to protect the magical and muggle worlds from each other, but this looks like another in a number of steps toward making us all subjects of the Ministry, rather than sovereign citizens of a magical republic."

"I think I see."

"Harry," added Tonks, "people aren't just controlled by particular laws which are set up. People, even sorcerers, need money and things to do almost anything, so when someone takes control of your property, that person is taking control over you. It won't stop with this, you know. We'll be told of other 'protections' that are needed as the Ministry starts telling us when we can get our money, or what we can do with our money. Pretty soon it's 'our' money in name only, because the Ministry has taken all control. It's happened with many other magical republics through history, as well as most muggle governments."

Harry once again wished he had paid more attention in History class, but he had the impression that Professor Binns had never talked about issues such as this; at least, it had never been on the exams.

"And that may not be the worst of it," added Lupin. "By passing regulations impinging on banking, Fudge is increasing the friction with the goblins. If we are going to have warfare with the Death Eaters, we need all the allies we can get, and Fudge's banking regulations are pushing the goblins away. They are natural allies of stable wizard society, since most of their income and security derives from wizard commerce and cooperation. But too often the Ministry has treated them poorly, and this law is a good example. After all, most of the burden falls on them through Gringotts, and the accounting and insurance industries, and they are not even allowed a voice on the Wizengamot."

"Not that Fudge too much minds," said Tonks, "He's always had harsh words for the goblins and any non-human magical beings - just hates 'em. Won't have any dealings with part-humans either. It's no surprise that he placed Delores Umbridge at Hogwarts last year – they're two peas in a pod when it comes to non-humans."

Harry shuddered at the mention of last year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Umbridge had been the vilest teacher they had ever had, surpassing even Snape, and had imposed actual tortures on him to try to make him deny that Voldemort had returned. She had even threatened to use the unforgivable Cruciatus Curse on him before Hermione had devised a scheme to stop her.

Harry asked, "Is anybody trying to stop these new laws?"

"Well, Dumbledore, Madam Bones and a few other members of the Wizengamot have tried to speak against them" answered Lupin, "but Fudge is very effective at rallying people with a patriotic speech. Arthur's been very outspoken, and he and Molly are very concerned he may lose his job. Most people like and respect Arthur, but not the wizards that Fudge has been placing at the top to surround himself with sycophants. Molly tries to calm him, but Arthur is just as passionate about protecting wizards and goblins and other creatures as he is about protecting muggles."

"Yeah, Arthur can seem kind of silly with his affection for muggle things, but he's a regular volcano when it comes to any being getting treated badly or unfairly," added Tonks approvingly. "You saw how he jumped to protect you tonight – after a while, he just couldn't stand to see that enormous cousin of yours beating up on you, even if you literally asked for it."

By then they had reached the Dursleys' home. Tonks handed him the mirror and told him that Dumbledore said he would be available the next evening to talk. Harry thanked them and said goodbye. Since he had showered at the gym, he said goodnight to the Dursleys, brushed his teeth, cleared his mind, and went right to bed.


	5. My Bodyguard

Chapter 5 – My Bodyguard

On Saturday after dinner, Harry helped clear the dishes and load them in the dishwasher. The Dursleys figured that would be safe, especially now that Harry's friends knew he was not being mistreated. Harry then said that he had to go to his room to make a call.

"But there's no phone in your room," observed Uncle Vernon.

"Do you really want to know how I'm going to make it?" asked Harry with a smile. "But don't worry, there's nothing dangerous to it."

Harry bounded up the stairs and prepared himself to speak to Professor Dumbledore. There were some things he wanted to say and he had to compose himself for it. He pulled out the mirror and looked in it. He saw his own image at first and wiped a smudge from dinner off his face. Then he called "Professor Dumbledore" into it; soon his own image faded and Professor Dumbledore's appeared.

"Aah, there you are, Harry. How have you been? Feeling better than the last time we spoke?"

"Fine, Professor. Erm, before we talk about other things, I want to apologize for that," said Harry softly.

Dumbledore smiled. "Quite alright, Harry, my things have a memory of how they go together. Everything here is restored."

"It's not just that. I let my emotions get the better of me. It was ugly of me," said Harry.

"Not to me, it wasn't, Harry. As I see it, your emotions are the better of you. I would have been vastly more worried if you had not shown so much grief and anger – it shows you continue to care, no matter how much that can seem a terrible burden at times. I think the most important thing about you, beyond all your magical talent, and perhaps the source of much of it, is that you care so very much. Though it grieved me to see it, your rage was a comfort to me."

"But sometimes it hurts terribly when someone goes away, when someone dies …"

"When someone you care about won't even look at you?" added Dumbledore with a sad smile, which Harry returned with a nod. "Of course it does. Caring hurts a lot, but would you give it up if you could?"

Harry looked down and shook his head, hiding the tears welling in his eyes. "No, of course not. I can't imagine living without caring."

"But let's learn to manage and harness those emotions. We can't have you facing Voldemort at less than your best because your skills are clouded by anger, can we?"

Harry smiled. "No, sir, I think I've had a better focus on that this summer."

"Yes, I know," said Dumbledore.

"Tonks and Professor Lupin have already reported?"

"Well, yes, but that's not the only way I know: let's just say a little birdy told me," said Dumbledore.

Harry glanced over at Hedwig who cocked her head at him.

Dumbledore laughed. "No, I said a _little_ birdy; besides it's probably a figure of speech, although you can never be too sure when dealing with wizards, can you? I can see that you've been exercising - you're already showing a leaner, tauter face and more muscle in your chest and shoulders. I know about your training schedule and the only concern I have is that you might overdo it. Don't wear yourself out so much that you lose strength."

"I won't, Professor," Harry said with a smile, glad to hear the concern. "I've worked with a trainer down at the Rec. Center. I told him I want to take up boxing and Ironman competitions. I'm also better rested than ever, what with clearing my mind each night before bed and being so tired when I lie down. I haven't been feeling much of Voldemort's thoughts, just distant twinges and rumblings."

"Excellent summary. Is that all?"

"I think I'd better tell you that I've had quick visions of my family and Mrs. Weasley injured or dead. They are quite graphic and disturbing, but I don't think they come from Voldemort, because my scar hasn't been hurting."

"Good, Harry," nodded Professor Dumbledore. "Excellent use of your resources. I want you to tell me of all your visions like that, also how they make you feel."

"Well, actually, it made me feel like staying away from them, even though I love Mrs. Weasley and am growing fond of Dudley and Uncle Vernon. I had the feeling that being around me is too dangerous for anyone I care about," admitted Harry.

"It's a natural feeling, Harry," Dumbledore said sadly. "You _are_ dangerous to be around, but you've got to go on with your life. You are stronger being with those you care about than you are in isolating yourself. Molly particularly knows that there is danger around you and danger in being in the Order."

"Okay, but I'm still afraid to care too much. So many people that I care about have been hurt or killed."

"I wish I could tell you that things will soon change. I am afraid there is to be much more darkness before there can be light."

Harry nodded and then asked, "So has anything been happening with Voldemort?"

"He hasn't been reported and there haven't been any Dark Marks over people's houses. My best guess right now is that he is recruiting more supporters quietly. So far the Death Eaters who were captured have been secure, now that we have aurors guarding Azkaban. As an added precaution, the Ministry decided to use the Time Room at the Department of Mysteries to make them all extremely old and feeble until they are called for trial. I also suspect there are other things he's concerned with right now rather than trying to face you immediately. I think the power you demonstrated when you ejected him from possession of you has hurt and scared him. He has probably become more cautious, so I anticipate he would be seeking some additional source of power that he thinks will give him the upper hand over us."

"Do you know what that might be?" asked Harry.

"No, not yet. There are several candidates which he has long shown an interest in. We are looking for all the odd developments everywhere we can, looking for a pattern. The fact that you have had no problem with your scar is an important clue. It suggests that he may be overseas, but who knows where?"

"What about the Ministry? Is it taking any steps against Voldemort, besides holding the Death Eaters?"

"I wish I had good news there. Fudge is pushing his 'security program,' but that looks like it is aimed at concentrating his authority more than anything," said Dumbledore with a sigh.

"So I've heard. Anything besides the financial things Professor Lupin and Tonks told me about?"

"Well, he's been trying to load the Wizengamot with his supporters first. He's got several measures he'd like to put through once he gets rid of independent voices. The speeches and interviews he's been giving have made the goblins even more dissatisfied with the Ministry. Bill Weasley has been doing his best to calm them, but he can't be very convincing with so little to work with."

"That's bad - we don't need another goblin rebellion while trying to deal with Voldemort," said Harry.

"Aah, my suggestion to Professor Binns as to a summer project is bearing fruit. I want all of you students - and the parents as well - to understand the lessons of the rebellions well. We are in need of unity, and I'm afraid that Fudge's way will achieve the opposite. At least I was able to get one concession out of Fudge - school-age students will be allowed to practice defensive magic so long as they are supervised by a competent adult sorcerer and are not in the presence of muggles. That leads me to something else I'd like to discuss with you as well."

"Oh? Moving out of here?"

"I'm working on something along those lines. There's another matter that needs discussing first."

"Yes," said Harry apprehensively.

"I think the Defense Association should be continued."

Harry sighed with relief. "You mean Dumbledore's Army?"

"As proud and tickled as I am with that name, I think we shall stick with Defense Association," said Dumbledore with a laugh.

"Then you have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor who will lead that?" asked Harry.

"Well, no, we don't have a new teacher yet, but I have my eye on someone who may become available. I was thinking the Defense Association should be a student-run organization," said Dumbledore.

Harry's heart sank. "You're not, … you don't mean, you don't want _me_ to …"

"Yes, Harry, you did a marvelous job last year. All your students developed remarkably. Now that Voldemort's return has been acknowledged and you have been publicly 'rehabilitated,' even more students will want to learn how to defend themselves."

"But ... But that was just a private thing, just a couple dozen students…," pled Harry.

"And this will be private as well, like the Charms Club or SPEW," teased Dumbledore, "and who knows, very few students may want to spend a couple evenings a week learning defense techniques."

"Do you really think so?"

Professor Dumbledore tilted his head to look somberly over his spectacles. "No, Harry. I expect a minimum of 400 students, perhaps twice that number. It's a lot of work, I realize. But you already have a year under your belt teaching schoolmates and I expect that last year's members will be willing to assist you, so you can show the whole group something useful, and then break into smaller groups to practice. You'll have fewer classes now that you have completed your OWLs."

"But won't the rest of the students say I have a big head - I've been running from that for years."

"And you dealt with that last year, didn't you? Besides, you don't have to call yourself an expert. The Daily Prophet has already put out the word about many of the times you have survived great dangers," said Dumbledore, "- we don't have to tell them all of your adventures yet, do we? - so all you need to offer is to teach the things that you have used and are learning to use to keep yourself alive."

"Won't the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher feel insulted, like I'm on his or her turf?"

Dumbledore laughed. "Not the person I expect to come available. And if I have to go with someone else, I will explain the matter to him or her and take full responsibility for pressing you into service. So, will you do it?"

"You already know the answer - if you ask me, I'll do it. I'm awfully glad that we're talking again. Will the DA be open to, erm, EVERYone?" said Harry.

"Which of your schoolmates would you want to be unable to defend themselves? Perhaps I shouldn't ask that. But in fact the skills needed to defend are not the same as those needed to harm. You are concerned about the relatives of Death Eaters and others who may not be fond of you?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, of course."

Dumbledore smiled. "When Sirius was in his first years of school, he would have been among those who resented someone like you. Some will stay away because of resentment. Some will come as spies - so be it. But some will come out of curiosity or because they honestly want to be on our side. We truly need to reach across all divides and find common cause."

"The Sorting-Hat's song," said Harry sagely.

"Aah, you listened, did you?" said Dumbledore with a wink. "I'll tell it - it works so hard coming up with an appropriate message."

"Well, I have misgivings, but I'll do it. That's settled then – should I go ahead and owl messages to all last year's members asking their assistance?"

"An excellent step, Harry. The sooner the better I say, so you don't get cold feet," said Dumbledore. "Oh, there's one more thing I need to tell you. I have had a bit of concern that we may need additional protection for you, so I'm sending someone to be a bodyguard, but he can also be a helper and companion, as you choose."

"I don't know if the Dursleys will put up with another wizard in the house - they're just now accepting me."

"Well, it's not a wizard, and you can explain it to your relatives however you like. He does know that he is to remain out of sight when around anyone whom he has not been introduced to by you or when outdoors. He's looking forward to working with you, Harry, and he should be arriving any second now. Is there anything else on your mind?"

"The Prophecy," answered Harry, "Must it be a choice of murderer or victim?"

"There might be another way - I hope you recall that the Prophecy referred to one with the power to 'vanquish' the Dark Lord. This may not require killing."

"I have been thinking there must be more to it," said Harry, "since if I were to just kill him, then he would return to what he was 14 months ago, wouldn't he?"

"Perhaps. He has many deep magical protections against death," answered Dumbledore.

"You could have killed him last month, but chose not to, didn't you?" asked Harry.

"You're thinking, Harry," said Dumbledore with a smile, "Very good. Yes, I could have put an end to the body he occupies now, but I couldn't end the existence of Lord Voldemort. That is a puzzle the two of us must unlock."

"And you believe there are vulnerabilities in the way his current body was made that makes it better to leave him attached to it," said Harry, more as a conclusion than as a question.

"Exactly. He thought he would access your strengths in using your blood. But I believe that what are strengths for you could well be fatal flaws for him."

"But it also said 'either must die at the hand of the other' – doesn't that require a death: kill or be killed?"

Dumbledore face went slack and he looked careworn with age. "I can hope for a different way somehow, but I can only advise you to plan on just that. I hate to end this on such a negative note, but I need to go now. Please keep in touch about everything on your mind."

With that Dumbledore faded away and Harry's face returned to the mirror. Harry looked at his furrowed brow. He still was not comfortable with the idea of setting out to kill someone, even someone like Voldemort. Harry put that line of thought aside and began to wonder what Dumbledore could mean about a bodyguard. He wasn't too keen on the idea of having a bodyguard. Besides, what kind would not be a wizard? A witch? No, Dumbledore said 'he' and Harry could not believe he would send a witch to share Harry's room, as a fulltime bodyguard must surely do. Hagrid? No, he certainly would not be inconspicuous. But then, who …?

Just then Harry heard a crack behind him and then a voice.

"Mr. Harry Potter - I is so pleased to be working for you now, sir."

Harry turned and there was Dobby the house elf, in all his polychromatic glory, literally grinning from ear to ear, dancing with excitement, and holding a suitcase longer than he was tall.

"Dobby! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Harry happily.

"Oh, no," said Dobby worriedly, "Harry Potter is supposed to know Dobby is coming. Was Harry Potter not told that he would have a bodyguard?"

"Well, yes, but I wasn't told who it would be. You don't mean ...?"

"Yes sir!" said Dobby proudly, placing a hand on his tiny chest as to take a pledge: "House-elf Dobby - bodyguard to the great Harry Potter, destroyer of the Dark Lord, friend to magical beings everywhere."

"Can we just stick with 'Harry' – the rest of that is a bit much. Erm! I don't mean to insult you or anything, Dobby," said Harry hesitantly, "but you're kind of small: are you going to be able to protect me?"

Dobby wagged his finger in front of his face. "Dobby is small, but powerful. Appearances is deceiving; Headmaster Dumbledore, the great man, has said so many times. Dobby is sly. Dobby sees things. Dobby has protected Harry Potter before, has he not? And Dobby would do ANYTHING to protect Harry Potter - Harry Potter knows this, doesn't he?" said Dobby firmly.

"Yes, Dobby, if there's anyone whose loyalty I could not question, it's you. But understand, we are not in a castle here, so we can't be disruptive. I'm also going to have to introduce you to my muggle relatives. Hm, you can sleep here in my room - but let's see, what would be a good place?" Harry said, looking around.

"Begging Harry Potter's pardon, sir, but Dobby's suitcase makes a wonderful bed for Dobby, if he can just slide it under Harry Potter's bed," offered Dobby.

"That works for me. Well, I had better go down and talk to my Uncle and Aunt. Keep out of sight until I tell you to show yourself, okay?"

Dobby made himself invisible, and Harry rehearsed a few words in his head. This really was going to be pushing his relatives' acceptance of magical things. Harry crept down the stairs and found his aunt and uncle watching telly in the parlor.

"Uncle Vernon? Aunt Petunia?" said Harry quietly. "Erm, there's something I need to discuss with you."

They looked up, a bit apprehensive due to Harry's reluctant tone but not hostile. Uncle Vernon arched an eyebrow, indicating both his concern and that Harry should proceed.

"I've just been told by Professor Dumbledore that the school has assigned a full-time bodyguard for my protection," said Harry tentatively.

"A bodyguard? Does this mean we're going to have that strange-looking woman parked in a car in front of the house all the time?"

"No, it's someone different - very different - who will stay right with me all the time."

"Potter, when I hear a phrase like 'very different' from … your kind, I get a chill. Before I say yea or nay, I need to know how much disruption this is going to be and when will he, she or it arrive?" said Uncle Vernon uneasily.

"Well, he's here already, Uncle Vernon," said Harry. "I may as well get it over with. Dobby, would you show yourself?"

With a shimmer, Dobby made himself visible. Uncle Vernon jumped over the back of his chair, but Aunt Petunia squealed with delight. "Ooh, a house-elf - Vernon, do you know how clean I could make this place with the help of a house-elf?"

Uncle Vernon and Harry both stared at her, mouths open; Vernon because his wife knew what this thing was, and Harry because he could not imagine any place being cleaner than his aunt already kept this house.

"But, Harry," said Petunia, "something seems strange about him, you know."

Vernon Dursley glared again at her. "Petunia: we have a three foot tall, flappy-eared, green-skinned creature with eyes the size of tennis balls in our parlor and you cannot put your finger on what's odd about him? I suppose you're going to say it's that his socks don't match?"

"Yes, that's it!" Petunia cried, snapping her fingers. "He has clothes on!"

"WHAT! I should hope so," exploded Uncle Vernon, looking at Dobby with a look that was half fear that he would suddenly disrobe and half curiosity as to what a house elf might look like under the clothes. "Potter, I'm trying to be patient, so tell me: what IS a house-elf and what are the chances of it running naked around my house - or worse, the neighborhood?"

Petunia, still excited, told what she knew first. "Well, my sister told me about them - their folk have them as live-in servants to take care of all the cooking, cleaning, and all sorts of chores. They work like beavers and they're ever so loyal!" Petunia was gushing.

"Yeah, they're really quite powerful and usually they are bound to the family they serve," added Harry, "Some people think it's a form of slavery, but most of the elves I have known were very happy to be servants and would be distraught at being free."

Dobby spoke up proudly, "But Dobby is a free elf and pleased to be so. Dobby works for Hogwarts School of …"

"Dobby!" Harry interrupted, "We aren't to mention those next words around here. Just say Hogwarts - they know the rest of it."

"Yes, sir, Harry Potter!" agreed Dobby. He then continued. "Dobby works for Hogwarts and gets paid. Dobby wears clothes because Dobby is free. But Dobby never ran around naked, sir. Dobby is no animal. Dobby wore a pillowcase before he was free. Then until yesterday, Dobby was cleaning at Hogwarts, but now he has been assigned to protect Harry Potter until Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts - if Harry Potter's kind family will let him?"

"While you're protecting Harry, can you help with some of the chores around here?" asked Petunia.

"If it helps me be around Harry Potter, Dobby would be very pleased to do what he can. But begging your pardons, Dobby uses his powers to do chores and Dobby has been told Harry Potter's family does not like those powers being used in their home."

Uncle Vernon looked at Dobby and then at Petunia's excited face. He knew he had no choice and would have to strike his best deal. "Tell you what, uh, Dobby, you can use the powers around here so long as no one else sees. If there are outdoor chores, they can be done very late at night when we are sure it's safe. Can you do it that way?"

"Dobby would be very pleased with that arrangement, sir. House elves is accustomed to working without being seen," replied Dobby, "but Dobby is wanting sir to understand that his primary job assigned by Hogwarts is to keep Harry Potter safe."

"Agreed," said Uncle Vernon. He then cocked his head a bit and asked, "Dobby, you seem awfully keen on Harry: why is that?"

"Oh, sir, Harry Potter is a great wi… (Harry wagged his finger) a great friend to house elves. We was treated terrible until the Dark Lord fell. Harry Potter caused the Dark Lord to fall. And even when Dobby was still a slave, Harry Potter treated Dobby with kindness and," Dobby began crying, "like an equal! And Harry Potter set Dobby free."

"Oh, well," put in Harry, "I just sort of tricked his old master into throwing him some clothes - that's how they are set free - in fact, it was one of your old socks, Uncle Vernon, that you had given me for Christmas."

Hearing that, Dobby was ecstatic. He grabbed Vernon's hand and began kissing it. Vernon cringed like he expected to be bitten. "Sir is the first owner of Dobby's freedom sock? Oh, what a wonderful and generous man sir is, to give his own socks as a present!"

Harry could barely suppress a belly laugh at his uncle's bewilderment. Uncle Vernon certainly was intending no kindness in giving a worn-out pair of socks and Harry knew that they all knew it, but here he was being praised so effusively for what was meant as an insult.

Uncle Vernon mumbled, "Well, I don't know about that. I guess we could have done better."

Harry was amused to see his uncle made so keenly aware of what shabby gifts they had given.

"Oh," added Dobby, "and Harry Potter has fought evil wizards, slain monsters, and risked his life in other ways to help others. Harry Potter is brave and kind."

"There's a lot we don't know about that's been going on at school, eh, Potter?" said Uncle Vernon with an uneasy smile, obviously unsure if he should believe this over-enthusiastic house-elf. "Well, okay, if he can keep himself secret, he can stay." (Petunia squealed at this) "But where to put him - how about in the cupboard under the stairs?"

"Pardon, sir, but Harry Potter and Dobby have set up a bed under Harry Potter's bed. Dobby can protect Harry Potter better if he stays in the same room."

"Well, alright, then," said Uncle Vernon, "if that will do you, it's fine with us. Dobby, if other house-elves are happy to be slaves, why are you so happy being free?"

"Yes, Dobby," said Harry, "I've long wondered that myself."

"Dobby does not know, sirs. Dobby's masters was Dark, cruel, wi…, people, but there are other house-elves who are happy with masters who are just as dark and cruel," said Dobby. He then added sadly, "Dobby wants freedom, but Dobby also feels lost without a family - like Dobby is not complete without others." Then Dobby perked up. "But this summer Dobby gets to serve Harry Potter and his family and sleep under the bed - Dobby is very happy!"

Harry and Dobby thanked Harry's aunt and uncle and went upstairs. As they went Dobby grumbled, "'Cupboard under the stairs' indeed - Dobby stayed in such a place when he was with his family. Nasty place - too nasty even for house elves!"

"Dobby," said Harry, "I stayed in the cupboard under the stairs until I got my Hogwarts letter."

"Oh, beg pardon, sir," said Dobby, abashed.

Harry smiled. "It's okay, Dobby, I hated it too."


	6. Second Chances

Chapter 6 Second Chances

Back in his room, Harry thought about what he would write to all of last year's members of the DA as he got Dobby situated with his suitcase and what little possessions – mostly clothes, of course - he brought with him. Dobby was still in a very excitable mood when Harry was ready to sit down to write, so he decided to find out from Dudley what yard chores needed doing. He led Dobby over to Dudley's room and knocked on the door. Through the door he heard Dudley call "One minute," then the sound of the internet connection being shut down and a lot of rustling of papers, followed finally by the shutting of the wardrobe door. Then Dudley opened the door.

"Oh, it's only you," he said, with a bit of relief in his voice.

"What's the matter, Dudley? You're a bit flushed," said Harry with a wry smirk.

"Never you mind, Potter. What d'you want?"

"Oh, I have a friend from school who's been assigned to be a bodyguard and helper this summer."

"Yeah? So what? Are Mum and Dad okay with it?"

"Yeah. They've met him already. I wanted to introduce him. Dudley, this is Dobby; Dobby – Dudley."

Dobby stepped out from behind Harry and bowed, "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Dudley, sir."

Dudley half-screamed and hid behind the door.

Harry laughed. "He's not dangerous, Dudley. I thought you'd be interested to know that part of the deal is that he's going to do a lot of the chores around here."

That got Dudley's attention. He peeped around the door. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. He's what we call a house elf. He just loves to do all sorts of household chores and he's very good at it. For instance, Dobby, would you make Dudley's bed, please?"

"Yes, sir, Harry Potter," said Dobby. He snapped his fingers and the sheets straightened and tucked themselves, the pillow plumped and straightened itself and then the blankets and cover arranged themselves neatly. With one more snap a silver-wrapped chocolate appeared on the pillow.

"Uh, uh, Dobby. He's on a diet, he can't have that."

Dudley lunged for the candy, but with another snap, the chocolate became a daisy.

"I just might eat that anyway," Dudley grumbled. "So, Harry, Mum and Dad are okay with him doing things …THAT way?"

Harry smiled and nodded, "So long as he isn't seen. He can even do yard chores under cover of darkness."

Dudley's eyes lit up, realizing that he was going to get out of those chores after all. "Dude!" he exclaimed and reared back to share a high-five with Harry.

Unfortunately, Dobby was not conversant with the custom of the high five, so upon hearing this enormous boy shouting a strange name at Harry and pulling his arm back as if to strike Harry, he reacted. With a wave of Dobby's hand, Dudley was thrown upward and flattened against the ceiling, like a fly on flypaper. Dudley immediately began screaming, drawing Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia at a run up the stairs.

"What's happened now, Potter?" bellowed Uncle Vernon.

"Erm, I think Dobby misunderstood Dudley."

"I was going to high-five Harry, Dad!" said Dudley, still stuck to the ceiling.

"That was not an attack?" asked Dobby timidly.

"No, Dobby, it wasn't," said Harry, "it's a gesture of celebration. He was trying to indicate he was happy to have you around."

"Harry?" said Uncle Vernon, "Can he let Dudley down? Gently?"

"Oh, sir, yes sir," said Dobby, waving his hand to slowly lower Dudley and place him on his feet. "Beg pardon, sir, I misunderstood the situation."

"That's alright, Dobby," said Dudley, "nothing to forgive. Pleased to meet you, Dobby."

"Dudley," said Uncle Vernon, "you're taking this remarkably well."

Dudley shrugged, "Well, I wasn't hurt, was I? And it's a small price to pay to get someone else to do the yard."

Vernon nodded. "Well, we'll let this one go, but could we have a bit more restraint?"

"Yes, sir. Certainly, sir," said Dobby.

Dudley and Harry showed Dobby the chores outdoors to be done. Harry reinforced the need to not be seen and set him to doing the jobs. Harry returned to his room so he could write in peace. He had to explain the new status of the DA. He wanted to make it clear that this was not HIS club, nor was it his idea to coach it again.

To all DA members: Headmaster Dumbledore has let me know that he would like the Defense Association, as he plans to keep the name, to continue. He would like it to be a student organization, and he has asked me to continue the role I had this past year. Toward that end, I have begun a training and study program which I will outline below for those of you who would like to start on a similar preparedness program. I hope that this arrangement will be acceptable to all of you, as I am writing to ask your help. As the DA will be open to all students from all houses, and as the Ministry of Magic has acknowledged the return of Voldemort (I hope you will all try to use the name he is known by – fearing his name creates a mystique which itself must be overcome), Professor Dumbledore is anticipating that we will have several hundreds of students desiring to learn practical self-defense. I would like to continue the procedures we had last year, that is, demonstrating new skills then dividing up into smaller groups to practice them. However, due to the numbers involved, I would like for each of you to be a team leader, going about amongst your team members as I did amongst you this past year. That will allow me to circulate among the groups and provide assistance where needed. Some of you may feel a bit intimidated at taking on that role. Let me assure you, I felt that way last year, and it is only magnified at the thought of such responsibilities for half or more of the school. Nonetheless, I have no doubt whatsoever that there are no students better qualified than yourselves to teach the self-defense and teamwork which may well be needed for us to survive the trying times to come. I would appreciate knowing before classes start whether you will be able to participate. Professor Dumbledore assures me that the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be agreeable as to this, but given the events of the past year, if you would prefer to wait until we know who that will be, I truly understand. Signed, Your Friend, Harry Potter.

As Harry waited for Dobby to finish taking care of the yard, he thought about how many copies he would need Dobby to make. He counted down the members of the past year's DA, eliminating those who would not be students this year. Finally Harry remembered Marietta Edgecombe. Where did she fit in? Last year, Marietta had betrayed the DA to Professor Umbridge, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and High Inquisitor imposed on Hogwarts by the Ministry of Magic when Minister of Magic Fudge was trying to undermine Dumbledore. This betrayal exposed them all to severe punishment or expulsion until Dumbledore took all the responsibility on himself. At first Harry thought to himself that her betrayal was unforgivable, but then he kept turning that word over in his head. Unforgivable? How much more so were his own actions unforgivable, making a foolish and headstrong decision to go to the Ministry of Magic to try to rescue Sirius on the basis of visions he was receiving from Voldemort, leading five of his best friends into a trap, which ultimately led to the death of his own godfather in the rescue effort. What exactly had led Marietta to reveal the DA to Umbridge? Harry didn't know if she had been tortured, drugged, threatened or what. Harry himself knew how ruthless Umbridge could be and not everyone was as resistant to pain and pressure as he had proven himself to be. If he was ever to forgive himself for the errors he had made, maybe he first needed to allow Marietta to redeem herself. Goodness knows he could use every able returning DA member he could get, and she had been very capable. She would be doubly helpful as a second-year healer trainee, as that would include unhexing skills. Harry didn't even know if she would be willing to participate, given the history involved, but he decided he would give her the chance to make that decision.

When Dobby apparated to Harry's room, Harry asked him to charm several quills to make copies enough for all. While the copies were being made, Harry explained to Hedwig all the work he had for her. She nodded and preened proudly at the opportunity to undertake such a large and important job. She also seemed pleased that as compared to times past when her master had taken her to this room, she was going to get lots of flying and hunting time. Harry gave her several owl treats and made sure she was properly groomed for efficient flight. He divided the letters by region and tied the first four, including Marietta's, to Hedwig's leg and sent her off, instructing her to return in the dark.

If Harry had been concerned that the others would be reluctant, that fear was soon dispelled. By the time Hedwig had returned in the pre-dawn darkness, Harry was getting owls from those who had received the first set. Perhaps it was the open acknowledgement of Voldemort's return, or perhaps it was Dumbledore's endorsement, but over the following days everyone replied enthusiastically. Even Cho was gracious, although a bit formal – as was to be expected. Many of the students' letters also had notes from their parents as well, thanking Harry for everything he had done and was undertaking. As good as it felt to be appreciated, Harry could not help but thinking 'what choice do I really have?'

The whole process was going to take over a week. He did not want to overload Hedwig, so he was sending out only four or five a night. Of course Hedwig didn't mind; she seemed to be thrilled with having all the work to do and plenty of flying and hunting time, but still Harry had the whole summer and did not want to wear her out. It was on Tuesday that he received the response he was most concerned about, carried by a rather elegant barred owl. It said simply "Do you really want me? – Marietta." Harry brought Marietta's owl in and put her in Hedwig's cage and gave her a treat and some water, and then added his own note to hers: "Marietta, we need all the good people we can on our team. If you want to be with us, I want to have you. – Harry."

Realizing that he would be responsible for not just his own but many others' self-defense skills, Harry thought back to the battle at the Department of Mysteries for any ideas about the way a real battle is fought, rather than just a duel. He realized two things primarily. The Unforgiveables and the other deadliest spells were not particularly useful because they took more time than other simpler disabling spells. And the second had to do with the first – speed counts. You had to overwhelm your opponents defenses while protecting yourself at the same time. There might be 'special case' opponents with whom you would take time to play mind games, but the typical case requires speed and more speed. Harry thought about what he was learning boxing with Dudley and realized that Dudley had several combination that he did together because they were difficult to defend against and easy to apply in rapid succession, especially with practice. Harry realized he could apply the same concept with spells. From then on, his dueling practice with the drumsticks in his room focused on combining the speaking and the wand motion in ever faster succession and in effective combinations. He was frustrated that he could not work on aim, but that would have to come later.

Marietta's reply came on Thursday, added below Harry's note: "I would love to, and I won't wait for the hiring of a new teacher to say so – Marietta. P.S. could you say something to Granger about removing the 'Sneak' hex; I tried asking her and she said you are in charge." Harry laughed at that, realizing she may have been wearing her balaclava for several weeks of the summer now. He promised he would, and since Hermione's letter was to go out on Friday, he added a note to it asking her to remove the hex. He knew Hermione and Marietta did not live too far from each other, so he suggested they make arrangements to meet so that Hermione could remove the hex.

By the end of the week, all the letters had gone out and replies had been received. On Friday morning when Harry got back from his morning run, Harry was greeted in his room by a great horned owl with a thick pocket book wrapped in parchment. He removed the book from the owl's leg and unwrapped it. The book was titled "A Sorcerers' Guide to Individual and Group Self-Defense." The note was signed "Alastor Moody," but he was more commonly known as Mad-Eye. The note read "I thought this would come in handy." Harry jotted a thank-you on the note, reattached it to the owl's leg, saw to its needs and sent it back to Professor Moody.

Harry stuck the book in his back pocket and headed down to breakfast with Dobby. Dobby quickly assembled a lovely meal. Harry and the Dursleys watched the morning news on the kitchen telly and when the show had gotten beyond the 'hard news' stories Harry was looking for, he decided to take a look through the defense handbook. He pulled it from his pocket and noted that Moody himself had been the editor for the fourth edition. Harry opened the cover.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE," bellowed the book.

Harry and the Dursleys all jumped two feet into the air, spilling tea and toast all over themselves and the table. The Dursleys glared at Harry, but quickly realized that he had been as surprised as they were, and was panting heavily from the startle and staring at the book, now lying on the floor, as if it were an angry, snarling weasel. Dobby quickly cleaned them and the table and provided replacement food and tea.

Harry gingerly picked up the book and explained that a number of books he dealt with had various such charms or tricks to them. Now that the book was open, he examined the intro and discovered that you had to pat the book like you were burping a baby to keep it from shouting. Harry never afterward forgot to do that, although on occasion he would toss it to others to have a laugh as they received the same shock he first had.

That evening after boxing, while studying Moody's book, Harry heard a familiar voice calling. He followed the sound to his two-way mirror and greeted Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello Professor, it's good to see you again."

"Hello, Harry, training going well?"

In fact it had been. Harry was getting stronger and faster, and his reactions had become so keen, that Dudley hardly ever laid a glove on him now. Nonetheless they both looked forward to their sparring sessions, as it was great training and motivation for them both.

"I am glad your recruitment has gone well."

"Ah, so you know already?" said Harry with a smile.

"Of course I do," said Dumbledore with a wink. "And I particularly want to congratulate you on bringing Miss Edgecombe back into the fold."

"I don't know as I'm a shepherd with a fold, but I do know that someone I greatly respect believes in giving second chances," said Harry. "She's a very capable witch and her help is needed. Last year was such a trying and divided time that although I cannot completely overlook her decision, I can understand it."

"Good, Harry. None of us can be held to a standard of perfect judgment in all things, eh?" Dumbledore said with a wink.

Harry understood that to be a comment not just on Harry's own mistakes of the past year, but Dumbledore's admissions of making mistakes with regard to Harry. It had been a devastating shock to Harry to find Dumbledore as imperfect, but Harry now understood that no one should be placed on such a pedestal – it's unfair to everyone involved.

"In fact, I'm surprised you didn't suggest that I include her," said Harry.

"It's best that you choose who you are willing to work with, Harry. You had to decide if you were able to forgive."

"I understand then. Professor Moody also sent me this book," said Harry holding it up to the mirror, "and it's helping me plan out what spells to work on and exercises to practice. If we accomplish half of this, the name Dumbledore's Army may be more accurate than I had thought possible."

"Excellent, Harry," replied Dumbledore. "We cannot be certain what will come, but we want to be as prepared as we can be to keep everyone as safe as possible. Harry, there's another matter I'd like to discuss. In previous summers, you have been anxious to leave your relatives' house as soon as possible. This summer you have taken to your training so well, as well as planning for the Defense Association, I was hoping I could convince you to stay there, and take weekend visits to your friends' homes."

At first Harry was appalled: it was simply a matter of habit for him to look forward to getting away from Privet Drive. Then he realized that it wasn't so bad this summer. His relatives were treating him like a person. He had all the opportunity he needed to study magic. He was keeping in touch with the wizarding community. He had Dobby to keep him company, and although Dobby was quirky by human standards, he was really very pleasant, congenial and above all ingratiating. If he could spend some weekends with his friends, that would make for a very decent summer indeed, all things considered. Finally he answered, "Okay, Professor."

Dumbledore laughed. "Anybody else might have thought you hadn't heard me or were ignoring me, but I could guess from the movement of your eyes all the things you were thinking through. I hope you will allow me to make arrangements so that I can see to your safety and that of your friends."

"Of course, Professor, how soon can I visit?"

"Would you like to go to The Burrow this next weekend – I've already made the arrangements for the Weasleys to expect you Friday after your workout with your cousin. Also with the change in the underage use of magic laws, you will be able to practice spells there."

"That would be great. How should I get there - Knight Bus?"

"I suppose you could do that, but why not just let Dobby apparate you there. If you're holding his hand, he can take you wherever he goes. Have him tell you about it so you'll be that much more prepared for Apparation Class this year. Remember, though, you're not to do it yourself without proper supervision and passing your test."

"Is it that easy, that I might get the knack just from having it demonstrated by Dobby?" asked Harry.

"I think you will find it rather easy, with the way your powers are growing. I can sense your progress with you maturing and training, so I don't think it will be a problem for you. But try not to refer to any magical skill as 'easy' in front of others. There are always those who find something difficult, and it will seem to them like you are ridiculing them when you say something is easy when they cannot do it. Think of Mr. Longbottom, with all the progress he has made, and he still rides a broom like a muggle child with a stick pony."

Harry nodded. "I know just what you mean, Professor, as much as I care for Hermione, it can be pretty infuriatin g when she calls a fifty-step, gradual infusion potion 'simple.'"

Dumbledore agreed "As brilliant a witch as she is, she sometimes forgets just how far ahead of others she is. And you, my boy, can watch for the same thing when it comes to the things you are good at."

"Yes, Professor."

"Any more pains or visions, Harry?"

"The scar has been quiet, but I saw brief visions of Hedwig, my owl, Mrs. Figg and my cousin Dudley lying as if dead,' answered Harry. "Do you know what that might mean?"

"I think it means you've actually become fond of your cousin. These visions seem to be about those you care about who are around you. As long as they don't correspond with pains in your scar, it is probably just your fear and love speaking, and in that regard, the visions are probably healthy, although very distressing and unwelcome. They show you care. Just keep me informed of all visions and activity with your scar, alright?"

"Of course, Professor."

They chatted a few more minutes, joking a bit, and then said goodnight. Harry went back to analyzing the defense book as he looked forward to seeing Ron and Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys the next Friday.


	7. Back to the Burrow

Chapter 7 Back to The Burrow

As soon as Harry got back home from the Rec. Center that Friday night, he checked that his suitcase had everything needed, said goodbye to his relatives, and returned to his room so Dobby could apparate them both to The Burrow. He was a bit apprehensive, since he had never apparated before. Even though the magic would be done by Dobby, whom he knew was fully capable, Harry still wondered how it would feel. So many other forms of magical transportation made him uncomfortable and queasy. Dobby explained that it happened very quickly and that it was a matter of visualizing yourself where you want to be and then telling yourself very strongly to make it happen, or even telling yourself it had already happened. Dobby apologized for not being able to describe it better, but Harry understood that many types of magic require a type of concentration which is hard to put into words. Harry thought of his own recent attempt to use the Crucio curse on Bellatrix LeStrange, which was only weakly effective since he had anger but not the desire to torture.

When Harry said he was ready, Dobby took Harry's hand and they both concentrated on the living room of The Burrow: suddenly - 'pop' - they were there. Only Harry didn't feel sick from it - he felt wonderful, sort of like when a really good dream woke him up. He could hardly wait to start Apparating lessons at Hogwarts.

"Hiya, Harry," beamed Ron.

"Harry - you made it!" piped Ginny.

"Oh, good, Harry, you're here," said Mrs. Weasley, bustling over with a towel in her hands to give him a hug. "My, you're flushed. Dumbledore said you'd be coming right after a workout of some sort. So what were you doing?"

"More boxing, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday evenings, just like when you and Mr. Weasley showed up," said Harry cheerily, then turned to Ron and Ginny. "It's sort of like wizard dueling, only the duelers put on big thick gloves and try to hit each other with their fists."

"Doesn't it hurt to get hit like that?" asked Ron.

"Um, well, yeah, that's kind of the idea, but then wizards don't duel with Cheering Charms either," laughed Harry.

"No, no, I suppose we don't. Well, if Dumbledore's for it, it's fine by me."

Then Mrs. Weasley said with a wink, "Later you can take Ron out back and cuff him about."

"I don't think so, Mum. Look at his muscles now," said Ron. "All that working out's paying off, Harry. I'm not about to let you have at me. How about that, Ginny?"

Ginny didn't say anything. She got red in the face, mumbled something about helping with dinner, and ran out to the kitchen. Ron laughed. "Maybe she's not as over Harry as we thought."

"Now, Ron, don't tease her." His mother scolded playfully. "Be fair, Harry's new body'll make many of the girls blush - muscled but not beefy, lean but not skinny anymore. The muggles must be feeding you alright."

"Um, yes, maam" said Harry, feeling warmth in his cheeks at being talked about. "Things have actually been pretty good there, when wizards aren't showing up to hex them. And they've loved having Dobby about."

"Oh, my, I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced," said Mrs. Weasley to Dobby, as she realized she had overlooked him in the excitement of Harry's arrival. She bent down with her left hand on her knee and extended her right hand to shake his. "You must be, Dobby. I'm very pleased to meet you. I hope you'll be comfortable here as our guest. I'm Molly Weasley. I've heard so many interesting things about you, Dobby."

Dobby shakily extended his hand to hers, and when she grasped it, he began bawling uncontrollably. "Oh, -oh -oh -oh! It's too much. First the great Harry Potter treats Dobby like a friend, then his Weezey gives Dobby a jumper (Mrs. Weasley peered scathingly at Ron upon hearing this), and now the great dear witch Harry Potter praises so highly greets Dobby as a guest and asks about HIS comfort. Boo-hoo-hoo-hoo. It's just too much for a lowly house elf." Dobby threw himself on the floor, crying.

Mrs. Weasley looked back and forth from Harry to Ron. Ron explained "He's sort of excitable."

Harry added "He used to be the Malfoy's house elf. They didn't treat him well, so when people are decent to him, he gets all emotional. He'll be okay." Then Harry put his hand on Dobby's shoulder and said "Dobby, would it help you calm down to help with dinner?"

"Oh, yes, oh, yes, oh, thank you, Harry Potter, sir. Leave it all to Dobby, Madam. No witch or wizard need be in the kitchen when Dobby's in the house. Just tell me when you want it served, Madam, and I'll have it on the table." Dobby gushed, still sniffling.

"Oh, my, this is a pleasant treat. Well, I expect Mr. Weasley in a few minutes. Could it be ready in half an hour?" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, yes, of course, Dobby will have a nice meal ready by then, Maam. Any witch so respected by Harry Potter deserves proper service." Dobby hurried into the kitchen. Almost immediately the door opened again as Dobby chased Ginny out. "No witches will be puttering in the kitchen while Dobby's in the house."

"Hello again," said Harry to Ginny with a grin. "Feeling better? Was everything okay in there?"

"You git," she said, with a smile. "Why didn't you tell us you'd … changed."

"What was I supposed to say? You knew I'd been working out. I hadn't even noticed much, except I knew I could lift more. It's not like you've gone around announcing your changes." Harry playfully arched his eyebrows and smirked.

Ginny bit her lower lip as Ron said, "Doesn't mean she hasn't been looking for ways to make people notice." She hit him in the arm.

Mrs. Weasley intervened. "Well, Harry, Dumbledore wants you to continue as much of your training as you can do around here. There's a muggle Rec. Center in the village. Ron and Ginny will be joining you. A little exercise won't hurt 'em, hmm?"

"Well, if you're sure, I get up at 5 o'clock for a run before breakfast. I was checking out the map, and it looks like if we follow the path we did two years ago to the top of Stoatshead Hill, then down the east side through the village, along the river to the weir, and then head west back here, we should get in a nice run before breakfast."

Both Ginny and Ron's jaws dropped.

"Before breakfast, that must be over 15 miles?"

"5 a.m.! What kind of a mad schedule are you on?"

"Just training. I'm making sure there's time in there for magic practice, too. Dumbledore and I have worked out a pretty rigorous routine." Harry pursed his lips, seeing their surprise at how focused he was. "I'm sorry: I don't mean to put you off. Listen, I can't tell you everything. It'd be dangerous for you to know the whole story. It's already too dangerous to be a friend of mine. But I've got to be the best fighter and the most powerful wizard I can be. It's not merely a grudge Voldemort has against me, and he'll show up to kill me - maybe sooner, maybe later. I have to be ready."

Ron looked grim. "Well, if Dumbledore says you should be doing it, then I'll be there with you."

"Me, too," said Ginny.

"But I don't have to like it," added Ron, with a smile.

Harry grinned. "It gets easier with time."

"Harry, is the danger why Dobby's with you?" asked Ginny.

"Right - my bodyguard," said Harry. "He'd do about anything to protect me and he can do magic I can't so long as I'm underage. Especially after the dementors attacked last year, Dumbledore doesn't want to take any chances."

"Well, it's alright by me," said Mrs. Weasley. "I could get very used to having a house elf about."

The grandfather clock started to change and they saw the hand for Mr. Weasley move to Home. They heard a pop from the front vestibule, then Mr. Weasley's voice. "Weasleys - I'm home," he called. He clearly was trying to sound peppy, but did not.

"Oh, there you are, Arthur. Our houseguests are here," called Mrs. Weasley.

"Ah, yes, there you are, Harry," said Arthur Weasley, with a smile. "And I hear you brought a friend - how did you like Apparating here?"

"Oh, it felt great, sir, like the first time I rode a broom. I'll be very glad to Apparate rather than use Floo Powder or a portkey," replied Harry.

"Hmm, that's interesting. Some wizards hate it, and they never seem to get the hang of it. I expect you'll be among the first to pick up the knack this year," said Mr. Weasley. "Now, what's for dinner, I'm starved."

"Well, I'm not sure," said Mrs. Weasley. "Our guest hasn't got the hang of being a guest and insisted on preparing the meal for us."

"Well, I guess I'll meet him soon enough: I wouldn't want to interfere with the preparation of a nice meal. Perhaps you kids could help out by setting the table."

By the time Harry, Ron and Ginny had gotten the plates, silver and napkins out, a procession of dishes came levitating out from the kitchen: a large platter of stuffed pork chops surrounded by thick-cut fried potatoes, a large bowl of glazed carrots, a tureen of fruit compote, a server with broccoli almandine, a basket of fresh dinner rolls, and a large bowl of salad. The dishes arranged themselves on table as Dobby followed behind, squeaking with indignation that the children were setting the table.

"Ahh, so this is our guest. Pleased to meet you, uh, Dobby, is it?" said Mr. Weasley.

"Oh, sir, yes, sir, thank you so much, sir. You are too kind to Dobby. A great master of a wizard home, calling Dobby a guest," prattled Dobby.

"Well, I don't know how it has been wherever else you've been, but in The Burrow, all beings of goodwill are welcome guests. Ahh, but it seems we are missing a chair here - you must eat with us, Dobby, I have a million questions to ask. We Weasleys have never had house elves about. But, hmm, our chairs wouldn't do so well for you. Wait a second, I'll just pop out a minute," said Mr. Weasley, and that's exactly what he did, apparating out with a pop to the garage and a minute later appearing back holding a high chair and a child-size rocker.

"Dobby, I think these will fit you decently, and probably be a bit more comfortable for you than our larger furniture. The kids clearly don't need these anymore."

"These were things used by … your own children, and you are sharing them with Dobby? Oh, boo-hoo-hoo."

"Now what have I done wrong?"

"Nothing, Dad," said Ron, "Dobby is just not used to decent treatment even yet. He was the Malfoys' until three years ago. (At the mention of the Malfoys, Mr. Weasley's face contorted). He's the elf Harry helped free."

"Well, I can see where a bit of kindness could go a long way. I should be very ashamed if I couldn't treat a fellow being better than would Lucius Malfoy. But let's not spoil a wonderful feast like this with talk of that kind. Let's get this table set and tuck in."

The children and Dobby set the places, and Mr. Weasley insisted on Dobby sitting next to him, so that he could learn about the life of a house elf. Several times he asked questions which brought Dobby close to saying bad things about the Malfoys or revealing their secrets, at which he would variously stab his ears with a fork, slam his hands with the high chair tray, and bat himself with the salad tongs until Harry was able to interrupt his abuse. Mr. Weasley soon learned to avoid certain topics, and remarked at how strong this sense of commitment was, even though Dobby had been free for several years and never liked or respected his old masters.

After dinner, while Dobby was cleaning up, as he insisted on doing, everyone else went out to the porch. Molly Weasley first broached the subject which was on everyone's mind.

"Arthur, you're worried. You're trying to hide it, but we've all noticed it. Let's not have any secrets."

"Ahh, you've always seen through me, Molly. It's one of the many reasons I love you more each and every day. It's Fudge and these 'unity' policies he's pushing. Now he wants a nighttime curfew and an accounting of all assets by magical beings. He says it's for the war."

Ron spoke first. "A nighttime curfew - what's the point in that?

"Well, the excuse is that the Death Eaters had always done their killings at night, so that the Dark Mark would be more visible and frightening. So with a curfew on, a wizard out at night could be presumed to be up to no good. Besides being a big imposition when there haven't even been any killings," said Arthur, then correcting himself after thinking of Sirius Black's death, "- well, none of the 'Dark Mark' executions, anyway - it's almost completely useless since the Death Eaters would typically apparate into a victim's home anyway. Worse, though, it has the goblins in a rage."

Harry asked, "Why would that be, any more than anyone else?"

Mrs. Weasley explained, "You don't know about goblins and sunlight yet, do you? They can't take it. It burns them and weakens them. They lose their powers if they are in strong sunlight. The most they can tolerate being outdoors in the day is to stay in deep shadow or in a forest away from the edges. They wear thick clothes covering almost all of their bodies to protect against it. You'll notice all their businesses and occupations keep them indoors, like banking and accounting or mining - like that. It's also why they have such large eyes, so they can see in the dark caves and buildings they prefer."

"Actually, I did learn all that from the summer readings and essay we had for homework."

Ron rolled his eyes, "You've done that already, too?"

"A bit more industry wouldn't be so bad from you either, Ronald Weasley," said his mother. "Anyway, Harry, then you'll understand that a curfew would take away the only time the goblins have to be out and do chores they cannot handle from inside buildings. Arthur, can't goblins be excepted? No one would mistake them for a wizard."

"That was proposed, but Fudge insisted he can't be sure some of them haven't gone over to the other side. So he makes laws to control them, and drives them that way. I've been trying to point out that he's making enemies we don't need to make, but you know he's always been suspicious of goblins, all non-humans in fact."

"Is this going to affect your job?" asked Molly.

"I'm afraid it might. There's nothing definite yet, but Fudge has spoken of purifying the ministry of non-loyal wizards. I don't think I'm the only one he's thinking of, but he must be thinking of me as well, especially after I shot my mouth off about the demand for an asset accounting."

"But, Dad," said Ron, "Why would you worry about that? It couldn't take more than a few minutes to list everything we have?"

Mr. Weasley chuckled. "That's true, Ron, but you shouldn't think of laws just for how they affect you yourself. All beings deserve fair consideration. It would work a hardship and disadvantage on many people. Let's start with your brothers as an example. The twins have been doing very well, and wouldn't want to tell everyone just how much they have - more than I've ever seen, I suspect. Also, if they revealed the stock of ingredients they have on hand, other companies could duplicate their products. I'm also afraid they may be using some ingredients they aren't strictly supposed to possess: I try not to ask too many questions so long as they have tested their products thoroughly. Also people like Harry who have inherited shouldn't have to reveal how much - it's no one's business."

"If it would help get rid of Voldemort I wouldn't mind" offered Harry. Ron winced at the saying of the name.

"Yes, but many would, and besides how would it really help fight him. No, it seems to be something Fudge has trumped up as being for the war, but that would be used by wizards with access to the information to gain advantage over those who don't line Fudge's pockets."

At this Harry thought back to his run-in with Lucius Malfoy after Harry's trial; when Malfoy was going up with Fudge to Fudge's office, Malfoy's pocket was weighed down with gold, at least as he went in.

Mr. Weasley continued. "And it also comes back to the goblins. The plan currently is to begin with a vault-by-vault examination of everything in Gringott's. The goblins have long prided themselves on keeping all the assets and objects in the vaults secure and secret. Sworn enemies could have their property in adjoining vaults and never would either be in danger or have any knowledge of what the other possessed. That's at the very core of the value of Gringott's - to have a place that is completely secure. If the Ministry begins to exert control over Gringott's, it's the beginning of the end for one of the goblins' most important enterprises - and they know it all too well."

Ginny asked, "But aren't there goblins on the Wizengamot to object?"

Mr. Weasley shook his head. "Goblins are considered beings, but the Ministry has never accepted them sufficiently to allow them representation. Truth be told, they never really have sought it, only participating in various ad hoc conferences, but not more regular organizations. I can't say as we have pushed very hard to include them however. To most wizards, they are just sub-humans without a proper claim to rights. It's no wonder, though, that they've had to resort to rebellion to protect themselves: they have no voice in the magical world's government."

They all sat a few minutes thinking about this. Then Ron changed the subject "Harry, what about the DA - what are we going to be doing this year?"

"Well, I figure those of us who were in it last year will need to go through the same material for all the others, bring them up to where we are. I'm using a book on wizard's self-defense that Moody gave me to streamline plans and be a little better organized. I'll show it to you when we go upstairs. That will also give us all good practice on all those skills, and we can all stand the practice. I also want to work on more advanced skills - real fighting - with last year's students for an hour after each regular session. I've been learning a lot of different protective spells, and instructions on how to use spells more effectively. In fact I was hoping to get in a little practice here, since I can't use magic at my muggle home."

"That'd be great, Harry," said Ginny. "I'd like to see what you've been learning."

"No time like the present," said Harry, as he, Ron, and Ginny stepped out to the front yard, followed by Arthur and Molly Weasley. They set up 10 pumpkin-sized stones in a row, and Harry then stepped back about 20 feet from them.

"The book said that if you are focused on your spells and can coordinate your wandwork with your pronouncing of the spells, you can get very fast. You don't need to be very loud either. I've been practicing using a drumstick as a fake wand to prevent much magic from happening."

" 'Much' magic?" asked Mr. Weasley, who was observing, "have you been doing wandless magic again?"

"Just a little - I've scorched some things, Dobby got tossed across the room a few times, transfigured a few beetles into brooches."

"Harry" said Ron, "I didn't know you were doing stuff without your wand!"

"Oh, usually just when I am excited or practicing very intently. It must happen to you too."

"Uh-uh," said both Ginny and Ron.

"Well, maybe some things moving a bit during a fit of pique," corrected Ginny.

"Yeah," agreed Ron, "but just a mess really, nothing focused."

"I may as well tell you two," said Mr. Weasley, "when your mother and I checked up on Harry at the Rec. Center where he and his cousin were practicing together, Harry used Expelliarmus on me without a wand - it took my wand and threw me across the room. Mind you now, I wasn't braced against it, but still, it was very impressive."

"Whoa, Harry, that's awesome!" said Ron. "I have trouble doing it that strong even with a wand!"

"Alright then, Superwizard" said Ginny sarcastically, "Let's see what a few weeks practice has done for you."

Harry composed himself, and scanned the distance to the rocks, reddened by the setting sun. Suddenly he drew his wand and murmured spells as fast as he could, aiming his wand at each of the stones in turn. It took less than twenty seconds. Three stone were crushed, two were thrown back, one was cracked, one was glowing hot, and three were unscathed, although there was a small fire behind one of them. They ran over and stomped it out.

"Wow, Harry, really cool!" said Ron.

"Yeah, Harry, you hit seven of them," gushed Ginny.

But Harry had a strange hard look in his eye, not angry, but clearly disappointed and determined. "If those were Death Eaters, they wouldn't be standing still like that and even if they did, there'd still be three of 'em cursing me - I have to do better!"

Ron and Ginny looked at each other, then Ron said, "Well, you've only just started with real spells, mate. Let's all give it a go for awhile here." So they all practiced til the sun went down. Harry coached them on wand movements, combinations, and pronouncing the spells quietly but effectively. Then Mrs. Weasley chased them all off to bed, reminding them that 5 a.m. would come early.

The next morning Molly Weasley was enjoying a cup of tea before breakfast when she saw Harry running up the path from the river with Dobby riding on his back. Harry was sweating heavily, but not breathing overly hard when he came to the porch.

"Good morning, Madam," chirped Dobby. "Dobby will have breakfast on the table by the time the others arrive." Then he slipped in the front door.

Harry leaned on the railing. "That was a good run. At Little Whinging, everything is flat and I'm always on sidewalks or hard footpaths in the park. The variety here and springy ground was really refreshing. I'll just go in and freshen up. Ron and Ginny will be here in a bit."

"That's nice, dear. I don't imagine they're doing so well. They aren't really used to it."

Harry had already showered, dressed again and checked with Dobby when he heard Ron and Ginny thud onto the porch. He decided to listen a few seconds.

Ron spoke between heaving pants. "Mom, …how long's…he been…back?"

"Oh, maybe twenty minutes - is there a problem?"

Now Ginny spoke, having caught her breath, but still breathing heavily. "We felt like we would die. The first couple of miles or so he tried to hold back, but he was getting frustrated - he wasn't pushing himself enough, he said. So he got Dobby to ride on his back for extra weight, and even that wasn't enough. He beat us to Stoatshead Hill, and went about it a couple times til we could catch up, and then he fairly bounced up the hill. Dobby kept giggling and waving - I felt like throttling the little twirp."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Harry or Dobby?"

"Mom!" said Ginny.

Now it was Ron's turn "Harry did pushups at the top - with Dobby still on his back - til we made it up there. He was over a hundred when we finally got there. Then he jumped up and led us down to the town. We finally told him to go on ahead. We saw him pass through town and head to the river, but we just decided to turn back home. He must have run a good three miles further than we did and still got here way before we did. Mom, I know he feels like he's got to prepare for the worst, but this is freaky."

"Well, dear, he and Dumbledore think this is necessary, so we need to encourage him all we can. We can't trade places, but he needs friends and people to love him."

Harry caught himself with a tear and was about to step outside, when he heard a throat being cleared behind him. It was Mr. Weasley.

"Harry, we don't know the whole story. We know something's been up since before you were born. We won't pry, but Molly's right - anything we can do to help you, just let us know."

"Just being the people you have been is the best I could ever ask," said Harry, with more tears forming. "Excuse me."

"Nothing to apologize for, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, putting his arm around Harry's shoulder and conducting him out to the porch.

"So, finally decided to show up, eh?" Harry said to Ron and Ginny, laughing.

"Okay, buddy, you've been hard at it for awhile. We'll catch up," promised Ginny, as Ron glared at her for making that commitment. "We're going to train just like you've been even while you're back with the muggles - except maybe the boxing, I'd probably hurt Ron too much."

"Hey! You may have me on hexing, but I'm at least stronger than my little sister."

The rest laughed and Dobby stepped out and announced breakfast. They ate heartily. The rest of the workouts that day were not so burdensome for Ron and Ginny, as they could swim at their own pace and use only as much weight and as many repetitions in weight-training as they could handle. At dinner, they talked about the day.

"I don't remember the last day I felt so tired, unless it was at the end of OWL testing," said Ron. "Mate, I think I liked you angry and lazy better than focused and obsessed."

"Not I," said Mrs. Weasley. "I'm glad to see him preparing for what challenges may come. I want to see him at this table for years to come."

Harry smiled broadly at that.

Mr. Weasley added, "Me, too. Ginny, you're oddly quiet. How was the workout for you?"

Ginny was showing an intense interest in the shepherd pie Dobby had prepared and mumbled that the workouts had been fine.

Ron then spoke up, "This is well and good, Harry, but you can still have some fun, right? You're up for Quidditch, aren't you? Ginny and I have been practicing as Chaser and Keeper. Think you could play some Chaser after dinner?"

"Oh, sure, I guess I have some time for that. It'll be good to fly again. Wish you had a snitch, though; I'd like to practice some Seeking again. It's been almost a year."

After dinner, Ron, Ginny and Harry got their brooms (Dumbledore had gotten Harry's back to him after resuming Headmaster duties) and headed out to the Quidditch pitch in the Weasleys' yard. It wasn't perfect, but fine for practice. It felt great to Harry to be flying again, and he did not even realize that he was putting on maneuvers even before they got started that took everyone else's breath away.

"Harry, what's up?" called Ron "We didn't even see moves like that at the World Cup."

"I dunno, I'm not trying to push it. I reckon the training is paying off."

"Well, it's even improving Quidditch, so if I wasn't sold on it before, I am now. I know I need every move I can get to be a proper Keeper. But you're really looking sharp. Isn't he, Ginny?"

Ginny zoomed across the pitch as if she had not heard.

Harry asked Ron, "Any word on who'll be the new captain?"

"I figured it'd be Katie or you - you two've got the most years on the team," said Ron.

"Maybe Katie. Not me. With the DA, I haven't the time, and besides, I'm a Seeker - I don't often watch precisely what the rest of you do. You'd be a good choice. Nobody studies Quidditch more than you, Ron, and as a Keeper, you're always watching what's happening over the entire pitch."

"You think so? It's always been a dream of mine," said Ron, wistfully, "but I didn't dare hope for more than a shot at it when Katie's gone."

"I can't think of anyone better for it. Besides, Katie's pretty intent on her NEWTs this year. I think you've got a great shot."

They practiced until the sun went down. Then Harry asked them to help him practice his shield spells by trying to hex him. They spent another half hour as first Ron, then Ginny, and then both together tried to get a spell through Harry's defenses. They tried to fire spells as rapidly as they had seen Harry do the night before, and improved considerably, but still Harry avoided or shielded against everything they could throw at him.

When they stopped, Ron said, "Awesome, Harry, you're like a one-man army."

Harry thanked him without enthusiasm. "Thanks, but it was only two of you."

As Ron went into the house, he said to his father, "Geez, Dad, what's it going to take for Harry to be satisfied?"

"Understand, Ron," said Arthur, "Think whom he is expecting to face - how good would you say is good enough?"

"There'll be no rest for him, then, will there?"

"I'm afraid not, son. Not anytime soon."

Arthur looked out at Harry, who had been stopped by Ginny, and shook his head sadly.

Ginny had caught Harry's arm before he could walk in with Ron. "Harry, let's walk a bit."

"Sure," said Harry, "I need to wind down."

After they passed the garage, Ginny said, "Harry, you've really improved, in, erm, lots of ways."

"Thanks, Ginny, so have you."

"Harry, I'm no longer the giddy starstruck pre-teen I once was."

"I know that - you're quite a fighter now."

"Thanks, Harry, but I mean I'm not a little girl - I'm becoming a woman."

Harry smiled shyly. "Erm, well, I've noticed that too."

"Your looks at me in the gym - were they just idle curiosity?" asked Ginny, stopping him and placing her hands on his upper arms.

"I can't say I looked at Ron in the same way."

"No, I understand that – boys look at girls and girls look at boys. But was I merely the only girl around to look at?"

Harry smiled warmly and looked into her gentle brown eyes. He felt like he could look into them forever. "No, Ginny. In fact, lately I've been feeling … uh," Harry stopped dead. He suddenly had a vision of Sirius falling through the veil of death, and then a vision of Ginny sprawled dead on the floor, her flesh desiccated like a long-frozen corpse. He broke away from her and covered his eyes in horror. "No, …No."

"What is it, Harry?"

"I'm seeing you dead. I see everyone I care about dead. I can't take it!"

Harry held his eyes closed for several seconds and then looked back at her. She was gazing with intense concern for him. She was so enticing to look at. Then the visions took over again. Harry watched in horror as slash after slash appeared on her until he saw her collapsing in death. He screamed and then reached out to touch her shoulder to confirm that it was just a vision and not reality. He squeezed his eyes shut, turned, and ran back to the house and straight up the several flights of stairs into Ron's room.

Ginny stared sadly and then came back to the house. She told her parents. "We were just talking, um, pleasantly" (she blushed a bit and half-smiled), and then when he started to talk of his feelings, he got this horrified look, said he saw me dead, screamed and ran."

Her parents nodded.

"Dumbledore warned us of this," said her father sadly. "He knows what danger there is around him, and he dreads having someone else he cares about hurt. Sometimes when he lets himself feel like he really cares for someone, he sees them hurt or dead or dying. And he relives the pain of losing those close to him. He says he doesn't know if it's the fear of the danger that he attracts or the devastation that would follow if he isn't up to his challenges."

"Oh, Harry," said Ginny softly. "So, Mom, Dad, the best thing I can do for him is to pull away?"

"No, he needs his friends desperately," said Molly, "but he may not be able to handle any stronger … attachments."

"But I, …I .."

"We know, Ginny, we're your parents, we know," said Arthur. "It's no longer just a crush. You've spent time with him, and now you know him as more than just the Boy Who Lived. And he is quite an impressive young man. But I'm afraid you'll just have to keep it to yourself, because he won't be able to let himself get that kind of close to anyone. Not til ..."

"Arthur, don't mention it," said Molly sadly, putting an arm around his waist and laying her head on his chest. "It frightens me too much at what that boy has to face."

Ginny went out to the porch and cried. She didn't notice Dobby sitting out there in the toddler rocker.

He watched her a few minutes and then said softly, "You worry over Harry Potter?"

"Yes," she sniffed. "It's too hard."

"Think of what Harry Potter has faced. He always comes through for those he cares about. He will come through - more for all of us than for himself. Harry Potter will be just fine"

Ginny stared at Dobby in his serene confidence. He believed in Harry in a way she could not fathom. But his words comforted her that Harry would indeed be just fine. But would she? She knew, however, that he was right that there was always danger around him, so she would prepare like nothing else was more important. And she would prod Ron and all Harry's other friends to do so as well. If fate was coming to meet Harry, he wouldn't face it alone.


	8. Longbottom Manor

Chapter 8 Longbottom Manor

Harry loved being at The Burrow, but he found it practically a relief to get away. He hurt with worry over the people he cared about and he couldn't be with any of the Weasleys for more than five minutes without a death vision.

Back in Little Whinging, he resumed his personal training routine and visited with Mrs. Figg while she was brewing potions. On Wednesday evening, he heard Dumbledore's voice in the two-way mirror again. Dumbledore asked about his death visions (still happening, more frequently), his scar hurting (only occasional twinges, no strong pains), his Occlumency practice (progress, Harry thought, but not perfect, as his mind still on occasion turned darkly to those who had hurt the people in his life and who, more importantly, still wanted to hurt them) and his training. Dumbledore tried to reassure Harry that he should not shy away from his friends, that all were stronger together than any were separately. Harry's head understood this, but his heart had misgivings. Then Dumbledore told him he had arranged another weekend with a friend.

"Hermione?" asked Harry brightly, "I'd love to see what her home is like!"

"No, I believe your training would be a bit too frightening for her parents. I'm afraid we might not see her back at Hogwarts if they saw one of her best friends training like a commando," explained Dumbledore.

Harry looked downward "Is it fair to them to not tell them the danger she's in being around me."

"Aah, well, there's no going back now – Voldemort knows you love her dearly. She would certainly not be safe trying to return to a muggle life. Besides, we need witches of her caliber and you need her particularly. And do you think that anything would keep her in muggle life after five years at Hogwarts? But rather than Miss Granger, I was speaking with Mrs. Longbottom and mentioned that I was arranging weekends for you to visit with your friends and she was quite insistent that you visit Neville."

"Well, I like Neville just fine, it'd be nice to visit him," said Harry, "but his grandmother is kind of, erm ,"

"Intimidating?" laughed Dumbledore "Yes, she has that affect on me as well. And indeed she is a very powerful witch. Not that either of us has anything to fear from her – she is resolutely against Voldemort and the Dark Arts. Still, she is usually so stern it is hard to imagine her showing the slightest hint of levity, and yet I remember when she was a schoolgirl here, a laughing, giddy schoolgirl – powerful, excellent with spells, a superb duelist – but light-hearted. I think it will be a good experience for you to see other magical homes."

So two days later, after boxing on Friday night, Harry again grabbed his trunk and allowed Dobby to take his hand and apparate him away from Privet Drive. Just as they were about to leave, he saw an image of the whole house around him destroyed and the Dursleys dead. He tried to shake it off as Dobby apparated the two of them. This time they appeared in the courtyard of a manor house on the northern English-Welsh border region. It was surrounded by rolling hills, farmland and pastures. They approached the door, well-lit by the early evening sun, and knocked. In a few seconds, the door opened and they were greeted by a house elf. Harry introduced himself and Dobby, and then Neville came bounding down the stairs.

"Hi, Harry, glad you could come. It'll be great to have company."

"It's good to be here, Neville. This is a great place," said Harry.

"Oh, it's pretty enough, but kind of cold. There aren't many other kids nearby, and no other wizarding family. Gilly?" Neville addressed the house elf, "Please tell Gran that Harry Potter and his elf are here."

"Oh, he's not 'mine' – he's free and works for Hogwarts, he's been assigned to keep me out of trouble this summer" said Harry, "I thought you might know him, he cleans the Gryffindor dorm, but well, Neville, this is Dobby, Dobby, this is Neville Longbottom.".

"It is a great pleasure to meet Neville Longbottom, of whom Harry Potter has spoken with both great affection and great pride," said Dobby, bowing very low.

"Uh, yeah, pleased to meet you, too." said Neville, with a quizzical look at Harry, "I'm surprised you brought him, Harry. Gilly and Gumbo can take care of anything you might need, and this house is as safe as any wizard home around."

"Well, he can apparate me places, and Dumbledore wants me to have the extra protection. Besides, Dobby's a friend of mine (Dobby beamed at that). I like having him around."

"Hmm, friends with a house elf, that's odd" said Neville.

"Is there something wrong with that?" asked Harry.

"Oh. No, not really, I guess. I've just never met any others than Gilly and Gumbo. They've been with the Longbottoms for ages, before my father was born, at least. I suppose they were my most common playmates growing up, but I never really thought about it. They're just … part of the family."

"Yes," interrupted Mrs. Longbottom, who had just arrived "unlike some old families, we do not differentiate unnecessarily between the house elves and any other part of our family. I am pleased to see you again, Mr. Potter."

"Please, call me Harry, and it's a pleasure to see you again, Maam," Harry replied. "May I ask what you mean by 'unnecessarily'?"

"Of course," Mrs. Longbottom replied with a gracious smile. "They are not humans, so we don't treat them as such. For instance, they like some human foods and not others, and they eat other foods few humans would taste. But they are intelligent and magical beings, so we treat them accordingly. It is in their nature to be a part of a family. Even Gilly and Gumbo's children were part of our immediate family, until they were old enough to move to other Longbottoms' households. House elves are lost and very uncomfortable without a family. They find the thought abhorrent. Isn't that so, Dobby?

Dobby jumped at being addressed, and then said. "Most are, Maam. Dobby is proud to be a free elf."

"I know, Dobby. Professor Dumbledore has told me all about your situation. You are indeed the only elf I have heard of who desired freedom, and that is obviously most unusual. Normally an elf is devoted absolutely to his family no matter how cruel that elf's family might be. And yet, did you not desire the comfort of having a family even after you became free?"

"Yes, Maam. Dobby likes freedom, but Dobby loves his Hogwarts family, too."

"And," continued Mrs. Longbottom, "unless I am reading things wrong, you have gone quite some way toward adopting Mr. Potter as family."

"Yes, Maam," said Dobby quietly. "Harry Potter is a great wizard and a kind one. He set me free and he treats other beings well."

"You shant be having any argument in this house on that, Dobby. In addition, Harry, house elves express their affection for their families by the work that they do. Of course, that is the reason that a family adopts a house elf initially. Some learn to love and be loyal to their house elves in return, and some don't know how to do so. They probably cannot so act among themselves, much less toward other species. In the Longbottom house, I can assure you that the relationship is not at all parasitic, but is as symbiotic as any family could be," said Mrs. Longbottom, reaching to lay a hand tenderly on Gilly's head, as she smiled in response. "No house elf wants for care or affection here. Now, Neville, will you show Harry up to his room. Harry, you will have the room next to Neville's. Dobby, would you prefer to stay in Harry's room or find a separate space to your liking?"

"Oh. Maam, you are so gracious," said Dobby, "but Dobby can best protect Harry Potter if he shares a room - if Harry Potter wouldn't mind, sir?

"We've been sharing all summer, why would I complain now?"

"As you both prefer," said Mrs. Longbottom. "We will be dining in one hour. Neville, why don't you show Harry around the manor after he gets settled?"

Dobby went to the kitchens to help with dinner and spend time with his fellow elves. Neville and Harry brought Harry's trunk and Dobby's suitcase up the stairs to a room next to Neville's that was as big as the Weasleys' living room, but was nowhere near as inviting. Not that it was unpleasant, just cold and stodgy. Neville started the manor tour with his own room. It was oddly neat for a boy nearly 16 years old.

"Do the elves keep it this neat? It's neater than your part of the dorm," asked Harry.

"Well, they do the cleaning, but I don't make messes. I never really have. I've mostly always spent my time in the greenhouses out back and in the fields and forests. I even keep a few plants over here by the window" said Neville, leading Harry over toward a small dresser with plants atop it.

"Oh, there's the plant you kept all last year in the d – ow!" said Harry, as he stubbed his toe against a drawer.

"Are you okay, Harry? Sorry about that," said Neville. "I could have sworn that was closed. I'll get it."

"I'm right here, I'll get it," said Harry. Harry was certain the drawer had been closed when they came in as well. He bent down to shut the drawer and caught a glimpse inside. "That's odd," he said, "you've got this filled with candy wrappers – no, not just any candy, they're all gum wrappers."

Neville got very ill at ease, but nodded. "Yes. Droobles Best Blowing Gum "

"I remember now. Your mother gave you one when we saw you at St. Mungo's. Your Gran said to toss it, but you slipped it into your pocket. That broke my heart."

Neville nodded, tearing up a little. "There's very little sensible contact I get with my parents. Sometimes they look at me like they're trying to reach into me, but usually they just seem vacant. When I was just seven, I had some gum with me. When I took the wrapper off, my mother picked it up. The next visit she returned the wrapper to me. It said to me that she remembered me, in some little addled way. So I kept it. You probably think that's stupid."

Harry was sniffling a bit now, trying to restrain himself. "Not at all. What wouldn't I give for some remembrance from my parents? And yet, after meeting yours, I've at times thought that maybe I was luckier. Mine are over and done with. I always wished I had parents, but I knew they were gone. But you see your parents and yet, they aren't really there, are they? In a sense, we're both orphans."

Harry put a hand on Neville's shoulder and he nodded his understanding of what Harry was saying. Then Neville gave a small smile, "At least I have my Gran and Uncle Algie and Aunt Enid. I know they love me even though my Gran is, ahh, somewhat difficult, and Uncle Algie is kind of offbeat"

"Well, we don't need to compete for who got the shorter end of the stick. Let's make a pact, you and I, not to rest until those responsible have been stopped for good," said Harry, sticking out his hand. Neville shook it with zest.

"But she continues to give you wrappers?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I think the staff saw her holding onto the wrappers. I don't know if they just bring in their own empty wrappers or bring in gum to her. I've never seen her chewing it, but she always has a wrapper to give me."

"That's really odd. Say, speaking of things from your parents, Neville" said Harry, "since your father's wand was broken last month, are you going to get a new one?"

"I already have it," answered Neville, "When Gran was talking to Dumbledore and learned of your training program, she wanted me on it too. So I'm supposed to join with you on all your exercise – as well as I can – and we can do magic practice in the space between the greenhouses – no muggles will see us there. She took me to Ollivander's right away to get a wand. Here it is," he added, pulling out a thin box, "Dragon heartstring in Live Oak, 13 and a half inches. Do you want to try it?"

"Not unless I have to in a pinch – that wand chose you, Neville, and it should respond best in your hands."

Harry held it for a few seconds, flicking it carefully and testing the strength.

"I remember reading about live oak – the British Navy was built out of it before the Americans became independent – it's very resilient and strong. Why don't you show me a Levitation or something?"

"Okay, Harry," Neville smirked. "Expelliarmus!" and Harry's wand flew out of his pocket and into Neville's hand and Harry was thrown back onto Neville's bed.

"Oh, yeah," said Harry, with a wicked grin. "EXPELLIARMUS!" he shouted and both wands flew out of Neville's hands to Harry's, and Neville was thrown across the room against the wall. His grandmother knocked and then opened the door.

"Now, boys, any of the rougher spells you need to practice outdoors," she said.

"Gran!" said Neville excitedly, "Harry just stripped both wands off me when he wasn't even holding a wand!"

She nodded. "Yes, I was told that this was a possibility. I wish I had seen that, Harry. But," she looked down at Neville on the floor, just getting up, "I can see that it was quite effectively performed."

"Professor Dumbledore has shared a lot with you concerning me, Mrs. Longbottom. May I ask if you are involved in the fight?" asked Harry.

"Of course you may ask, although I could always choose not to respond and, in fact, I will not to tell you all. I have a role in the efforts, but it is in matters that do not involve you, except in the broadest sense of marshalling forces against those who would harm others. For the moment my role is to be the mistress and protector of this house, where you two may visit with each other without fear of Voldemort."

She said this last part with such utter certainty that Harry knew that this stern witch was entirely capable of securing this place against practically any threat which might present itself. He marveled at the confidence, and understood why Neville had always been so cowed by her – she was a big act to live up to.

"Does it bother you that nothing appears to be happening with the Dark forces?"

"It does indeed, Harry. He is gathering strength, both people and powers. I would expect some sort of a ploy to release those captured last month in your recent skirmish, as well as efforts to gain access to important information and artifacts. Those of us who oppose him will be sharing the little signs we observe. I am certain, though, that we are in a calm before the storm and that when it hits, you will look back longingly on these days of nervous tension. So while we have the chance, let us make the preparations we must to come through the hard times as well as possible."

After dinner, Harry and Neville practiced spells and discussed the DA. The next morning Neville was up even before Harry to start the morning run. He eventually lagged behind, but kept up longer than Ginny and Ron had. After the run, Harry told him how surprised he was Neville had been able to keep up as well as he did.

"Gee, thanks, Harry," said Neville, panting through his grin. "I started as soon as we learned Dumbledore had recommended it for you, two weeks ago. I thought I would collapse at first, but I guess I'm coming along. If Dumbledore says it will make us more capable of meeting the Death Eaters, then I'm going to do it!"

"Neville, if I ever thought of slacking off, your attitude is the kick in the pants I need to get going."

"And don't think you're going to get out of it at school – we're going round the lake every morning before breakfast. I've already owled Ron and Hermione, and they and Ginny will join us."

"It'll be good having people doing it with me," said Harry gratefully.

After breakfast, they went to the exercise room Neville's parents had used when they were healthy young aurors. The equipment was a bit creaky, but it cleaned up with a few spells. In the afternoon they swam in the largest of the nearby farm ponds. When the boys came down to dinner, they each had a large golden envelope by their goblets. They saw the Hogwarts seal on the envelopes and looked at each other, with mixed excitement and dread- "Our OWLS" they said together.

"You first," said Harry.

Neville nodded weakly and tore the flap of the envelope open. He pulled out the letter, looked over the results and started gasping like a trout out of water.

"Six – I got 6 OWLs," said Neville, handing the letter to his grandmother.

"My word, Neville," she exclaimed, almost losing her composure, "you did – Charms, Defense, Potions – of all things, and Outstanding at that -, Transfiguration, Herbology and Beasts. Neville, I am so proud. And I think we owe Professor Potter here quite a debt of gratitude."

"Not me – Neville did it," said Harry.

"No, Harry, you are not going to get away with such modesty here," said Mrs. Longbottom. "Neville had been at Hogwarts four years when I sent him off last year. He was not much of a wizard then, and he only had two new teachers last year – that awful Umbridge woman and you. He certainly did not learn how to perform magic from her, that's certain. You are the factor that changed. I have even worked with him myself every break and couldn't make headway getting him to perform any spells properly."

"She's right, Harry," said Neville, "I may have done the spells for the tests, but I only learned how to make any of them work when you coached me. And as you showed me what was involved, the theory all made sense, too. It's like a switch was turned in my mind, unlocking the potential for magic."

"Well, at least give Hermione credit for Potions," said Harry "You wouldn't have gotten through that on my skills."

"Yes, Hermione and," laughed Neville, "not having Snape there for the testing.' Then Neville suddenly looked horrified "Oh, no, I was looking forward to the two final years without either Potions or Snape."

Well, Neville," said his grandmother," you must keep all your options open. It's only two more years."

Neville groaned. "Alright, Gran." Then he perked up. "Okay, Harry, how about yours?"

Harry tore open his envelope and scanned the letter. His jaw too dropped. "This can't be, it just can't!"

He handed the letter to Mrs. Longbottom, "Oh, my stars!"

"What is it, Gran? Is it something bad?" asked Neville.

"It's unheard of: 8 OWLS and a NEWT – Outstanding at that!"

"What? Harry, these were only supposed to be the OWL tests" said Neville, now taking the letter his grandmother was handing him and reading "Let's see, all the same OWLS as me, plus Astronomy and Divination – that's a surprise – and a NEWT in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"There's got to be some mistake," said Harry, "I was only a fifth year."

"No, I'm sure there was no mistake, Harry," said Mrs. Longbottom, "I see Dumbledore's tracks all over this. He has a lot of influence with the testing board. Not to get particular results, mind you, Madame Marchbanks would never stand for that, but to get them to test you at NEWT-level during the OWL tests."

"But, why would he do that? Why didn't he tell me?" asked Harry incredulously.

"Obviously he wanted you to prove yourself as a stellar Defense student," replied Mrs. Longbottom, "Any other student with an OWL in Defense might have trouble taking instructions in the Defense Association from another student, even if that other student is the Famous Harry Potter. But now you have proven yourself advanced beyond any similarly situated student – this will give the other students all the more reason to listen to you. I think he also probably wanted to show you the confidence he had in you."

"As for why he didn't tell you," she continued, "you certainly did not need the pressure of knowing you were taking a NEWT-level exam on top of all your OWLs. And if it got out that you were taking the NEWT exam this early and you failed, you would be embarrassed, even though there should have been nothing to be embarrassed about. I would recommend that neither of you make any effort to talk this up. The results will all be posted at the school, and it will be noticed. The effect on the other students will be far more pronounced if others talk about it than if you and your best friends do."


	9. The Closed Ward

Chapter 8 The Closed Ward

After dinner, Neville and Harry went out between the greenhouses to practice spells under the watchful eye of Mrs. Longbottom. Harry made sure that Neville was performing them all properly, and then they squared off, with Neville trying to hex Harry and Harry avoiding or blocking them. Neville's aim and reliability continued to improve. His grandmother watched, both to see how they did and to unjinx either of them if a spell got through or was reflected back at Neville. Neville was surprised to find that he could cast spells even with his fearsome grandmother there. More than once he found himself relieved that she was there to undo a spell. Then Harry showed Neville the Protego blocking spell and cast mild spells like jelly-legs at him so he could practice blocking. After a while, Neville was blocking more than were getting through. Then his grandmother stood up.

"Alright, Mr. Potter," she said with a glint in her eye, "you can get spells past a youngster – let's see how you can do against a grizzled old witch."

"Are you sure, Maam?" asked Harry.

"What, you don't think I'm good enough? Or are you afraid? If you can't handle an old lady, how can you face Voldemort?"

"Alright, then," said Harry, reluctantly. They squared off and he began to timidly fire curses her way, which she easily blocked. He sped up, and she still deflected them. She laughed at him.

"What are you, a garden gnome? Have you never learned how to fight? Do you want to win or not?"

That was enough for Harry – she had asked for it. He started firing spells as fast as he could, first one every 2 second, then every second, finally reaching almost 2 spells a second. Mrs. Longbottom was handling them until he got to his fastest and then a stunner got through. Four more spells flew over her body before Harry could stop himself.

"Gran!" Neville screamed, "Are you alright? Harry, what'd you hit her with?"

"A stunner," said Harry as he performed the countercurse and she revived.

She smiled. "That's going to hurt for awhile, but it's worth it to push you to perform. Not bad, Mr. Potter. You might become a fighter yet, after all. Now it's MY turn."

Having seen how well Mrs. Longbottom could defend, Harry was a bit nervous as he faced off against her. He rehearsed in his mind all his defensive spells and avoidance moves. At a signal from Neville, she began casting spells, just as fast as Harry had ended with. Harry was barely able to keep up, and then she increased her speed even more. He jumped and rolled and blocked and reflected; after five minutes and over 350 spells, she finally got through with an Impedimenta. She smiled and nodded at him as she did the countercharm and helped him up.

"Definitely the makings of a fighter – excellent reflexes," she said happily. Then she looked him squarely and sternly in the eye "But you let that be the last time anyone gets a spell past you. We weren't using spells that do any lasting damage. I expect to see you coming back here to visit for years to come, understand?"

Harry nodded, still breathless from the effort and exhilaration.

"There's something else I want to show you that I think no one else probably has. Neville, lend him your wand."

Neville pulled out his wand and handed it to Harry, who took it in his left hand, since his own wand was in his right.

"Now try casting a spell with Neville's wand," she said.

Harry started to trade hands with the wands, but she stopped him "No, go ahead and do it left-handed."

Harry pointed Neville's wand at a bench and levitated it. It felt very strange, both because he had very rarely ever used other than his own wand and because he was used to letting the power flow through his right arm. He held the bench up for several seconds, and then first one end then the other dropped.

"There's something else to practice," said Mrs. Longbottom. "There are lots of good reasons to learn to use both hands. Your right arm could get injured,…"

"Or deboned," said Neville with a laugh, reminding Harry of the time that happened to him in second year.

"Or it could get caught or you could be in such a tight place that you can't aim with your right. Also, you can cast spells even faster than you were if you can alternate wands. You can also use the left hand for protective spells or Disapparating while using your right for spells you need good aim for. Now give a try with that cistern there – see how fast you can heat it up."

Harry alternated wands while repeating "Thermo" as fast as he could until he was tongue-tied. Half the spells cast with his left hand missed, but still the water in the cistern was steaming by the end of the twenty seconds he had been casting spells at it. He had hit it with some thirty-odd heater spells in that period.

"Wow," said Harry, amazed.

"Alright, Harry!" said Neville.

"Never think that there is only one way to do magic, and prepare for everything. Those who would hurt you don't play by rules, and will look for any little weakness to exploit. You should consider getting yourself a second wand – you have the skill to use it, and the need as well."

In the morning during breakfast, Mrs. Longbottom told Harry "On Sundays, Neville and I visit his parents at St. Mungo's. You and Dobby are welcome to stay here if you would like or return to your relatives' house."

Harry thought about it, remembering seeing Neville's parents the previous Christmas. "Mrs. Longbottom, I don't want to intrude, but if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to come with you."

Neville spoke up "Harry, you don't have to, really"

"I know, Neville. It's just that I think it's important I keep in mind what the people I will probably have to face are capable of."

Mrs. Longbottom smiled benevolently. "Certainly you may. You're right – a fighter should know what the fight is about. And I'm afraid you have no choice but to fight."

Harry excused himself and went to the kitchen, where Dobby had taken to having his meals with the other elves. "Dobby, the Longbottoms and I are going to St. Mungo's to visit Neville's parents."

"Does Harry Potter want Dobby to come along as well?"

Harry shrugged, "As far as I'm concerned, it's up to you. A visitation with very sick people can be pretty grim."

"You will be with Mrs. Longbottom, Harry Potter?"

"Erm, well, yeah, like I said."

"Dobby has been told you will be safe when around her, and Dobby is making new friends here with Gilly and Gumbo, so if Harry Potter does not mind, Dobby will stay here."

Harry nodded. "I think that's best, Dobby. I just didn't want you to feel you were neglecting duties. I know how that upsets you."

"Not neglecting, Harry Potter. Harry Potter will be with Mrs. Longbottom, so he will be safe. Dobby's duties are attended to."

Harry returned to the small dining room (the manor house had a very large formal dining room for accommodating feasts for all those of the surrounding estate and guests) where Neville and Mrs. Longbottom were. "Dobby will stay here with your elves," he said, "I hope it won't be a problem that I don't have any more proper clothes than the jeans and shirt I have on."

"It's no problem, Harry. I don't dress up any either," said Neville.

"How will we get there? Can you apparate us there, Mrs. Longbottom?"

She smiled, benignly, "I could, but I have given up on doing that with Neville. It makes him sick."

"Really, Neville?" said Harry, "When Dobby apparates me, I think it feels great. It's portkeys and Floo Network that I can't take. Oh, and you can have the Knight Bus."

Neville laughed, "No thanks on the bus, but I find the Floo and portkeys to be no problem."

Harry shook his head, "So you aren't going to take apparation classes this year?"

Neville looked to his grandmother and then with a steely glint in his eye, looked back to Harry, "Gran says it's real useful for a fighter to be able to apparate, and it's pretty obvious that it would be. I'll be there. If I get another chance like we had last month, I aim to be effective."

"Neville, you were amazing at the Ministry. I'm just sorry I led you guys into that."

"I guess mistakes were made, but I don't regret going. What kind of Gryffindor would I be if I didn't stand by my friends?"

Harry noticed that Mrs. Longbottom was beaming and had an uncharacteristic touch of moistness gathering around her eyes. She cleared her throat huskily, "Yes, well, St. Mungo's is allowed to issue reusable two-way portkeys to families of the chronically ill, so that they may readily travel between home and hospital. We'll be using that."

She led them both over to a drawer in the side table and pulled out a box with a shiny bedpan in it. "I think this is their idea of humor. On the count of three, then, we will each touch the bedpan. We will be arriving at the lobby. One – Two – Three!"

As a contrast to Harry's visit at Christmas, this visit to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies had people openly greeting him and giving him thumbs-ups and other gestures of approval. At Christmas those whose behavior showed they recognized him acted as if he ought to be a patient rather than a visitor. Harry appreciated the difference, but was a bit annoyed that so many people had put so much credence in the word of the Ministry and the Daily Prophet newspaper. Harry then reminded himself that all any of these people knew about him was what they had heard from others – good or ill, true or not. For a month now he had been getting good press, so he was a hero. Who knows what the future would hold?

Harry was relieved to be under the penumbra of Mrs. Longbottom's imposing presence. They were able to sweep by those who would interrupt or stop them, and even Gilderoy Lockhart left them alone as they passed through to the rear of the ward. Nonetheless, there seemed to be people hanging about keeping an eye on him. Harry realized it could just be celebrity seekers or Order members he didn't know, but they could also be spies for Voldemort. He thought he should be careful, but he did not know anything which should not be revealed.

Harry recognized the frail, nearly vacant woman that Neville's mother had become from his Christmas visit. However he was hardly prepared for meeting Mr. Longbottom, whom he had only seen in photographs taken before Mr. Longbottom had been tortured into insanity. He had been a robust vigorous impressive man, but now he was a shell of a man, as thin as Harry when Harry had first arrived at Hogwarts and seemingly shrunken even in height. Mr. Longbottom was as gaunt as Sirius had been in the year after he had escaped Azkaban Prison.

They tried to discuss things, but the exercise seemed pointless. Mrs. Longbottom talked about events at home and in the wizarding world. She explained about Neville's OWL results, bragging on Neville profusely, at which Neville beamed, despite his parents' apparent lack of comprehension. She also introduced Harry and bragged on him, particularly for his work with the DA and helping Neville. Neville's parents nodded emptily and whistled tunelessly as she talked, and the only point Harry could see to the visit was so that they did not forget the couple confined in this facility. It worked. Harry felt a renewed feeling of revulsion and hatred for Bellatrix Lestrange, and he knew he would have to use all his Occlumency skills to put down these emotions. He had a lingering sense that even this rush of emotion was being felt by Voldemort, and this thought had him immediately working on managing his feelings.

After a bit over an hour, it was time to go. When they stood to leave, Neville's mother reached over and grabbed Harry's hand. She looked him in the eye and very briefly Harry felt an intense intelligence there which he had not previously noted. She grasped his hand in a double-handed shake, as someone would do when thanking someone vigorously. But while she was doing this, he felt a wad of waxy paper being pressed into his hand. He remembered how she had given Neville a wrapper from Drooble's gum at Christmas, and how dismissive Neville's grandmother had been. But it had nagged at him, since Neville had been saving them in the drawer Harry had seen opened, and Harry noted that it was all the same kind – Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. He immediately realized that this was intended as a secret gesture, so he palmed the wad of papers and stuffed it into his pocket, while acknowledging her handshake patronizingly. Then she turned to Neville, made a show of pulling out a wrapper, in such a way that Harry felt she was distracting from the possibility that she had given Harry anything, and gave it to him.

"Thanks, Mum," said Neville, with a tear at the corner of his eye.

"Alright, very good, Alice, dear, we'll be back in the middle of the week," said Grandmother Longbottom, and they all left.

Back at Neville's house, Dobby already had all of Harry's things packed. Neville and Harry spent a couple of hours practicing their spells before Harry had to return to Privet Drive where he could not do magic. Then they all had a lovely supper. Afterwards, as they tried to say farewells, Harry looked around at the house fondly, but then the image of its destruction and the crushed bodies of its residents, even the elves, intruded on his mind. His face took on a look of horror. He squeezed his eyes shut and put his hands over them, first covering them and then starting to dig his nails into them to try to make the vision stop. Before he could do anything, he felt a surprisingly strong grip on his wrists pulling his hands back.

"Potter! What is it, what are you seeing?" shouted Mrs. Longbottom. Harry told her, through his tears, and she continued. "Yes, Dumbledore warned me. Listen, the danger is not your fault. You aren't the cause and you aren't responsible. This is just another of the burdens you'll have to bear until the matter is over."

Hearing that, Harry relaxed and, blinking away his tears, he said "Then … you know about the Prophecy?"

"Of course, Harry, both the Potters and the Longbottoms were told once it was determined it could apply to either of you children,." she answered.

"What prophecy?" asked Neville.

"You haven't told him?" asked Harry.

"No, and he shouldn't know all of it – it would put you both in greater danger," said Mrs. Longbottom.

"But he should know something about it – Neville, 16 years ago there was a prophecy about the birth of a child who could defeat Voldemort. From the wording, it could have been either of us, but in trying to kill me first, he was destroyed, which showed that it was me. Of course, that's where I got this accursed scar. Part of the rest of it is that neither he nor I can rest until one of us has killed the other."

Neville silently gasped, and looked sadly at Harry. "So you're not training because you might have to fight, like the rest of us – you know that you'll have to. It's life or death for you?" said Neville quietly. Harry nodded, and Neville put a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Harry," said Mrs. Longbottom, "I am already doing all I know of to do to counter Voldemort and his supporters. If there is ever anything that we can do to assist you, it only need be asked. And you are always welcome here at Longbottom Manor." Neville nodded his agreement.

Harry looked at Neville and said "Well, a fellow can always use a friend, so keep up with that, alright?"

"You've got it," replied Neville.

With that, Dobby took Harry by the hand, and after the farewells, he Apparated himself and Harry back to Harry's bedroom at Privet Drive.

Back at his kin's house Harry took out the wrappers and spread them on the bed. They were all fairly wrinkled, but there was nothing written on them, except of course the name of the gum (no content labeling requirements in the wizard world, noted Harry – that saved the twins a lot of trouble with their products). The only oddity Harry noticed was that they all had little holes in various places around them. An occasional hole would have been no surprise, but it looked like they had all been placed on very slender spindles several times. Harry was surprised to think that the Longbottoms might even have access to needles. Then the thought occurred to him that perhaps these were holes caused by hypodermic syringes – perhaps the Longbottoms' supply of gum was being injected with a poison to kill them or at least keep them incapacitated! He did not want to raise alarms unnecessarily. He wished Hermione were available, as she seemed to know everything, and particularly with parents who were dentists, in whose office she often helped out during the summers Harry knew, she would know about the sorts of marks syringes would make. He placed the wrappers in an envelope and placed them in his trunk so he could ask her later. Then he cleared his mind of the disturbing images of the day and went to bed.


	10. Birthday Wishes

Chapter 10 Birthday Wishes

Professor Dumbledore arranged for Harry to visit other students' homes nearly every weekend through the remaining weeks of the summer. In the remainder of July, Harry visited with Jack Sloper, Susan Bones, and then for the last weekend, he went again to the Burrow with the Weasleys. The second trip to The Burrow was specifically arranged so that Harry and Neville together could have their first-ever birthday party.

Before he came for the birthday weekend, Harry was visited by Pig, Ron's tiny messenger owl, carrying a note. Pig came twittering in through Harry's bedroom window while Harry was asleep. He bumped Harry's face several times, like an especially soft shuttlecock being batted against Harry's cheek and forehead, until Harry realized what was going on and snatched him out of the air like an overgrown moth.

"Hi, Harry," began Ron's letter, "No need to write much now, you'll be here in a few days. Mum wanted me to write to see if there was something special she could make for the day of the party. Mum wants to make it extra special. Ron."

Harry broke off some pieces of owl treats for Pig and placed him in Hedwig's cage. This was to Hedwig's obvious annoyance as Pig snuggled next to her for a nap on the perch. Harry stood a few minutes looking out his window when the perfect notion came to him as he looked into the back yard. He wrote a quick note saying he had something in mind and that whatever The Burrow didn't have on hand, he would bring. In the morning after his run, Harry spoke to his Uncle Vernon and borrowed a book. He and Dobby took a trip Friday afternoon to the shops to get the other things they needed.

Arriving Friday evening after boxing, Harry was greeted warmly as before. Mr. Weasley was home early. Hermione was also there, having taken the Knight Bus, despite misgivings. She was to stay for the whole weekend. Harry told her and Ron about the gum wrappers. Hermione wanted to see them, but he had not brought them with him. She told him to make sure he brought them when he went back to school.

"So, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley, "if I'm to make something special tomorrow, I'd like a little advance notice. What did you have in mind?"

"You won't be preparing anything, Mrs. Weasley. Dobby will take care of the side dishes, but I need to show you, Mr. Weasley, what we brought for the party meal."

Harry led Mr. Weasley and the rest out to the backyard where Dobby was surrounded by a substantial pile of bricks and cement bags.

"Harry," said Arthur Weasley apprehensively, "I know the muggles didn't used to feed you well, but we can't eat bricks."

"They'll be fine once we get the cement mixed," Harry grinned. "Those aren't to eat. This is a muggle kit for building a backyard grill. Muggles build a sort of outdoor fireplace and cook outdoors right over a wood or charcoal fire. It gives a very nice taste to the food. Usually it's meat and potatoes and, well, anything else you can roast. I brought some aluminum foil to wrap things that can be cooked this way, but might dry out too much if not covered. See, I brought this book that the Dursleys use when they cook out."

"Ooh, Harry," squealed Hermione, "A cookout would be loads of fun. That's a wonderful idea."

"Harry," said Mr. Weasley excitedly, "Do you think I could help assemble this?"

"I already knew you would want to, Mr. Weasley, and I discussed it with Dobby. That'll be fine, but he's to do everything with the cement – it's quite the skilled craft to lay the cement and bricks, and Dobby learned how to do it. I also want to help out – that's part of the fun. I figured we could all work on it tonight so the cement will set adequately by tomorrow. "

"You're sure you're okay with me being about, Dobby?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Of course, sir. Harry Potter has already informed me of your interest in muggle things. And we has brought plenty of extra bricks and cement for when sir attempts to help. Harry Potter insisted."

Everyone, including Mr. Weasley, laughed at that.

"You've got him pegged, Harry," laughed Ginny.

"Guilty as charged," said Mr. Weasley, smiling. "I'm afraid I'm a bit more enthusiastic than skilled with muggle things. Harry, did you intend for me to help with the cooking tomorrow, too?"

"I was hoping so. I hoped you and Ron and I could do it together. Traditionally it's the men of the family that do most of the cooking out. It always looked like so much fun for my cousin and uncle when they would cook out."

"Well, Harry, you were right there watching," said Hermione, "why weren't you with them?"

Harry looked down. "I had to be in my room, pretending I didn't exist."

Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder and leaned in close to him and said softly, "I'm sorry, Harry. I don't live with such things, so I sometimes forget."

Harry nodded. "It's okay. I understand."

After a brief silence, Mr. Weasley clapped an arm around Harry's and Ron's shoulders. "Well, of course we'll all be cooking out tomorrow. I can't think of anything I'd like better than to cook out the muggle way with two of my favorite boys. This is as much a treat for me as for anyone else."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "I kind of thought it would be."

The next day the Weasley twins showed up before breakfast in robes that brought new meaning to the term 'tasteless,' but they enjoyed them nonetheless, until they shucked them for muggle clothes. When they heard that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had been out for two hours already running and getting in early spells practice, they were aghast.

"Has none of our influence remained?" said George in mock dismay.

"Not that kind, dear," said his mother, "but we still find the occasional surprise hidden around the house."

When the others returned from their workout, they greeted Fred and George, expressing surprise to see them up so early.

"Ah, well," said Fred, "we wanted to give Harry his birthday present early."

"Uh, oh," said Hermione.

"Oh, you're such a doubter. Can't we simply give a present to one of our best friends?" said George disingenuously.

Harry looked suspiciously at the large heavy package.

"Go ahead and unwrap it – it's safe," said George.

Harry did so and found a crate of grapefruit. The brand label said 'NeverMiss.'

"You see," said Fred, "Just a simple gift of fruit. We just wanted to have them here early so we could all have some with breakfast."

"Right then," said Ginny, "I can't help but think that something's up but we'll play along. At least I'm sure you wouldn't poison your family."

Dobby had already laid out a large breakfast and then sliced several of the grapefruit so everyone had a half. They all sat down to eat. Everyone seemed loathe to actually sample the grapefruit.

Finally, Ron said, "Oh, I can't stand the suspense. I'll give it a go."

He took his grapefruit spoon and started to dig out a section.

"Ooh, Ron!" said Hermione, grabbing her napkin, "you squirted me in the eye."

Then Ginny tried her grapefruit and Mr. Weasley got squirted. Mrs. Weasley dug in and Harry got the squirt. All along the twins looked excited while stifling laughter.

All of a sudden, Hermione exclaimed, "I've got it. These are charmed grapefruits that always squirt your breakfast company in the eye! That's why they're called NeverMiss."

"Right in one, Hermione," said the twins together, aiming dual squirts of grapefruit juice at her.

"New product, boys?" asked their father.

"Right, Dad," said Fred. "Rather easy charm, too, it only has to last as long as the grapefruit would stay fresh."

"Yeah," said George, still giggling at all the squirting going on, "We start selling them next week. We wanted Harry to be the first with the new product."

"Yeah, right," said Harry. "You just wanted guinea pigs to try out the products."

"We're hurt," protested Fred. "Well, right, we've tried them out amongst ourselves - thought we'd go blind with all that juice - but we wanted to see if they would get confused if there were large numbers of eyes to aim at."

"Well, it might be fun to slip some of these into the Dursleys' breakfast."

"We thought you might enjoy that – a very mild way to get back for past affronts," said George with a wink.

After breakfast, they all gathered firewood from the ground in the surrounding woods. Since the twins could apparate with things, they took the task of moving the downed dry branches which Ron and Harry would locate to the house. Ginny and Hermione were using spells to cut, or sometimes break up, the branches into suitable pieces. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley levitated the pieces into convenient stacks. They kept gathering until guests began to arrive, since even though they had far more wood than they would need, they could tell from Mr. Weasley's excitement that this would not be the only occasion the new grill would be used.

Luna, Neville, and most of the rising 6th year Gryffindors and quidditch team members came by Floo Network, except those who came from muggle homes: they had to use the Knight Bus. All who took the bus agreed they simply had to learn to Apparate as soon as possible. They had all manner of wizard games to play. Those who were good on a broom organized a quidditch game and Harry and Ron found enough time away from cooking to join. Later Harry noticed Hermione talking quietly to Neville, and while he was certain from the sad faces of both that it was about Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, he did not know if she asked about the gum wrappers.

As they were sitting around the garden eating lunch, Harry asked Hermione to work on learning countercharms, as he would need someone to help him unjinxing DA members.

She beamed and gloated, "I told you the DA was a great idea."

"Score one for you, Hermione," said Harry, "Or rather two, including the interview."

"Score them for all of us," said Hermione. "We all need to prepare ourselves. Thanks for asking me to do the countercharms, Harry. It makes me feel grand to be entrusted with such an important task."

"Who's better at charms than you, Hermione?" asked Harry sincerely.

She blushed and hugged him. "That's sweet of you to say. This should help out with healer training as well."

"Healer training?" said Ron, who overheard her. "I thought we were all training as aurors?"

"I'm taking the classes I need for both. Well, we only have a few short years to get all the education we can from Hogwarts. This way I keep my options open. Besides, it looks like we're going to have plenty of fighters, once Harry's trained them all. But we may well need people who can help out with healing as well. I expect there will be some real injuries before everything is sorted out. And an auror who can heal could be a big asset."

Ron and Harry had to agree. Of course, OWL results and Prefect badges were a major topic of conversation. Both Ginny and Luna had been made Prefects, although Luna seemed singularly unconcerned. Harry wondered if it were not better to have such a floating attitude, rather than be as intense as he so often felt. Everyone was very impressed with Neville's 6 OWLs and Harry's 8. Of course, the NEWT just floored everyone, but Mr. Weasley nodded, stroked his chin, saying, "Wise man, that Dumbledore."

Ron got 7 OWLs, the same ones as Neville, but with two more Outstandings, plus Astronomy. Hermione got 10, all Outstanding, missing only her OWL for Muggle Studies (as well as Divination, since she had dropped that in third year).

Ron laughed. "Of all things, Hermione – you were raised a muggle, you live with muggles. How can you fail at Muggle Studies?"

"That was the problem, Ron" said Hermione, a bit put out. "I know muggles, so taking a test on what wizards think muggles are like is confusing, because I started answering questions from my own muggle experiences. I remember one question was 'what do muggles do when their teeth start to go bad?' The correct answer for the test was 'they have barbers pull out their teeth and then they carve a set of false teeth from wood'."

"Do they now?" said Mr. Weasley, "Fascinating."

"Perhaps, Mr. Weasley, but they haven't done that in well over 100 years. I answered from what I knew of my parents' dentistry practice, and of course, the Ministry hadn't a clue what I was talking about, so I got no points for that question. It's rather like taking a spelling test in America and getting counted down for spelling labour with a 'u' – their perception of how to spell the word isn't wrong, it describes the way they say it, but it's not the way we British do." Then she added with an arched eyebrow at Ron, "At least for those of us who can spell."

Ron looked at Harry with a 'what did I do to deserve that?' look, but Harry just laughed.

Around mid-afternoon, a pair of great horned owls arrived carrying a flat rectangular box. It was marked for Harry, and bore the label of Denton Drabble. Harry recognized the name as one of the preeminent British wizard portraitists. Wizard portraits were a particular skill, since you had to capture not just the exterior aspect of the subject, but an image of the very soul. Harry wondered if someone had had one of him made from a photo. He opened the box and was dumbfounded. Everyone there gasped.

"Well, I thought I would be better received than this. Something must have happened to the original me," said the image of Sirius Black.

"Y-Yes," said Harry sadly. "You were killed over a month ago. Voldemort tricked me into a trap at the Department of Ministries, and you came to rescue me and were killed by your cousin Bellatrix."

"That nasty witch!" said Sirius. "Well, what's done is done, I guess. I'll have plenty of time to think about that. That makes me all the more glad I had Drabble come to my house during those long months sitting around with Kreacher to get this portrait done. So how do you like me?"

"Very much, Sirius" said Harry. "I just wish I had the original."

"That's as it should be, Harry," sighed Sirius, "but you know we are in a war, and good people die in wars. Never forget that."

"How could I?" said Harry sadly.

"Did I at least take Bella out with me?"

"No," said Harry. "She and Voldemort escaped. But 10 Death Eaters were captured and are still in custody – most of those who escaped from Azkaban last year. Oh, and Fudge and a couple of his men saw Voldemort, so the word is out among the wizarding world that he's back, and Dumbledore and I are heroes again, rather than nutcases."

"Well, if I was the only casualty, then it was a fair trade-off," said Sirius.

Harry gasped, breathed deeply several times, and then yelled, "No! No, it's not! Losing you was awful!"

"I know, Harry, and I'm glad to know you care that much. I wondered when you didn't contact me with the mirror. I guessed that you had never unwrapped it. Umbridge probably would have discovered it if you had; after all, there are ways of detecting magical activity. But Harry, you have to understand that we must consider the big picture. Trading one soldier to take out 10 enemy fighters is almost always a successful battle, particularly when the soldier lost was as hampered as I was by my history. I know I didn't try to die and I am proud to have died valiantly. Grieve, yes, but don't lose sight of the big picture."

Harry kept the portrait of Sirius with him through the rest of the day, setting it up at the table for dinner and cake, and setting it up on the porch for the fireworks show the twins put on.

The next day, Mr. Weasley came to the breakfast table with a grim look.

"I didn't want to spoil the party with unpleasant news, but it's time to spill the beans. I've already told your mother. I've been sacked," he said.

"No," "How could they?" "Dad!" came the cacophony of voices.

"Well, I shot off my mouth once too often about these anti-rights and anti-goblin policies of Fudge. He purged several of us."

"How did you get the word, Dad?" asked Bill. "Did Fudge at least tell you himself?"

Arthur scowled and mumbled darkly, "No, not Fudge."

Molly Weasley spoke up for him, but with no less bitterness than her husband, "Fudge had a new office created – the Wizard for Unified Security Services – to give a position to someone who will do his unpleasant chores: someone who is ambitious enough, loyal enough, insensitive enough to do these things and count it an honor."

The others looked around at each other, until Ron's face dawned with the horrid realization. "Not … Percy?"

"Who else!" said George sharply, "Fred, you and I have an errand to do when we get back to London."

"NO, BOYS!" said Arthur sharply. "I won't have any of you repaying ill with ill. Besides, he has a cadre of protectors that you couldn't get through. And … I still hope that he'll come around."

"Dad," exclaimed Ginny, "after the way he's treated you, you still would welcome him back?"

"Absolutely, Ginny. Haven't I always told you that there is nothing that you could do that would make me stop loving you?"

"Yes, Dad," she said quietly.

"Well, that's just as true for any of my children. People make mistakes, sometimes great ones, but you are all still my children, and I couldn't stop loving you if I tried. That's what it is to be a parent."

Molly nodded her agreement. Harry had to keep his face low to his porridge so that the others wouldn't see the moistness around his eyes, as Arthur Weasley's declaration reminded him of how much his own parents had loved him.

"Mr. Weasley," said Hermione, "did Percy at least tell you in person?"

Arthur Weasley pursed his lips to keep control and looked aside.

Molly Weasley answered for him, "Yes, Hermione, but … an auror escorted him up to Percy's office, two doors down from Fudge's. Percy told him he had been declared redundant, without calling him even 'Father' or offering sympathy. Then Percy said 'You're dismissed,' and when Arthur left his office, all of his things had been emptied from his cubicle into a box and left outside Percy's door."

All around the table fists were being clenched to the point of knuckles whitening as the scene was described.

Fred spoke up. "You can count on us, Dad, business is good. We'll take care of tuition and supplies for Ron and Ginny, and anything else you need."

George nodded agreement.

"Thanks, boys," said Mr. Weasley with a broad but weak smile, "With my severance, I'll be able to take care of household needs for quite a while, but covering school was going to put us in a bind."

Hermione spoke up. "Do you have any prospects? Is there any other kind of work you could do?"

George spoke up before his father could respond. "We've been thinking of opening a Hogsmeade store – we were going to wait a while, but we could accelerate the plans and you could manage that."

Arthur glanced a bit uneasily at his wife and said, "Well, actually, I've already been contacted about another position. I'm considering it. It might be temporary, but it would allow me to look for something else."

"What is it, Dad?" asked Bill.

Arthur smiled. "Ahh, I'm not at liberty to say at the moment. If it works out, we'll certainly let you all know."

In August Harry had weekend visits with Luna Lovegood, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Andrew Goldstein, and Katie Bell. As Harry continued to work and visit other students through the summer, he found that all the DA members who had taken OWLs or NEWTs passed their Defense and Charms tests, usually with Outstanding ratings, which was at times quite some surprise. All had heard of Harry's early NEWT test and were happy both for him and for the authority it would impart to him to help everyone learn to defend themselves. They all had begun the sort of training program Harry had, though none as intensely as he had. To his utter frustration, Harry continued to get visions of others dead or dying, which reinforced the distance he had maintained. Only once did his scar act up through the summer, near the end, three days before he was to go to Diagon Alley to get his books and supplies. The pain started slowly and grew in intensity, and the sense Harry got from it was of frustration.


	11. Goblins

Chapter 11 – Goblins

The Hogwarts letter with the book list and reminders came in mid-August. Included with the usual information was Professor Dumbledore's personal announcement of the opening of the DA as an official Hogwarts student organization. Dumbledore's letter described the Defense Association's having been established as a student practical defense practice group the previous year, leaving out the drama of it being illegal and nearly leading to the expulsion or worse of the participants, and called attention to the improvement in skills, knowledge and camaraderie of all the participants; Dumbledore concluded with an encouragement for all students to participate so as to learn individual and mutual defense. Harry realized that it would be inappropriate for the school to call attention to the problems of the DA the past year, and besides, students were sure to pass stories around, if they hadn't already, which would give the whole organization a real outlaw panache.

The plan for summer's end was for Dobby and Harry to Apparate to The Leaky Cauldron and spend the night there, then meet Ron, Ginny and Hermione downstairs the next morning to go shopping for supplies together. Hermione would take a room that night at The Leaky Cauldron, while Ron and Ginny would stay in Fred and George's apartment over their Diagon Alley shop. Harry and Hermione had suggested that Ron and Ginny could stay in their rooms, but both Ron and Ginny said that they had seen too little of their closest brothers since the twins had left Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione understood, though with a strong twinge of envy toward Ron and Ginny in having siblings. The next day they would go to King's Cross Station by apparation conducted by Dobby, with Fred and George assisting on gear, which is all they were qualified to apparate with.

Harry was anxious to get back to a full-wizarding environment, so he got all of his things together and Dobby apparated them right after he had the post-lunch clean-up. Harry arrived early enough that he and Dobby had time for a walk together and some personal shopping on Diagon Alley the afternoon before Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were to arrive. Harry got a room and they placed their things in it and then they set off. After spending some time in Quality Quidditch Supplies to view the new brooms, they stopped by Ollivander's Wand Shop and discussed with Mr. Ollivander Mrs. Longbottom's recommendation that Harry get a second wand. Mr. Ollivander said he had known of several wizards to do that, especially if they were expecting danger. He had some ideas for several good left-hand wands. Harry told him they would be right back after he filled his money bag at Gringott's Wizarding Bank.

As they got to Gringott's, they saw a sign to the side of the entrance stairs which Harry had overlooked before. It had clearly been there for a long time. What drew Harry's attention was a collection of house elves standing near the sign, which read "No Slaves Admitted." Dobby immediately walked over to join the group of elves. The others eyed him suspiciously in all his clothes, but seemed to accept him.

"What are you doing, Dobby?" asked Harry.

"House elves always waits here, Harry Potter, sir," replied Dobby, "Dobby has never been in Gringott's. My master always left me here."

"But you're no slave – you're free." said Harry. He noticed that the other house elves started muttering and moving away, as if he had some foul infectious disease. "A free elf should feel free to do the things open to free beings."

"Yes, sir, Harry Potter, sir. Besides, it looks as though Dobby is not much welcome here around the sign anymore."

As they entered they were immediately approached by a goblin who appeared to be older than the rest. Harry had previously noted him observing and coordinating activities in the lobby like a manager or a floorwalker.

"No slaves, no, no, no, no, no slaves in Gringott's!" he yelled angrily. "Didn't you see the sign? You, boy" he added, addressing Dobby, "you should serve your master better by observing the rules."

"Now hold on. Dobby isn't a slave. He's free," said Harry sharply but politely, with Dobby nodding proudly.

"Free, you say, sacked by your old masters, eh?" said the elder goblin. "Well then, boy, why haven't you got yourself a new family? The Ministry's (he fairly spat the word) Department of House Elf Placement will arrange you new masters – if you're good for anything."

"Beg pardon, SIR," said Dobby (this was the closest to rude Harry had ever heard Dobby get), "Dobby does not want new masters. Dobby chooses whom to serve. Dobby gets paid for his services. Dobby is happy to be free!"

"Free? And you want to be that way? You even say it with goblin pride. Well, then what are you doing here with a master?"

Harry spoke up first. "Oh, I'm not anyone's master. Dobby is my friend."

Dobby got terribly excited and squeaky again at Harry calling him a friend.

"You call HIM a friend," asked the old goblin incredulously. "Well, that's the darndest thing I've ever heard of. Next thing you know I'll hear you share quarters with him."

"Yes, sir. We has done that all summer," said Dobby, while Harry nodded, "since I was sent to guard Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter! Really? Bend down here, would you?"

Harry did so, with just a touch of annoyance at the interest the scar drew.

"Well, what do you know? Couldn't see that scar from this angle. My eyes aren't what they were. But why would Harry Potter need guarding by an elf?"

"Well, sir, I'm underage, and I'm not allowed to do magic around muggles, with whom I live. Last year I had some legal trouble when I had to use magic to save my cousin's and my life," answered Harry.

Dobby added, "Dobby works – for pay – for Hogwarts and Headmaster Dumbledore assigned Dobby to protect Harry Potter so he wouldn't have to use magic when he's not supposed to."

Then Harry added, realizing that they were finishing each other's thoughts, "Dobby seemed happy for the job since I helped get him freed."

"You, Dobby, wanted freedom, and you, Potter, helped an elf? And you call each other friends and have been sharing quarters? You two are a couple of odd bats, aren't you? Well, times are changing all around."

Suddenly there was a hideous shriek behind them. A relatively large goblin came running at them with a stave kept near a side door to bar it at night. Before Harry or Dobby had time to react, the goblin had crashed it down upon Dobby's head. The stave cracked, as did Dobby's skull. Dobby collapsed to the ground unconscious. The elder goblin grabbed the stave and screamed something at the large goblin in a language Harry did not understand, but which he presumed to be gobbledegook, the goblin language. Harry by this time had knelt by Dobby and was trying to see if he was alive.

"Carry him, Potter, and come with me," said the elder elf quickly, leading Harry to one of the rail carts used to reach the chambers and vaults below.

Harry picked up Dobby and cradled him in his arms, like a father with a sleepy toddler.

"My hullabaloo has a healer in our cave who can help him - if we can get there in time."

They stepped into the cart and it set off at the goblin's command.

"Why did that goblin attack Dobby?" Harry asked.

"He's an elf," growled the old goblin, as if that explained the matter.

"But he's free – or is there something else?"

"Ayah, we goblins hate elves. It's always been sufficient before that the sign says 'no slaves.' Of course, that gets at the heart of why we hate them."

"But it's not their fault they're slaves. Why is that such a problem for goblins?"

By then the cart had careened to a stop at the very deepest level of the passages under Hogwarts. The vaults with numbers in the 700s were at their right. The goblin jumped out of the cart to the left and gestured for Harry to follow him toward some doors that direction.

"I'll explain inside, Potter. First, let's get your friend to our healer. Hurry – we take pride in the safety and security of our guests."

The older goblin led Harry through a low door in the opposite direction. The door and passages were well rarely over four feet high, so while the goblins could stand up going through, Harry had to crouch rather far. If Dobby had not been so light, Harry could not have carried him in. They went through several passages with rooms and other passages off to the sides; they reminded Harry of a rabbit warren except they were hewn into rock. The walls were quite smooth and the floors were nearly level, but with a slight tilt to one side and a small channel at the edge draining away water that seeped through or condensed on the cool stone walls.

They finally entered one of the larger rooms Harry saw. There were two female goblins: one seemed fairly old and the other quite young but apparently full-grown. There were a number of cabinets and extremely low goblin-length beds. Harry was directed to place Dobby on one of the low beds.

"Grishnack!" the older goblin woman hissed, "what do you mean bringing a wizard and a slave in here! This is our home and you defile it?"

"The elf is free, not a slave, and was injured by Gribball in the lobby. We owe assistance to any guest. And the wizard is Harry Potter, who helps freedom-seeking beings such as this elf, and calls them friend."

"You take liberties with the traditions," she muttered, then sighed, "but you are glamdring: you have brought an injured being to me for healing and I will do so."

She directed the younger goblin to the cabinets to retrieve potions and objects that did not resemble anything Harry had seen in Madam Pomfrey's supplies. The women seemed to know what they were doing and Harry did not know any better so he let them do what they could.

"By the way, Potter, my name's Grishnack," said the goblin who had taken him here. "I am the glamdring of this Hullabaloo, as you may have guessed. Or," he continued, "I'll warrant you know nothing of goblin life. You probably think we're just violent, underhanded and money-grubbing, eh?"

"Well, I don't really know what goblin society is like, sir. I read that you live in larger family groups and can't take sunlight. I also know that you goblins have run the bank safely and honestly for a long time. Oh, and that you have risen in rebellion quite a few times: and it sounds like you had good reason."

"Really? You as a wizard see reasons for it? And what about now?"

"I hope you goblins won't rebel. My friend's father says the Ministry's policies are hurting the goblins and pushing you toward rebellion. He even got fired for objecting to those policies. I hope to see those policies changed, but I had trouble getting people to listen when I saw Voldemort rise again."

"Yes, the Ministry didn't have much good to say about you, did they?" grunted Grishnack, "but we goblins knew to trust Dumbledore more than the Ministry."

"But the Ministry doesn't represent all the wizards. Dumbledore hopes the wizards and goblins can stay allied against Voldemort." said Harry.

"Don't fool yourself, Potter, we aren't allied. Dumbledore's a good man, but the Ministry doesn't seem to want to treat goblins well. Maybe if there were a change in the leadership ..." Grishnack trailed off. Then he gestured toward the older healer and said to Harry, "Forgive her reaction. We do not bring any but goblins to our home as a rule. We have had only two other wizards in this cave. Some of the other hullabaloos who run other activities of Gringott's have had a witch or wizard in their homes on occasion, but it's rare. I am the glamdring, the leader, of this hullabaloo. Since I said for you to come in, you may, and if I tell Molina to heal, even an elf, she heals."

"I understand the hostility toward wizards, Mr. Grishnack," began Harry.

"Just Grishnack, Potter. We do not use wizard titles."

"Alright, sir. I mean, er, Grishnack. But why is there such hostility to elves? Just because they are not free?"

"It would be closer to say that it is because they do not want to be free of wizards. Goblins and elves are related, and we find such servility, particularly to wizards, to be offensive beyond words. It is an obscenity to us. Were this elf not a free elf, and more importantly one who sought freedom, I would not have brought him here. Molina is right: to bring one of the slave elves here would be defilement. But as I say it is appropriate, she will heal him."

Harry crouched over to the foot of the bed Dobby was on and saw how much improved he already was. Molina, the older healer, said he would require two hours recuperation.

"You had business in Hogwarts, Potter?" Grishnack asked.

"I needed to go to my vault for some funds," Harry said as he pulled out the key.

Grishnack checked the imprinted gobbledegook numbers on it and nodded. "Let the elf rest. He will be safe here. I'll take you to your vault. Do you have errands?"

"Yes, I need to go to Ollivander's"

"Right, then. I'll take you to the lobby. When you come back, come to me, and I will conduct you down here personally."

Before he left, Harry saw Dobby wake. Dobby was looking up at the younger healer who was tending to the various potions and healing devices at his side. She was smiling pleasantly. Harry thought Dobby had a faraway look in his eyes and figured that the injury and treatment were making his head swimmy.

"Dobby, I'm going to go finish my errands. Will you be okay here by yourself?" inquired Harry.

"Yes, Harry," said Dobby, in a dreamy way, surprising Harry by saying only 'Harry' rather than the full name. "I'll be here at home."

"Sounds like he needs some bed rest," said Harry. "I guess we can get going now."

Harry filled his money bag and then walked over to Ollivander's. Trying wands left-handed took quite a while. Finally a rather stouter wand than his first wand reacted well in Harry's left hand. It was mahogany with a unicorn hair core.

"Is there anything unique about this one?" asked Harry.

Ollivander leaned in rather too close to Harry, peering deeply with his bulging, rarely-blinking, watery eyes. "You mean like your first wand?" he asked.

"Yes," said Harry with a nod.

"Yes, there is," said Mr. Ollivander, raising Harry's anxiety. "It chose Harry Potter."

Ollivander winked, and Harry laughed a little, but uneasily. Stepping out into the sun, Harry tried levitating a few things with his new wand in his left hand. Then he checked his new watch, a birthday present from the Dursleys. Even though it had been the mailaway prize from a packet of breakfast cereal, it was still the best thing they had ever given him – it was new and it worked. Besides, he thought, he did seem to have a tendency to break watches. It had taken quite a while to test wands, so it was time to go back and get Dobby. He returned to Gringott's where he was greeted by Grishnack and conducted down to the goblin homes. When they entered the healing room, he saw Dobby's hand being held by the younger healer.

"Ahh," said Grishnack, "touch is good healing. It restores the vitality from within."

Molina grumbled, "Just be glad we've got Melony in training here, as you wouldn't get me touching one of them one second longer than I had to, free elf or slave."

Dobby was helped up, and though he seemed a bit wobbly, he clearly was able to get about and go. They thanked the healers and Grishnack took them up to the lobby by way of the rail car. This was a first for Dobby while conscious and he was ecstatic to take the ride. In the lobby Grishnack escorted them all the way out for protection and wished them well.

As they walked back toward the magical doorway to the alley behind The Leaky Cauldron, they came upon Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Harry decided he wanted an ice cream cone and offered to treat Dobby to one, too.

"Oh, sir. Harry Potter is too kind." wailed Dobby. "For a wizard to buy something for an elf is unheard of."

"Not for an elf, Dobby, for a friend. And you've had a rather hard day."

Harry decided to have a double-scoop chocolate-dipped cone, with one scoop of pumpkin-hazelnut, and one scoop of cranberry swirl. Dobby had a lot of trouble making up his mind, and finally asked Fortescue about the flavors.

"Beg pardon, sir, but all these flavors seem sweet. We elves doesn't have sweets, as a rule, not good for us. Do you have any kinds that aren't sweet?"

"I think I know just what you're after," said Mr. Fortescue helpfully, with a wink to Harry. "We don't usually take out the menu for the goblins until dark, when they start to come out. Wizards don't generally buy treats for their elves, but if that's what Mr. Potter wants to do, it's fine with me."

"He's a friend, not my servant, Mr. Fortescue," said Harry, "but let's see if that menu is more to his liking."

Harry and Dobby looked over the menu that Fortescue handed them. Harry thought he would retch. The flavors were awful, such as tuna and sauerkraut, kidney, broccoli with aphids, lima bean with pickled beets, haggis, bitter chocolate with garlic chunks, turnip, and anchovy paste.

Dobby, on the other hand, was aquiver with excitement. "Dobby has never seen such splendid treats as this, Mr. Fortescue! How shall I ever decide?"

He finally settled on a single scoop sundae of chicken liver ice cream with squid ink sauce and roasted millipede sprinkles. They sat at a table out front to have their treats. Dobby was terribly fascinated playing with the millipedes on his sundae, prodding them so that they looked like they were crawling all over it; Harry was amused at first, but then made apologies and spent the whole time turned away as they talked. After they were done, they started to make their way back to The Leaky Cauldron.

"Harry Potter, sir, that was the most wonderful treat Dobby has ever had," chirped Dobby, "except two things."

Harry smiled. "Glad you enjoyed it, Dobby. I'm even gladder I didn't watch. What are the two better things?"

"Well, of course, sir, when Dobby received clothes from his old master was the best thing ever. And the second best was this afternoon, when Dobby woke to find that angel holding his hand."

"That 'ang…' – Dobby do you mean that goblin healer?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry Potter. Is she not the most beautiful creature ever? When I awoke and saw her face, and felt the rasp of her hands on mine, I felt like I was home – like I was in the place I should be forever."

"That's great, Dobby, but are you sure it wasn't the potions making you feel that way?" asked Harry, having trouble believing that anyone could find that green-brown, warty, rough, squatty goblin woman attractive. But then, Harry thought, if an elf can go gaga over chicken liver ice cream with squid ink sauce and roast millipede sprinkles, then maybe a girl goblin is a nymph to him. It's like Mrs. Longbottom said, elves can be treated like family, but they still are just not humans.

"Harry Potter, sir?"

"Yes, Dobby."

"Can we stop there tomorrow when you buys your books?"

"At Fortescue's? – absolutely! I want Ron and Hermione to see that menu."

"That would be wonderful, sir, but I meant Gringott's, sir. I was hoping to see Melony again."

Harry couldn't help but smile as he looked sidelong at Dobby, and Dobby grinned shyly up at Harry.


	12. A New Broom

Chapter 12 A New Broom

Harry had to do his pre-breakfast run along Diagon Alley, which required several times back and forth retracing the same areas. He suggested taking Knockturn Alley for some variety, but Dobby insisted that he had the strongest of orders from Professor Dumbledore not to let Harry go into any such dangerous places. Harry relented and on his third repeat trip, he heard a familiar voice calling from above.

"Oy, Harry, looking good!"

It was one of the Weasley twins calling from a window above their shop. Even under better conditions, Harry couldn't tell which one it was until he was close enough to see the freckles and faint scars that told one from the other, but at a distance and without his glasses, which Harry was carrying but did not have on while running, it was impossible for him to tell them apart without asking.

"Hiya, Gred!"

"Naw, it's Forge," said whichever twin with a laugh. "I'm hurt – you still can't tell us apart?"

"Not at this distance and not by voice - maybe one of you should use an Italian accent. Why aren't you two out here with me?" called Harry.

"Yeah, well, we're not exactly known to be morning people, y'know?"

"I'm surprised you're even up now"

"We have to get over to The Leaky Cauldron. If you think we're going to hand Ron and Ginny a bag of our hard-earned gold and set them loose on Diagon Alley, you've got rocks for brains."

Harry laughed. "I hadn't really thought about it, but I see your point. Next thing you know, you'll be seeing Ginny ogling the brooms at Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"Exactly. Mind you, Slytherin's not the only team now that has alumni that might want to see their team on good brooms, but if we buy a broom, we're going to be driving a bargain."

"So I'll be seeing you in a bit?"

"Bright-eyed and bushy-tailed."

"Hah – only if the tests on a new product went bad!" Harry waved and continued down the Alley.

After his run, Harry showered, dressed and headed downstairs with Dobby for some breakfast. Luckily for Harry, Dobby's choice in breakfast fare was the same as Harry's, except he would not use syrup or marmalade. They talked and laughed like the old friends they were, drawing quizzical stares from wizards and creatures far odder than they. Harry was on his second cup of tea after breakfast when Hermione showed up, and not long after, Ron and Ginny arrived with their father.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley, good to see you. Please have a seat. Are you going to shop with us?" asked Harry.

"I'd love to stop, Harry, but I haven't the time. I've got a new job and I'll need to get some supplies," said Arthur Weasley, who then departed briskly out the back to the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"A new job?" asked Hermione to Ron and Ginny. "What is it?"

"He won't say," said Ginny.

"Yeah, but whenever we ask, he gets a funny look," said Ron.

"I noticed that, too, Ron, but I didn't want to say anything," said Ginny. "I hope it's on the up-and-up."

"Ginny!" said Hermione. "How can you suggest that your father would do something dodgy? He's the straightest arrow I've ever known, except maybe my folks, and they've been known to take a few liberties on Health Service filings and tax reports. It's not like it's the twins you're talking about."

Ginny laughed. "Oh, I know he wouldn't do anything bad, but I think he would fudge a few lines to support his family – he'd do anything for us, you know."

"As it should be!" added Dobby, to everyone's surprise. "You doesn't want to get hurt or in trouble, but a person should be willing to do anything for his family's well-being. There's no shame in doing what you needs to in providing for your own."

"Well," laughed Harry, "I didn't know I was harboring such a radical here."

"No radical, sir," said Dobby more shyly. "Dobby has no political ideas. But responsibilities must be met, and family must be cared for, that's all."

Hermione beamed. "Dobby, I'm liking you more and more all the time. I wish the other elves thought that way."

"Begging Miss's pardon, but they do," offered Dobby, "but they understands their family as their wizard family. Very few ever knows their biological families, and because we is raised by wizards, we thinks of wizard families as our families. So when elves grow up, it's just natural for us to do what we can for our wizard families. It's who we are."

"So, Dobby," asked Ron, "you were raised by the Malfoys: how'd you turn out decent?"

"Oh, please don't make Dobby talk bad about the Malfoys! I'd have to punish myself," Dobby pled. "I'm not sure I always lived with the Malfoys. My earliest clear memories are with the Malfoys, but sometimes Dobby recalls things - vague memories and dreams of … other faces and other places and sometimes some very scary things." He started rocking and moaning. "Dobby doesn't know why, but Dobby hates green lights – he has very bad feelings about green lights."

The four young sorcerers were momentarily speechless. They had never heard Dobby or any elf sound so deeply emotional and conflicted.

"Mate," said Ron to Harry, "He sounds like you after your bad dreams and visions."

"Yeah," said Harry. "Dobby do you know anything about these feelings you get?"

"No," squawked Dobby, "and Dobby doesn't want to know." He hopped up, obviously substituting activity for thought. "Time to go – Harry Potter and his friends must get the things they needs for Hogwarts."

"I reckon we can set off toward Fred and George's place. Likely they're either not up yet or dragging themselves around," said Ron. Harry thought he'd be quiet about his earlier conversation, so he paid for breakfast and they set off.

They arrived at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in about half an hour, having taken some time to check the new brooms at Quality Quidditch Supplies. Hermione could not have been less interested, but she chatted further with Dobby about house elves. Harry overheard Dobby telling Hermione that elf welfare was one thing, but setting them free would be great cruelty. Hermione was having trouble with that and argued the point. When they approached the twins' shop, they saw a familiar figure walking away from it, checking off something on a piece of paper he was holding.

"Dad!" Ginny called.

He waved back to them. "Hi, kids! Sorry kids, can't hold up. No time. Besides you don't want an old fellow like me around."

"Well," said Ron, "it's better than him moping about."

They went into the shop and looked around. There was an entire wall of ready-to-use magical items: fireworks displays for various occasions, portable swamps, deserts (with and without oases), waterfalls, sinkholes; small waterspouts; siroccos, dust devils, local thunderstorms (with an offer posted to produce larger weather phenomena with sufficient notice – for the right price), an extensive array of clothing with different magical effects (generally not permanently harmful, but sometimes temporarily disabling), and all sorts of candies and foods with various effects. They had a number of bowls set up with free samples. Ron started to reach for one and Hermione grabbed his wrist.

"Have you forgotten where you are? You grew up with these two!" asked Hermione sharply.

"Oh, right, I forgot," said Ron, "I was feeling hungry and they look so good." He started to reach with the other hand, but Harry caught that one. Just then George stepped out, grinning.

"Oh, what's the matter, can't he have a snack?" George said. Then he pointed up. "Better pull him away: we have a willpower shroud set up near that bowl – you get under it and you lose any power to resist a sample. We get more testers that way."

They pulled Ron back and he shook his head to clear it. "What was I thinking?"

"As usual," said Hermione, "not much."

"Harry, you were under it, too," said George. "Why didn't you go for any?"

"I don't know. I guess I wasn't interested because I just came from breakfast."

"I just ate, too," said Ron. Harry shrugged.

Then Hermione asked, "Say, George, we saw your father hurrying away from here, checking something off. What was he up to?"

"My lips are sealed," he said with a smile and a wink.

"There, that's it," said Ginny, "that same funny look Dad gets when we ask him about his new job. Now what kind of job would have him getting supplies from you trolls?"

Fred called out from the back room, "I'm hurt and shocked to hear our names besmirched, just as we were prepared to spend our gold on you."

"Yeah, right," said Ginny, "you two wouldn't stand for us holding our tongues."

"Hrmf," said George. "I guess Gryffindor's new chaser can just keep riding a school broom."

Ginny got wide-eyed. "You two weren't planning on getting me a broom, were you?"

"Well, we discussed it, but we're not so sure now: who's a troll?" teased George.

"Okay," she said, "you're not trolls."

"Uh-uh," said George, "not good enough – who's a troll?"

"Okay, I'll say it," said Ginny. "I'm a troll."

"Did you get that, Fred?" asked George.

"Uh-oh," said Ginny. "What are you two up to?"

"Testing our new camera – it doesn't need flashes and it captures several seconds of a person's actions and words. Wait a second – here comes the print," explained Fred, stepping out from the back room.

He held up a print of Ginny, looking exasperated and saying every so often "Okay, I'll say it. I'm a troll."

"GIVE ME THAT," she yelled, grabbing for the print, but George caught her by the arms.

"Wow, you really have been working out," he said. "But it doesn't matter if you wreck that print – we can make more. We'll run a bunch of these for our ads, but this one we'll keep on our mantle – it's the first spontaneous shot we've taken. Don't worry, Ginny, the charm wears off after a few weeks, unless it gets renewed with the refresher potion, sold separately."

"I think I'll just wait outside," said Hermione, edging toward the door, "until the rest of you are ready to go."

"Yeah, me too," said Harry, as he and Dobby headed out.

"What's the matter?" asked Fred with a laugh. "Afraid we won't catch your best side?"

In about ten minutes, everyone was together outside. As they expected big business on this, the day before the Hogwarts' train departed, Fred stayed with the shop, while George accompanied the rest shopping. Fred hung out the door to say good-bye, then said to George with a wink, "Reckon we ought to make it up to her?"

"Think we can?"

"I think so – let me know how she likes it."

And then George started leading them the opposite direction from Quality Quidditch Supplies, with a skip in his step.

"Right, George, you're up to something – what is it?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, just something we've had our eyes on for about a month. We were going over the books with our accountants at Gringott's. We noticed in the back a nice-looking broom they were holding. They told us it had been seized and was being sold to pay off some debts a wizard had. So we've been doing some negotiating, and we're going to pick up your Firebolt."

Ginny stopped dead, and then started jumping around in excitement. "George! You're kidding, aren't you? If you're teasing about something like that, I'll …You can't mean it – a Firebolt, just like Harry's?"

They heard a voice from down the block – "I reckon she likes it."

"Well, not quite like Harry's – this one's souped up, for extra stabilization and maneuverability – if you've got the guts to push it."

"Oh, boy, have I, have I, have I? I've wanted a broom I can take to the limit for a long time. Hoo-boy, Harry, I'm gonna have a better broom than you!"

Harry grinned. "Yeah, well, some players need all the help they can get." He dodged her playful swipe at him.

Hermione then asked, "George, Harry's broom is the factory model. If this one has extra charms put on it, how can you be sure it's safe?"

Ron groaned. "You're always a ray of sunshine, aren't you Hermione? Some other wizard's already been using it and would have tanked by now if it wasn't safe."

"Well, actually Ron, he hardly got to use it at all before he went on the lam. It was Ludo Bagman's. He was having additional charms put on it – factory specs, mind you" added George for Hermione's benefit, "but he had it only for a couple of weeks before Harry tied for the Triwizard Tournament and he had to run from the goblins he was in hock to. They've already sold his house and a bunch of other stuff. This will finally get him out of debt, if he hasn't been taking any other foolish bets."

"This must have set you two back a bundle," said Harry, "I remember pricing these before Sirius bought me mine, and you could buy a decent house for what these cost."

"Well, that was over three years ago, and other models have come out, so the price of new Firebolts has dropped, and of course, that pushes the price of used brooms even further. Mind you, it wasn't cheap, but it didn't cost the small fortune Sirius paid. He was a bit giddy with freedom. And Hermione, as for reliability, not only were the alterations factory-installed, but the goblins and Fred and I have all tested it – it's a real sweet ride, there's no vibration until you're at the very edge of what it can do."

By then they had reached Gringott's and went inside. Dobby situated himself in the center of the group, since as much as he wanted to see Melony again, he didn't want to do so with a skull split wide open. Instead of going to the tellers, George led them over to the accounting department. He exchanged a few words with a goblin there, signed a receipt, and was handed a Firebolt. Then he balanced it in the air and let go, where it held as steady as a rock.

"Well, Ginny," said George, "Aren't you going to come get your new broom?"

"First things first," she said, and threw her arms around his chest and hugged him vigorously, then kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, you big idiot." Then she carefully took hold of the broom. "Oh, my – it is beautiful."

As Ginny and Ron looked at the new broom, Hermione went to a teller to exchange the pound notes her parents had given her for galleons. Harry noticed Grishnack and decided to say hello. Grishnack was speaking to a couple of wizards. As he got closer, he realized that it was Percy Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry didn't really want to deal with Percy so he busied himself with his head down at a kiosk.

"It's not in your interests to flout the Ministry's laws," Harry overheard Percy warning Grishnack. "Gringott's needs dealings with wizards and wizards won't be able to deal with Gringott's if we do not all resist those who would destroy wizarding society."

"I well understand the source of Gringott's prosperity, but what is prosperity if you make laws which leave us vulnerable to someone," said Grishnack, at this point cocking his head to indicate he had someone very specific in mind, "who would not mind seeing us goblins destroyed?"

Percy laughed disingenuously. "Aah, Grishnack, the Ministry of course values its relations with the other magical beings. No one in the Ministry would think of doing anything against you."

"You think me a fool?" said Grishnack sharply, his voice rising and attracting dark looks and muttering from the tellers. Then speaking low and stern he added, "Not all stories are merely stories, lad. Dark deeds have been done, and not just by those you now call enemy."

"Well, of course," Percy went on breezily, "in any endeavour, there are those who will make mistakes, and while I do not know of all the things you now refer, I am sure that any illegal acts have been punished. Or if you are referring to Bagman…"

Grishnack hissed. "Bagman! He is a fool. He is simply an empty-headed buffoon. But that was just business. His debts have now been resolved. There are those who have gone unpunished and there can be no alliance nor any trust until the Ministry addresses anti-goblin attitudes more thoroughly than they have been willing to."

"Well, Grishnack, I'm certain that …"

"Mr. Weasley," interrupted Shacklebolt in his deep voice, "I have known Grishnack for some time now. Perhaps if I could speak privately with him a few minutes, we could work the current concerns out."

Percy pursed his lips looking down at Grishnack. "Very well," he agreed reluctantly.

Percy turned and stepped angrily toward the kiosk where Harry had been listening. Harry could tell Percy had not yet seen him, but he could find no cover to allow him to duck out. Suddenly Harry saw the look of recognition on Percy's face.

"Harry," called out Percy, beaming at him like they were grand old friends even yet. He extended his hand, "You've been growing quite nicely I see, getting a bit of exercise too. Splendid!"

Harry reluctantly shook his hand, though he felt more like breaking Percy's arm. "How can you talk to me like … this, after the way you treated me at the hearing last year and at Hogwarts."

"Oh, did you misunderstand that? I thought you'd realize I was just doing my job, just being professional. When I had to step in at the TriWizard Tournament judging, I had to maintain decorum then, as well, didn't I? It wouldn't do to look like we were good chums, now would it?"

Harry remembered that 'decorum' breaking down when things got tight back at the TriWizard Tournament, however, as when Ron came staggering out of the lake at the end of the second task.

"You said some rather harsh things about me," said Harry.

"What? I don't think I had the opportunity to say much of anything to you."

"I didn't say 'to me,' I said 'about me.' I read the letter you wrote to Ron."

"Ah," said Percy, "Well, Harry, I do regret that. I had the inside information on how the winds were blowing and didn't want Ron to be hurt. I am concerned for all of my family."

"You've got a funny way of showing it."

"Harry," said Percy, arching an eyebrow, "do you remember the final feast your first year at Hogwarts, when Neville Longbottom was awarded points for trying to stop you three? What was it Dumbledore said? I think it was that it can take far more courage to stand up to our friends than to our enemies. I would like to see all of the family through the coming hard times, but when they work against the Ministry, I do my best by trying to bring them around to loyalty."

"A person's got to take a broader look than just the interests of the current administration," said Harry darkly.

"Indeed!" agreed Percy. He then leaned in closely, "Now you aren't proposing some effort against the current administration, are you?"

"I just think the bigger picture must be kept in mind."

"I see," said Percy. "Well, then, do you happen to be here alone?"

"No," said Harry, nodding over toward Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and George, all still looking at the broom. "And I also have Dobby here with me," he added, looking down toward Dobby, who had been quietly sticking close to Harry for both their protection.

"Ah, yes. Well, I guess I should …" Percy started saying as he began to walk toward the others.

"No," said Harry, grabbing him by the arm. "You really shouldn't. Your father has told them not to seek you out to hurt you, but I'm not so sure they would have such restraint if you approached them."

"I am that badly misunderstood?" asked Percy sadly.

"Misunderstood?" said Harry incredulously, "Well, if that's what you want to call it, yeah, it's that much."

"Perhaps you can then fill me in on the events of the family?" asked Percy gently.

Harry peered at him. He seemed genuinely interested, so he recounted for Percy some of the events of the last year, trying to keep to things that could be easily found out through other channels, such as the progress of the Fred's and George's business and the OWL test results. He avoided matters concerning the Order of the Phoenix or other secrets. As he talked, he tried also to listen to the conversation between Shacklebolt and Grishnack. He heard something about the Ministry and conspiracy, but when Grishnack saw Harry paying attention, he made a gesture and both he and Shacklebolt stopped talking.

"You need something, Potter?" said Grishnack.

"Grishnack, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just here with my friends and wanted to say hello and thank you again for helping Dobby," said Harry.

Dobby nodded his earnest agreement.

"Very well, Potter, hello, you're welcome. I see your friend is doing well. By the way, let me introduce you, Mr. Shacklebolt, to Harry Potter. Kingsley Shacklebolt – Harry Potter, Harry Potter – Kingsley Shacklebolt. Potter, you seem already to know Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Shacklebolt are here from the Ministry to inform us of the latest requirements they would seek to impose on us goblins."

Shacklebolt gave no hint of recognition as he nodded politely toward him. Harry realized that it would be suspicious if he acknowledged knowing Harry.

"Yes, of course," Shacklebolt said, eying Harry's scar as those who had not previously met him invariably did, "Mr. Potter's fame precedes him. It is an honor to meet you, Mr. Potter."

"Likewise, Mr. Shacklebolt," said Harry.

"Now, Grishnack," said Shacklebolt, returning his attention to the goblin before him, "the Ministry expects compliance with its decrees. It is for the good of all magical beings to unite behind the Ministry to meet the new challenges which face us."

"You and Weasley can tell your Ministry that many of these measures go too far – they aren't increasing security, they are only oppressing goblins and the wizards we do business with, and we won't stand for it."

"I'll take my leave then."

Shacklebolt and Percy turned briskly to leave together, but Harry hurried to catch them.

"Mr. Shacklebolt," said Harry, "Excuse me. Percy, do you mind?"

Percy looked like he did mind, but then relented and took a few more steps toward the door so Harry could talk to Shacklebolt. Harry was aware that Percy was trying to look occupied but was in fact listening in, much as Harry had.

"Mr. Shacklebolt, I see from your badge you're an auror: could I ask you a few questions? I'm considering career options."

Harry stood close to Shacklebolt so he could then whisper, "What is going on with all these decrees? Grishnack's right, some of these things are just oppression."

Shacklebolt pulled Harry over to a secluded alcove and gestured for Dobby to stay a space away. He said loudly, "Well, I'll tell you about auror training; that might help you make up your mind." Then he added quietly "I can't talk about any new decrees here, Potter, but it appears that Fudge wants to push the goblins into rebellion. I think he wants to seize the bank and the mining interests. Then he'll control most businesses by controlling their finances. He'll establish nearly unstoppable power in the Ministry with assets like that. As for me, I cannot forget, as a black man, that I am here in this country as a result of oppression imposed on my ancestors by earlier muggle governments. If it comes to it, I'll stand with the goblins against a tyranny. You might want to consider where you would stand if it comes to that." Then he resumed his louder speech "And that's the sort of education and challenge I found at Auror Academy. It's rigorous, but from what I have heard of you, you may be up to it."

"Well, thank you, Mr. Shacklebolt," replied Harry, giving a nod as Shacklebolt rejoined Percy and left with him.

Harry then returned to speak to Grishnack. "Is it really becoming that dire, Grishnack?"

"We still have some patience, Potter. We hope the Ministry will come to its senses and reverse these decrees. We don't want bloodshed, but we can only be pushed so far. In the meantime, we prepare. We know we have some friends, such as Shacklebolt. I can read lips, so I know he confided his position to you. He carries the Ministry's messages, and for now he does its bidding, but he has made it clear with whom he would stand. How about you, Potter? I have no doubt you want to be a friend of both sides – but if it comes down to it, where would you stand?"

"I don't know," Harry said doubtfully.

"I'd rather an honest answer like that, then an ephemeral promise. Just keep your eye out, pay attention to what's going on, and think about it."

"Sir," Dobby interrupted, "Erm, I was hoping I could see that healer Melony again, and, er, thank her for her help."

Grishnack eyed Dobby carefully. "You've taken a fancy to her. I must warn you to stay away! You're an elf, she's a goblin. I can respect you as a free being, but the hullabaloo cannot tolerate an elf showing that kind of interest in one of its members. There are plenty who thought Gribball had the right idea in trying to kill you, even though you are free. I have spread the word amongst the hullabaloos of Gringott's not to harm the elf in clothing, but I cannot protect you if you try to approach Melony or any other women. Do you understand?"

Dobby nodded sadly.

"Grishnack," said Harry, "I'm curious about – what did you say his name was – Gribball? Will he be punished for attacking a Gringott's guest?"

"Most certainly. He should not have taken the matter into his own hands, especially with a glamdring attending to the situation. He seems to have gone off to sulk, as our young males sometimes will when they have been scolded as he was yesterday, but when he returns, we will have a conference and decide a proper corrective."

Harry nodded. Then he and Dobby turned back to rejoin Hermione and the Weasleys. Hermione asked why they were so sad, and they told her how Dobby had been warned away from Melony. She tried to comfort Dobby and suggested that he look to the girl elves, but he shook his head.

"Miss, I cannot explain it, but there is nothing that interests me about them. They're just friends. But around Melony, Dobby felt like he was where he ought to be, like everything was just right."


	13. Egypt

Chapter 13 Egypt

Tasks at Gringotts completed, the group stepped out from the cavernous darkness of Gringotts into the mid-morning light. The sun hurt their eyes as they blinked while adapting to the brightness of the day. Ron was the first to notice in the shadows to the right of the bank's entry steps a couple kissing to one side. He nudged the others and pointed.

"I know that ponytail," said Ginny and Hermione at once.

"I know that blonde hair," said Ron, Harry and George together. They all waited till the kiss was over and then called "Bill", "Fleur," and walked over.

They noticed that Fleur's eyes looked like she had been crying.

"Oh, hi, all" said Bill, "We, erm, were just saying good-bye. I've been called away on business emergency. One of Gringott's exploration sites in southern Egypt has been tampered with. I have to go see if any of the protective charms have been broken, or possibly others put on."

"So what sort of treasure is in the site?" asked Hermione.

"Well, the goblins are always hoping for gold or gems, of course, and there's usually some in a relatively intact site such as this. When there are magical protections, there are usually magical objects or directions as well. I had worked on this site before and there are some interesting magical protections there."

"And by interestaing, 'e means 'e has not been able to beat them yet," teased Fleur, with only a mild accent now.

"Well, if they were easy to beat, they wouldn't be interesting, would they?" agreed Bill with a laugh. "Proper entry appears to require some sort of small magical object, probably something that could have been carried on a necklace, but the goblins have tried all such objects that they have available in Egypt. There are legends that it was taken to Alexandria before the first century, but that's the last anyone in Egypt had heard of it. Some people think it's underwater with most of Alexandria, others say it was taken to some other part of the Roman Empire."

"Maybe here?" asked Hermione.

Bill shrugged. "That's part of the Merlin legends, but other lands have legends of magical objects that would fit the description as well. Even if it was here, the leads we had from the legends are all dead or blocked."

"You know, Bill" said Ron, "If it were in Britain, the Hogwarts founders might have gotten it."

"Well, yeah, but all the objects Hogwarts has have been examined. None of them could be it."

Harry squinted at him. "But even Dumbledore says there are things he hasn't explored in Hogwarts. You can't have searched everything."

"You two aren't going treasure-hunting at Hogwarts, are you?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, we would never do such a thing as that," protested Ron disingenuously.

"Hah! I'd be disappointed if you didn't," said George. "Hey, what about the Chamber of Secrets? That's just the sort of place old Snake-tongue would hide something cool. And Harry, you've got access."

Bill shook his head. "Listen. I don't want you two getting in anything dangerous, and I think that would include the Chamber of Secrets."

"Don't worry, Bill," said Harry darkly. "The only people who could speak lightly about going down there are people who've never been."

Ginny and Ron nodded grimly at that.

"Oh, well, if that's out of the question, there are still plenty of other out-of-the-way places to look – Trelawney's Tower, some of the deeper dungeons, or the tunnels you haven't been to yet."

"George, I think both Ron and Harry are going to have quite enough to keep them busy this year," said Hermione, glaring more at them than him. After a few seconds silence, Hermione changed the subject. "So, Bill, your job is to beat the magical locks?"

"Exactly. With the key it would be easy, but most locks – magical or muggle – can be beaten in some way."

"Bill, I know you think Fred and I are odd to learn some of the muggle ways into things, but have you tried drills or blasting?" asked George.

"That's actually part of the standard procedure at a site: first we try all the charms and countercharms that have worked before, then all the magical objects that have not worked somewhere else, then we use all the tricks we have to get the protections to reveal themselves, then we give brute force a try, though we hate to. For most tombs and storerooms, if nothing else works, dynamite will."

"So?" prompted Ginny.

"Not a scratch."

"What would have such protection as that?" asked Ron.

"Well, obviously something that was prized by ancient wizards more than the gold, jewels and mummies we've found in other sites. By the inscriptions it appears that there is some sort of instruction or formula or such for something that the ancient wizards described as very wonderful or powerful or somehow very desirable – the translations aren't perfect, but the sense is of something really great – not so much for money-type value as desirable in itself."

"Wow, that is so fascinating," said Hermione.

"You know, Hermione, from what I've heard and seen of you, you'd make a great Gringott's explorer and charm-breaker – it requires extensive study of ancient languages and charms, as well as a bit of derring-do."

Hermione smiled and blushed. "Well, I'll keep that in mind too. There are a lot of great possibilities."

George then asked, "Do you know when the attempt was made, or who did it?"

"Not really," answered Bill. "We know it was recent, but this is a project that's been on hold since I came back to London. Dumbledore says he can spare me for awhile, especially if it's a matter of keeping the goblins placated."

"I know who and when," said Harry matter-of-factly. "Voldemort, four days ago."

They all stared at him.

He explained, "I was feeling his frustration in my scar. It was similar to his frustration at not being able to get into the Department of Mysteries last year, but more like a matter of a puzzle that stumped him. And I could tell he was a long way away from here."

"Okay, Potter," said Ginny, "How much of that did you tell Dumbledore?"

"All of it," said Harry. "Well, except I didn't know what Bill just told us, but the timing is right, and it sounds like the sort of thing he would go for."

"Oh, Bill," said Fleur, "must you go?"

"It's all the more important if Harry's right. Besides, if we hope to have the goblins ever stand with us, we must show that we are willing to stand with them when their matters are threatened."

Fleur looked down. "I understand, but I do not 'ave to like it. You must be careful! 'e may 'ave put his own 'exes on it, and 'e will probably 'ave people watching the site to keep others from getting in."

"I'll watch out, I promise. A cadre of guards has been added, and you've just helped me apply essence of murtlap – repels most spells, you know (he explained to the others) – and I'll be wearing a graphorn-leather cloak that the goblins keep at the most dangerous sites." Then Bill groaned and rolled his eyes, adding, "in the summer, in the Sahara!"

"Oh, yes," said Ginny, "If only it was in the winter in the Sahara it would be fine."

"I thought you generally worked at night, Bill," said Ron, "when the goblins can be out. It shouldn't be as hot then"

"Yeah, but they head out as soon as the sun is down – they don't wait for the sand to cool. And I'll be out there some days in the midday heat as well, since many of the signs of Dark enchantments can only be detected in sunlight, the brighter the better."

"Well, we'd better let you finish your good-byes," said George with a smirk, "and we have shopping to do. Oh, do we need to tell Mum and Dad?"

"No, thanks," Bill replied. "I told Mum. Speaking of Dad, I just saw him dart down Knockturn Alley. What's up with that?"

"Don't worry," said George, again with the infuriating grin, "everything's under control. He hasn't become a Death Eater or anything."

Bill laughed, his earrings jingling. "That's the last thing I worry about."

The group was going to get books first, but Harry stopped them and asked, "Hold on a sec - where's Dobby?"

Dobby came from the alley at the left side of Gringotts with a dreamy smile on his face.

"While you was talking to Bill Weasley, I heard a voice call my name," explained Dobby. "I looked to the side and it was Melony, leaning out a window. She said she wants to meet me. She says she can get out and visit me Friday at midnight. We're to meet at Gryffindor dorm, so we won't run into any elves – they'd be angry. They hates goblins."

"That's great, Dobby," said Harry, "We'll make arrangements. I guess we'd better take care of our books at Flourish & Blotts next."

By now many Hogwarts' students and their families were also doing their pre-school shopping. Harry could not turn his head without getting a wave and a thumbs-up, and students calling out, "I'm in." More than a few parents approached him to shake his hand and thank him personally for whatever help he could give their child. A few even asked if they could join the DA themselves, which at first took Harry aback, until he recovered – realizing that few adult wizards were probably much prepared to defend themselves - and referred them to Dumbledore.

Hermione beamed. "You see, Harry. Now that Voldemort's return is acknowledged – oh, get over it, Ron, it's just a name - everyone wants to learn from you."

"Well, I don't know if it's me or that it's the only game in town," said Harry modestly.

"Oh, stop that!" said Ginny, "I can't stand that overdone modesty. You don't need to have a big head to recognize that there aren't five other people in the country better qualified to teach surviving confrontations with the Death Eaters!"

"Alright, alright," laughed Harry. "I guess you're right. I've just always been put off by all this fame stuff."

Ron spoke up next, "Harry, we didn't want you to coach us because you survived as a baby. We want you to teach us because you've fought and survived so many times after growing up – THAT took skill and guts, and that's what we want a piece of."

But when they got to Flourish and Blotts, they learned that not everybody was enthusiastic about Harry and the DA. Back in the shelves, Harry ran into Draco Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle.

"So, Potter, you bribed your way to a NEWT early and now you think you're the expert," said Malfoy, while Crabbe and Goyle rubbed their fists and cracked their knuckles.

Somehow, Draco's taunts didn't get under Harry's skin anymore: they seemed so small.

"It really wasn't my doing, Malfoy, either the NEWT or the DA. As for being an expert, I'll let everyone else decide if they want to practice with me. You three are welcome to join us too, if you'd like, or form your own club. It's your choice, as far as I'm concerned."

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you, Potter, making me come to you for lessons? We'll see a Weasley named Minister of Magic before that happens."

Crabbe and Goyle nodded and laughed thickly, rather louder than made sense.

"Suit yourself," replied Harry.

"But we might just do like you said, though, about forming our own club. With you forming a gang of mudbloods and riffraff, the real wizards at the school may just need to get organized."

"Fine by me, Malfoy. The Defense Association is already a lot for me to handle, so the more you can take the better."

Malfoy eyed Harry suspiciously, all the more so for his calm response, as he and his henchmen shoved their way past him.

"I reckon we can put these away," Harry heard George say from the next aisle. He, Ron and Ginny came around the corner, putting away their wands. "We saw those three clowns looking for trouble and figured we'd best be prepared."

"That was brilliant, Harry," said Ron. "It made him madder that you didn't react than if you had mouthed off. Let's make a pact this year – we'll all turn Malfoy away with soft answers and courtesy this year – it'll drive him nuts."

They all put their hands together and made a pledge.

"But, Harry," said Ginny, "Do you really want him to set up his own group? A bunch of thugs up to no good?"

"Sure, I only want people who are serious about survival in the DA. We're going to work hard, and I don't need disruptions. Anyway, I'd rather not teach junior Death Eaters how to be effective in battle. Besides, all Malfoy can teach 'em is how to be slimy and sneaky, and we already expect that. As far as fighting skills go, it'll be the blind leading the blind."

They finished buying their books and headed back to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to have lunch with Fred. When they got there, they found him overwhelmed with customers. As it was the day before the students returned to school, everyone wanted to load up on their joke supplies, especially since it looked to be a tense year. Harry, Hermione, and all the Weasleys pitched in to catch up with business, while Dobby took care of bringing additional supplies from the basement storeroom. Every so often, a customer would get too close to the samples, take one, and with a pop convert into some sort of a creature or grow some auxiliary appendage.

After they got a good start on taking care of the press of customers, Dobby went upstairs to make lunch for them all. They took turns staffing the store and having lunch so that all the business could be handled. Even so, it came to be fairly late in the day, and they still had not gotten their stationery and pet supplies. The rest had been talking quidditch all day when they weren't doing business, so Hermione offered to go get supplies for everyone.

"Would it be alright for Dobby to come with me, Harry? I'll need help carrying things," she asked.

Well, it's up to him – Dobby, do you think I'll be safe enough surrounded by all these wizards?"

"Dobby thinks he's being made fun of, sir. Dobby takes his work seriously," answered Dobby.

"Oh, Dobby, I'm sorry if you didn't like the tease. It's just been strange for me having a bodyguard all summer." Harry said sincerely.

"Dobby understands. Harry Potter will be safe here. Dobby will go with Miss."

When the shop finally closed, there was still daylight available, so Ginny decided she had to try out her new Firebolt. They went to the roundabout in front of the shop and she kicked off. She hooted and hollered for awhile on it, till Fred called, "Well, if you're not going to put it to the test, we may as well take it back."

"Right then," called Ginny and pushed up the speed and started making rather daring approaches through trees and at buildings that would have been foolish on a school broom. Then as Harry watched in horror, the broom started bucking and tossing like his had his first year when Professor Quirrel jinxed it. Harry watched and grabbed for his wand to try to break her fall, when he saw the broom suddenly dart with Ginny across the road and slam into the side of the twins' shop. Harry shouted in horror as he saw Ginny's limp body drop two and a half stories to the pavement.

Then Harry blinked his eyes and saw Ginny still flying about, as she came to a stop and stared at him. The rest were staring too, and then Harry realized it had just been another vision. He let his arm drop limply by his side, still clutching the wand. He squeezed his eyes shut to keep from crying.

"I saw … Ginny (pointing to where she had been when the vision started) … she crashed (he traced the path ending at the wall) … she collapsed (pointing at the ground below)"

"Come on, mate," said Fred, "it's time for a cuppa, or maybe even a butterbeer. Let's go upstairs."

Ginny landed and they all went with Harry to the twins' walkup apartment. George kept a watch from the window for Hermione and Dobby and called them up when they arrived. They told about the vision, and Hermione came and stood behind Harry and rubbed his shoulders.

"It's okay, Harry," she soothed. "Everyone here understands. Nobody carries what you do. It's a wonder you keep caring about anything at all."

He turned and looked up at her. "That's just it. When I first came to Hogwarts, I just wanted to figure out what being a wizard was, and get out of the Dursleys' house, and learn stuff about my parents. I made some friends – good friends - but I couldn't say I was too worried about what happened to most people. I figured someone else was looking after them, and I'd just take care of myself. But that's not the way it is now. I care for too many people – all of you, and the DA, and everyone at Hogwarts, and the Order, and the Dursleys, and … everyone." He put his head down on his crossed arms on the kitchen table. "And it's all on me."

Everyone looked around, and as much as any of them would like to say otherwise, they all knew it was true.

Finally, George spoke up. "Maybe so, Harry, but you'll never be alone. We're with you all the way."

And they all agreed.

"In fact," he continued, "Fred and I were hoping we could be with the DA ourselves, if you don't mind letting a couple of dropouts have a second chance."

Harry caught himself and looked up. "I'll put in a word for you. I need all the experienced hands I can get. I'm sorry, everyone. It just all gets to me sometimes. With this Occlumency, I'm supposed to be closing out emotions, but I just can't stop caring."

Ginny put a hand on his arm and looked tearfully into his eyes. "We wouldn't want you to stop that, Harry. It's what makes you so special."

Harry took a deep breath and gathered himself. "Oh, we can't mope around like this. Tell you what. Let's go to Fortescue's for ice cream, my treat. We learned he has a special night menu, but he'll bring it out early for us, won't he, Dobby."

Dobby started tittering uncontrollably and Harry winked at him.

When they arrived, Harry insisted they take a couple of tables outside. Then he went in and got the goblin menus from Fortescue. Ginny and Ron started looking at the entries and gave the desired look of disgust. Fred and George started whispering to each other. Hermione looked thoughtful.

"This is very interesting," she said.

"Hermione, don't you find these revolting?" asked Harry, with a hint of exasperation.

"Well, of course, on a personal level. But I was expecting something strange, since you and Dobby were acting so silly. It was very good to see you cheering up like that. So when we got the menus, I noticed right away that the heading said it was for goblins. Of course, we all know that as primarily troglodytic beings, their preferred foods run to roots, grubs and meats, generally heavily spiced, and very little in the way of sweets."

"Granger," said Harry, "sometimes you're just too rational to be any fun."

"That's what I've been saying, mate!" said Ron. "But what's up with these two?"

The twins broke their discussion.

"This is brilliant," said Fred.

"Oh?" said Ginny. "I suppose you're going to have the silverfish and horseradish?"

"No, it's not that WE want to eat these things. It's that there are customers who do," said George. "Just like Zonko's has blood pops that are just for jokes for most people but are a real treat for the vampires, we have a line of disgusting flavored foods coming out. Nothing magical about them – just so awful they're funny. We're calling the whole line Gross-ries."

"Yeah," added Fred. "We've got things like angel-food cake tubes filled with chicken curry, and licorice-coated garlic dills."

Everyone got a disgusted look on their faces, except for Dobby who got the 'kid in a candy store' look and licked his lips.

"See! Look at Dobby," continued Fred. "We consider these things repulsive, but he's excited. He likes this ice cream menu, too, which means the goblins will probably like these other things he likes as well. It's one thing to sell these as novelties to wizards, but to sell them as packaged foods to goblins would be a gold mine! Zonko's makes good money with blood pops and there can't be more than 100 vampires in Britain. But there are several thousands of goblins."

"Dobby," said George. "How would you like a part-time job."

"I has the best job in the world already, sir. I guards Harry Potter," Dobby said proudly.

"You could keep doing that, and a noble calling it is, too," George went on, with a wink at Harry. "What I have in mind is this: when we come to Hogwarts for DA practices, we'll bring some of our new products – we swear no tricks – and you taste them and tell us how you like them. It might be things like cantaloupe in guacamole, or tripe treacle tarts, or yams in mole sauce."

"That's pronounced 'mo-lay', George" corrected Hermione.

"Not the sauce WE use."

"Eeeww," said Hermione.

"Sirs would let Dobby be the first to try these delicacies and pay him? Already Dobby gets to guard Harry Potter and clean the Gryffindor dorms. And Dobby has a date with the beautiful goblin Melony! Could life get any better than this?"

"It takes all kinds, doesn't it?" said Ron.

"Ron, after hearing all this," said Ginny, "I'm going to stop teasing you about your peanut butter and ketchup sandwiches."

"Eeeww!" said Hermione.


	14. Greetings and Departure

Chapter 14 Greetings and Departure

Harry and Hermione ran together before breakfast, or at least they set off together. Although Hermione had been working on a conditioning program, she had started less fit than Harry and had not worked nearly as obsessively. Soon Harry was running ahead with Dobby on his back, and when he got to the end of Diagon Alley, he would double-back and greet Hermione passing the other way. His first reaction as he saw her coming was the pleasure one gets in seeing a well-loved friend. But then Harry noted to himself that as composed and even imposing as Hermione could be in robes bearing a wand or a book, she was particularly ungainly once she started to get winded. He hoped that as she got into shape that would pass, because he did not want to think poorly of a friend or let pass a comment that would offend her.

Every time Harry passed Weasley Wizard Wheezes, one or the other of the twins would either catcall or act like they were taking pictures. By the time Harry was on his third pass-by, he noticed a mess around the windows, which grew every time he passed by again. He realized Hermione must be getting the same teasing and in response was pulling her wand to keep the twins at bay. Of course, Harry thought, the eggs and other debris would just egg them on.

When they were done Harry and Hermione went to their rooms to shower and put the finishing touches on their packing. They went downstairs together to check out and stow their bags until time to leave. They found Ron, Ginny and the twins already down there claiming a large enough table for all of them for breakfast.

"What'sa matter, Hermione?" laughed Fred. "Don't like your picture taken in the morning? Did you forget your makeup?"

"Why worry?" said George, "No one could see you through that hair anyway."

"That's how they'd know it was her," said Fred.

Hermione glared daggers at them, but Harry, Ginny and Ron were stifling their own laughter.

"Next time, I won't use temporary charms on you two," growled Hermione.

"Ooh, we're scared. Ickle Hermione is going to jinx us," said George.

"Hermione, next time you say you're jealous of me having brothers, I'm going to remind you of this," said Ginny.

"You know, Harry," said Ron, "that would be an interesting fight – Hermione against the twins. Who d'ya reckon would win?"

"Hmm," said Harry thoughtfully, "that's a good one. One on one, it'd be Hermione, I reckon (the twins feigned offense at this), but could she handle the two of them at once. Maybe we should stage that at one of the advanced DA sessions. Oh, by the way, you two, I talked with Dumbledore last night – you're in. Just apparate to the Quidditch pitch and walk on up. He said you could join the Gryffindor table for dinner on DA nights."

"Hey, now! That's a deal, even if we have to spar with Hermione," said George.

"I'm glad he agreed. Without you two, if we have 400 new students, the rest would have over 20 each This will cut it down some," said Harry.

"Harry," said Ginny, "I thought 400 was the low side estimate – what if more show up?"

"I don't know. I don't even know what I'm hoping for. If we have too many, I'm afraid progress will be too slow, but I'd hate to turn away anyone who wants to learn. I've even thought about dividing the group into two if it's too large and doubling the nights we meet, but that would be so hard on us original DAs to meet 4 nights a week, plus do studies and for most of us quidditch."

"Well, better this sort of problem than last year's situation," said Hermione. "I don't know if I could handle another year of such sneaking around. I just hope the new DA teacher won't have a problem with it."

"He, or she, won't," said Fred, with a grin toward George. "We're sure of it."

"Any chance you're going to fill us in?" said Harry.

"Nope, so don't bother."

"I know you too well – I won't. By the way everyone, everything about Marietta is in the past."

The Weasleys were aghast, but Harry continued. "What's done is done and we need every competent DA student from last year to help this year."

"Harry's right," added Hermione. "I've already lifted the Sneak Curse on her, and she says she has been practicing hard. She really was quite good, even if she was only forced into it by Cho."

"Yeah, but she stabbed us in the back!" said Ron.

"Ron," said Harry, "Have you forgotten already what things were like last year? We were all scared silly, not just of Voldemort, but of Umbridge as well. It was just a matter of time before someone cracked. If someone saw her skulking off with Cho and reported it, Umbridge could have brought all sorts of pressure."

Ron scowled. "Well, I don't have to like it and I don't have to be nice to her."

Harry nodded. "I told her to accept that she would get a cold reception. If you'll at least treat her as well as McGonagall treats Trelawney, it'll be okay."

"What if there's trouble again, though, Harry. Maybe she'd pull a Pettigrew on us and sell us out in a pinch. She seems to have done that once already."

"Well for now, we're only talking about training with the DA. I'm not saying we have to put her in a crucial role, like my parents did with Pettigrew. I'm also not saying we need to tell her about secret matters, just accept her as a group leader in out training sessions."

"Oh, I suppose I can live with that," Ron muttered, with the other Weasleys nodding reluctantly.

"Okay, I'm glad that's settled. We also need to get the word to the others – no one is to mention any of this problem to the rest of the school. What happened last year is solely among last year's DA, okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. So what's the plan for getting to Kings' Cross," said Ron, as breakfast was brought out on large platters.

Hermione answered. "We've worked out a plan for maximal safety while Dobby's not with Harry. Oh, Harry stop rolling your eyes – you know we have to be cautious. Fred and George will be taking the baggage. From here, Dobby will apparate Ginny to the station, while one of the twins takes her things. Then Dobby and the twin who went comes back for you and your things, Harry, and then for you, Ron. Finally Dobby comes back for me, and the other twin will come along at that time with my things."

"Yes, we can't have Harry getting lonely," teased Fred.

"Oh, yeah?" said Harry, as his hand darted under the table and he muttered something, then as quickly returned to buttering his waffle.

"Erk!" said Fred, with his eyes watering. "Good one, Harry. Excuse me, I'll be right back."

"What's the matter, Fred?" asked Ginny, noticing his odd gait.

"Erm, well, Harry's mastered the wickedest wedgie-charm ever. Harry, you've got to show me that one later – but on someone else."

Traveling by apparation, they were able to go directly to the Hogwarts platform, without passing through from the muggle side. An area was set aside for families who could arrive that way, which greatly eased the problem of disguising passages through the wall to Platform 9 ¾ from the muggles.

Virtually as soon as he got there, Harry was beset by students and parents. All the parents who approached thanked him profusely and the students all said they were looking forward to it. More than a few of the young witches eyed Harry in his jeans and t-shirt and blushed: some went away with their witch friends giggling together. When Harry saw Neville, he asked him to save a seat on the train, and to try to get a couple of other students to join them, since all their usual seatmates were now prefects.

"Actually, Harry, I was going to spend a good bit of the time in the last car," said Neville, pointing.

Harry looked and saw that a car had been added – conjured for the day most likely - which was not a passenger car. He could see through the windows that it contained a fully–equipped gymnasium, and seemed oddly larger on the inside than on the outside. He figured it had been magically enlarged on the inside to accommodate as many as might like to use it.

"That's great," said Harry. "I've been away from a gym for a couple of days and I've needed to get back. Wow, Neville, I just noticed, you've really dropped weight and firmed up since I saw you last."

Neville beamed. "Actually the same weight, Harry, but muscle instead of fat. I'm feeling better and stronger, too."

"I'd better get to work," said Harry, "just to keep up with my students."

"Don't worry, you'll always be the coach," said Neville.

"I like that," said Luna, who had arrived with her father during this talk.

"Hi, Luna. You like what?" asked Harry.

"You've said you wanted to downplay both the sense that this is an army being formed or that you are 'in control' – well, let's call you 'coach.' That has more of the sense of a team learning skills together."

"What's wrong with calling me 'Harry'?" asked Harry.

Luna laughed. "There are too many. Have you not noticed how many Harrys there are in the younger years? After Voldemort was destroyed when you were a baby, 'Harry' became the most popular boys' name among British sorcerers. All the boys in your year had already been named, but my year has several Harrys and the following years must have at least a dozen each. There are even more than a few Harriets who answer to 'Harry.' If we start calling for 'Harry' in the DA meetings, we'll get dozens of people responding."

Neville slapped him on the back. "Coach Potter it is, then, mate."

"Well, it's better than what I was being called this time last year," said Harry.

As the students filtered away, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, it's good to see you again."

"Oh, Mr. Lovegood, how are you? It's nice to see you again. Thanks again for letting me visit."

"I'm doing splendid, Harry, and please feel free to visit anytime. It's a pleasure and an honor to have you visit and I'm so impressed with what you and your DA have been doing." Harry started to put up his hands in protest, but Mr. Lovegood continued, "Alright, I know you shy from the credit, but someday you'll accept what is due. In the meantime, I want to give you something – a free subscription to The Quibbler."

"Oh, um, gee, uh, that's great, Mr. Lovegood," said Harry reluctantly.

Mr. Lovegood laughed heartily, and Harry realized where Luna got her laugh from. "You think some of the articles in there are trash and a joke? So do I. Thing is, I could say the same for the Daily Prophet, eh? But I admit it and they try to claim to be 'authority.' We run a lot of articles from sorcerers of all stripes with different viewpoints. We get a lot of rubbish, because we can't afford to pay for the articles or to verify all the claims. We aren't subsidized like the Prophet. Nonetheless, we also get some good articles as well – like a certain interview we ran last year, eh? The trick is to figure out the gems from the garbage – again, that's true of any news source. This year I'd love to run most anything you might want to submit about the challenges ahead and getting prepared - think about it. I know you're busy during the school year though. Here, here's your first issue, it makes good reading while you're on a treadmill, takes your mind off the sweating."

Harry smiled. "Okay, thanks, Mr. Lovegood, I'll keep an open mind. You're certainly right about one thing – the establishment paper has no better track record than The Quibbler. Uh-oh, the train's about to leave - gotta run. Thanks, Mr. Lovegood."

With that Harry grabbed his trunk, and he and Dobby jumped on the Hogwarts' Express and set off down the aisle looking for Neville. By the time they got situated, the train had departed. They changed into gym clothes and set off to the end of the train. By the time they arrived there, the gym was already busy. Several students waved happily from their exercises. Harry and Neville did stretches first before moving to stair-climber machines. Harry was surprised that they seemed to be muggle machines, but then he realized muggles exercise the same way that wizards do. Similarly, the steam engine which pulled the train was no different from muggle steam engines, except of course that almost all of the muggle steam engines had been retired to scrap or museums. Generally, wizards used muggle things when they were up to the job. Harry suspected, though, that the boiler of the steam engine was kept heated magically rather than by coal or wood.

They were just finishing with the stair-climber and started into sit-ups when the prefects were able to join them. After calisthenics, Harry decided to get a steam bath and some pumpkin juice before heading to the weight machines. As he headed into the steam bath, the door shut rather too forcefully. Harry wheeled around to see Draco Malfoy grinning evilly, with Vincent Crabbe beside him and Gregory Goyle leaning his immense bulk against the door so no one would get in or out.

"Well, well, Potter. Finally we meet without your gang of mongrels barking at your heels," sneered Draco while stroking his wand. "Now what shall we do first – shall we reproduce what your friends did to us on the train ride back?"

"Y'know, Draco, if you didn't go looking for trouble, you wouldn't find it so much," replied Harry. He considered using his wandless Expelliarmus, but wanted that to be a last resort.

"I could say the same to you, Potter, but first I'll say this – PETRIFI---"

Draco's curse was interrupted with a large crack, as he and both of his cronies were thrown into the corner.

"You will not harm Harry Potter," roared Dobby, who had gone unnoticed in the steam.

"I know that voice," said Draco. "That's Dobby, our house elf."

"He WAS your family's house elf," said Harry. "My friend Dobby is free and likes it like that."

"'Free' – right! He's a house elf. Born to be a slave and never anything but," said Draco. "You're just the sort of riffraff that would call an elf 'friend.'"

"I'm proud to call him that. Dobby has more dignity and value than Voldemort and all his Death Eaters combined," Harry retorted.

"Every time I think you cannot get more absurd, Potter, you prove me wrong," said Draco. "Since it seems that we'll be unable to get our revenge now, we'll be on our way - until later."

Harry pondered a second as they got up and said, "Malfoy, wait a second – you want a shot at me?"

Malfoy eyed him suspiciously. "Yeah, but it doesn't look like your keeper is going to let it happen."

"How about without magic? A muggle sport I learned called boxing – we put on padded gloves and head gear and go at it with our fists. A few simple rules, like no hitting below the waist or in the back. Interested?"

Crabbe and Goyle were already rubbing their fists and grinning, obviously anxious to take on Harry without magic being a factor. Brute strength was their forte' and they knew it. But Draco looked worried – he never liked a fair fight and he didn't have size like the other two did. He clearly would rather that Harry fight Crabbe or Goyle instead, especially as he noticed Harry's newly developed muscle.

"Crabbe and Goyle want in on this, too. Find a couple of seconds for yourself, Potter, then we'll draw straws to see who fights whom," Draco drawled.

Harry immediately remembered that Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas both had muggle fathers who favored boxing and other rugged sports. "I think that can be arranged. We'll get some other prefects to referee. I'll meet you outside the steamroom in ten minutes."

Neither Seamus nor Dean needed convincing.

"Me whole father's side of the family's been Golden Gloves," said Seamus. "I've been sparrin' with 'em for years. I was going that way when I got me Hogwarts' letter."

"Same here," said Dean. "Dad reckoned that a black boy in London who makes strange things happen had better know how to defend 'imself. I'm game to fight any of those arrogant nitwits that try to say us mudbloods ain't good enough."

"Dean!" said Harry. "How can you call yourself such an ugly name?"

"Harry, they use it anyway – if I take it from 'em, it loses the power to hurt me."

"Well, we half-bloods can stand our ground as well, eh, Harry?" said Seamus.

"I like our chances here," replied Harry. "I just wish we didn't have to make it a 'blood' issue. We're all just people, and we happen to be able to do magic."

Word of the match spread like grippe down the train and the exercise room was soon crowded. Dobby conjured helmets, gloves and ropes for the boxing rings and three prefects were found who knew enough about boxing to keep things clean. Dean drew Goyle as an opponent and Seamus drew Malfoy, to Malfoy's visible relief, as Seamus was the smallest of the three Gryffindors. That left Harry to fight Crabbe, who was every bit as big as Dudley.

Dean and Goyle went at it first. Dean had a couple of inches more height and reach, but Goyle was substantially larger. Nonetheless, Dean's skill was immediately apparent. He kept moving around the ring, enticing Goyle to punch, then easily backed away or ducked punches. He spent a couple of rounds content to let Goyle exhaust himself, tagging Goyle occasionally with stinging jabs. Even Goyle could tell he was being played with, like a cat with a mouse, and got all the more angry because of it. By the third round, Goyle was getting fatigued and Dean moved in close with punch after punch: roundhouses, jabs, uppercuts, all aimed at various allowable targets on the body and head. The punishment got worse through round four. Harry could tell that Dean was holding back, scoring points as he might in a tournament match rather than going for the knockout.

Goyle made it into the fifth round, but just barely. Halfway through, he tried a wild flurry of flailing punches, hoping for a surprise hit, but finding only air. Then breathing extremely heavily and dragging his feet, he held up his gloves. He spat out his mouth protector, slumped to his knees and holding his body up by the ropes panted, "I give up."

"What, no! Goyle, you worthless loser. You can't let a mudblood beat you!" yelled Draco.

The words were out before he had thought, and the gym became silent, as nearly a third of those present were muggle-born and most of the rest treasured their muggle-born friends. Even most of the Slytherins edged away from him, even though most probably would have used the term in private.

Dean stepped up to him, towering over Draco by more than a head. "I reckon this 'mudblood' has done just that. It's your turn now, Malfoy. I'm going to enjoy this!" Then Dean grinned wickedly, knowing Seamus's experience. "Have fun picking on someone your own size."

Malfoy and Seamus then put the gloves on, and began their match. Seamus lived up to the stereotypical small, pugnacious, Irish brawling style, but had discipline and skill. As for Draco, it was not so much a stylistic choice to mix it up immediately, as a complete lack of experience in a fair fight and very little choice against a very aggressive opponent. Seamus was stronger, skilled at aiming his punches effectively, and he knew how to defend as well. Draco's only real advantage was that the referee was not calling the match very closely, due to inexperience, so he got away with a number of punches which would have disqualified him in a more formal setting. Both threw lots of punches, with Seamus connecting about twice as often. Although Seamus was receiving the occasional improper hit, he was familiar with being hit both fairly and unfairly in matches, so he could handle them. Malfoy, on the other hand, had always had people protecting him, so he only knew to try to hit as well as he could, which wasn't all that good.

Seamus didn't want the fight to end too quickly, so he concentrated on punches to the torso and the head away from Draco's face. He didn't even care if Draco blocked punches, since he knew his fists moved fast enough to severely bruise Draco's arms, making Draco less able to defend as time wore on. After the first round, Draco was still fairly sharp, but winded and visibly bruised on the underside of his arms and his lower ribs. In the second round, Seamus toyed with Draco by making it look like his defenses were down, then when Draco would try to hit him, Seamus would dodge and jab. Draco got madder and madder and more and more tired.

In the third round, Seamus decided to end it. He would stay just out of reach, then jump forward and throw three or four quick jabs or uppercuts, and then jump back as Draco tried to respond. By halfway into the round, Draco was barely responding and Seamus was scoring at will. Seamus started choosing his punches more carefully so that Draco would have cuts to remember the fight by for a good long time. By the end of the third round, Draco had a gash under his left eye and another over the right. His upper lip was badly swollen and there was a slow-bleeding cut on top of his right collarbone.

Draco barely make it out for the fourth round and Seamus decided to end it. He threw a flurry of punches. Even though they all found their mark, his fists were not large enough for a knockout, but they took their toll. Within a minute, Draco collapsed to his hands and knees and could not get up. Crabbe and Goyle helped him out of the ring. Marietta Edgecombe, who was in her second year as a healer trainee and had retrieved the magical first aid kit from the wall of the gym, gave him an invigorating draught to bring him around and started to tend to his wounds.

"As long as I can see Potter pummeled, it'll be okay," he muttered.

Crabbe was at least eight inches taller and easily over twice as heavy as Harry, but he knew Harry was mobile and strong, so he circled warily. Harry's plan was to tire him out. Seeing an opportunity, Crabbe punched hard with a lunge; Harry jumped to the side and punched Crabbe in the side of the head. Though Crabbe was not very bright, he understood enough about fighting for this to make him realize that this would not be a one-punch fight. He circled again, and then threw a two-punch combination, which Harry deflected and dodged and answered with a sharp jab in the ribs. The cheering was deafening, but Harry's mind was only on the fists. Crabbe's combination showed that he had gotten at least a little experience.

Once again, Crabbe advanced on Harry, and Harry backed and sidestepped. From boxing Dudley, he knew his best opportunities would come when his larger opponent was getting worn out. As Seamus did, he made himself look vulnerable to entice Crabbe into an attack, and then dodged whatever Crabbe did, usually with a small counterpunch that had little effect but to annoy. The first round continued like this, but by the end, Crabbe was panting heavily. In the second round, Crabbe decided to conserve strength, so he stood flat-footed and waited for Harry to come to him. Harry moved around him to make Crabbe keep moving, but it was not really tiring him. Therefore Harry started moving in closer to punch, then jumping back. On most occasions, he was out in time, but several times Harry was hit solidly. Harry got a severe bruise on his cheek, despite the headgear. In a scored match, Harry would have won the round, but he knew he had taken more damage than Crabbe had.

In the third round, Harry kept it simpler: jab and dodge, jab and block. He kept with quick, annoying punches that Crabbe was too slow to respond to. Crabbe had to respond and so he tried again advancing on Harry. He was more cautious this time, however, so as to move Harry toward the ropes without an easy escape. Crabbe punched hard, and Harry dodged, then Crabbe tried a roundhouse and uppercut combination, which Harry blocked and answered with a straight punch in the chest. Then Crabbe immediately went for another combination, which Harry pulled back to avoid the first punch and then started to jump sideways to dodge the second. However, this time Malfoy had moved around behind Harry and stuck a foot out to trip him. Crabbe's punch glanced off Harry's headgear as Harry fell. The cries of foul were heard all around, but Harry jumped up and quickly blinked. Crabbe assumed Harry was dazed and lunged again, only to find Harry ducking and then rising again with the strongest uppercut his compact muscular frame could give. It caught Crabbe under the jaw and dazed him enough that he was no longer able to give effective defense. Harry followed up with a furious storm of punches to the head and torso, which made Crabbe's entire body wobble until it collapsed like a mudslide to the mat. Almost the entire gym started cheering. Marietta quickly came and examined Crabbe, finding he was not significantly damaged. She gave him an invigorating draught also and within seconds, he was recovered, though still a bit woozy.

Draco was enraged. "This isn't the end, Potter," he threatened, and stomped back down the train.

Seamus, Dean and Harry were hugging and high-fiving, and being congratulated by all those who stayed behind. Suddenly the crowd around the three parted and started murmuring as Crabbe and Goyle approached them. Those who had their wands put their hands on them, and Dobby tensed as well, even though Crabbe and Goyle clearly did not have their wands on them. Seamus and Dean were flanking Harry as he faced the approaching hulks, who came close and extended their hands.

"Good fight," they both said.

Crabbe continued. "I don't like getting beat but it was a good fight and a fair one, well, on your side, sorry about Malfoy's trick - Goyle just told me."

The three Gryffindor boxers broke into big, relieved grins.

Goyle added, "Yeah, that was fun. I'd like to learn to fight like that. Can we do it again some time?"

"Well, we'll see. Listen, we'll be working on fighting skills in the DA – everyone is welcome who wants to improve. I was serious when I invited you yesterday. It won't be boxing, but there will be some sparring. Why don't you join us?"

Crabbe frowned. "Well, we'll have to see if we can. I don't think Malfoy'd like it."

Then Ron spoke up: "If you want to come, tell him you're spying on us."

They nodded and then Goyle said, "Yeah, erm, Draco's starting his own pureblood dueling club. He'll expect us there."

"Listen," said Harry, intently, "the DA is not about sport. It's about surviving and fighting back against dark wizardry. If you don't want to go that way, you'll want to know how to defend yourselves. It may be all the more necessary for those who have grown up close to dark wizards."

"Yeah, erm, we'll see," they muttered and went off toward the showers.

"Harry," said Seamus, "you'd teach even them? They've been Malfoy's henchmen since we've been at Hogwarts, and you said their fathers were in the graveyard with … you-know-who!"

"Seamus, EVERYONE," called out Harry loudly. "I'm serious about this. I've been asked to teach what I can to everyone who wants to defend themselves against the Death Eaters and their sort. I don't care what your blood is or what your house is. I don't care if you and I have quarreled before or you thought I was crazy or a showboat or what. There is only one thing that matters to me now – and that is to see that we all survive the coming hard times. We are coming together as the DA to prepare everyone to stay alive. Every lost person is a tragedy. I hope to see all of you at the DA meeting, the first meeting will be this coming Tuesday. For now, I came to this gym to exercise, so I'll get back to it."

Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna were left with Harry as the crowd dispersed and Harry doffed his boxing gear.

"That was barbaric," said Hermione.

"Sometimes people act like animals," said Luna airily.

"That's right," said Neville, with a harsh edge to his voice, "and sometimes they act beneath animals. And when someone wants to hurt you, you'd better be prepared to hurt them first!"

Ron clapped him on the back "That's the idea, Neville. Wow, you're getting solid. I'm not turning my back on you after making you mad."

Neville glowered and spoke quietly. "You're not in any danger, Ron, but if I get another chance at Death Eaters, they're going to pay!"

"Okay, Neville," said Harry. "I'm all with you on that, but let's keep a level head. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that hatred and anger destroy performance. When the time comes, we'll have jobs to do, and we won't be able to afford poor performance."

All agreed and then completed their workouts before showering, finding the witch with the snack trolley, and then repairing to their cars for rest, talk, and games before arriving at Hogwarts.


	15. Quidditch Captain

Chapter 15 - Quidditch Captain

Although the sun was low in the late afternoon sky when the train arrived at Hogsmeade Station, it was still soothingly warm. Ron, Ginny, Luna and Hermione had to help herd the first years toward the boats. Harry and Neville were to hold spaces in a carriage; since the carriages could only hold four, Luna and Ginny said they would ride with other fifth-years. Harry and Neville approached an empty carriage. Harry stopped and gazed at the thestrals, pawing the ground and rearing their heads spiritedly.

"You can see them?" he asked Neville quietly.

"Sure, Harry," said Neville.

"But you could see them before, couldn't you?" Harry went on.

"Of course, you know that. Why do you ask?"

"I just try to fool myself that Sirius isn't really dead. I try to think that the arch just took him somewhere else, like a portkey would. If you couldn't see them, then …but you could see them before, so of course you still can," answered Harry.

"I saw my grandfather die - peacefully. I was 10 years old. And now I've seen Sirius Black go. But I've always seen the thestrals. That's enough deaths for my taste," said Neville sympathetically.

"I've had my fill, too. Look around us at all these happy faces. In their heads, they know he's back and that the world has become more dangerous, but it hasn't sunk into their hearts yet. Last year after the TriWizard Tournament, I still couldn't see the thestrals because Cedric's death hadn't sunk in yet. It takes time for some changes to become real to us. It's our job, all of us who were in last year's DA, to prepare all of these people to stay alive, even though they don't yet fully appreciate the scope of the threat. Are you up for it?"

"Harry, you know I am. So long as I know why my parents are in St. Mungo's, I have no choice but to do everything I can against the Death Eaters. But you know what? I like our chances. We have a coach who could bring me around from utterly hopeless to competence in twenty or so surreptitious training sessions. With a full year and the support of the school, you'll work wonders."

"Thanks, Neville. Nothing like setting the bar high, eh?"

"The rest of us will do what we can, Harry. You know that. I just know it was you who made the difference for me."

In the Great Hall, Neville, Harry, Hermione and Ron sat together at the Gryffindor Table.

"Have you noticed," Harry asked "how the classes seem to be bigger and bigger? We must have the smallest class in the school, except maybe the seventh-years."

"Yeah," said Ron, "I asked my folks about that. They said that when You-Know-Who – don't kick me, Hermione - was around near the time we were born, a lot of couples were avoiding having children, and many were not even getting married at all. There were loads of marriages and new births in the years after he disappeared: people making up for lost time, I reckon."

"I sure can't blame anyone for not wanting to commit their hearts in times like that – it hurts too much when they are taken away," said Harry.

"Harry," said Hermione, "people don't die only in wars. There will always be people dying and it will always leave holes in the lives of those left behind."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, but do me a favor – I don't want any of you leaving until you're at least as old as Dumbledore."

Hermione shook her head. "Harry, I'm the one who dropped Divination. Even if there was some amount of substance to it, I don't think it's for us to know such things."

"Any idea who the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher will be?" asked Neville.

They all looked up at the teacher's table. Most of the teachers were already there. Neither the centaur Firenze nor Professor Trelawney attended the feast, but this was no surprise: they rarely attended schoolwide functions. Snape was as greasy and glaring as ever, maybe even a wee bit more bitter looking. Harry felt a pang of sympathy despite his hard feelings toward Snape. Professor Flitwick was sitting on a stack of books in a chair between Professor Sprout and Professor Sinistra, with whom he was talking. Hagrid had taken his place after bringing the first years across the lake.

Harry suddenly had another of his visions, seeing all the faculty dead, killed in a bloody mess. He barely stifled a scream and quickly turned his head down to stare at the floor. The others turned to comfort him, gathering already what had happened. They were getting Harry to describe what he saw so he could let go of it easier, when Ginny came up hurriedly, thumping them on the backs and loudly whispering "Look" while pointing up to the teacher's table.

Seating himself next to Hagrid, who was giving a warm greeting, was none other than Arthur Weasley.

"It can't be!" said Ron.

"I'm ruined," said Ginny. "No boy'll date a girl whose father is a professor."

"Oh, well," said Ron, a little too happily, "you'll need that time preparing for OWL exams."

"Easy for you to say, Ron," snapped Ginny. "No girl with any brains would go out with you anyway."

Harry noticed Ginny winking at Hermione as she said this.

Harry smiled. "Well, I guess there won't be any problem getting the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's support for the DA this year. Dumbledore obviously had your Dad in mind all summer. He could see which way the winds were blowing at the Ministry."

"It IS a bit unsettling though," said Hermione pensively, "given the track record of Defense teachers here."

"Hermione Granger!" teased Ron. "Are you now a soothsayer?"

"I never said there was no such thing as prophecies or curses," said Hermione, "just that the stuff Trelawney was pushing at us was claptrap. It would be hard not to think there was a problem with the Dark Arts position. If something's going to keep your father from teaching more than one year, I just hope it'll be quiet, like Professor Lupin's departure, rather than the way of the others we've had."

"Well, let's see," said Neville, "The ministry didn't send him, so he's no Umbridge. He's no egomaniac, so he's not a Lockhart. I've seen his forearm, so he's not a Deatheater like Crouch. And I don't see Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head like Quirrel. I guess the only thing we have to worry about is the full moon."

Ron had been caught by this last remark while drinking pumpkin juice and immediately spewed it out through his mouth and nose with a guffaw, "Yeah - my Dad, the werewolf."

At this point, Professor McGonagall called the Hall to order for the Sorting Ceremony. The nervous first years lined up down the aisles and around the sides of the Hall. A few waved at siblings at the tables. Professor McGonagall brought out a four-legged stool and the tattered old Sorting Hat.

"In the Sorting Ceremony," she announced, "you will each come up when called and sit on this stool. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. It will determine the House which should be best for developing your skills and character. Your house will be your family and your home while you are at Hogwarts. I must stress, however, that just as when you are with your parents and you have friends outside the home, it is entirely appropriate and healthy for Hogwarts students to have friends outside their Houses."

She then placed the stool down and the Hat upon it. The brim came alive and opened up into a mouth and began to sing:

"You come to me for sorting now, to place you where you'll stay;

To tell the House where you shall sleep and help you find your way.

But I tell you sorting can go too far, when it keeps good beings apart;

Sorting should help you find your strength and not diminish your heart.

Consider, young friends, where I sit, upon this faithful stool;

Four legs it has, I know you know it, unless you are a fool.

Each leg is needed to carry the weight, and help it do its chore,

Of keeping your little bottoms up so you don't fall to the floor.

Sorcerers have thought for much too long that they were all that counted,

Now they find they have upon a one-legged stool been mounted

Of Magical beings there are more than you and must be in the mix,

Muggles too from whom you come are not mere earth and sticks.

Clasp hands, clasp hands, clasp hands around with neighbors of all sort,

Make friends, build bridges while still you can, before you must resort,

To hunkering down, keeping low, hiding from the gale,

Conjoin, confer, consider neighbors well, and now I've told my tale."

And then the Hat went silent.

The Sorting ceremony proceeded, with the Hat placing the first years in the various houses. Ron and Ginny kept trying to catch their father's eye, but he studiously avoided their gestures, even while Harry thought he saw a small smile at the corner of his mouth.

"Harry," said Hermione, "that was a very short song."

"But it made its point. Here I thought I was doing enough with the DA trying to get the Houses to work together."

"Is that what the boxing match with Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle was about – to reach out to Slytherin?" asked Hermione.

"I didn't plan it, but I immediately saw a lot of reasons for it. Reaching out was part of it. I don't think Crabbe and Goyle are bad, just dense. And Malfoy's just a spoiled git – he hasn't got the Death Eater hatred and cruelty in him yet, though he's far along. I wanted those three to have a fair shot at getting back at us for what happened on the train a couple of months ago. Hopefully that much will have cleared. I also wanted to show the rest of the school that you didn't have to be the biggest or the strongest or to fight dirty to defend yourself and win. So it was sort of an advertisement, and sort of an olive branch offered to that gang."

"Harry," Hermione cocked her head suspiciously, "Are you sure you weren't just showing off."

"Well, maybe a little. After the way you and Ginny have been reacting – oh, don't deny it, you've noticed us boys and we've noticed you girls, too, it's natural – I realized that it feels good to be thought of as other than just the Boy Who Lived and the chief resident warrior."

"So who were you showing off for?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"No one, everyone. No, I guess just for me. Everyone wants to feel attractive, but I can't get close to anyone; I just can't allow that. It hurts too much already when I see everybody I care for destroyed in my visions. If I fell in love, I think I would go mad. I was close to that when Sirius died. If I was in love …" Harry hung his head sadly, unable to finish the sentence.

"I understand, Harry," replied Hermione "until this war is over, you really can't have a life, can you? Well, let's change the subject then. Doesn't the Song make you realize how important SPEW is – we have to reach out to our fellow magical beings."

"Hermione, all those elf clothes you made are in Dobby's suitcase – he had to magically expand it to fit them all in," said Harry. "If you want to help them, why don't you find out what they want?"

"But freedom is what intelligent beings should want, shouldn't they? And not to be beaten and abused like the elves are," said Hermione.

"Well, I'm not sure that they understand freedom the way you do. But the abuse is a good starting point. The elves here and at the Longbottoms' house (Hermione glared at Neville, though he didn't realize it as he watched the Sorting) are very happy and well treated. They are part of a family and like it like that. But maybe something could be done about setting standards of treatment, like the humane treatment laws for pets," suggested Harry.

"They aren't pets!" hissed Hermione angrily, drawing annoyed glances from several people.

"No, but they are members of households who are often treated poorly, and yet would still rather stay in their homes despite awful treatment. And maybe, if they saw themselves as creatures with rights, they would eventually want freedom, too."

"Maybe you have something there, Harry. You've spent more time with elves than I have."

"Thank you for admitting that. Nobody doubts you care – but you can't act blindly on your care," replied Harry.

"I won't mention someone else who acted blindly on his cares," replied Hermione.

"Let's both take that lesson to heart," said Harry with a nod.

After the Sorting, Professor Dumbledore gave very brief introductory remarks, welcoming Mr. Weasley to the faculty and encouraging participation every Tuesday and Thursday evening in the DA, giving a mercifully subdued acknowledgement of Harry's role in it. He also announced the formation of a student-run dueling club meeting at the same time as the DA. Interested students were directed to discuss matters with Draco Malfoy.

After the feast, the prefects had to help conduct the First Years to their dorms, so Harry started to head out of the Great Hall with Neville. Before he could even leave the table, however, he heard Professor McGonagall calling his name. He turned and found her standing at the head of the Gryffindor table with Katie Bell. He shrugged to Neville, who continued toward the dorm.

"Yes, Professor?" said Harry.

"Potter, you and Miss Bell are the only team members who have been on the Quidditch team for longer than one season. I wanted to discuss with you two about selecting the new Quidditch Captain. Miss Bell, what are your thoughts on the subject?"

"If you're asking if I'm interested, then I would have to say no. Between NEWT preparations and Defense Association meetings, I don't think I could do a good job at it. Besides, even though I love to play, I'm not really interested in being in charge. Harry would be good, though – if he doesn't get banned again," she added with a smirk.

"That WON'T be happening again, will it, Potter?" said Professor McGonagall sternly, peering over her glasses. He shook his head as she continued, "Well, how about it then, Potter?"

"I have given it some thought, because I knew Katie had said she didn't want to do it. I don't think I should either. I know seeking, but I rarely pay attention to the formations and strategies of the chasers and beaters. And while I'm just starting NEWT preparation, my responsibilities with the DA are frankly scaring the bejeebers out of me," said Harry

Katie laughed. "Better you than me."

"But I do have a recommendation – Ron Weasley. I know that as a keeper, he started poorly and only came around in the last game, but he has studied Quidditch religiously all his life, he has played at his home with all his brothers for years, and as a keeper he can and does watch everything that the chasers and beaters are doing. He also is the school champion at wizard chess, and that strategic thinking should be good for a Quidditch captain."

Katie added, "And from what I can tell, he plays better when he's not thinking about how others see him. The more involved he is in the game, the better a keeper he should be."

"I see. So you two are saying he's a good choice, not just the default choice?" asked Professor McGonagall. They nodded. She continued, "Then my decision is that Mr. Weasley will be the Captain, but you two will be his assistants. His performance last year does not yet fill me with enough confidence to turn the entire team over to him. I want both of you to be involved at all stages, particularly the recruitment and training of the new chasers and beater."

"That's fine, Maam," said Harry, "but I think we will be only needing to find one new chaser. Ginny Weasley wanted to switch positions anyway, as she's more naturally a chaser, even though she performed excellently as a seeker last year, and Fred and George have gotten her a Firebolt."

"Ooh, a Firebolt," said Katie, "and in the hands of someone who knows how to use it."

"Is that as opposed to me?" asked Harry bemusedly.

"Oh, you know what I mean," said Katie with a smile.

"Officially, however, she has to try out," said Professor McGonagall, "but with the support she has, I'm certain it's just a formality. Miss Bell, I'd like for you and Mr. Potter to discuss the Captaincy with Mr. Weasley. But before you go to the dorm, I need a private word with Potter. Could you wait outside the door for a few minutes."

Katie replied, "Of course, Professor," and walked down past the tables to the door.

"Potter, I wanted to express my own appreciation for what you are doing with the Defense Association. I also want to ask if there is any way I might be of assistance."

"Gee, thanks, Professor," replied Harry. "Honestly, I find it very intimidating to think of trying to teach over 400 students."

"400? You've been deluding yourself, Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "I would be surprised at less than 600. Any Gryffindor who thinks he or she will not be participating will be getting a very thorough discussion of the matter with me. I know the Headmaster wants you and last year's students to run this, but it seems to me he has put an awful lot on you."

"It's time I accepted having a lot on me, isn't it, Professor?"

She pressed her lips firmly together. "Certainly, but you wouldn't be the first person to run from responsibility if you were to do so, Potter. But now you are being expected to take responsibility for the development of the defensive skills of most of the school, while preparing yourself for … whatever may happen. I imagine right now you have plans for the first few meetings, and all the problems for the moment are abstract. You'll have Transfiguration class on Monday and Wednesday mornings, and a double session Thursday afternoons. Let's plan on meeting every Wednesday after class for a few minutes."

"Okay, Professor, I'm sure I'll have questions and problems. It'll be good to have an experienced teacher to discuss them with," replied Harry gratefully.

"Potter," said Professor McGonagall, "There's a lot on you, but you're not in this alone."

"Thank you, Professor," said Harry. Just then he saw Professor McGonagall in the Hospital Wing, lying in a bed, as pale as death. His face registered shock, but then he put down the feeling, knowing it was just his mind's tricks.

"Another vision, Potter," said Professor McGonagall, with concern. He nodded.

"Me?" she continued. He nodded again.

"I don't know if I should be frightened or honored," she said with a smile.

"You'll be reporting this to Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Of course," she replied.

"Is there anyone who ISN'T watching me?"

Professor McGonagall smiled. "Maybe a few."

"I'll have to remember that if I ever feel like picking my nose."

Professor McGonagall laughed. "Yes, we would appreciate that."

"Is there anyplace I'm not being watched?" asked Harry.

"When you are in the bathroom stall or you've pulled the curtains on your bed, only the enclosures are watched. Usually."

Harry shrugged. "Well, if I had been thinking of dating anyone, I guess that's out the window."

"We're not watching for your human foibles, Potter. In fact, we are relieved at how normal and human you have remained. You are watched for your safety and developments in your powers."

"Still, it's hard for a fellow to relax like that."

Professor McGonnagall smiled and nodded. "Good evening, Potter."

"Good evening, Professor."


	16. The Truth About Elves and Goblins

Chapter 16 - The Truth About Elves and Goblins

As the Hogwarts Express and the Opening Feast had been on a Thursday, Harry had his Friday classes to look forward to: double Potions in the morning, then double Charms and Care of Magical Creatures in the afternoon. Sirius' portrait had counseled patience and a stiff upper lip concerning Potions. Before going to sleep Harry pulled a sheet across the portrait. The only place in the dorm he could hang the portrait was over his bed. Sirius even insisted on the sheet "I'm always here for you, Harry, but you should have at least that much privacy. Besides, it'll give me a chance to nip off and get to know the other portraits around Hogwarts."

Harry set his alarm for 5:00, but at 4:55, another alarm went off. He heard Neville stretching and groaning, then the stirrings of the other three boys he roomed with.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" called Dean, "I thought this morning run thing was your idea."

Harry popped out and pulled on his running shorts and t-shirt. It was still summer, so it would be warm enough not to wear a warm-up suit.

"You're all joining me?" said Harry, with obvious pleasure.

"Me Mum wouldn't have it any other way," said Seamus, with a wink, "now that she knows what's up, we're going to get prepared."

"We don't have to like it though," said Dean, with a laugh.

They all headed down the stairs, where they ran into well over half of Gryffindor house heading out in their running clothes. The Fat Lady seemed quite incensed to be getting such a work-out at this hour of the morning. As they got down to the steps of the castle, they merged with another two hundred or so students. Many had already started running around the lake. Harry was just about to start when he heard the voice of Arthur Weasley.

"Mind if I join you, Harry?" he asked.

"Please do, Professor Weasley - wow, that sounds odd," said Harry with a laugh.

"Yeah, Dad," said Ron, "Why didncha tell us?"

"The Headmaster wanted to keep it quiet," said Professor Weasley, as they set off. "By the way boys, this is my first day running in years. If I slow down, don't wait for me. I'll have to build up to it."

"Ah, then you weren't sent to do this?" asked Harry.

"Well, Molly kind of prodded me, but just because she said it was good for me," answered Professor Weasley, "and I figured, if students are doing this to improve their self-defense, then the defense professor ought to be out here as well. But no, I'm not here to keep an eye on you."

"Glad you came, Dad," said Ginny, taking a pinch at his love handles, "it'll do you a lot of good."

"It might even make me friskier when I get back to The Burrow," said Arthur, waggling his eyebrows.

"Dad!" said Ginny.

"Great, now that image will be in my mind all day," said Ron.

But Harry thought the open expression of affection, which he had never seen or heard at the Dursleys, was simply beautiful. He ran out ahead of the others so they wouldn't see him getting emotional.

Harry got a knot in his stomach as he took his place in Potions, which included the sixth-year Potions students from all four houses, as the majority of students had either not achieved the grade needed to continue or chose not to take Potions any further. Harry felt he couldn't blame them.

"Welcome to the first year of NEWT-level Potions class," hissed Snape as he shut the dungeon door with an ominous thud, "Now that you have completed your OWL tests, let me assure you that the fun-and-games side of Potions is over. The subtleties which must be observed for the most exquisite of Potions is extraordinary. This class is only for the most dedicated, the most skillful, the most diligent, the most disciplined of sorcerers. Indeed I am most surprised to see some of you here (he looked at Neville) and dismayed at others (he looked at Harry). I am afraid that the OWL graders must have applied some sort of compensatory points based on the uproar the school was in last year. That would be a shame, as disruption and distraction are no excuse for doing something incorrectly. When your life depends on accomplishing something, one does not have the luxury of complaining that conditions were not sanguine. I am also afraid that I have been too subtle in intimating which students have no business in my classes (again he looked at Harry and Neville). I shall endeavour to be more direct in the future, for those of you who lack the subtlety for either potion-making or communication. We begin today a series of truth serums of various characteristics. The potion whose recipe on the board is Persuasium - it should be flavorless, so that it can be given surreptitiously; and is not affected by most foods and drinks, except head cheese and uncooked blood. Properly prepared and administered, it will make most people unprepared for it reveal all but the most hidden secrets and will be undetectable after three hours. Please observe the requirements as to airflow, temperature, titration and stirring. Begin."

Harry and Ron read the recipe and set to preparing their ingredients. As Harry looked around, he was again struck by visions of death and destruction. He caught himself on the desk.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked.

Harry glanced up and saw Snape peering suspiciously at him.

"Yeah," Harry said, "another vision. Listen, don't think me rude. I have to shut everything else out to block these visions. I'm just going to think of nothing else but this potion."

"I'd better do the same - this is the hardest one we've seen yet," said Ron.

"Well, you didn't think NEWT-level work would be easier, did you?" whispered Hermione, who turned to her ingredients and started humming happily to herself.

"Mental," muttered Ron.

At the end of the class, which had proceeded uneventfully, Harry scooped a sample of his potion into a bottle and corked it carefully, then placed the bottle on Snape's desk.

"Potter, are you ill?" said Snape.

"No, sir, why?" responded Harry.

"Your potion looks like it ought."

Draco Malfoy approached the desk with his sample and as he placed his sample on the desk, his hand bumped Harry's off the desk.

"Oops," he said in feigned surprise, "Too bad."

But Harry's potion didn't fall to the ground, but gently settled like a feather.

"I was going through too much glass, so I decided to learn a few useful charms to protect my things," Harry said with satisfaction as he picked the bottle up and placed it again on Snape's desk.

"Potter," said Snape, "you are to stay after class. There is something we must discuss."

"Must be more remedial classes," Malfoy sniggered as he toted his book bag - considerably lighter than in years past - along with him and the rest of the class cleared. Hermione and Ron lingered as if they expected Harry to be able to leave immediately.

"You two may go. If you cannot live without Potter's company, you may wait on the other side of the door. Please refrain from bickering with each other while you wait," Snape oozed, pointing them to the door. When it was closed, he continued, "Now, Potter, it has been impressed upon me that you have a need to resume Occlumency lessons."

"But, Professor Snape, I thought, perhaps, Professor Dumbledore would be able to teach me this year."

"As before, he has more obligations than any of us, and must delegate the task to me. Furthermore, he expressed the idea that your training would prepare you best against the Dark Lord if it came from someone you regard as hostile. Somehow that made him think of me," Snape replied.

"Sir, you told me that I was never to enter your office again," objected Harry.

"Circumstances change," replied Snape, "and the Headmaster explored the entire set of circumstances and has suggested I consider whether I might not share some blame in the unfortunate events. In any case, while I am as delighted to have you in my office as you are to be there, I have been asked to undertake this chore again."

"Professor, I asked Sirius and Professor Lupin about the behavior I observed and they confirmed that their group of friends had often treated you that way, and yet you did not place all the occasions of humiliation in the pensieve - just that one. From that I can only conclude that you either wanted to tempt me into viewing my father in that light or there was something else you wanted to hide, which would have to be the way you responded to my mother. If we are to continue the lessons, I have to ask which it was."

Snape regarded him for a number of seconds before replying, "And you have done so, but I will decline to answer. You will have to accept that I am again willing to teach this to you and that you are in need of learning."

"If Professor Dumbledore wants me to do so, then I will," replied Harry.

"Three things make me hope for better results this year, Potter: you acceded to the Headmaster's authority, your question shows you are starting to actually use your mind, and in Potions class today, you showed the kind of focus on the task at hand needed to develop whatever talent you might prove to have. You may go."

"Professor"

"What is it, Potter?"

"I am not my father. I may look like him, and I may have some of his talents, but I am a different person."

Harry left, without hearing any response from Snape. Once outside, Harry found Ron and Hermione waiting for him and told them all that had happened.

"Whoa, Harry, that's the closest to a compliment that I've heard Snape give anyone he wasn't kissing up to," said Ron.

"Yes, that's very odd, isn't it?" said Hermione.

"What? You think there's something up? You just can't accept a good turn of events without spreading a little manure, can you?" Ron groaned.

Harry listened to them fussing at each other all the way to the gym which had been installed, or more likely, conjured. They had time for over an hour's workout before they needed to get some lunch and still make it to Charms.

Charms class, which also had sixth years from all four houses, went well. But then every class with Professor Flitwick was pleasant. Professor Flitwick praised the class on so many good OWL results, and noted his pleasant surprise at the results achieved by quite a number, with an especial wink and nod toward Neville. Neville beamed and when Professor Flitwick turned, looked at Harry and gave him the thumbs-up. At the end of class, Professor Flitwick asked Harry and Hermione to stay, and then, seeing Ron hesitate, added that Ron should stay as well.

"I believe you three have an hour until your next class," began Professor Flitwick, "Some matters have come to my attention which I feel must be addressed. First, Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore wants me to hone your dueling skills."

"Oh! That would be excellent, Professor. I had heard you were a champion duelist."

"Ah, well, Potter," said Flitwick modestly. "I had an unfair advantage: I present a very small target for opponents. Now I believe you finish your run each morning by about 6 a.m."

"Yes, Professor."

"Then how about you come around to my office each weekday morning right after your run. We can work for a half an hour and still have time to get prepared for classes, at least if there are no injuries."

"Wow, Harry," said Ron, "Coaching from a master. How cool is that?"

"Very cool, Ron," Harry agreed.

"Pardon me, Professor," said Hermione, "But Harry is already quite good: will half an hour be enough."

Professor Flitwick grinned quite imposingly. "I think for now that will be all he wants."

"Great, Hermione. Why don't you overload him?" said Ron.

"If the reports I have heard from Mrs. Longbottom are accurate, it is not Mr. Potter who will be overloaded. I may soon need assistance to properly challenge Mr. Potter's skills. Would the two of you be willing to assist when that time comes?"

"Do you mean it? Yeah, sure!" said Ron. "I'm sure I would learn a lot in that, too."

"Of course, Professor," said Hermione. "will you want only our assistance or other students as well."

"It would probably be best to show Mr. Potter a variety of styles and spell selections, so that he can meet all challenges. I'll also be able to bring in some capable fighters from outside Hogwarts to keep things interesting."

"Okay, now you're starting to scare me," said Harry.

"Well, we'll just adapt as we go, then, to give you a proper challenge. Now on to the next topic, but for that, first we must invite the house elf named Dobby to the conversation."

Using the school Floo system, Professor Flitwick summoned in the kitchens for Dobby, who Apparated to the classroom before Professor Flitwick could pull his head out of the fireplace.

"Now then, I believe there was an unfortunate incident at Gringott's involving Dobby a few days ago, was there not? Please tell me all you remember."

Harry and Dobby proceeded to describe the whole situation, finishing each other's sentences like two old close friends. Professor Flitwick appeared especially keen on hearing Dobby's reaction to seeing and spending time with Melony. When they were done, Hermione spoke up first.

"Professor, why do the goblins hate the elves so much? Apparently the goblins said they were related, but what does that matter?"

Professor Flitwick nodded. "It's an important question. You must understand just how closely related elves and goblins are: they are the same species!"

"What!" cried Hermione, Ron, Harry and even Dobby.

"Professor," continued Hermione, "I'll grant there are some similarities - similarly-shaped ears, enormous eyes, the same height, magical ability - but there are also huge differences - the elves are much lighter, gracile, and submissive, and their dispositions are so much ... sunnier"

"That last word hits it on the head," said Professor Flitwick. "Goblins can't tolerate the sun. If they are raised in a sunny environment, like a wizard home, they look like this (pointing to Dobby), and they remain quite childlike. Let me explain the origin of house elves as wizards' servants. You see, goblins are by comparison to humans, very intensely tribal. Independence is quite unthinkable: the tribe is everything. It's similar to wolves, the way they are so intensely loyal to the pack. A goblin is just as completely submissive to the needs of his tribe, his family, as elves are to their human family. In fact, it is not thought of as slavery at all by them: nobody has to force them to be loyal, it's their instinct. It goes beyond the instincts of non-magical creatures, however. Their loyalty is an enchantment which makes them completely loyal to their families, their Hullabaloos, as they call them. For them freedom is found in serving their family. The most evil thing a goblin can say to another is an old word that means 'go live by yourself.'

"Now as to elves, back when the goblins were first making the step from wild packs to semi-civilized living, they would sometimes get beaten in skirmishes with people and all but the very young would be killed. The goblins would have killed human babies in such circumstances, but humans react differently. It is one of the laudable traits of humans that most often they will preserve the young of other species given the opportunity. When people did this with wolf pups, they soon had the family members we now call dogs. When wizards did this with baby goblins, the young developed into elves. You see, goblins are magical creatures of the dark, and sunlight affects them in strange ways. The young can tolerate it, but it will prevent them from developing the goblinlike gravity - instead they remain quite childlike in personality. You may have noticed this trait in Dobby."

"So what happens to an adult goblin exposed to sunlight, Professor?" asked Ron.

"Aah, that's even more dire. They develop sunsickness - heliopathy's the formal term. They lose their magical powers, depending on the strength of the sunshine. They become as vulnerable as conies."

"That's awful," said Hermione, "Do they recover?"

"Oh, yes, quite quickly, if they get out of the sunlight. Otherwise they soon die. But that's not the issue here. I wanted you to understand why the goblins hated Dobby so. To them he is a degenerate from of goblin - a half-blood, a weakened, diseased, pitiful thing, and worse, to them, is that he is a reminder of what they all could have become."

"Half-blood?" asked Harry, "it sounds like they are fully goblin by blood."

"No, Harry," said Ron, "in the magical world, it's not just breeding. If a being's nature has been significantly altered, he's also called a half-blood. Professor Lupin is called a half-blood because he's a werewolf, even though both his parents were purebloods. The werewolf bite tainted him - by the reckoning of those who count 'bloodedness' so important."

"It sounds like that includes the goblins," said Harry, "They seemed so nice otherwise, except for being kind of abrupt and stiff."

"That's a fair assessment, except when it comes to the topic of house elves. They become quite irrational on that. I prefer to think of it as a blind spot."

"Professor, do I understand that goblins and elves share the instinct and enchantment which makes them completely loyal to their families?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, that's right," answered Flitwick.

"Then why should Dobby have sought freedom, even from as terrible a family as the Malfoys," continued Hermione.

"I've been pondering that myself and it is one of the reasons I wanted to talk to all of you. I may have an answer. Dobby, how old are you?"

Dobby looked like he was searching his mind, and then said "Dobby does not know for sure, sir. Dobby remembers only back to being a young elf in the Malfoy house about twenty years ago. I believe my memories go back to when I was about 4 or five years old."

"Do you have any other memories, older than that?"

"No, sir, Dobby doesn't think so."

"Yes, you do, Dobby," said Ron, "you have those nightmares about green lights."

"And you said you vaguely remembered other faces and places," added Hermione.

"Yeah, and you said several times that holding Melony's hand and looking into her eyes was like being home," added Harry.

Professor Flitwick paced and nodded. "It was just about twenty years ago that an entire hullabaloo was wiped out by Death Eaters. The hullabaloo was excavating a Merlin-era site and rumor got out that they had acquired an object identified by Merlin himself as the key to acquire a thing of great importance in a faraway land. It was supposedly brought to this land by Joseph of Arimathea at the same time he brought the Grail. The Death Eaters attacked. They used a collection of large mirrors to flood the hullabaloo's home with sunlight to cause heliopathy; it left the goblins unable to defend themselves and they were all killed with the killing curse. However, the object was no longer there. Rumor had it that it had already been placed in a vault in Gringott's. During the whole course of the First War, Voldemort tried to turn the goblins to his side so he could get that object, but the memory of the slaughter ran deep. Now, however, I'm afraid that memories are getting weak, and the Ministry is creating new resentments which may tip the goblins toward Voldemort."

"Sir," said Dobby timidly, "you said this had something to do with me?"

"Yes, Dobby," said Flitwick, looking at Dobby sadly, "I said that the entire hullabaloo had been wiped out, but that's not entirely true. One goblin was unaccounted for - a youngster of about three and a half. I believe one of the Death Eaters who murdered those goblins decided he could make a house elf out of that youngest goblin. I believe that youngest goblin is you."

Dobby just stared for several seconds, dumbfounded. Then he threw his arms around Harry's neck.

"Oh, Harry Potter, we is both orphans because of those bad wizards. We must beat them. We must."

Harry held and patted Dobby to comfort him, hugging him like a long lost sibling, which in spirit he was.

"But Professor, how does that explain Dobby's desire for freedom?" asked Hermione.

"Well, you see," continued Flitwick, "he had grown enough as a goblin that he was not entirely submissive to his wizard family - he was like a wolf cub taken out of the wild. He might be okay for a while, but with the right triggers, harsh enough conditions, the wildness asserts itself. Conditions had gotten enough better for house elves after Voldemort lost his powers that Dobby's goblin character was suppressed. But when Lucius Malfoy plotted to use that diary to recreate Voldemort's young self, the goblin side of his character expressed itself. Of course, all he would have remembered of the time before the Malfoys took him was vague recollections and the bright green light of the killing curse. That is, until he held a young woman goblin's hand and looked into her eyes. It must have been just like getting tucked into bed by his own goblin mother."

Dobby was sobbing now, and the others were not dry-eyed either. Even Professor Flitwick took out an enormous handkerchief and blew his tiny nose.

"Well, that explains why he fell in love with her. But why did she want to date him?" asked Harry.

"What?" squeaked Professor Flitwick.

"The next day we went back to Gringott's to get Ginny Weasley's new broom. Dobby wanted to see Melony but Grishnack wouldn't allow it. He was quite adamant. But while we were talking to Bill Weasley outside, Melony came to the alley and called Dobby over. They made arrangements to have a date - tonight at midnight."

"Oh, no, this will not do. If the goblins learn of this, they will be in rebellion for sure," fretted Flitwick.

"Can Dobby never see the beautiful Melony then?" said Dobby, "this is a most sad day - Dobby becomes an orphan and loses his chance at love in fifteen minutes."

Professor Flitwick held up a finger and then said, "Never let it be said that Filius Flitwick stood in the way of young love. What you need is a goblin chaperone. Her glamdring Grishnack would not even expect to know who the suitor is so long as an acceptable goblin chaperone vouches for him," said Flitwick.

"Well, great, Professor, but where are we going to get a goblin to be a chaperone, particularly one who would accept Dobby?" asked Ron.

"Right here, of course - me," said Professor Flitwick with a delighted smile.

Three jaws dropped like they never had before. Hermione was the first to recover enough to respond.

"You, Professor Flitwick? You seem like the most ungoblinlike person I've ever known!"

Professor Flitwick tittered. "In many ways, of course, but look at me - do I look like a normal human?"

"Well, we knew you used to be a champion duelist: we kind of reckoned you got hit by a few too many spells while dueling," explained Ron.

"I'm three feet tall, I have light green skin, and I have pointy ears. Ah, well, I guess my personality belies my heritage. My mother was a young goblin who, like Melony, came to feel she wanted to break away from the confines of her hullabaloo. As with any natural trait, the instincts are stronger or weaker in various individuals. My father was a great and kind wizard, and he was the one who had been hit with too many spells, till he took on an appearance something like a gnome. No witch would have him, but my mother thought he was quite handsome, and he was very much the exciting mold-breaker. My mother stayed indoors except at night, and my father took me out for long walks, which helped him recover from the spells. This suppressed my goblin side, except the skin and height and ears. And oh, yes, I have been told that I have quite the elfin personality, although I have a human's appreciation for the sadness in life. I am recognized among the hullabaloos as a goblin, since my mother was a goblin and I am not a house slave, as they describe it. If I speak to Grishnack, he will let me chaperone Melony to meet Dobby, without telling him who she is meeting, so long as I can vouch that he is goblin born and no slave. Dobby looks, and acts, too much like a house elf for us to let him meet the other goblins yet, but on my word, they will allow me to bring her here."

"But, Professor, I still don't understand why Melony would like someone who looks and acts like a house elf," said Harry.

"But he doesn't, not entirely. He breaks the rules," replied Flitwick, "He shucked off his human family and serves those he admires. He's a free-spirit, a rule-breaker. He's a bad boy."

Dobby looked shocked. "Dobby is not bad boy!"

"I don't mean it like that," apologized Flitwick. "I mean you're out of the ordinary. By seeking freedom, you upset things. Young women, and older ones if they don't mature, often are attracted to the wild, untamed loner."

"Like international Quidditch stars," muttered Ron to Hermione.

"Shut up," hissed Hermione.

"Professor, do you mind if I ask," said Harry, "what hullabaloo you would have been a part of if your mother had stayed with her kind?"

"Not at all," said Professor Flitwick, "my grandfather had been the glamdring of the hullabaloo killed by the Death Eaters."

Hermione gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "Then that means that you're ..."

Flitwick nodded "Yes, Dobby's sole remaining family - his great uncle to be precise."

Dobby stepped cautiously over to Professor Flitwick and looked him in the eye, pointing with one hand toward himself, and with the other toward Flitwick, "family?"

"That's right, Dobby, we are family. Although you must realize my hullabaloo enchantments have long been connected to Hogwarts. I should imagine your attachments to Hogwarts have grown quite strong by now."

"Yes, sir, and to Harry Potter."


	17. Melony

Chapter 17 – Melony

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all relieved to see that Hagrid was not nursing any active wounds at Care of Magical Creatures class. They however did not have a chance to exchange any more information than simple greetings and receive an invite to come out 'anytime.' This did not seem urgent, so they wondered whether Hagrid had either tamed or found a new home for his brother Grawp, a full-blooded giant. They also wondered whether the centaurs had calmed down, but again, they did not get a chance to ask. After class Hagrid shooed them all off to the castle, but wouldn't say what was up.

The returning members of the Gryffindor quidditch team held a meeting to make plans for selecting new members. Everyone was agreed that Ron was the most qualified person to be captain, but liked the idea of him having backup from the more experienced players. Ginny's request to be made a chaser and leave seeker to Harry was accepted by acclamation. After the meeting, they all decided to have some defense practice on the lawn and attracted a fair number of others to join in before dinner.

Later that evening, back at the dorm, after the sixth years in potions had completed the two scroll essay on truth serums assigned by Professor Snape, Harry was studying defensive techniques and planning for the first DA meeting to be held on the upcoming Tuesday and Ron was studying quidditch plays with a renewed intensity, when Hermione pulled out her knitting supplies.

"Did you learn nothing from Professor Flitwick?" asked Ron, "The elves don't want the clothes because it would deprive them of their families."

"This isn't for the elves," said Hermione primly.

"Then who," said Ron.

"For Dobby's friend Melony. She's going to be a guest here at Hogwarts, and I thought it would be nice to have a little present for her to make her feel welcome."

"Isn't that what Dobby and Flitwick are going to do?" asked Ron.

"Well, of course, but it's nice to have a little tangible something, and an item of clothing would be especially appropriate because that's what so sets Dobby apart from the other elves. And most of what he wears is knitted things, so this would help her recall him."

"A little green guy wearing 47 knit caps, 27 unmatched socks, and knee breeches ought not to be that hard to remember," replied Ron.

"Oh, you're impossible!" said Hermione.

"Hermione," said Harry, "Are you trying to make something like what Dobby wears or that she might want to wear herself?"

"Hmm. I guess for her to wear," she answered.

"Do you have any idea what she would wear?" Harry continued.

"Well, I figured if her tastes in food are like Dobby's then her tastes in clothes would be similar, too."

"Dobby HAS no taste in clothes. He just likes lots of them because they represent freedom to him, and his color sense is like a toddler playing dress-up. But she comes from a culture, and has certain expectations about the clothes she'll wear," said Harry.

"I suppose you're right, but you, Dobby, and Professor Flitwick are the only ones I know who have even seen a woman goblin. So, then … what do women goblins wear?" asked Hermione.

"Well, the two I saw pretty much dressed like the male goblins you see in Gringott's lobby – dark stiff leather, twills, and other thick fabrics, adorned with prominent metal brads, buttons, chains and the like. But since she took a shine to Dobby, maybe she's ready for a little bit of variety." offered Harry.

"What sort of variety?"

"Let's think. Colors don't much matter – it's so dark in their tunnels, I could barely see color. Of course, their eyes are probably much more responsive in low light then ours. I'm not sure if softness matters – the older healer's hand brushed against me when she was first tending to Dobby and her skin was like crocodile hide."

"How about patterns? Do you think that would be too outrageous?" suggested Ron.

"Now there's an idea, Ron," said Harry, "what can you do in that, Hermione?"

She pulled out a pattern book and looked through for a few minutes. "How about that? A deeply cabled jumper?"

"Y'know, the cabling's sort of reminiscent of the chains they like, but it's different, a new variation on a familiar theme. That could work – do you have a dark grey yarn?" said Harry.

"Dark gray wouldn't show the cabling – you need to be able to see the texture. How about a maroon?" said Hermione.

"Go for it – if she can't wear it, you know Dobby will love it," said Harry.

Before beginning, Hermione took out a small ball of leftover yarn and tossed it to Crookshanks, so he would play with that and leave her other balls of yard alone. Crookshanks tore off after it, batting it around under the tables and benches. Hermione tapped a maroon color sample with her wand and then tapped enough undyed balls of yarn for the pattern, saying "Coloura" each time. The balls of yarn all gradually took on the same deep maroon, seemingly from within. Then she stroked the pattern with her wand and tapped the correct size needles and the maroon yarn, and the needles and yarn began to knit. Hermione watched a few minutes to see how enchanted needles would achieve a cable and then got a thoughtful look.

"What about Winky?"

Ron shrugged without looking up from his book. "What about her?"

"She's very unhappy," said Hermione, "For some reason, she is still a free elf; Hogwarts hasn't made her a Hogwarts-bound elf."

"Dumbledore'll have his reasons," said Harry.

"Of course he does," said Hermione, "but it may be that he is just too busy to worry about one little house elf."

"He usually is on top of everything," said Harry.

"You didn't think so last year," said Hermione.

Harry glared at her. "I think I had pretty good reasons. Besides how can you go from 'free the house elves' to trying to get one bound again?"

"Because I did listen. She can't change her nature – she needs a family to be happy, a wizard family."

"I remember seeing a department near Professor Weasley's old office for placing freed house elves with new families," said Harry.

"Now that's a slow office," said Ron. "Almost no one wants a freed house elf – it's like buying a broken wand, and trust me, you don't want one of those."

"But Winky's not broken: she was doing her duty to her family as well as she could, but they were hopelessly divided," protested Hermione. "I'll bet I could find a nice family that would treat her with respect."

"My muggle relatives would love to have her," said Harry. "My aunt likes the house hospital clean."

"I'll keep that in mind, but I'm willing to bet it would have to be a wizarding family," said Hermione thoughtfully. "Well, I can at least write to the department and find out what the requirements are. Can I borrow Hedwig?"

"Of course. She'd love a good long flight," replied Harry.

The next evening after dinner, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville and many other Gryffindors decided to spend their evening in the house common room. Most had finished their homework from Friday. Earlier in the day the weather had been fine, with just the first hint of autumn in the air, and most everyone had taken advantage of it. All the quidditch teams had gotten in flying practice. Although the pitch was crowded, there were no major conflicts since it was too early to work on formations as all the teams were adding new players who had not yet been chosen.

By dinner the weather had turned wet and considerably cooler, so there would be no late summer nighttime strolls. Harry was practicing the precise pronunciation and wand movements of various Conversion Spells, which intercepted curses and rendered them non-dangerous without reflecting them, which can be dangerous in close combat in groups. The defensive magic text said that these could be cast more quickly than a blocking spell and worked on spells that could not be blocked by other spells, but you had to think very quickly to use the right conversion spell for a given curse.

Ron, Katie, Ginny and Andrew Kirke were on their brooms near the ceiling of the common room. Ron was mapping out various attacking and defensive formations for the quidditch team with the others' help, and devising hand signals he could use while guarding the goals to coordinate the other players.

"Harry," he called, "I've even found a number of plays that involve the Seeker in setting up scoring opportunities by distracting the other team, or that disrupt their scoring attempts."

"That's great, Ron. Are you going to have diagrams for me – we could make up a playbook?"

"Yeah, good idea, mate. We've been playing like a pick-up team for too long. With some tighter strategies for play-making, we should be able to keep the pressure on the other teams' Keeper all game," said Ron.

"That's good," said Ginny. "I'd sure hate to rely on OUR Keeper."

"Oy, you!" said Ron, with mock anger, and zoomed toward her. With her new Firebolt, Ginny easily avoided him and literally flew rings around him.

"Ginny," said Katie, "whether it's the Firebolt or the way you're handling it, that's awesome. Ron, have the books you've been studying included attacks when one of the brooms is so superior to the others?"

"There's a few, but of course, the books are mostly written for professional teams, and they always have top brooms for the whole team. Let's work on that right now – we can develop some plays that no one has seen before to take advantage of that broom. It may require you to take some knocks – can you handle it?"

"I'm game – I want to see you carrying that Cup at the end of the year," said Katie with a laugh.

"Whoa, just hearing you say that gives me shivers up my spine," said Ron.

"Then let's get these plays planned," said Ginny.

Hermione was just finishing the jumper for Melony when Dobby Apparated into the common room.

"Dobby, good to see you," said Harry, "but aren't you supposed to be on a date?"

"Yes, sir," answered Dobby. "Professor Flitwick has gotten permission from Professor McGonagall for Melony and him to come here. I wanted her to meet you and your friends."

"Fine, bring them in," said Harry. "Hermione even has something for Melony."

"Oh, that's so nice. Dobby is required to have a prefect to escort them to bring them in here, however," said Dobby.

"Oh, I'm done with this. I'll let them in," said Hermione, rising and walking over to the portrait hole and opening it. "Welcome, Professor Flitwick, Melony. It's so nice to meet you. Dobby has told us so many nice things."

Harry watched the two of them crawl through the portrait hole.

"Thank you, Miss," said Melony in a deep nasal voice. Then she turned to Flitwick. "I thought your name was Glorfindel – that's how we've always known you."

He laughed and squeaked. "That's my goblin name. Filius Flitwick is my wizard name. Two natures – two names."

"Mmm, maybe Filius sounds better to human ears, but to a goblin, it's quite unpleasant for a man's name, cloying in its smoothness. Goblin men should have a good sharp sound, like a 'guh-' at the beginning of their names," said Melony, who then turned and looked fondly at Dobby "of course a 'd' name is unusual for goblins, but it's got a nice crisp sound to it, too."

"Dobby," said Flitwick, "perhaps you should introduce your friends."

"Yes, sir. Melony, this is Hermione Granger. Up there with the red hair are Ron Weasley – that's the boy – and Ginny Weasley. I don't know the other girl and the other boy – beg pardon, miss and sir. And you have already met Harry Potter, who set me free and calls me his friend."

Melony greeted them all, and then said, "Mr. Potter, I am so pleased and honored to meet you under better circumstances. You've been the talk of the goblins since you came to our home. We women goblins especially only hear of the harsh way sorcerers treat their servants and the rude way most treat goblins. We saw you treating us and our home with respect and dignity, and Dobby with such concern and affection."

"Oh, well, I really didn't know how else to act. I'm just glad you could help Dobby," said Harry with a hint of embarrassment.

"There had been many of us who had talked openly of rebelling against the Ministry's policies, but such talk has subsided since we have seen there are wizards who respect us as beings. A little respect can go a long way."

"There are quite a few, Melony; almost all the wizards I know respect goblins," said Harry, "although we don't get to meet with them enough to understand your ways and needs."

"Yes, we have discussed this in our hullabaloos – by our nature, our societies are very insular. We like it that way, but it does not make relations with other beings easy. We need to find ways to participate more directly in the wider magical world, without giving up our goblin ways. But then, it is not as if the Ministry has really sought our participation either."

"Yes," agreed Flitwick. "The Ministry has quite a few wizards high up – I won't name names – who can't see reaching out to other types of beings. We can work on that, if the goblins can also reach out."

"If we don't find ways, I truly fear where wizard-goblin relations will end up," said Melony gravely. "Oh, listen to me, gabbling on like that. Grishnack always said I was such a flibbertigibbet."

"A flibbertigibbet?" said Hermione, "discussing weighty topics like this."

"Oh, it's quite airy talk for a goblin. Our talk is habitually very practical. I've never quite fit in," said Melony.

"Well, I think you're delightful," said Hermione, retrieving the jumper from the table, "and I was so pleased to know that you were to be visiting us, that I made you this jumper. I hope you'll like it – and it won't be too outrageous amongst the goblins."

Melony held it up. "It's quite brightly colored for goblin-wear, but I like the stretchiness. Since I've been a healer-trainee, I've found that the stiff clothes we are accustomed to can interfere with care-giving. I think I could wear this when I have duties. Thank you very much, Miss Granger."

"You're very welcome," Hermione beamed. "What is your healer training like?"

"Healing is taught as an apprenticeship, Miss. There is always at least one experienced healer in a hullabaloo and at least one younger healer-in-training. It's always a woman's skill. It's a high calling among us, of course. But I wanted to become a healer so I could be part of starting a new hullabaloo. I have very independent ways for a goblin. That doesn't fit well, especially among the hullabaloos of Gringotts. And they say I have such a sunny disposition – that is not a compliment among goblins. I would like to find an independent-minded male who would want to start a new hullabaloo – he would be my glamdring." She pronounced 'glamdring' like a dreamy pre-teen girl might say 'Prince Charming.'

"That is quite an aspiration for a young goblin, Melony," said Flitwick. "You remind me very much of my own mother."

"No higher compliment can a goblin man offer a goblin woman. Thank you, Glorfindel," said Melony.

"Melony, may I ask you something," said Hermione. "It sounds like you goblin women hardly ever leave your homes. You don't work in the outside jobs, like banking or accounting, and even the healing you do is done inside your home. Do the men force you to stay in your homes?"

"No, of course not: I'm here, aren't I?" replied Melony. "But we like the life of the home very much, even an independent sort like me. It's just our nature – no one needs to force us to be that way. We generally have a male escort or chaperone when we are away from our homes because our magical power is only strong when we are protecting or serving our homes. It's sort of like wizards with their wands – the home makes us so much more powerful, particularly mothers. So long as they are not exposed to sunlight, it would only take a few goblin mothers to defend their home against any combination of sorcerers. In fact if the men go into battle, they inspire themselves to fierceness with the battlecry 'Fight like Mothers!'"

Ron called from up on his broom, "Y'know, that would be a great team call for Quidditch this year – just when we kick off to take positions, we can all yell together …

"Fight like Mothers!" Ron, Katie, Ginny, Andrew and Harry yelled together with a laugh.

Melony looked puzzled at them and then continued, "But in a situation like this, away from the home, I am sure I am weaker than the weakest wizard here - I can levitate smaller objects, Apparate, do a few simple spells, but really not much, and only things I have done a lot."

Harry thought about that and said, "You had planned to come here without a male chaperone before Glorfindel (he winked at Flitwick who smiled impishly and winked back) offered to be a chaperone: that was quite a risk, wasn't it?"

"Normally, yes, but I was going to Apparate directly to the grounds here, and I knew that as long as I was with Dobby I would be secure," Melony said with a fond smile toward Dobby, whose blush combined with his green hue to make a brown patch.

"I couldn't agree more – he even protected me against his own ex-master. So, do you two have plans, Dobby?" asked Harry.

"Oh, she will be leaving soon. We have already spent some time in, uh, Glorfindel's office having some turnip juice and talking. I learned so much about goblin life and all the things I've missed. It sounds like all the good parts of serving a family, but with your family dedicated to you as well," said Dobby, before adding dreamily, "and with such beautiful girls there, too."

Melony smiled and blushed. "And I learned the sad story of Dobby and Glorfinel's hullabaloo, and the happy ending of them finding family again."

"Dobby hopes it's not an ending just yet," said Dobby shyly.

Melony smiled. "Well, for tonight. Perhaps Glorfindel will be able to arrange another visit for us soon"

Flitwick smiled happily at that and said, "Oh, yes, of course. It is an honor and a delight to assist two young people like yourselves. But you are right, Melony, we must get you back to your home, or I shall not be trusted as a chaperone again."

"May I come with you?" asked Dobby.

"NO!" said Melony, too abruptly. "I'm sorry, Dobby. The other goblins accept that you are free, but they consider you an elf. They don't know I have been with you. They would react … badly. Maybe someday, if they can see that you have enough of the goblin in you, we could openly be together. For now, we must be careful."

"Dobby understands," said Dobby sadly. "Dobby would not dare to be seen by the house elves with you. They, too, would react badly. We have been fortunate to be able to come here, where Hermione Granger's attempts to hide elf clothes about has scared all the elves away. Thank you, Miss Granger."

Hermione blushed at her efforts being appreciated for having the opposite of the intended affect. "You're, uh, welcome, Dobby."

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Flitwick all laughed at her discomfort.

When they had left, Hermione said, "Aren't they the cutest couple?"

Ron snorted, "Downright freaky, if you ask me?"

Ginny laughed, "For once, you're both right."


	18. Professor Weasley

Chapter. 18 – Professor Weasley

On Monday the 6th-year Gryffindors had morning classes in Transfiguration and Potions. Professor Snape kept Harry after to arrange a time for Occlumency lessons, and they quickly decided on Monday evenings at 8. Harry would not have minded waiting a week to start, but Snape reminded him of the importance Dumbledore placed on it and so Harry agreed.

Even that couldn't spoil Harry's mood. After lunch, the 6th-year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were to meet at the Quidditch pitch for their first Apparation class. Apparation was not a required or graded course, but it concluded with Ministry-sponsored examinations to allow them to earn their licenses to Apparate. Even those who felt they had little chance were going to give it a try. The castle was under an anti-Apparation spell for security. However, the anti-Apparation spell did go a great distance from the castle itself, so classes could be conducted a dependable distance away from the castle. Thus it was that Harry found himself in one of the large rooms under the stands originally used for storage at 1 p.m. with nearly all of the 6th years and Madam Hooch.

"Everyone, Apparation is both simple and difficult. Once you start to get the hang of it, it will become quite natural. In that regard, it is like riding a broom, or for those of you raised with muggles, like riding a bicycle. Once you learn to get on and stay on, you just naturally get better by doing. With Apparation the knack is to not merely picture the movement to the desired location, but to totally believe it has in fact occurred. This is, of course, paradoxical, in that we start out knowing that we are not where we want to be. However, try as I might, I have been unable to describe it in any more definite terms than that.

"Of course, we must always be sure we are Apparating to a safe location. Usually we Apparate to known places or guide off of magical objects or even other wizards – or more precisely, other wizards' or witches' wands. If we are familiar with such objects, we can sense their presence adequately for this purpose. These things act as a homing beacon. Most wizards who can Apparate equip their homes with small magical objects in their entryways to guide by – this allows them to reach the right home and avoid Apparating into walls and floors.

"There are three primary magical mishaps you need to avoid. The first is to apparate somewhere inappropriate. By inappropriate, I do not mean into someone's dressing room or the like. Rather, wizards have been known to apparate themselves off a cliff. The solution when that happens is to apparate to a safe location: however, most people find when approaching the ground at 100 miles per hour that they have trouble selecting a safe location and then believing themselves to be there. While you have no problem forming the thought that you would like to be somewhere else, the problem is deciding precisely where within your apparation range you would prefer to be. And even then, wishing one were somewhere else is quite different from believing that one is there – one cannot allow the rapid approach of the Earth to distract and yet every instinct we have calls attention to that unpleasant reality. Essentially the same problem exists when you apparate yourself into a body of water – a lungful of water is not conducive to well-focused magic. That is, of course," she added with a nod and wry smile toward Harry, "unless you have just recently used gillyweed to allow for breathing water."

Most of the the class laughed; Draco Malfoy quietly mocked the joke to his Slytherin cohorts in a babyish, sneering voice, "unless you have just recently used gillyweed to allow for breathing water."

"It is for these reasons that very few wizards attempt to apparate across any body of water larger than a small river or lake. Now I will be unable to rescue you in time if I have trouble finding you, so we will avoid any Apparating with even the chance of such mishap until you have considerable experience.

"The next major mishap is splinching. For those of you who live in non-apparating homes, that is when only part of your body is apparated, or when parts are apparated to different places. When this happens, the wizard cannot undo the dismemberment himself or herself and must await assistance from a magical reversal team. I am qualified and will perform the reversal when you splinch yourself. I say 'when' not 'if' because inevitably each year half the class will splinch themselves at one time or another. Generally, splinching is quite painful, but not deadly, unless something happens to essential parts while they are separated from other essential parts. You can imagine that muggles coming across headless torsos meandering about do not react well to the experience. They also can hardly be blamed for striking a head in the roadway when it suddenly appears in front of their automobiles.

"Finally there is crunkling. - apparating into an object. It is nearly as painful as splinching. It is similarly problematic for muggle relations for them to discover a wizard whose body is partially merged with a building or other object. I will also be able to uncrunkle you when you do this – and you will get crunkled, probably at least one of you today. Even after getting licenses, many students need practice and make errors. I won't lie to you – it hurts a lot. I also will assure you that I know just how much it hurts, as when I was just beginning I apparated with my leg passing right through a chair: no lasting harm done, but separating muscle and bone from the wood was no picnic either. Occasionally we have mishaps that require healer attention, and rest assured that there is not a healer around with more experience treating apparation mishap injuries than Madam Pomfrey. Still, we would like to give her a break this year, right?

"You may be asking yourself whether you will be able to Apparate. Not every wizard can get the knack, of course. Generally we divide into two types: those who like traveling by portkeys and the Floo Network, and those who like flying on brooms and Apparating. Oh, and maybe a third group being those who like to ride the Knight Bus, but those people are simply masochists. Skill on a broom is, therefore, generally an indicator of good prospects as an Apparator."

On this, Harry and Ron looked at each other, smiling confidently, and then looked and saw that Hermione was biting her lip anxiously. She could ride a broom competently, and did so when that was the best option, but she did not much like it and was never comfortable with it. Harry also looked at Neville: his eyes showed absolute terror, and yet Harry could also see set chin and stiffened upper lip that showed his resolve.

"However, I must stress that this is by no means a certain matter. Charlie Weasley was as good on a broom as almost anyone I have ever known and yet it took him two attempts to pass his apparation license test; in all honesty, though, I think he was just trying to show off on the first try. Similarly, I have known students who were poor on brooms who learned to Apparate quite reliably.

"Now our first exercise is to apparate fingers. Each person take a seat at these desks here and make a fist of your non-wanding hand, placing the knuckles against the divider, like so. Hold your wand in your normal wanding hand. Now extend your little finger – yes, just the pinky at first – so that it is on one side of the divider. No need at all to push with it – it'll only make things more difficult. Now when I give the signal, imagine that finger on the other side of the divider – still attached to your hand of course. Ready – begin!"

All the class were staring intently at their pinkies, except Harry, who found it more natural to close his eyes – it was easier to believe something if he was not looking at the contrary fact. When Madam Hooch called time, she told them all to stay still while she came around. She glanced at each one in turn, until she came to Harry, who had not even bothered to look.

"Very good, Potter, just like riding a broom for you, eh?" she said, for indeed, his left pinky had been on the left side of the divider and now it was on the right. "You've apparated before, hmm?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't do it, but a friend of mine has been apparating me places this summer."

"Did you like the feeling?"

"Yes, Madam, I did. As good as being on a broom," Harry replied.

"Did you feel your finger moving just now?"

"No, Maam. I didn't even know it had until you told me," answered Harry. "I did feel a tingle, but I didn't know what it was."

"Alright, class, let's all try again. Ready, go."

This time Harry kept his eyes open and watched his finger disappear from the right side and reappear on the left. Knowing it had happened before, he could believe it even while watching it. He moved it back and forth a couple of times before Madam Hooch called time. A few others were getting their fingers to fade out and reappear in place. Ron was the first to crunkle his finger, but Madam Hooch praised him effusively, saying that it showed that he was getting the hang of Apparating and would just need to work on control. Nonetheless, Harry could see the tears Ron was trying to blink back from his eyes from the pain first of having a finger merged with the divider and then from having his finger magically extracted and reassembled.

Harry was instructed to try other fingers, and had similar success as with his pinky. By the time class was over he was making all his fingers Apparate back and forth at will. He had the best feeling of accomplishment he had had since observing the progress of the DA last year.

The good feeling kept Harry going through herbology and into History of Magic. It was difficult for him to control himself from practicing Apparation until he realized that as long as he was inside the castle, he could not Apparate. Professor Binns was droning on about Korean goblin rebellions of the sixteenth century. Harry decided he was going to force himself to take notes. As he listened, however, he started to see the rebellions from the goblins' perspective: how various measures taken by the Korean wizards had burdened goblins in various onerous ways until the goblins had revolted. It was the same pattern Harry had noticed before: the wizards imposed difficult laws on the goblins and the goblins forgot the necessity of certain restrictions for mutual safety, then the whole matter became too tense until a spark caused hostilities to break out. There was never established a proper dialogue which would renew constantly the balance which kept both sides peaceful and prosperous. Looking at the old material this way kept Harry awake the whole class. He also noticed that a number of the so-called rebellions did not involve the goblins initiating hostilities, but rather some group of wizards starting an attack or a raid, leading to a more widespread outbreak of violence; the word 'rebellion' was applied in all cases of spates of goblin-wizard violence, but apparently in some cases, it was just a word wizards used as cover for the aggression of their governments or some faction of wizards.

Afternoon exercise kept Harry's mind off of Occlumency until dinner, when the apprehension started to grow. Ron, Hermione, and Neville just wanted to probe his mind about pointers for apparation. Harry couldn't really talk about Occlumency around Neville anyway, since Neville did not know about the Order or Snape's role in it. After dinner Harry was able to finish his herbology essay before heading to Snape's dungeon.

Harry was waiting outside Snape's office when Snape arrived. Snape's darted carefully at several points around the door before opening it and sweeping in ahead of Harry.

"Come in, Potter. Good to see that you were not using your unsupervised time to snoop about. Let's get down to it."

"Professor Snape, may I ask something about these lessons?"

"I suppose, if it is about Occulemency. I have been instructed to indulge your inquisitiveness so long as it does not touch on personal matters."

"Well, not personal to you, sir. It seems that the connection I have with Voldemort is not the sort which can be blocked by Occulemency. Can you tell me why, then, we would need to continue these lessons."

"First, we cannot be absolutely sure, as yet, the nature of the connection to which you refer. Your skill at Occulemency was still so rudimentary last year that any master of legilemency would have been able to pierce it at will. It is also possible that you will be able to learn to close off parts of your mind so completely that even other parts of your mind are unaware, much as one's conscious being is rarely aware of the tumult in one's subconscious. And finally, the Headmaster believes that you will have need of having the singular focus and mental discipline which is required for Occulemency."

"Would that be to practice another form of magic," asked Harry quickly, then adding, "Sir?"

"The Headmaster does not inform me of all his thoughts, nor should he. He has, however, told me he anticipates that you will at some point need to be able to set your mind upon a single idea and hold to it to the exclusion of all the contrary impulses that would normally impinge on the thoughts of any thinking and emotional being."

"Do have any idea what idea that might be, Professor?"

Snape regarded him for some seconds, obviously in an internal struggle. "I asked the Headmaster that myself. He indicated that if this were the case, it was best you come upon the idea in other ways. He also said that he would not care to tell me, as he was concerned I might not take the matter seriously."

Harry started to laugh and suppressed the reaction.

"Something _funny_, Potter?"

"I'm sorry, sir. It's just that if there is one thing I cannot imagine accusing you of it is a lack of seriousness."

"Indeed, Potter. I was quite taken aback by the suggestion myself. But we may never learn what it is that led the Headmaster to say so unless we get down to the business at hand."

With that they resumed practice right where they had left off some months before. As before, Harry often found himself thrown to his knees. At other times, Harry felt his mind grappling with Snape's probes. Snape commented that this was odd, since the goal of Occlumency was to block intrusions and present an unbeguiled façade. He did not, however, scold Harry for this, as it might be an indication of skills to be cultivated; he said he would consult with Dumbledore about it.

The next morning was the class that Harry had been most curious about – double Defense Against the Dark Arts. To Ron's and Ginny's great relief, while their father had been seen about the castle – at meals, on the morning runs, here and there – he had not been a constant presence. Ginny did not have her first session with him until Tuesday afternoon, so they had no idea what his classes would be like.

As usual, the Gryffindors were sharing their double Defense session with the Slytherins. As they lined up to enter the classroom, Draco Malfoy had his usual coterie about him.

"Can you believe how low this school's sunk now? Hiring a Weasley of all things, and one that couldn't even keep his position in the most useless department of the Ministry. How sad!" sneered Malfoy unnecessarily loudly.

The Slytherins all laughed derisively as Harry and Hermione held Ron back from pulling his wand on Draco.

Neville, however, stepped in front of Ron and spoke up, "I reckon you're right, Malfoy."

That distracted Ron, who began glaring in shock at Neville.

"What's that, Longbottom?"

"Yep. You see, I've met both your Dad and Professor Weasley, and Professor Weasley doesn't know beans about Dark Arts compared to your father – that's who they should have gotten. But he doesn't seem to be available. Where is he again? – Oh yes, Azkaban. Too bad he couldn't keep his position, either."

This time it was the Slytherins who had to hold someone back. "You'll get yours someday, Longbottom," sneered Draco.

"And I'll be ready when you want to try, Malfoy," answered Neville.

Just then Professor Weasley arrived.

"Ah, is there a problem? No, then let's all go in and take seats."

They all filed in, with the Gryffindors all quietly congratulating Neville on putting Malfoy in his place.

"Settle down, settle down. Class, I know many of you already know me, and by now you should all know my name. No matter what you might have called me outside the school – whether a pleasant name or an ill one – I expect to be called either Professor Weasley or Mr. Weasley here. Of course, none of you can be unaware that one of your classmates is my son Ron, but I can assure you that this will not result in any favoritism. I plan on being exacting with all of you, because it is my job to prepare all of you to encounter certain dangers you may meet in the magical world. To go easy on Ron would be a distinct disservice to him, so you can count on me not doing so.

"Looking over your curriculum for the past several years, the Headmaster noticed a glaring deficiency in one particular aspect of your Defense education in which I happen to be particularly well-qualified. That is the recognition of and protection against objects and persons who are hexed, charmed, or contain other magical hazards – we will call all of these collectively magical objects. There are many types of magical objects, from those containing magical substances to those bearing curses. Some are benign and some are dangerous. All must be treated with due care. We will include in this curriculum recognition of persons under truth sera, the Imperius Curse and other mind-controlling spells. This will be very much a hands-on program, and I have spent the better part of the past week gathering a number of items we can begin our studies with."

Hermione raised her hand and was recognized. "Sir, given the return of Voldemort (there was widespread hissing and murmuring at the name's mention, which caused Hermione to pause a moment), oughtn't we have instruction in the more active parts of self-defense – sparring, fighting, and the like?"

Professor Weasley smiled benignly, "Ahh, Miss, erm, Granger, is it?" as if he did not know her name.

Seamus laughed. "Pardon me, Sir, but come off it. We know you know who she is – she's Ron's girlfriend, after all."

Hermione shot daggers with her eyes at Seamus as the class laughed, and Arthur Weasley looked out toward Ron, at the back of the classroom.

"Is this so, Ron? I thought you two were just friends. We must have The Talk, then."

Ron turned beet red and slunk down in his chair almost to the floor, muttering, "I can't believe this is happening."

The entire rest of the class roared with laughter, except, of course, Hermione.

"Let me apologize for creating a disruption," continued Professor Weasley, "the answer, class, is two-fold. First, those who would hurt you not only fight, but also employ many nefarious means, including hidden potions, curses, hexes, and substances. Second, and perhaps most importantly, is that the Headmaster is sponsoring a student organization for you all to cooperatively learn active defensive skills together. I am sure you are all aware of the Headmaster's announcement concerning the Defense Association. I am pleased to recommend that you all participate in this organization. It will be coordinated and coached by our own Mr. Potter, with the assistance of a number of other students who practiced these skills privately with him last year. I have seen Mr. Potter's fighting skills, as well as his abilities as a coach and the results of his coaching, and I can assure you that there is no one I know of any age more capable of imparting those skills to all who are willing to learn from him. It is my duty to also announce that those who would prefer not to study such skills with the Defense Association may alternately participate in the Cobras Dueling Club, organized by Mr. Malfoy, and meeting in the large classroom in the second level dungeon. Both will meet Tuesdays and Thursdays from 7 until 9."

"Now, turning to the subject material, we will begin with the recognition of items containing magical substances. Can anyone name one sign to look for?"

Dean Thomas raised his hand, "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"

The class and Professor Weasley laughed.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Thomas. My twin sons, Fred and George, have been producing magical amusements for well over 2 years now and selling them for almost half a year – perhaps longer, but they haven't told me everything. My information is that they tested them on many of you. Of course, one of the biggest differences between what they do and what Dark Wizards do is that Fred and George tell you what each product does. And in that regard, I want you all to know that I have acquired an ample supply of the antidotes for the Skiving Snackboxes, so if any of you attempt to avoid class by any of the symptoms available with those, you'll be getting the antidote. But since you have mentioned my sons' products, let's take a look at some of them and the neutral products they resemble, so that you can learn to recognize the signs of the presence of magical substances."

The rest of the class was spent comparing normal toffees with ton-tongue toffees, nosebleed nougats with regular nougats, and other Weasley products with their analogues. Their attention was particularly riveted when it was suggested that one portion of their exam would be to take and eat at least ten items from a snack tray with mixed neutral and magical foods on it, with the grade for that portion depending on how few transformations they went through. By the end of the class, even most of the Slytherins were admitting that this year's program was useful, fascinating and enjoyable.


	19. The DA

Chapter 19 – The DA

Harry managed to put aside the impending Defense Association meeting from his mind most of the day, but by dinner his stomach was in knots. He was able to eat, but only by doing Occlumency mind-clearing exercises. He excused himself early from dinner and walked around the grounds, thinking things through to make sure the meeting would get off on the right foot. Harry was the first up to the Third Floor hall where he would pace back and forth three times to conjure the Room of Requirement. He thought about needing an open gym-like room with enough space for all the students to pair off and practice spells, lined with spell-resistant padding all around, including the floor. Padding was important, since Harry wanted to start with Expelliarmus, and if students got the hang of it, they would be sending their partners flying. After three transits, the door appeared and Harry opened it and looked in.

He nearly vomited.

The room was at least the size of two quidditch pitches. Soon many of the previous year's DA members arrived. They stared around in awe.

"Why'd you wish for such a big room?" asked Ron.

"I just wished for one big enough – this is what I found."

"Well, that's wonderful, Harry," said Hermione brightly. "We want as many as possible to come together and learn defense."

Harry just gave her a pained look.

"Oh, Harry, you knew it was going to be a big job when you took it," said Hermione.

"We're all there with you, Harry," said Dean.

Harry smiled and clapped a hand around Dean's shoulder. "Yeah, like it or not, we're all in this together."

Sure enough, in the ten minutes before the scheduled starting time, hundreds of students arrived in various groups. Harry mentioned that it would be useful to have a full count, and no sooner had he said it, then a counter appeared above the door. When it finally appeared that everyone was there who was coming, the counter read 748.

"Harry," said Hermione, "looks like everyone's here who's coming."

"'Everyone who's coming?' It looks like the entire school is here!"

"Nonsense, we're some 300 short of the whole school. You'd better say something, an introduction and explanation."

"Yeah, okay, I figured that. There really ought to be a small stage or something, to speak and make demonstrations from."

As soon as Harry had started to say it, a small stage arose from the floor, lifting up all the original members of the DA on it. Harry performed the Sonorus Charm on himself, so that everyone could hear.

"Please everyone, settle down. Let me welcome you to the Defense Association. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Harry Potter."

Laughter passed through the crowd.

"Okay, I guess most of you knew that. Let me tell you first that I am both thrilled and mind-bogglingly scared to see so many of you here. When Professor Dumbledore asked for last year's Defense Association to be continued and opened to the whole school, we knew there would be considerably more than the thirty-odd we had before, but this is overwhelming.

"Let me say right now that this is not a dueling club, or a spells club, or anything like that. Those skills will come into it. But we are focusing on defense – both individually and as groups. We will master the most useful spells through intensive practice. We will make sure that we can use them even when we would rather curl up in fetal position and cry. Trust me – times like that can happen. This is not about sport or craft – it's about survival. We will learn to defend ourselves, each other, and all we care about. A new war has begun, and we will never know when we will have to fight. Some of us may not survive, but it will not be because we learned how to fight, but in spite of it.

"Let me also stress that while I have been asked to coordinate the Defense Association, this is not at all about me. It's not a Potter fan club. Or freak show. I claim no talents beyond what most of us here have. Well, except I can talk to snakes, but that's usually pretty much useless. If there is a skill or a spell you believe should be covered, let me or one of the other team leaders know, and if we have not already incorporated it into the rough outlines, we will discuss it and either use your idea or explain why not.

"We have only one goal in this organization: to equip all of us to make it through this war safe and sound. No one person can win this war. We must prepare to defend ourselves and each other. And while this is not MY club, I can assure you that it is my personal mission to see as many of you through the dark days ahead through mutual preparedness.

"We are going to divide into teams. Luna Lovegood has agreed to be our scribe, so she will be handling sign-ups in a few minutes. We want to be fairly evenly divided. All of the team leaders are skilled and dedicated to helping you develop your skills. I want everyone to choose a team leader from a different house than their own. This is the _only _purpose for which your House is relevant in the DA. Factions must be avoided. We are not groups of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins – we are Hogwarts students. The team leaders are those who participated last year, including a couple of noteworthy alumni. Let me introduce all of them."

Harry then introduced each of last year's DA members, ending with Neville. There was a fair bit of general tittering in the crowd.

Harry continued. "Neville, your reputation is vast. Obviously many of you have heard of Neville Longbottom. He would be the first to admit he has a well-earned reputation for magical ineptitude. For more than four years here, he could barely perform the simplest spell. I want you to see something. Neville, take my wand!"

Harry held out his wand in position to attack. Neville pulled his own wand and shouted "EXPELLIARMUS." Harry's wand flew to Neville and Harry was thrown down. The crowd erupted in applause and 'oohs.' Harry picked himself up and Neville tossed Harry's wand to him.

"Never think of Neville Longbottom as inept again! Neville, could you do that this time last year?"

"Not at all, Harry. I could barely make a wand move."

"Exactly. Neville worked hard and his skills developed. Our focus is on helping you to progress as Neville has. We will start tonight with the disarming spell which you have just seen demonstrated. We will be in pairs supervised by our team leaders. We will make sure that you are doing it well. We will make sure you _all_ can do it. If some are having trouble, your team leader or Hermione Granger or I will come and give you personal guidance. We will progress as quickly as we can, but we will leave no one behind.

"By the way, as you can see from the way Neville's spell tossed me, there is some risk of injury, and with this many people, it is fairly certain that a few people will need attention. Fitness conditioning will help protect you. As many of you already know, there is now a gymnasium for this purpose. Most of you also are aware of the run we do early each morning. Still there will be injuries and I can assure you that Madam Pomfrey will be able to cure the result of anything that is taught here."

Harry paused a few seconds to gather his thoughts and then continued, in a noticeable lower voice.

"Before we sign up for teams, I want to say one thing more. Last year, several of us joined to practice defense skills because the Ministry declined to allow practical instruction. When we shortened the name Defense Association to DA, it was suggested that DA should actually stand for something else – Dumbledore's Army. That reflected our loyalty to the Headmaster and his leadership. That of course remains. But I would like you to keep in mind another meaning for DA. A little over a year ago, in the final event of the Triwizard Tournament, Cedric Diggory and I both had made it through to within sight of the trophy. We had both helped each other get that far, and either of us might have failed or even died earlier but for the other's help. When we reached the trophy, he would not take it without me taking it at the same time: we had reached it together through mutual help. But then when it turned out that the trophy was a portkey to the cemetery where Voldemort's rebirth was to occur, Cedric was killed on Voldemort's orders, saying nothing more than 'kill the spare.' He was killed simply because he was not …," Harry swallowed hard and continued, "…the one who was wanted.

"I have hidden my nightmares about that night from even my best friends, not wanting to be thought weak. But I have had many nightmares about it, and I no longer think of it as weakness. For all the terrible things that happened that night – the Imperio curse, torture by the Crucio curse, having the killing curse pronounced against me, two dozen Death Eaters laughing at my torture, seeing Voldemort's body rising from the cauldron – there is one part that recurs in my nightmares more than any other, and that is Cedric Diggory being killed so casually. Cedric was not just a good Hufflepuff – he was a good man: loyal, true, generous of spirit. All of you in Hufflepuff knew it; a few of us in other houses were fortunate enough to have known him. If there is one characteristic that separates us from what we fight, it is the attitude that any person could be considered 'a spare.' We are each important and worth fighting for. Cedric Diggory was Hogwarts' first casualty of this war. Remember him. Let DA also stand for Diggory's Avengers."

Division into teams went smoothly and before individual practice Harry explained all he knew of the nuances of pronunciation and wand use for the disarming spell. All the teams spread out and then paired off for practice. Several times Harry reminded the whole group that they should resist their partners' spells, since a real opponent would do likewise. At first, even the older students' efforts were feeble, but the team leaders moved about, just as Harry had the previous year, and Harry and Hermione also moved through the enormous room.

At one point, Harry commented to Hermione how much more convenient it would be if they had brooms to survey the efforts; of course, as soon as he said this, he found a couple of flying brooms on pegs on a nearby wall. Harry found Neville teaching with an almost eerie zeal. He came by Marietta's group, and helped a few of the students; as he left, she caught his eye and silently mouthed "Thanks for the second chance." He smiled at her and gave a thumbs-up. The progress was apparent amongst all, and before the time was up, the wands were generally flying where they should and the person against whom the spells were cast was generally off his or her feet. The team leaders quickly noticed that where they could make no headway, Harry's coaching brought around even the most intractable of students.

Five minutes before the end of the session, Harry once again used the Sonorus Charm so he could call everyone together. He praised their practice and encouraged them to work hard and come back on Thursday. As the teams broke up, people naturally drifted back to their fellow house members. Harry made a point of approaching the Slytherins. He clapped Tedd Nott on the back, and spoke to them all.

"I really am glad to see you here. I truly believe we will only be as strong as we are unified."

Ted smiled weakly and said, "Well, of course, there's been some debate in the dorm. Some thought we should stick with Malfoy, and some just didn't want to join anything you were running."

Harry laughed lightly at that. "I knew some people would have issues with that, but Dumbledore insisted."

"Yeah, that's where I came out on it – if Dumbledore recommends it, then I'll give it a go. And I heard what you said to Crabbe and Goyle after your sparring on the train. I reckon you sounded sincere, and if you could welcome Malfoy's right and left arms, we'd be okay here, too. You know, just because, well, someone who's not here is the most often heard among us, doesn't mean he speaks for all," replied Ted.

"Good. Just make sure that anyone who is curious knows that they are all welcome. We leave our house colors at the door."

"Will do – Harry," answered Ted, looking Harry in the eye.

After the new members had left, the returned members stayed behind for advanced practice and planning. Harry found out whether they all felt the main group could move on to a new spell or needed more Expelliarmus work. They started working through the spells they had learned the previous year to work out any lapses or bad habits. Harry said that on Thursday they would move on to some protective spells Harry had learned over the summer. As they were breaking up to go to their dorms Cho Chang approached Harry.

"Harry," she said quietly, "thank you for what you said about Cedric. It's the sort of thing I needed to hear. I'm sorry that last year all my issues about Cedric got mixed up with – us."

"I understand," said Harry, "well, sort of. You know, this summer after my godfather died, I had a chance to talk all about him with people who had known him well. It made me feel a lot better. How about we take some time Saturday after we each are done with Quidditch practice and talk about Cedric and nothing else until we get out of our systems the need to talk about him with someone else who knew him?"

"Just him and nothing else?" asked Cho, and Harry nodded. "Alright then, we'll do that. Well, see you in the morning at the lake - Coach."

As the Gryffindors headed back to their dorm, after saying goodnight to the rest of the students and the twins (who said they were going to drop in on their father before returning to London), everyone was enthusiastic.

"That was amazing," said Ron, "everyone I saw was making a lot of progress."

"Absolutely," said Colin Creevey. "Even the first years were getting the knack of it – especially when you came and gave them some one-on-one coaching, Harry."

"Thanks, Colin," said Harry. "I think maybe the students who are resisting you guys focus a little better when I come around."

"Maybe that's it – shakes 'em up a bit," said Neville.

"You were pushing hard, Neville," said Ginny. "Got some real results, though."

"I don't want to turn people off, but they could be facing some very nasty people. I'd hate myself if they weren't prepared: it's _my_ responsibility," said Neville. "But let me know if I come on too strong."

"We'll do it," said Ron. "To think, we may have to tell Neville Longbottom to back off – I love it!"

They all laughed, Neville included, but Harry noticed a proud cocking of his head.


	20. Clearing The Air

Chapter 20 – Clearing The Air

The next Saturday morning, the quidditch teams were holding open practices so that all those who were interested in playing could learn a bit about the available positions in preparation for the actual tryouts. There were no Seeker openings on any of the teams, so it was decided to release a couple of snitches and let the seekers practice in and among the rest of the teams so that all the players would get used to the distraction of the snitch and those who sought to catch it. Harry made several awe-inspiring snitch pursuits, with fearsome dives and spectacular steering, but then remembered the notion of his father being such a show-off. From then on, he held back, watching the tryouts and scouting out the other teams and the Gryffindor hopefuls. It was a joy simply to be riding his broom in the sunshine. After practice, he and Cho retrieved the snitches that were out and set down near the locker rooms.

"Looking good out there, Harry," said Cho.

"Thanks. You too. Should be a good match this year. Do you want to talk over lunch?" asked Harry.

"No," Cho replied, "at your table, you'd be surrounded by your friends and same for me at mine. Besides, everybody'd want to pester 'Coach' about the DA."

"Well, I'm glad for the enthusiasm, but you're right. That's not the way to speak our hearts. I'll meet you at 12:30 near the Whomping Willow," said Harry, then adding with a laugh, "but not too near it."

"Do you mind if I bring someone to be kind of a chaperone?" asked Cho.

"What? Why? I mean I wouldn't … I'm not going to do anything – I really just want to talk about Cedric."

"I know. I know, Harry, and I do too. It's not that I don't trust you. I don't trust me to keep only to the topic. I haven't stopped caring about you, Harry, even if things got akilter," said Cho sadly.

"I'm sorry things went the way they did, too, Cho. But I hope you understand that right now, I'm not looking for any sort of relationship other then friendship," said Harry.

"Of course. Me, too. With the threats looming, our first priority is to prepare. But sometimes our hearts and our bodies overrule our brains. That's why I want Marietta along. Besides, she said she wanted a bit of a talk with you too," Cho said, "so we'll see you at 12:30."

Cho and Marietta were only a couple of minutes late. There was a sheltered cloister in the castle not far away that protected them both from the late summer sun and inquisitive eyes and ears. Harry and Cho talked for well over an hour, with Cho sharing everything she remembered about Cedric that wasn't too private and Harry described all the ways they had helped each other in the TriWizard tournament. Harry told about the effect that the dementors had had on him at the quidditch match three years earlier which allowed Cedric to beat him to the snitch and how Cedric had been so reluctant at the Quidditch World Cup to accept the praise his father heaped on him about getting the snitch. Harry described in very painful detail about Cedric's death and the nightmares he had been having since then. They cried together, Marietta joining in as she understood the pain they both felt. Harry and Cho hugged for several minutes silently, just letting the pain of their memories of Cedric be exorcised from their bodies in their tears. They thanked each other for opening up and for listening.

Then Cho said, "Marietta, I think we're done. Didn't you say you wanted to talk to Harry about something?"

"I did, Cho, but could I talk to Harry alone? I feel like I need to talk just to him," said Marietta haltingly.

"Sure you don't need a chaperone, too" said Cho with a wink. "No? I'll see you back at the dorm then, Marietta."

When Cho had left, Harry asked, "What's up?"

"Harry, when I received your first owl this summer, I was astonished that you'd let me back in. Last term, after the memory charm wore off, I spent nearly a month thinking about what I had done, and I was so ashamed," said Marietta.

"Everybody makes mistakes. I'm still not over several doozies I made last year. Do you know what happened at the end of the year?" asked Harry. After she shook her head, Harry found a way to tell her about the trip to the Department of Mysteries – the school knew they had been there anyway because of the reports in the Daily Prophet – without telling about the Prophecy, or Occlumency, or Kreacher, or the Order of the Phoenix. But he did say how it had led to Sirius's death and several significant injuries to others.

Marietta nodded. "Well, it's obvious you're leaving out some details you can't tell me for some reason. It's okay. A person'd have to be a fool not to expect strange things to happen around Harry Potter. But I get the idea: you have mistakes you have to get past, too. Perhaps you've been a bit too daring, where I was not courageous enough. I got to thinking more about my position with the wizarding world as if it was business as usual. I guess I didn't really believe you that You-Know-Who was back, so the DA seemed like an unnecessarily dangerous game."

"It was all too real to me," said Harry, "so perhaps I didn't understand quite how unreal my story must have seemed. Sometimes I think Cho was not too sure about my story, but just joined the DA because she wanted to spend time with me."

Marietta laughed. "No comment!"

"Well, I can't say I didn't like having the time with her," said Harry.

"Are you really okay with me being back in?" asked Marietta.

"_I_ am, but some of the others have some hard feelings," replied Harry, to which Marietta nodded understandingly. "I've put in a strong word about accepting you and I've told them that none of them are to say anything to the rest of the school, but I can't say the bell has been unrung just yet."

"Fair enough. Trust has to be earned. They're being rational – you're the one who can't be explained."

Harry grinned. "Some sort of fool, no doubt. By the way, what did you tell everyone else about wearing the balaclava for the whole end of the year?"

"I said I had a bad potions accident when I was doing homework," laughed Marietta, with a reddening of her cheeks, which Harry found quite endearing.

"That works," he replied, laughing with her. "Well, if you're willing to resist Voldemort (she flinched at the name), I'm glad to have the help. You learned everything we did last year but the Patronus, so we need you as a team leader and a capable fighter."

"Thanks, Harry, that means the world to me. I just hope I can prove myself," said Marietta.

"I'm sure if the opportunity arises, you'll be as brave as anyone. If we're all squared away then, I have to get to the gym,"

"Harry, can I get my stuff and meet you there? I've been practicing spells and doing the morning run, but I don't really know how to do the stretching and other exercise that you told us about," Marietta asked.

"Of course," said Harry, "I'm glad to share anything I can to help people get stronger."

They went to their dorms for the things they needed and met again at the gym. Harry explained what he had learned about stretching, aerobic conditioning, and strength building. A number of other students listened in, as usually happened now when Harry explained things. Harry described the difference between the pain that says something is damaged and the soreness that says that the workout has been effective to strengthen the body. As he did his stretches, she was opposite him to imitate what he did, though less limberly. Several times, Harry found himself looking out of the corner of his eye to watch her in her leotard. He told himself he had no other interest than as a teacher, but he wasn't fully convinced. He fought against any sort of attraction. After the workout, they went for a cooldown walk around the castle, talking all the while, and then went back to their own dorms.

Hermione was sitting on a bench at a table doing some healer reading when Harry came in through the portrait hole.

"So, Harry, I noticed you had a nice afternoon," she said with a smirk. "What happened to 'I'm not going to get involved'?"

"I'm not involved," said Harry too abruptly. "I was just working out with her."

"You don't look at me that way when we're at the gym," she said, "Nor have you talked that much with Ron and me: frankly you've been quite distant when we've talked."

Harry sat down near her with his back to the table, put his elbows on his knees and propped his head up with his hands. He said to her quietly, so no one else would hear, "I have to keep my distance. Caring hurts too much already. I don't want to get involved. Except … I really do want someone special in my life."

Hermione put her arm around his shoulder from the front and pulled his other shoulder against her. "Of course, you do, Harry. It's your loving nature that's always carried you. It's the tension in the bow you keep pulling tighter and tighter. Just don't let it get pulled too tight – we can't have you breaking, can we?"

He laid his head on her shoulder. "It's nice that you're smart. But your comfort and understanding is brilliant. Please never stop being my friend."

"No, Harry," she said with a glisten in her eye, "I would never give you up."


	21. Interestin’ Creatures

Chapter 21 – Interestin' Creatures

By the end of September, there was a nip in the air. This actually made the morning run easier, as it kept everyone cooler. Even on wet mornings, there were at least three hundred runners. On pleasant dry mornings, the numbers swelled to virtually the entire DA, which stabilized at just about 800 members: virtually all of the other three houses and just under 30 Slytherins. They worked very hard, and while progress was slower per meeting than the year before, it was substantial and all the more remarkable for the number of people involved and the youth of many of them. Still everyone found it fun because they could see their progress, their new skills, and their new camaraderie. Whenever a student became discouraged with a new spell, if the encouragement of the others didn't help her through, Harry was able to pick up her spirits with a quick story and then showed her just how to make the spell work.

The biggest problem was that with so many novices trying new spells out on each other, there was a fairly high rate of accidents. Most times the team leaders could reverse jumbled spells, or if not them, Hermione or Harry knew what to do. However, it seemed like no less than ten students per DA session would find themselves at the Hospital Wing with either hexes that could not be readily undone or physical injuries requiring attention. After each advanced session, Harry would come up to see that everyone was alright, and Madame Pomfrey would scowl at him as if he had done all this as a prank or to make her life harder.

On the first Friday of October at the Care of Magical Creatures class, while the class was learning to tend murtlaps and harvest the growths for making extract, Hagrid asked Harry, Hermione and Ron to come over the next day for tea. He said it was nothing special, just that they hadn't had a chance to talk much in quite a while.

After quidditch practice, Harry showered and had lunch with the team. He got most of his homework done in the dorm common room while Ron and Hermione tried to work while quibbling with each other. Harry's essays were still shorter then Hermione's, but they got more quickly to the point, hit the critical points, and summed them up more succinctly, so that he was getting the same high marks she always had been. Then they went to the gym for a workout before heading down to Hagrid's. When Ron and Harry emerged from the shower room, they found Hermione waiting for them with Luna Lovegood.

"Luna was just finishing her workout, too. I invited her to come down to Hagrid's with us. You don't mind, do you?" said Hermione.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged. Luna had never to their knowledge visited with Hagrid, and they had heard that Ravenclaw did not too much respect him. Nonetheless Luna was nothing if not open-minded, so they agreed.

With a mischievous grin, Ron added, "I only hope Hagrid will have enough of his tea biscuits to go around."

When they arrived and knocked, they heard Hagrid's boarhound Fang barking madly. Hagrid opened the door wearing an apron that would have made a nice tent for a normal-sized person. Fang slobbered on all of them and then came to Luna. She seemed a bit apprehensive as he sniffed around her, but then he put his big paws on her and licked her all about the face and she giggled maniacally.

"Hagrid," said Hermione, as Hagrid tended the biscuits which he had just taken from the oven, "of course, we know you know Luna from classes, but she's become a friend of ours and hoped that she would be welcome to visit with us as well."

"Well, of course. Any friend of this lot's a friend of mine," said Hagrid pleasantly. "So tell me about this Defense Association you've been up to. It was kept from me last year – seems some folks didn't think I could keep a secret."

They told him all about what happened last year, and how it was turning out this year, and their fitness and training program, and their OWLs and Harry's DAtDA NEWT.

"And yeh had no idear, Harry?" asked Hagrid.

"No. Dumbledore said he was afraid I might have guessed when I was asked to produce a Patronus. That was the only part of the NEWT test that couldn't be hidden from Umbridge (Hagrid growled like a feral beast at the name), so the examiner called it a bonus question at the end. I had no clue since I didn't know what was on the NEWT test – it did seem pretty rigorous, though. It was a lot harder than the Charms exam."

"Well, Dumbledore's been saying the school needs to be unified, and you lot are making that happen like nothing else could."

"Yeah," said Ron, "Us, and a big dose of terror."

"Luna," said Hermione, "I forgot to ask how your trip to Scandinavia with your father went."

"Well," she said airily, "we didn't find any crumple-horned snorkacks because our camp was disrupted by a graphorn."

"Hmm," said Hagrid, "I've never heard of a snorkack."

"Or a graphorn," added Hermione.

Hagrid looked at her like she was quite foolish. "Well, of course there are graphorns. One disrupted her camp."

"Oh, Hagrid, it's not as if she actually saw it - it was probably just a herd of reindeer or such," said Hermione self-assuredly.

"No, we saw it, Hermione," said Luna, "although it was dark, since they generally forage at night"

"I'm sure," replied Hermione.

"It was like an enormous ox or American bison, 9 or 10 feet tall at the shoulder and at least fifteen feet long, with straight conical horns to each side from its head that stood out at least six feet. And its eyes glowed, like it had headlights. Dad and I tried stunning it, but the spells bounced right off."

Hagrid nodded sagely. "Yeh, that's a graphorn all right. I haven't seen one in twenty years, but ya don't quick forget 'em. Hard to control too – the only way I've seen one brought down is by ten wizards hitting them with stunners at the same time."

"This one was very disruptive and unpleasant. Rather like what you hear rhinoceroses can be," said Luna.

"That's a graphorn for you, quite an innerestin' creature. They're nearsighted, so they can't see all that well, but their eyes shine light – that gets 'em around the crags of the mountain slopes they live on so they can get around even at night – but they can only see a few steps ahead of the'selves even then. Sometimes trolls will try to tame 'em to ride, but the graphorns are strong and unwilling, so usually the trolls just end up getting gored by those horns. You can't really tame 'em," said Hagrid.

"So how did you do on them, Hagrid?" asked Ron.

"Well, y'know it was fun for awhile, but … Hey! I didn't tell you I'd ridden one – how'd you guess?"

They all laughed.

"Because we know you, Hagrid," said Ron. "Besides I reckon you'd stand a good chance – you're as strong as a troll and twice as smart."

"You cheeky little monkey – even me brother's more'n twice as smart as trolls," laughed Hagrid. "And that reminds me, I want you to come and meet him, too, Ron."

"Yeah, Ron, I think you should get to know him – he's practically family," laughed Hermione.

"Well, I need you to visit him, too, Hermione. He keeps asking about you," said Hagrid.

Hermione blanched. Harry laughed. "We'd better explain to Luna. This is a big secret, in more ways than one. Luna, you already know Hagrid is half-giant. Well, last year he found out he has a half-brother – a full-blood giant. Hagrid's been trying to civilize him. Where've you got him now, Hagrid?"

"Oh, the Acromantulas told me about a nice cave rather out of their range. He's real comfortable there. He keeps his own campfire, catches his own meat. I bring him vegetables and cookies – he's fond of my baking." Hagrid said proudly. "With a home he likes, he's pretty easy to get along with, for a giant. And they like living alone mostly anyway. But he's sad you haven't visited him, Hermione."

"Oh, well, I, meant to, but, uh, so busy, erm,…"

"May I come, too?" asked Luna.

Hagrid beamed as Harry asked, "You want to meet a giant?"

"Sure why not. He'd be easier to deal with than the graphorn. It sounds like he isn't totally beyond reason."

"Sure," said Hagrid. "I'll let you know when we can all do it. It's a little too close to dark now."

"Hagrid," said Luna, "maybe you have some idea what Fudge would want with graphorns."

""Well, their coats repel spells if you can kill 'em and skin 'em. But it takes the hardest of goblin blades to cut the hides."

"No, I mean live ones. The Quibbler had an article last year about Fudge bringing in live graphorns to a private underground facility, not too far from Diagon Alley. He was supposed to have been doing it for quite some time. That's one of the reasons I was so surprised to even find one. They were pretty rare anyway, and with Fudge removing them from the wild, they must be even rarer."

"You know, as articles in The Quibbler go, that's pretty sane," said Hermione, while Luna glared at her. "Oh, you must recognize that some are pretty wild. But I could see reasons for importing a creature like that – you could breed tame ones to raise for the hides and sell as spell-proof coats."

"Yeah," said Ron, "but that's more like something the twins would do. Fudge isn't into business. He wants power. Reckon he could make a tame version he could use as a battle animal, like muggles used to do with elephants?"

"You two er really thinkin' now. My vote's for cross-breeding to come up with something big and dangerous, maybe something that could help night attacks, since they come with their own lights," said Hagrid.

"You know," said Harry, "if Fudge is actually doing this and it's a secret, I don't think it can be good. I don't reckon he trusts Dumbledore even yet."

"This is marvelous," enthused Luna. "I never get this much discussion on things from The Quibbler at the Ravenclaw dorm."

"Well, we've learned there're some things you can't put past some people," said Harry.

"If this is somethin' we'll have to deal with, maybe I should see about getting' one for class," said Hagrid.

"Oh, great, you lot had to give him that idea," muttered Ron.

"Hagrid," said Harry, "there's something else you might be able to help with. Last year we were working on patronuses, and several of the members of the DA learned to cast the spell, but I'm still worried. It's a lot harder to do when you're under attack than when you're in a safe room. Even last summer when two dementors attacked my cousin and me, I had to try several times to get mine to work, and I had done it before under pressure. I practiced against a boggart, because that was the form boggarts took for me, but that won't work for the others. And with the dementors having gone over to Voldemort, it's not as if they're available. Do you know of some way we can practice where someone would really be under pressure to produce the patronus?"

Hagrid furrowed his brow at Harry and peered intently. It was a full fifteen seconds before he replied. "If it was anybody else askin' but you er Dumbledore… Yeah, I know what you need. But I'd hate to actually go about getting one."

"What are they – are they that bad?"

"They're called lethifolds. They're like a huge black amoeba that moves along the ground. They cover their victims and then absorb 'em entirely – not so much as a toenail or drop of blood left. Then they glide on, looking for another victim. Some say they're related to dementors - perhaps dementors are a cross-breed of some sort. The only spell known to beat either of 'em is the patronus. That's why I'm so scared of 'em. I can grapple with most any creature, but I can't make a Patronus. All I can do around a lethifold is run."

The others listened with growing horror as Hagrid described lethifolds.

Ron was the first to speak. "Let me understand this – you say that Acromantulas are interesting creatures, right?"

"Quite delightful, actually."

"And dragons"

"They're fine – cute, really."

"Graphorns?"

"Interestin' - a great challenge."

"Nundus? Erumpents? Sphinxes? Manticores?"

"They're all very interestin'"

"Lethifolds?"

"They scare me silly!"

Harry clapped his hands on his knees happily. "That's just the thing we need! How do we get one?"

Hermione glared at him as if he was asking her to date Grawp. "Harry, a creature that scares Hagrid silly and you want us all to take it on?"

"Not all of you together. I picture you in a pit of some sort: just you, your wand, and the lethifold."

"YOU ARE INSANE," said Hermione, Ron and Luna together.

"Maybe, but listen. You don't want to wait until you really need a patronus to find out if you can do it under pressure. Voldemort has dementors and he will find ways to use them. You didn't like last year being taught only defensive theory – you wanted to know you could use spells when you had to. Well, a patronus is only theory until you can conjure it when your life depends on it. Happy thoughts are easy when you're safe. They aren't so easy when you're terrified. We wouldn't just leave you in a pit like that alone. I would be there to use my patronus if you were unable to produce yours under those conditions."

"It makes sense, Harry," said Hermione, "but we don't have to like it: those lethifolds are really awful-sounding."

"Remember when we were attacked by dementors, Hermione?" asked Harry. "You have to be THAT scared and still produce a patronus."

"Let me tell you, Hermione," said Hagrid, "I didn't make 'em sound scary enough. I was in Africa collecting some creatures, and I had started first with getting' some streelers, for to protect the gardens and greenhouses here from Horklumps. Well I had several in cages and was just getting up in the mornin' when I saw that one of 'em had half disappeared. I took a closer look and found that it was being enveloped by a lethifold. I tried to get it off, but then it tried to climb onto me. I shook it off immediately but m'hand was totally numb, like it had been in icewater. I grabbed all the other cages and got away. When it left that first cage there was nothing left o' that streeler – not even the shell. Soon as it left, I picked up camp and moved a good way away in the opposite direction."

Hermione shuddered. "That's awful. How would you even be able to get one and control it?"

"There's ways to get most anythin'. As for controllin' one, the only way to contain 'em is in an airtight glass box magically sealed. They are totally silent and stealthy and they only eat live prey. But I'll say this: Harry's right. The only way to know if you can work under pressure is to apply pressure. You've got to be genuinely scared. If a lethifold don't scare you, nothin' will. I'll do it, Harry, on two conditions. First, I want Professor Dumbledore's full knowledge and approval. Second, I want another wizard besides you who has used a patronus against a dementor present anytime the cage is opened. I know you're good, but I won't play a part in it unless there are two wizards ready to protect these kids. And you know I can't do it - I never got no magical training to that level. Okay?"

"Fair enough, Hagrid," said Harry. "I'll talk to Dumbledore tonight if he's available."

They continued to talk, drink herb tea and pick at their rock-hard biscuits. When it was time to go, Hagrid asked if they would like to take any more of the biscuits with them. Ron spoke up quickest. "Oh, none for us Gryffindors, Hermione's mum sent us some treats. But Luna was just saying when you were making the last pot of tea how much she'd like to have a few extra."

Luna's eyes bugged out at him more than usual, but she politely kept quiet.

"Oh, well, I'd be happy to make up a box for you, Luna. I'm so glad you enjoy my baking. These three never seem to have an appetite when they come out here. There you go – an even dozen fer to grow on. Now I don't want you to be a stranger. You don't have to wait fer these three to show up. We both seem to like interestin' creatures, y'know?"

They all thanked Hagrid and said good-bye. Luna carried the box of biscuits like she were carrying a full ten-gallon bucket.

"Ron, I ought to be mad at you," said Luna, laughing, "but these will be so funny back at the dorm that I can't be."

She set the box down and took out her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa" and with a wave of her wand they followed behind her.

"Careful when you get to the castle with those," said Harry. "Filch will have you in detention for sure if you break the walls or the floor with them."

"You know," said Luna, "Hagrid still seems rather odd, though some people don't think that's a criticism I can make. But he is very nice and it's hard not to like someone who loves his friends and creatures so much."


	22. Mysteries

Chapter 22 – Mysteries

After returning from Hagrid's cabin, Harry, Ron Hermione and Luna exercised at the gym and had dinner. When they returned to their dorms, Harry, Ron and Hermione finished the rest of their homework and then Hermione watched Ron and Harry play Wizard chess. After losing once more, Harry said he was going to go up to the dorm room to talk with Dumbledore.

"Can I come along, too?" asked Hermione.

"I guess," answered Harry, "Why?"

"Well, I've never seen how the mirror works, though you've mentioned it. And since you're going to be discussing the lethifold, I figure it concerns me as well."

Harry shrugged. "Makes sense. Okay, come on."

Up in the 6th year boys' room, Hermione leaned against Harry's bed while he got the mirror out of the trunk. He tossed a couple of gadgets and an envelope on the bed as he dug down for it. Hermione noticed the envelope. It wasn't sealed and there were colorful pieces of paper in it.

"The gum wrappers! You said you'd bring them to look at," she exclaimed, pulling out a couple to look at. "Why didn't you mention these earlier?"

"Same reason you didn't – we both forgot once we got back to school. Wasn't there something else we were going to do here?"

Hermione thought a second. "Oh, yes. Bill mentioned some sort of charmed object being a key. You were going to look around the school for it."

"Yeah, but where would such a thing be? It could be as hard to find as the Chamber of Secrets."

"I wonder if there's any connection with that object Flitwick mentioned. It was supposed to have been brought here by Joseph of Arimathea, and he was supposed to have spent time in Alexandria before he came to Britain. Alexandria is in northern Egypt, you know.

"I know. It would be quite a coincidence, though, for the family of the elf I helped free to be the rightful owners of the key to a site in Egypt being explored by one of my best friends' brother."

"Coincidences seem to happen around you, Harry."

"Don't remind me. Well, if it was the same object, it's a cinch that the goblins wouldn't have hidden it around Hogwarts, unless they entrusted it to Dumbledore. If he's got it, I say, let it be. Well, I'll give some thought to where we could look in case it's some different object and might be hidden around here."

"It can't hurt, can it?"

"You know, Mr. Weasley's lessons on recognizing charmed objects may help us recognize it if we come across it."

"Well, yeah, except probably two-thirds of the things in Hogwarts seem to be charmed."

"That's true. That reminds me. When I visited Neville, a drawer full of these gum wrappers opened up when I came into his room. A few of those seemed to have that faint shimmery glow Mr. Weasley told us about. I didn't make anything of it at the time; I thought it was just tricks of the sunlight through the window there."

"Ooh, you think some of those were charmed?"

"They must have been now that I think about it, but what would it be? Protection for Neville?"

"Maybe you seemed like a threat."

"Yeah. Anyway, I don't see any signs of charms on these, what do you make of them?"

"Hmm," said Hermione as she peered intently at them. "These holes seem to have been made by something like a needle, perhaps a hypodermic, but I wouldn't think you'd make so many holes just to poison the gum inside."

"Well, gum is pretty thick. You wouldn't want to have a glob of poison or potion in one place, so you'd have to distribute it around."

"Yes, but look: if you fold it back like it was new and there was gum inside, some parts of the wrapper overlap, but the holes don't line up in those areas. They can't have been made while the gum was in it. Are you certain she was trying to tell you something?"

"Pretty sure – it was very deliberate and secretive. And that look in her eye – not that vacancy that we saw in Lockhart."

"Well the holes make interesting patterns. You're right that they look quite deliberately placed. I wonder if they have anything to do with Runes or Arithmancy. Or maybe codes – I saw a wizard codebook in the library. Can I take a few with me?"

Harry smiled. "Of course. I knew you'd be intrigued."

Harry sat next to Hermione on the edge of the bed, crossing his legs. Hermione hopped up and did the same next to him.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry called into the mirror, "Professor Dumbledore?"

Harry's face faded away and Dumbledore's appeared. "Hello, Harry. How are you tonight?"

"Better than usual actually, Professor. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time," said Harry.

"No, not at all. Just sorting through information."

"I have Hermione Granger with me – is that alright?" asked Harry.

"Oh, yes, of course, she's most often in the thick of your dangers – she may as well know that you are not trying to act in isolation now. Good evening, Miss Granger."

"Good evening, Headmaster. It's very good to see you," said Hermione.

"Harry, is there anything I should know? How's the scar?"

"Still only a very dull feeling, not even a pain really, more like a tight feeling. My sense is that he is still overseas, apparently Egypt, considering the mess Bill found over there. I get the sense he's brooding, as if he's trying to solve something."

"How to open the vault where Bill is?"

"I can't be certain from what my scar is telling me, but it sure makes sense since he tried and failed a month ago."

"I'll let Bill know. How are your visions?"

"Better and worse. I can barely turn without seeing someone I care about and seeing them dead or badly injured – even people I didn't think I much cared about, like Mr. Filch."

Dumbledore laughed. "He's not easy to warm up to? If only you knew his history – you'd like him so much better now than what he was. But now are the increased visions the better or the worse you were talking about? Personally I believe it is a good sign that you care so much about so many people."

"I know, and I understand. Such care is an important protection against Voldemort. I was thinking that was the bad. The improvement is that I have been learning to make my mind overcome the emotional response to the visions so that I don't have to stop or shudder or … react when I see them."

"Oh, Harry," said Hermione, "you're not becoming numb to your feelings, are you? You've been so distant emotionally from us."

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I'd like to do better," said Harry.

Dumbledore explained. "Miss Granger, what Harry is going through is the very opposite of numbing. It's like when a fingernail gets broken off, exposing the quick, and all those exquisitely tender nerves are exposed for the first time. Until the nerves deaden a bit or the nail grows back, you have to avoid letting it touch anything. But Harry's emotions aren't deadening – he's just avoiding the most painful of touches. He sees these visions of what might happen more and more because he is becoming ever more attuned to those around him. As children, we grow up quite selfish and inconsiderate of those around us. As adolescents we become aware of our fellow beings and begin to truly care about their needs. This is what Harry is going through, only it is all the more acute for him, partly because he was already such a caring person, but also because he knows all too well just how bad things could get for all of us, but for his efforts."

"Harry, how do you bear it?" asked Hermione, but Harry just smiled weakly in return.

"Miss Granger, just continue to be such a dear friend to him and understand that when he keeps his distance, it is not a lack of love for you, but a surplus."

"Yes, yes, of course," she said.

"Is there anything else, Harry?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes, Hagrid said that he could get us a lethifold if we had your approval and a second wizard with a dependable patronus to help control it. I believe the students who can make patronuses without pressure, such as Hermione, need to practice them when they are faced with a real danger, such as a lethifold or a dementor."

"Do you know just how dangerous a lethifold is?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Hagrid said it scared him silly – that's enough to impress me," said Harry, as Hermione nodded enthusiastic agreement.

"Miss Granger, is this something you want to do as well?"

"Well, Professor, 'Want to' is an odd expression in this context. I can't say that this was high on my 'to-do' list. But the dementors are with Voldemort, and we have to know that we can fight them, so in that sense I want to."

Dumbledore nodded with approval. "You have many times proven the Sorting Hat's determination to be correct in placing you in Gryffindor, Miss Granger. You truly do have the heart of a lion."

Hermione beamed and blushed. "Thank you, sir, you flatter me."

"Perhaps, Miss Granger, but it is certainly not empty flattery. You have faced dangers that few if any aurors have faced. I merely note that fact, and that you still are resolved to face what may come. Harry, tell Hagrid to go ahead. I'll prepare a facility in the dungeons. Do you have any idea who your second wizard would be?"

"No, sir," replied Harry. "I'm certain that none of the other students have used patronuses in defense. How about any professors?"

"Not all can produce a patronus – some know their craft but are not particularly powerful in the spells ability it takes. Professor Snape otherwise has the capacity, but alas, never a happy enough thought. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick are capable, but they are really quite busy. I'm sure Arthur Weasley could produce a patronus, but I don't know if he has worked at it or used one in defense. I'll check with him, and then see about the rest of the Order."

Hermione spoke up. "How IS the Order doing, sir?"

"I think the question you really mean is 'WHAT is the Order doing?'" said Dumbledore with a wink, "but I shall only answer what you asked. The Order's efforts are progressing, although stalled in one important aspect. Would you, Miss Granger, like to do something to contribute to the Order's efforts?"

"Oh, yes, Headmaster. I would be honored."

"You cannot possibly contribute more to the Order than what you have been doing – the DA, your own preparations, and being Harry's friend."

"That's comforting, and if you say so, then there's nothing I would rather be doing," said Hermione with a satisfied smile.

"Harry, please let me know of any other feelings you get."

"Will do, Professor."

And with that, Dumbledore faded from the mirror.

"Alright then, Hermione – soon enough you'll be in the pit – I hope you're looking forward to it," said Harry.

Hermione bit her lower lip. "Oh, dear, I really have committed myself now. I hate to brood on such things. Well, as long as you'll be there, I know I'll be okay, Harry."

Chapter 20 – The Bunny Hop

October remained chilly and wet. As Apparation was a self-paced course, owing to the great difference in ability found amongst the students, Harry was allowed to move on to larger and larger body parts, until by late October, Harry was apparating across the practice room, working on speed and accuracy. Once while trying to apparate repeatedly very rapidly, he splinched himself, leaving his legs behind. On another occasion, he found himself crunkled and needed to summon Madam Hooch to extricate his hand from a wall. He had to admit the pain of crunkling was really quite remarkable.

Quite a few apparition students had gotten the knack of moving parts of their bodies – all of the original DA members were at least moving entire arms, except Neville, who seemed only able to muster enough blurriness to get his finger crunkled in the midst of the divider. Madam Hooch was very patient about extricating the divider from Neville's hand, but more than once reminded the class as a whole that not everyone could master apparation. Nonetheless, Neville persisted.

The DA also progressed. Having mastered several attacking spells and several protective spells, Harry devised a training system. The various offensive spells were divided into levels according to their dangerousness and permanency. By grouping them together, learning combinations became easier. Students would square off against each other as Harry had with Neville's grandmother for timed drills in which one would attack and the other defend. The attacker was encouraged to work on speed and accuracy. To keep either from going easy on the other, reminders were often given: "if you can't beat her, how are you going to beat a Death Eater?" Harry made sure that the team leaders occasionally sparred with students as well and included hexes that weren't part of the level, so that the students kept their mind on defending anything that might come their way. Multiple match-ups were also arranged, where one or two wizards would face a larger number. Learning new spells occupied the first half hour to an hour of each session, and then as each student mastered the new spell, he or she would find a partner to conduct drills against.

Rumor got out among the regular DA that at the Advanced DA sessions, the drills were far more intense than anything seen in the regular meetings. The students wanted to see how furious they got and put the question to Harry. He stopped one class session ten minutes early to allow a demonstration.

"Fred, George?" Harry called out, "remember what we discussed in Diagon Alley? Let's see how the two of you can do against Hermione, levels 1 & 2 spells, two minutes or until one side is disabled."

Fred and George came forward trying to look casual but clearly nervous; Hermione just looked steely. Everybody quickly cleared from behind either team. When Harry blew his whistle, the twins started firing spells at Hermione as fast as they could. At first she was pinned down by having to repel the spells, but was able after about twenty seconds to slip in "Accio shoes" which pulled the twins' feet out from under them. They spun on the ground to avoid several quick spells from Hermione, but were now on the defensive. Before Fred could get up, Hermione hit him with jelly legs. Then George tried a stunner which Hermione reflected back at him with Protego, and as he was dodging his own spell, she used Petrificus Totalus on him. Fred was only off his feet however, and rolled to the side and tried the Hirsute spell on her. Hermione was only able to partially block that and erupted in fur all over her body like a chinchilla. She shouted "Expelliarmus" and Fred was disarmed. She levitated him and then grinned wickedly, which looked all the more threatening through all the fur.

"Well, Fred, you're not fully disabled yet and I have thirty seconds more to make up for things – the pictures in the alley, the jokes, giving me fits as a Prefect, this fur!" The tone was very threatening and even Harry was unsure whether she would cast something truly harmful. Suddenly, she yelled "Lagomorphus!" and a light brown spell erupted from her wand. She returned Fred to the ground as his legs and arms took on the proportioning and shape of a field hare's and he sprouted his own coat of fur just like a rabbit's.

As the seconds ticked down, Hermione looked exultant. Fred laughed hysterically at being given the body of a giant rabbit, and bounded about the classroom in 40 foot hops. Hermione lifted George's petrification and was about to lift the rabbit hex from Fred, but he stopped her.

"Don't, Hermione. This one wears off in twenty minutes anyway, and you've done this the best I've ever seen. Most people barely get whiskers and fuzziness. This is brilliant. George, we've got to find a way to package this," said Fred enthusiastically as he hared about.

Whatever animosity Hermione may have had evaporated away as she watched Fred playfully bounding about. "Well," she said to George, "do you want to try it out, too?" George agreed happily and she cast the Lagomorphus spell on him as well, holding onto their wands for the both of them.

"We've got to show Dad!" he said happily, and the two of them bounded out the door.

"Well, I'll fill them in on my announcement after they've returned to what passes for normal for them," said Harry to the whole group after he reversed the Hirsute spell on Hermione. "We're going to start working on the Patronus charm soon. It is quite difficult. Among last year's DA members only two besides me were able to produce a well-formed corporeal patronus. In our advanced sessions, we are going to be starting back to the Patronus Charm tonight. This is a very important skill for all of us to learn, because the Dementors have joined with the Death Eaters, and the Patronus is the only way we know to deal with them."

The pleased hubbub of learning they were going to study the Patronus gave way to an anxious whispering as Harry reminded them why it was now so important.

Harry continued. "I'm glad that interest is high, because there is something more. We have acquired a lethifold and a practice enclosure has been constructed. The lethifold is the only other known creature which can only be controlled by a Patronus. I will leave it to you to read up on them after the meeting. I will let you all know right now that they are deadly. Professor Hagrid says they scare him silly, and you all know what kind of creatures he finds 'interesting'. When a student has become adept at producing the corporeal Patronus, they will be given the opportunity to practice against the lethifold. The reason we must do this is because it is even more difficult to conjure a Patronus in the face of great danger than when you are safe, but of course, times of great danger are when you need your Patronus. You can see me after any DA meeting to arrange the practices with the lethifold; rest assured I will not schedule such sessions unless I have seen your corporeal Patronus. Practices will only be conducted under supervision of two wizards who have used a Patronus to defend themselves. I would not ask any of you to face anything that I would not face, so I will be demonstrating the practice procedure with the lethifold on Halloween at 6 p.m.. There is enough room for everyone to observe safely. If others want to practice at that time and they have demonstrated a corporeal Patronus under other conditions, they will be allowed to practice after me. I hope you will all be able to attend. The feast will come at the time of our normal DA meeting that night, so I guess we can miss one session. Looks like that does it for tonight's meeting."

After the rest had left, the advanced DA group started right in on sparring drills until the twins returned and resumed more normal form. Then they turned to the Patronus Charm. Cho could still make her swan and Hermione still had her otter, but it took her a couple of attempts and was very poorly formed.

"Harry," she moaned, "I don't know what's wrong. I did it last year."

"You just appreciate the danger of what you're going to face. That's one reason why I'm going to do it first – so everyone can see. You won't have to do it in public, if you don't want to."

"IF I DON"T WANT TO! Why would I want the whole school to see me making a fool of myself?" she bawled.

Fred came up to her. "Hermione, you won't make a fool of yourself. You just bested two wizards who know a little bit about mixing it up in a pinch and put the most awesome rabbit hex on us I've ever seen. That was world class, girl. Get that same focus, but with a happy thought, and you'll be there."

With a couple more tries, Hermione's Patronus was back to form. Others seemed to be making progress as well. As Harry worked with Ginny, she produced a lynx which was slightly hazy, but fully mobile and recognizable. Justin Finch-Fletchley produced a large fox, and near the end of the session, Ron produced a porcupine.

"Well," Ron said with a laugh, "That should put a hurt on a dementor – but why a porcupine?"

At the end, Harry was working with Marietta Edgecombe. "Think your happiest thought, and focus on having just that and nothing else," he told her. She looked up at him and said "Alright … EXPECTO PATRONUM" and out shot from her wand a silvery cloud which took the form of a nanny goat, somewhat fuzzy, but recognizable, as it settled to the ground. It capered about a bit, nuzzled Marietta and then evaporated.

"Harry! I did it! I did it! I can't believe it – it was so awesome. It had a form. It ran, it moved, it looked at me!" Then she hugged him around the neck in her enthusiasm. Several of the other students of the class looked on darkly as Harry hugged back and after several seconds broke free.

"Well, done," he congratulated the class, "we've had several breakthroughs. Even those without a recognizable Patronus seemed to have more of a form," then he added toward Neville, "Well, mostly. But your other battle skills are coming along. We'll continue improving the dependability of the Patronus Charm before you take them into the pit, but this is very encouraging. If ever we should meet a large number of dementors, we will need as many people with a good Patronus as we can get. I'll see you all in the morning."

Everyone was quite excited about the progress as the group broke up. The twins came up to the Gryffindor group.

"Thought we'd better warn you, Dad told us Mum's coming up for Halloween, and seeing as it's on a Thursday, she's staying through the weekend," said George.

"That's great," said Harry, then seeing the pained look on Ron and Ginny's face, he added, "uh, isn't it?"

Ginny replied, "Well, you've never had someone who checks up on you like Mum does with us. We love her and all, and it's great to be with her away from school, but the few times she's been here during school, she picked at everything any Weasley here was doing. Even Perfect Percy got criticized."

"Well maybe one of us can get injured – that always distracts her," said Ron.

"Ooh, there's a good idea," said Hermione, "or maybe you and Ginny want to hide out in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Only if our lives depended on it," said Ginny with a shudder.


	23. The Bunny Hop

Chapter 20 – The Bunny Hop

October remained chilly and wet. As Apparation was a self-paced course, owing to the great difference in ability found amongst the students, Harry was allowed to move on to larger and larger body parts, until by late October, Harry was apparating across the practice room, working on speed and accuracy. Once while trying to apparate repeatedly very rapidly, he splinched himself, leaving his legs behind. On another occasion, he found himself crunkled and needed to summon Madam Hooch to extricate his hand from a wall. He had to admit the pain of crunkling was really quite remarkable.

Quite a few apparition students had gotten the knack of moving parts of their bodies – all of the original DA members were at least moving entire arms, except Neville, who seemed only able to muster enough blurriness to get his finger crunkled in the midst of the divider. Madam Hooch was very patient about extricating the divider from Neville's hand, but more than once reminded the class as a whole that not everyone could master apparation. Nonetheless, Neville persisted.

The DA also progressed. Having mastered several attacking spells and several protective spells, Harry devised a training system. The various offensive spells were divided into levels according to their dangerousness and permanency. By grouping them together, learning combinations became easier. Students would square off against each other as Harry had with Neville's grandmother for timed drills in which one would attack and the other defend. The attacker was encouraged to work on speed and accuracy. To keep either from going easy on the other, reminders were often given: "if you can't beat her, how are you going to beat a Death Eater?" Harry made sure that the team leaders occasionally sparred with students as well and included hexes that weren't part of the level, so that the students kept their mind on defending anything that might come their way. Multiple match-ups were also arranged, where one or two wizards would face a larger number. Learning new spells occupied the first half hour to an hour of each session, and then as each student mastered the new spell, he or she would find a partner to conduct drills against.

Rumor got out among the regular DA that at the Advanced DA sessions, the drills were far more intense than anything seen in the regular meetings. The students wanted to see how furious they got and put the question to Harry. He stopped one class session ten minutes early to allow a demonstration.

"Fred, George?" Harry called out, "remember what we discussed in Diagon Alley? Let's see how the two of you can do against Hermione, levels 1 & 2 spells, two minutes or until one side is disabled."

Fred and George came forward trying to look casual but clearly nervous; Hermione just looked steely. Everybody quickly cleared from behind either team. When Harry blew his whistle, the twins started firing spells at Hermione as fast as they could. At first she was pinned down by having to repel the spells, but was able after about twenty seconds to slip in "Accio shoes" which pulled the twins' feet out from under them. They spun on the ground to avoid several quick spells from Hermione, but were now on the defensive. Before Fred could get up, Hermione hit him with jelly legs. Then George tried a stunner which Hermione reflected back at him with Protego, and as he was dodging his own spell, she used Petrificus Totalus on him. Fred was only off his feet however, and rolled to the side and tried the Hirsute spell on her. Hermione was only able to partially block that and erupted in fur all over her body like a chinchilla. She shouted "Expelliarmus" and Fred was disarmed. She levitated him and then grinned wickedly, which looked all the more threatening through all the fur.

"Well, Fred, you're not fully disabled yet and I have thirty seconds more to make up for things – the pictures in the alley, the jokes, giving me fits as a Prefect, this fur!" The tone was very threatening and even Harry was unsure whether she would cast something truly harmful. Suddenly, she yelled "Lagomorphus!" and a light brown spell erupted from her wand. She returned Fred to the ground as his legs and arms took on the proportioning and shape of a field hare's and he sprouted his own coat of fur just like a rabbit's.

As the seconds ticked down, Hermione looked exultant. Fred laughed hysterically at being given the body of a giant rabbit, and bounded about the classroom in 40 foot hops. Hermione lifted George's petrification and was about to lift the rabbit hex from Fred, but he stopped her.

"Don't, Hermione. This one wears off in twenty minutes anyway, and you've done this the best I've ever seen. Most people barely get whiskers and fuzziness. This is brilliant. George, we've got to find a way to package this," said Fred enthusiastically as he hared about.

Whatever animosity Hermione may have had evaporated away as she watched Fred playfully bounding about. "Well," she said to George, "do you want to try it out, too?" George agreed happily and she cast the Lagomorphus spell on him as well, holding onto their wands for the both of them.

"We've got to show Dad!" he said happily, and the two of them bounded out the door.

"Well, I'll fill them in on my announcement after they've returned to what passes for normal for them," said Harry to the whole group after he reversed the Hirsute spell on Hermione. "We're going to start working on the Patronus charm soon. It is quite difficult. Among last year's DA members only two besides me were able to produce a well-formed corporeal patronus. In our advanced sessions, we are going to be starting back to the Patronus Charm tonight. This is a very important skill for all of us to learn, because the Dementors have joined with the Death Eaters, and the Patronus is the only way we know to deal with them."

The pleased hubbub of learning they were going to study the Patronus gave way to an anxious whispering as Harry reminded them why it was now so important.

Harry continued. "I'm glad that interest is high, because there is something more. We have acquired a lethifold and a practice enclosure has been constructed. The lethifold is the only other known creature which can only be controlled by a Patronus. I will leave it to you to read up on them after the meeting. I will let you all know right now that they are deadly. Professor Hagrid says they scare him silly, and you all know what kind of creatures he finds 'interesting'. When a student has become adept at producing the corporeal Patronus, they will be given the opportunity to practice against the lethifold. The reason we must do this is because it is even more difficult to conjure a Patronus in the face of great danger than when you are safe, but of course, times of great danger are when you need your Patronus. You can see me after any DA meeting to arrange the practices with the lethifold; rest assured I will not schedule such sessions unless I have seen your corporeal Patronus. Practices will only be conducted under supervision of two wizards who have used a Patronus to defend themselves. I would not ask any of you to face anything that I would not face, so I will be demonstrating the practice procedure with the lethifold on Halloween at 6 p.m.. There is enough room for everyone to observe safely. If others want to practice at that time and they have demonstrated a corporeal Patronus under other conditions, they will be allowed to practice after me. I hope you will all be able to attend. The feast will come at the time of our normal DA meeting that night, so I guess we can miss one session. Looks like that does it for tonight's meeting."

After the rest had left, the advanced DA group started right in on sparring drills until the twins returned and resumed more normal form. Then they turned to the Patronus Charm. Cho could still make her swan and Hermione still had her otter, but it took her a couple of attempts and was very poorly formed.

"Harry," she moaned, "I don't know what's wrong. I did it last year."

"You just appreciate the danger of what you're going to face. That's one reason why I'm going to do it first – so everyone can see. You won't have to do it in public, if you don't want to."

"IF I DON"T WANT TO! Why would I want the whole school to see me making a fool of myself?" she bawled.

Fred came up to her. "Hermione, you won't make a fool of yourself. You just bested two wizards who know a little bit about mixing it up in a pinch and put the most awesome rabbit hex on us I've ever seen. That was world class, girl. Get that same focus, but with a happy thought, and you'll be there."

With a couple more tries, Hermione's Patronus was back to form. Others seemed to be making progress as well. As Harry worked with Ginny, she produced a lynx which was slightly hazy, but fully mobile and recognizable. Justin Finch-Fletchley produced a large fox, and near the end of the session, Ron produced a porcupine.

"Well," Ron said with a laugh, "That should put a hurt on a dementor – but why a porcupine?"

At the end, Harry was working with Marietta Edgecombe. "Think your happiest thought, and focus on having just that and nothing else," he told her. She looked up at him and said "Alright … EXPECTO PATRONUM" and out shot from her wand a silvery cloud which took the form of a nanny goat, somewhat fuzzy, but recognizable, as it settled to the ground. It capered about a bit, nuzzled Marietta and then evaporated.

"Harry! I did it! I did it! I can't believe it – it was so awesome. It had a form. It ran, it moved, it looked at me!" Then she hugged him around the neck in her enthusiasm. Several of the other students of the class looked on darkly as Harry hugged back and after several seconds broke free.

"Well, done," he congratulated the class, "we've had several breakthroughs. Even those without a recognizable Patronus seemed to have more of a form," then he added toward Neville, "Well, mostly. But your other battle skills are coming along. We'll continue improving the dependability of the Patronus Charm before you take them into the pit, but this is very encouraging. If ever we should meet a large number of dementors, we will need as many people with a good Patronus as we can get. I'll see you all in the morning."

Everyone was quite excited about the progress as the group broke up. The twins came up to the Gryffindor group.

"Thought we'd better warn you, Dad told us Mum's coming up for Halloween, and seeing as it's on a Thursday, she's staying through the weekend," said George.

"That's great," said Harry, then seeing the pained look on Ron and Ginny's face, he added, "uh, isn't it?"

Ginny replied, "Well, you've never had someone who checks up on you like Mum does with us. We love her and all, and it's great to be with her away from school, but the few times she's been here during school, she picked at everything any Weasley here was doing. Even Perfect Percy got criticized."

"Well maybe one of us can get injured – that always distracts her," said Ron.

"Ooh, there's a good idea," said Hermione, "or maybe you and Ginny want to hide out in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Only if our lives depended on it," said Ginny with a shudder.


	24. Into the Pit

Chapter 24 – Into the Pit

Well before Halloween, the excitement around Hogwarts was palpable. Harry hadn't intended to make a show, just a sort of laboratory demonstration, but there was really quite little entertainment at Hogwarts. Six quidditch matches, a few feasts and magical games could only go so far. A battle against a lethifold was guaranteed to attract attention - part advanced magic show and part gladiatorial contest. The creature was deadly and the only possible defense was very advanced defensive magic. The only thing missing as entertainment was that the whole event was expected to take less than a half hour, even with explanations and demonstrations.

The teachers were put off their scheduled lesson plans. Hagrid was pestered by the students into giving each class a full lesson on everything he knew about lethifolds. He described in a breathy whisper his own encounter with a lethifold and had silence whenever he did so. Harry was particularly glad that Malfoy was not taking the NEWT-level Care of Magical Creatures class, as he was certain Malfoy would only scoff and disrupt what was otherwise a very grippingly-told tale. Of course the terror of the half-giant who had seemed afraid of no creature only served to heighten the fascination. As Hagrid could not complete a class about lethifolds without getting very shaky and drinking a mug of mead, he was ending the last several days of October with a hangover.

Similarly, in History of Magic, Professor Binns was set off his notes and prodded into telling about the history of wizard interactions with dementors and lethifolds and the use of the patronus. In Charms class, Professor Flitwick needed no prodding to take advantage of the interest to explain everything he could about the Patronus Charm. He demonstrated his own patronus – a Cornish Pixy – and explained that he would be one of the backup wizards to step in if Harry should have a problem. Similarly, Professor Weasley took the opportunity to discuss the warning signs of the near presence of dementors and lethifolds. He also discussed his experience trying to interview a prisoner at Azkaban and being attacked by an out-of-control dementor; he had the class on the edge of their seats describing how he had used the Patronus Charm to ward it off.

"Sir," asked Seamus Finnegan, "what was your happy thought?"

Arthur Weasley's eyes twinkled and he gazed back lovingly toward Molly, who was sitting in, and Ron. "Why, of course, Mr. Finnegan, I thought of my wife and family. They could inspire a million patronuses."

The girls all said "Ahh" and the boys mostly snickered or pretended to gag, except Ron, of course, who pulled his Defense book up in front of himself.

One person who seemed neither excited nor pleased about the demonstration was Draco Malfoy. Whenever it was mentioned in a class they had together, Draco scowled piercingly at Harry. Draco was heard occasionally speaking to his Slytherin friends about Harry being a showboat and saying he was pulling for the lethifold. Neville wanted to intervene, but the other Gryffindors stopped him each time.

Harry tried to act as though nothing was out of the ordinary, but the very air of excitement and anticipation had his stomach knotted. Luckily the only class he had after the double Defense Against the Dark Arts class was double Transformation. Professor McGonagall's brow was knit as tightly as Harry had ever seen it, and she seemed distracted the whole class, even flubbing a transformation herself. After class, she asked Harry to stay.

"Potter," she said, "you have nothing to prove. You don't have to do this."

"How could I ask someone else to face it if I shy away? Nobody in the school has more experience using the patronus than I do, and we need more people who can battle dementors. The people who will use it after me need to see how it is done."

She looked sharply at him. "You're not just doing this as a stunt?"

"What Fred and George Weasley did last year – that was a stunt. Brilliant, but still a stunt. I have no desire to risk my life foolishly, Professor. Can you think of a better way to show people how to face something as dreadful as a dementor?" asked Harry.

"Just be very careful, Potter. I would hate to have an empty chair in my classroom."

Harry smiled gratefully. That was about the most affectionate thing he had ever heard Professor McGonagall say, and he understood it that way. It wasn't just that he was useful. She cared what happened to him.

"With your good wishes, conjuring a Patronus should be no problem."

Harry surveyed the room before the demonstration. It was rather like the surgical theatres for teaching he had seen on muggle television – an open central area about 50 feet circular with walls and an airtight door (to prevent the lethifold escaping underneath), and a raised area above surrounded by stands. However, these stands were enough to accommodate the entire school. Hagrid was already there and insisted that Harry show him his patronus before they got going. After the school had gathered – and Harry didn't think anyone was missing but Dumbledore – Hagrid brought out a large glass box that looked like it was filled with black liquid. Then he brought out an injured niffler that was otherwise going to be put to sleep anyway.

"Good luck, Harry – not that you'll need it," he whispered to Harry, but he was shivering so badly he could hardly get the words out. He left through the side door under the stands.

"The niffler is here so you can see what happens if a lethifold is not stopped," announced Harry.

"Alohamora!" he incanted, pointing his wand at the box. The lid rattled a tad and then the black liquid crept up the sides of the box. It flowed down like liquid nitrogen and spread along the floor seeking the telltale traces of heat and excess carbon dioxide that would lead it to a creature to consume. It spread across almost a quarter of the floor until one edge felt the body heat of the niffler. Then the whole black puddle flowed across the floor toward the source of the heat. When one edge actually reached the prey, it climbed up the niffler's body, as if instead the niffler was stepping into an absolutely black still swamp. The seconds crept by. The niffler showed neither alarm nor awareness of what was happening. In less than a minute, in which not a sound was heard in the room, the lethifold had enveloped the niffler in a mound blacker than any cavern. In no more than forty-five seconds the black mound started to spread again reaching out like a large spill of ink, only as it spread, there was no mound, no carcass, no bone, not the slightest trace of the niffler. There were gasps and muffled screams from the audience as the lethifold continued its search for live prey. And everyone knew that the only prey on that floor was Harry.

It was less than a minute before the lethifold felt the heat from Harry's body and began moving his way. He had deliberately held off using his Patronus until it discovered him so that the demonstration would be realistic. The lethifold's forward edge was less than eight feet from Harry when he pulled his wand. "EXPEC …"

But before he could pronounce the incantation, the side door opened a crack and a disguised voice was heard shouting "Impedimenta! Expelliarmus!" Harry's legs were hindered by the first curse and he was nudged off his feet by the second, with his wand flying to the crack in the door and the lethifold creeping toward him, now less than three feet away.

As he fell, Harry shouted "Expelliarmus" and his wand and another came flying back out the door; a thud and then a very familiar growl was heard on the other side. But Harry was falling, so the wands flew to where his hand had been and he could not reach either. He fell to the floor and the lethifold found his hex-restricted feet and started creeping up his legs. There were screams throughout the audience.

Harry's legs became numb and he had a sense of intense cold as when he had first stepped into the lake two Februaries earlier for the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. He gasped and then remembered his other wand, even as the lethifold reached his chest. He quickly reached inside his robes for his left hand wand and shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM" and a silvery wisp shot out of his wand, forming itself into a stag which peeled the lethifold off of Harry and herded the black puddle back into the box. Harry pointed the wand at the box and said "Colloportus." The box was once more sealed shut.

"And that," said Harry casually, picking himself up off the floor and retrieving the wands as if nothing untoward had happened, "is how the Patronus Charm is used."

The auditorium broke into a roar of applause, whistles and stomping. Quite a few witches were crying with fear. Molly Weasley buried her head in Arthur Weasley's shoulder and her whole body was shaking with sobs. While taking a showman's bows, Harry took stock of his condition: he realized that he was numb wherever the lethiform had touched him – all the way up his chest. He also found himself shivering, but he could not tell if that was from the cold of the lethiform or the release of tension in having the demonstration over. However every part of him seemed to be working and he knew Hagrid's feeling had returned in time after his encounter with a lethiform in Africa.

Suddenly the door was kicked wide open and Hagrid backed through it, ducking down to avoid hitting his head. His hands each grasped one of Draco Malfoy's arms as he pulled Malfoy behind him, holding him three feet off the ground, with a grip that threatened to crush his arm bones.

Speaking in a low tense growl that even scared Harry, Hagrid explained, "I couldn' bear to watch, so I didn' see THIS sneakin' round behin' me to the door. Then I heard the spells bein' shouted and then Harry's spell, and THIS came flying back agin me. One o' you other professors better take 'im off my hands, er I'm liable to feed the lethifold again!"

Hagrid was shaking as much as he had before, but clearly this time it was rage, not fear. Harry hadn't seen Draco so scared since he had to do detention in first year going through the Forbidden Forest looking for a dead unicorn. Professor McGonagall stared through narrow eyes first at Malfoy and then toward Professor Snape, who visibly quailed under her glare. Harry had to suppress laughter.

Professor McGonagall snarled toward Snape, "I believe he is one of yours!"

Professor Snape swallowed and said, "Since this involves the safety of one of your students, Professor, I would prefer to defer to you in selecting appropriate disciplinary measures."

What little color there was in Malfoy's face left, just as surely as if he had in fact been given to the lethifold, which perhaps would have been more merciful than Professor McGonagall seemed intent on being. Hagrid tossed Malfoy over the railing like a rag doll and Professor McGonagall seized the collar of Malfoy's robes, barking "Come with me!"

When the room had settled a bit, Harry asked, "Would anyone else care to practice their patronus now?"

Hermione came forward. "Yes, Harry," she said firmly, "I'm ready."

She came down to the main floor and Harry went up to the upper level. Several arms reached over to pat Harry on the shoulders, but all eyes remained watching the floor. Hermione released the lethifold and allowed it to spread to within five feet of her before pulling her wand and shouting "EXPECTO PATRONUM." The silvery otter erupted from her wand and chased the lethifold back into the box and Hermione sealed it again.

Emboldened, Ron, Cho, Marietta, Ginny and Justin Finch-Fletchley all handled the lethifold in turn. By then it was time to assemble for the Halloween Feast, so the students and faculty filed out, except for those who had faced the lethifold, Hagrid (who was returning the lethifold's box to its storage cabinet, and Professor Weasley who was trying to comfort and prop up a thoroughly shattered Molly Weasley. All the students came up to where she was to reassure her that all of them were fine. Ron and Ginny came up and hugged her, and then Harry tried to talk to her.

She jumped up with an enraged glare and screamed at him, "HARRY POTTER – IF YOU EVER AGAIN PUT ME THROUGH A SCARE LIKE THAT I'LL SHOW YOU JUST WHAT A WITCH LIKE ME CAN DO TO SOMEONE!"

Harry jumped back. His shivers turned more severe, in fear and sorrow, shaken by her far more than he had been by the lethifold. Arthur Weasley helped his sobbing wife out of the auditorium, while trying to explain to Harry that she was just overwrought by the situation. Harry nodded, but felt sickened at the way this evening had shaken Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley – the only mothers he had really known. Harry turned to the others.

"Was it too much? I thought we needed to show everyone how to do it. Did we make too much of a spectacle?" he asked.

"Naw, mate," said Ron, "she's just a worrier. You know that. Thinks she's got to take care of everyone."

Harry nodded doubtfully – that could describe him as well, he thought.

Marietta then took both his hands in hers and looked him in the eye "Harry – any one of us students might have to face dementors. Are they any less scary than the lethifold? No! So we must all be prepared to face fear and I don't think anyone who understands the situation likes that. When we have to use a Patronus, it won't be just a game to see who can make the prettiest silver thingy. It will be for keeps."

"Marietta's right," said Ginny. "Mum's always thought she needs to protect us from facing things like that, and here we are jumping down there to face them. I think the worst of it for her is knowing that we really did need to be able to do this. It's not games – it's war."

Harry breathed deeply. "Well, I'm sure I'll have another chance tonight or this weekend to square things with her. Let's head on up to the Feast."

As they approached the door, Justin asked "Did everyone else have the same happy thought I did for their Patronus?"

Hermione started grinning, "You mean Malfoy's detention?" And they all laughed and agreed.

Harry and the others who had faced the lethifold had only gotten up two flights of stairs when Harry started shaking violently and collapsed. Hermione and Marietta, both healer trainees, started checking him and quickly discovered that the lethifold had begun dissolving his body everywhere it had touched him, A couple of Ravenclaws coming from their dorm toward the Great Hall saw the raw open flesh of his leg, which was the worst affected, and screamed. The whole school erupted from the Hall and saw what the others had as Cho pulled her wand and levitated Harry.

"To the Hospital Wing, quickly," she said.


	25. Salve

Chapter 25 - Salve

Justin Finch-Fletchley stayed behind to help other prefects calm and control the students. Ginny and Ron ran ahead to the Hospital Wing to alert Madam Pomfrey and assist if they could. Hermione and Marietta tried to check Harry's condition as well as they could while Cho levitated Harry to the Hospital Wing. He was not truly unconscious, but could not control his body and was not very coherent. As they entered the Hospital Wing, Cho guided Harry's body to the bed Madam Pomfrey had indicated to her.

"Don't set him down! Those raw wounds won't take to linens very well," she said. Then she shook her head. "Him again? What now?"

Hermione answered first. "He was demonstrating how to handle a lethifold, but Draco Malfoy interfered and the lethifold got to him before he was able to conjure his Patronus. After his Patronus had handled the lethifold, we thought he was okay, but then he collapsed as we headed up to the feast. We found his flesh all exposed and his clothes soaked with fluids."

Madam Pomfrey was already checking his condition as Hermione spoke. "He's clammy, pallid, incoherent, lost a lot of liquids: he's in shock. Granger, get the blood-restoring potion, give him a tablespoon every minute until he's stable. Edgecombe, make a mixture of 1 pint essence of murtlap with a quarter cup each of DermoGro and NeuroGro. Then put on your smock and prepare yourself for a big job."

Hermione had the first tablespoon of blood-restoring potion in Harry's mouth within ten seconds. Between doses, Madam Pomfrey had Cho move him near a fireplace so that he could warm up from the body chill caused by so much blood loss and exposure. She told Ron and Ginny to roll the bed underneath him, even though there was no intention of letting him down until his skin and outer layers of flesh had been regrown. After four doses of blood-restorer, he started to become more lucid and get color in his cheeks.

"Huh! What happened? Why am I here?" Harry asked.

"Potter, do you know where you are?"

"Of course, Madam Pomfrey, the Hospital Wing."

"Good. I suppose you'll recover. The lethifold dissolved your skin and someflesh wherever it touched you. Can't you just play gobstones when you're bored?"

Madam Pomfrey put a Hover Charm on Harry so that Cho could release her Levitation. She explained that removing his clothes from raw flesh would be much easier both for her and for him if he was hovering. He would also need to remain hovering while he regrew skin and nerves. She pulled a rolling curtain around his bed and sprayed him with a blood dissolving potion. She had Marietta and Hermione assist her by gently pulling the clothes outward and upward as the cutting and the dissolution of the blood allowed them to separate safely from his body.

"Why didn't he know he had been hurt, Madam?" Hermione asked.

"A lot of slow and stealthy predators deaden their victims' senses to make the killing easier," Madam Pomfrey explained. "The icy-cold feel of the lethifold touching is actually the deadening of the nerves, so Potter was simply not able to feel the dissolving of his flesh or anything else in the affected areas. Is there no end to the ways this boy finds to hurt himself? Let's see, Potter, you've had a deboned-arm, been bitten by an Acromantula, fought basilisks, fallen from a broom, passed out from dementors, fought with a possessed professor, now lethifolds – sometime couldn't you come in for simple acne or a splinter or something? Are you trying to find something I haven't handled?"

"No, Madam," replied Harry sheepishly.

"Well, if you are, you can stop it. We don't naturally get lethifolds up here – they're tropical - so I haven't seen this particular injury before, but I know what to do for you. You're in luck – a muggle hospital would have to regularly scrape scar tissue off of you, and each time it would re-expose raw nerves. That's what they have to do for severe burn wounds. The toughest men you'd ever want to know cry like babies facing it. It would take months too."

Once she had all of Harry's clothes cut off, she told Hermione to remove his wands and any other possessions for him and place them on the night stand. Then Hermione was instructed to dispose of the clothes.

"Order another set of robes for me, will you, Hermione?" said Harry, "Madam Malkin has my size."

"Of course, Harry."

Madam Pomfrey started to usher Hermione around the screen. "Now you, Granger, and the others can return to the Feast."

Ginny asked, "But will he be okay?"

"The essence of murtlap will heal him fine; he didn't lose but skin and some of the flesh underneath. He'll even regrow the nerves in a couple days time. It was the body fluid loss that made him collapse. But he'll scar terribly if he doesn't have the murtlap applied. Edgecombe can do that - she's a second-year healer trainee. And she's not a prefect, so she won't be needed like you lot. Tell everyone that's concerned that he'll heal like new. You two Weasleys - save a good full plate of the feast for each of them and bring it up in a couple of hours."

After they left, Harry heard Madam Pomfrey address Marietta. "Now you know the procedure - you must apply a thin coat of the murtlap essence over all affected areas and work it in. Be thorough! The way that lethifold covered him you'll have to search out every possible nook and cranny or he'll be left with scarring."

"Yes, Madam."

Marietta came around the curtains and picked up the bottle of blood restorer.

"You'll need a tablespoon of this again before I start with the murtlap."

Harry nodded and let her push the spoon into his mouth.

She continued. "I'm going to turn you over and start on that side."

Since Harry was hovering about a foot and a half over the bed, she just grasped his arms where he had not been affected and gave him a slow spin, stopping him when he was face down. Harry grasped the top rail of the headboard to steady himself and to have someplace to rest his arms.

She started from his feet, remarking how awful his feet and lower legs looked.

"I'm sure – that's where it got to me first," replied Harry. "I didn't think the lethifold had done anything to me. I thought it would envelop a victim first and then eat."

"I guess we know now they don't wait," said Marietta, "but this isn't the best way to find out."

"Have we scared everyone else off from ever trying to face it, do you think?" asked Harry.

"I hope not. It was a great experience for me to face it. I feel so much freer and more powerful, now that I know I can use a Patronus against something deadly. And that's what I'll tell everyone,' she answered.

"Would you have been able to face it if you knew this could happen to you?" asked Harry waving his hand behind him weakly to indicate his raw flesh.

"I don't know," she said quietly. "We girls are rather vainer about our bodies, especially our skin. That's one reason it's important for us to get you healed by the end of the weekend. We want others to see that Madam Pomfrey knows how to restore a body even if a lethifold gets a bit of you."

"Right," said Harry, but his mind was elsewhere. The lethifold may have deadened his surface nerves, but the deeper nerves still worked and Harry could feel Marietta's motions as she rubbed the mixture into his legs. He remembered what Grishnack had said when he saw Melony holding Dobby's hand, how magically powerful touch was for healing. He began to understand. Being touched and ministered to in this way made him feel connected and calm. Despite his many friends and supporters Harry often felt like a pariah, but Marietta's stroking made him feel peaceful. He let out a contented sigh, which he hadn't realized Marietta had heard.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" said Marietta, "Murtlap's good for most any damage to the skin."

After his legs, she started working on his back and the part of his upper arms which had been affected, though the higher she went the less damage she found.

"Alright then," she said with a giggle, "that's as much as I can do until you unclench."

"What?" said Harry.

She laughed again and gave him a little slap on his bum.

"'Unclench,' I said. You're tight as a drum. I know you heard Madam Pomfrey tell me to check EVERY little cranny."

"Marietta, is that really necessary? I mean, couldn't I do it or something?"

"No, you couldn't. You couldn't see whether you had gotten everything. Harry, don't be silly about this. I'm your healer, a professional - it's my training."

"You're not a healer yet, you're a trainee," objected Harry.

"Yes, but I've applied murtlap to others before, though not this extensively, and Madam Pomfrey has assigned me to apply it to you – ALL of you that needs it. I have to check everywhere the lethifold might have gotten to. And if we don't get the salve on all the surfaces, the parts that are touching will grow together – do you want that?"

"No, definitely not. All right then," said Harry, as he forced himself to relax, though it took some real concentration.

"Now that's better. My, you really have been working out. With skin on it, this would be very nice," she added playfully.

"Marietta, I thought you were just being a healer, a 'professional'!" mocked Harry.

"Doesn't mean I can't enjoy my work, does it?" she giggled. "Oh, if you're embarrassed now, just wait until I set to work on the other side."

"Marietta!"

She worked the salve into every exposed bit of flesh behind Harry and then she rolled him over again. Harry felt like one of the chickens Uncle Vernon would roast on his backyard rotisserie: he was even near a warm fire.

"You know, Marietta, this is kind of embarrassing."

"Harry, I had already seen your front when we cut your clothes off you. Besides I've seen loads of boys in here. It's no big deal. Ooh, well, most weren't as fit as you are! But otherwise …"

"But, erm, you're going to have to touch EVERYwhere, maybe I should, you know…" said Harry, nervously.

"We've been through this. I'm the healer – why don't you try being the patient. There are places you still won't be able to get to, so just let me do what I have to. And don't worry, there's nothing that might 'happen' that I'm not aware of. I'm a seventh-year, not a first-year. So just lie back, relax and let me do my job – unless you want me to get Granger in here to help?"

"NO!" said Harry, far too loud and quickly.

"Hmm," said Marietta, "I know you two are close friends, so that reaction means one of two things – you'd find it too nice to have her touching you like this, or you'd find it awful for her to touch you like this."

Harry said quietly, "She's my friend. It'd be like Ron doing all this. It'd be too weird."

"Well, that answers something that's been on a lot of girls' minds. We thought maybe you two were being very discrete, but it really is 'just buddies' – at least for now, hmm?" Marietta teased him. "Too bad Cho didn't know this last year – she really thought you were comparing prospects."

"I doubt it would have mattered," replied Harry. "Neither of us was communicating very well."

"I certainly heard enough from her to know that's quite an understatement. Don't worry – everyone's awkward when they first start dating."

"What did she say about me?" asked Harry.

"Forget it, I'm not about to betray a confidence," said Marietta. She suddenly stopped and looked down for a few seconds. "That was a poor choice of words, coming from me, considering what I did last year. Harry, I am so sorry about that."

"As far as I am concerned, it's forgiven. I'm not sure I would place you in a high-pressured situation, if I had the choice, but that's not a matter of forgiveness. Some people just don't handle the pressure. We all have our limitations."

"I appreciate that, Harry" said Marietta, resuming the therapy on his legs. "So what are the strengths and weaknesses of the quidditch teams this year?"

"Ah, so you can report back to Cho? I don't think so."

"Well, I'll tell you some of what she's said first, so it's fair."

Harry had the impression that she was just distracting him, so she could do her job. And actually he was enjoying both the efforts to distract and letting her do her job. She talked about quidditch rather ineptly as she worked on his tummy and sides, then she moved up to his chest and shoulders.

"Well," she said, "the lethifold left the hair under your arms – did you used to have any on your chest?"

"A … a bit, it was coming in." said Harry nervously. "Will it come back?"

"Oh, sure, we'll restore you good as new. We can even give you some extra, if you want, but let's not get too extreme. Okay, I've got to finish up now: it's time for the good bits, just like before. You'll need to lift and spread your knees. Just relax - to the extent you can while I work this in. Hope my hands aren't too cold. Aah, well, now that makes things easier."

Harry felt awkward having salve worked in on his privates. He could not deny that it felt very nice and yet it was also quite embarrassing. He felt like he should put his hands somewhere, rather than just let them float alongside him on the hover charm, but there was no appropriate place to put them. He both wanted the treatment to be over and for it to never stop. Before long, Marietta was finishing up.

"A-a-a-a-nd, there, that should just about do it. Let me just check there, and ah, there, and okay, then. All done. You can relax now," she said. Then she winked and smiled at him, "Or maybe you can't."

She washed her hands in a basin and then dried them.

"Here," she said pulling an anti-stick sheet over him, "this should make you a little less anxious. Take another teaspoon of the potion: you're still oozing quite a bit."

"How long will I have to stay here?" asked Harry.

"You might be out Saturday, but Sunday is more likely. Lucky the quidditch match is Ravenclaw-Slytherin, rather than a Gryffindor game. Let's see, tomorrow is a class day. What have you got tomorrow?"

"Erm, double potions, double Charms and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Okay, Weasley or Granger can get you the instructions and ingredients for tomorrow's 6th-year Potions. Even Snape wouldn't give you a hard time after what his boy Malfoy did. I can bring the sample to him after. I'm certain that Flitwick will be very understanding, especially after your Charms demonstration tonight. And if Hagrid is even fit to teach tomorrow, it'll probably be about lethifolds anyway."

"Yeah, I guess I'll be okay with classes," said Harry, "Say, will I have to get the murtlap again?"

Marietta nodded. "Three times a day, why?"

"I guess I was a bit concerned about who would be applying it," said Harry.

"Well, normally it's the healer trainee on duty, unless there's a special request," said Marietta.

"Oh, I was thinking that maybe you could, um, you know …"

Marietta smiled. "Take care of you?"

Harry blushed. "Well you already know your way around there."

"And you'd really rather not have Granger doing it, eh? Yeah, I'll square it away with Madam," said Marietta, with a Mona Lisa smile. Then she became more serious. "Harry, what did you think of for that Patronus – I mean, I really had to compose myself to conjure mine, but you had to come up with yours so quickly, when things were so sudden and confused."

"I thought of all the people in my life that I care about," replied Harry.

"Was I in that, too?" she asked and Harry nodded, "and that makes you happy enough for a Patronus?"

"Yes," said Harry, "happy, and terribly frightened."

Marietta nodded her understanding.

"How about you, Marietta? We all laughed about saying Malfoy's detention was the happy thought for the rest of you, but he hasn't been the thorn in the side to you the way he has to most of the rest of us."

Marietta smiled and winked again and said, "You need to get some rest before our dinners are brought."

Then she dimmed the torches and went to Madam Pomfrey's office.


	26. Recovery

Chapter 26 – Recovery

Harry didn't know how long he had dozed hovering there when he started to hear Hermione's, Ron's, and Ginny's voices around him. He also caught the unmistakable odor of Halloween Feast and was immediately aware that he had barely eaten at lunch. He opened his eyes.

"There ya go, mate. We were gonna let you sleep, but I guess we made a bit too much noise," he heard Ron say. Harry turned his head to see Ron's smiling face.

"Harry," said Hermione. "Have you been feeling alright? You looked so awful when we left."

"Oh, I've been fine. I just needed some fluids and rest. I'll be here a few days," replied Harry.

"I'll be able to get your Charms work," said Ron. "Professor Flitwick hasn't stopped chattering about the display of Patronus Charms this evening. Marietta was going to take care of Potions, but Hermione said she would be there anyway, so she'd do it. I know I wasn't about to put in extra face time with Snape if I could help it. As for Magical Creatures, there's someone here to see you."

Hagrid came in with his eyes all red and his beard wet. "Harry? So yer gonna make it? That's my lad," he said timidly.

"I'll be fine, Hagrid. I'm just grateful to you for getting us that lethifold. Oh, and for nailing Malfoy."

"Yeah, well, Harry, I have to tell ya, I'm feelin' jus' awful fer getting' you that there lethifold. I like creatures with a bit of zest to 'em, but those things're jus' awful," said Hagrid.

"Of course they are, nearly as bad as a dementor – that's why we needed it so badly. We have to manage our emotions enough to produce a Patronus even when we're scared silly. And anyone who saw what it did to me will certainly be scared enough," said Harry cheerily.

"I don' know how yer can be so light-hearted after this," marveled Hagrid.

"You know, Hagrid, after all the training and fretting of the past several months, it felt good to actually be doing something – even if things didn't quite turn out as planned."

"Kin I have a look – I din't see it afore," asked Hagrid.

"Sure, Hagrid, pull it up at the foot, that was the worst."

"Cor, Harry, that's disgustin'," said Hagrid.

"Hagrid!" said Hermione, "that looks no worse now than your face did most of last year!"

"Not to me, Hermione, but then I don't hafta look at m'own mug ver' offen," laughed Hagrid. "Besides, that was me getting' hurt and me brother doin' it, so it wasn' so bad. This is m'good friend, and it was done by a monster. Listen, Harry, I got to get goin' back to the creatures, but I just had to see ya first. I'm glad yer doin' better. You still want me to keep that lethifold?"

"Hagrid, don't even think about getting rid of it – it's our only hope of preparing for the dementors. But let's not feed it any more students."

"Right you are, then, Harry. Though I'm still abou' ready to see if it would like Malfoy."

Ron laughed. "It'd probably just spit him out, Hagrid."

"So what are we going to call it?" said Harry with a grin.

"What d'you mean, Harry?" asked Hagrid.

"Well, it's got to have a name, no matter how scary a beast it is. I learned that from you my first year, with Fluffy and Norbert."

"How can you name a monster like that?"

"Now you see how we felt about naming Fluffy. How about Inky, or Midnight?"

"No, Harry," said Ginny, "we used to have a black cat named Midnight."

"Is everyone okay with 'Inky'?" asked Harry.

"It sounds too cuddly for a beast like that, but I guess Norbert wasn't exactly cuddly either," said Ron. "I'm okay with it. For now it's Inky, then, but let's run it by the rest of last year's DA, too, in case that's a name that means something to them."

"Right, then," said Hagrid, "I'll see you at class next week, Harry. I'll be wantin' to see how you've healed."

"I'll plan on it, Hagrid," said Harry.

Almost as soon as Hagrid left, 2 more visitors arrived.

"Harry! Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry," cried Mrs. Weasley, as she threw her arms across his floating body. Harry stifled a scream and she jumped back. "Oh, Harry, what have I done now?"

"It's alright, Mrs. Weasley. It's just that the nerves are growing back and they're very tender right now. They have me hovering so I won't be touching the linens, other than this charmed sheet."

Ron grabbed the edge of the sheet. "Tthen what have you got on under … Oh!" he said, stifling his laughter.

He and Ginny started playing with the sheet as if they were going to yank it off of him or lift it up. Harry tried to grab at it, but rolled helplessly back and forth on the support of the hover charm.

"Knock it off, you two!" said Mr. Weasley gently, with a little smirk.

"Yes, SIR, Professor Weasley!" said Ginny.

"If you two will stop playing around, I'm trying to talk to Harry!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Harry, I am so sorry for that outburst at the auditorium. I've just been so anxious about all the danger about, and then to see you children in that pit with that horrible creature was just too much for me."

"Well, Mrs. Weasley, you did have me thinking that I maybe went too far in trying to prepare us all for what we may face, but if it hadn't scared you that much, I wouldn't have thought it scary enough to train against. I will admit it was a bit of a thrill bringing in a creature that even scared Hagrid. But I discussed it with Professor Dumbledore and had several back-up wizards available."

"I know you did, Harry. You've been rather obsessive these past few months, but really quite practical as well," said Molly Weasley reassuringly, "Everything I have heard has been wonderful. I knew you must have made appropriate precautions here as well."

"Speaking of that, Harry," said Arthur Weasley, "I truly apologize for not getting my wand out sooner. It looked like you had everything under control, and I know you are dependable with your Patronus, but then everything went wrong so suddenly."

"Well, we didn't exactly plan on Malfoy trying to embarrass me," said Harry.

"I don't yet know the younger Malfoy that well. I know his father wouldn't mind seeing any of us dead. Do you really think it was just for embarrassment," said Arthur, "or was he really trying to get you injured or killed?"

"I'm sure my injury doesn't upset him, except maybe that I'm not worse off. But he must have known his wand would have been one of those checked for its most recent spells, which would have put him in the dock, so he couldn't have been intending real harm. After all, there's really only one thing he's loyal to – his own skin," said Harry.

Mrs. Weasley could barely contain herself. "That Malfoy boy is just lucky Hagrid gave him to Minerva before I took hold of him."

Arthur laughed. "I believe the two of you would have had a taffy-pull with him."

"What d'you reckon?" mused Ron. "When he gets back to Slytherin's dorm is he going to be a hero or a goat?"

"My vote's on being the goat," replied his father, "at least for getting caught. I overheard Minerva, erm, Professor McGonagall telling Professor Snape that one of his detentions would take all of Saturday with Professor Sprout. As much as Severus wants to win at Quidditch he wasn't about to say boo about that."

"Quidditch! That's right!" said Ginny, "the first match of the season. Without an experienced seeker, Slytherin will have to rely on scoring goals to win, and their chasers are no better than Ravenclaw's."

"I reckon we'd better warn the Ravenclaws," said Ron. "You know the Slytherin motto: 'when your back's against the wall, play dirty.'"

"So Harry," asked Mrs. Weasley, "am I forgiven?"

"For what – caring about us? I'm thrilled there's someone who worries so much about us all. It must be so hard on you."

"Harry, you know exactly how hard it is worrying about everyone. At least it takes a boggart for me to actually see it," said Mrs. Weasley quietly.

"We'll be off then," said Professor Weasley, adding with a mischievous smile "The two of us are going for a moonlight stroll around the lake, relive a bit of our school days."

Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and hugged her children and Hermione.

"Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione thoughtfully, "before you go, let me ask – are you going to be around all weekend?"

"Why, yes, I am, dear, why?" she replied.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet," said Hermione.

"Well, alright, Hermione, if you insist. What time is good?"

"Let's see, tomorrow Professor Weasley will be teaching a double class to the fourth-years in the late afternoon, so that should be open for you," said Hermione, "but I have Magical Creatures from 3 to 4 – how about right after that?"

"That would be fine, Hermione" said Mrs. Weasley. "Are you going to tell me who I'm to meet?"

"Tomorrow," said Hermione with a delighted twinkle in her eye.

"Well, if that's all arranged, we'll let you young people have some time," said Arthur Weasley, "while we go recreate some of our memories."

He offered his arm to Molly, who took it with a giggle, leaning her head against his shoulder as they walked out the door.

"Blimey," said Ron, "if those two don't watch what they're doing, there'll be more Weasleys yet!"

"More power to them," said Harry, "it's good to see a couple in love, and I happen to think the magical world is a better place with more Weasleys!"

"Hear, hear!" cheered Hermione, "especially if they're as dishy as Bill."

Ron looked shocked and hurt, which made Ginny giggle.

"Be that way, Hermione" asked Ron, "at least do we get to know who the mystery person is?"

"Nope," she said, "it might jinx my plans."

"Well, I'm not going to argue about it," he said.

"May as well not," said Ginny. "You know you'd lose."

"Harry!" said Hermione, "What's this I hear about you asking for Marietta exclusively to take care of your treatments? Are you trying to avoid me?"

Harry laughed. "I'm trying to avoid having your hands in places I don't think I want you putting them."

Ron looked puzzled, "I thought it was just your legs?"

Harry pulled the sheet halfway down his chest, "not exactly – it got all the way up here."

Ron nodded and said, "Ohh … O-O-O-h-h-h! And everything in between? Erm, just how thorough did she have to be?"

"Ron, you idiot!" snapped Hermione bemusedly. "She had to cover anything the lethifold might have gotten to - EVERYthing!"

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Let's just say, Ron, that I will never react to your planetary joke quite the same way."

"Still I'm not quite comfortable," said Hermione.

"Me, too," said Ron, Ginny nodding along.

"You three still haven't gotten past what happened last year, have you? It was a bad time, everyone was afraid, the tide seemed to be running hard against us. Can't you just accept that mistakes were made? She's apologized," said Harry

"I haven't heard it," said Ginny. "She said nothing like that would happen again, but I haven't heard her say what she did was wrong or that she regrets doing it."

"So what do you want to do? She's very capable and there's no reason to think she won't be loyal in fighting Voldemort. She was magnificent with her Patronus. You don't think we have too many people who can handle dementors, do you?" asked Harry, getting a bit loud.

"Shh, Harry, you'll get her attention," said Hermione, "for that matter we don't know she hasn't heard us already."

"What do you care?" said Harry. "You don't trust her enough to put salve on my legs."

The others looked down. Ginny finally spoke. "We know you're right, Harry, we need as many capable people as will join the training alongside us. But it's not so easy getting over a betrayal like that so quickly. It's only normal to wonder what she'll do when the chips are down. That's what we're preparing for after all."

"I'm not saying I would have wanted her at the Department of Mysteries," Harry whispered, "but there were others there I didn't think would hold up as well as they did. She's a good team leader and very capable with the spells we've studied. Let's not be at odds with each other."

"So you won't let your best friends do anything for you?" said Hermione, trying to move the talk away from Marietta.

"Well, you could feed me. I'm starving and with this hover charm, I can't reach the plate or sit up to eat if I could. And it smells SO good."

Ginny stabbed a large bite of oyster cranberry dressing and stuffed it in his mouth. She and Hermione took turns feeding him while they all talked about various things – potential punishments for Malfoy, fighting the lethifold, potential punishments for Malfoy, quidditch, potential punishments for Malfoy, and other things. After a lull, Harry remembered the gum wrappers Neville's mother had given him. He mentioned them to Hermione and they described the whole situation to Ron and Ginny.

"So, have you figured out anything yet?" asked Ginny.

"Well, I know they are not hypodermic punctures," she said. "Oh, you two don't know what those are. Um, some muggle medicines – think of them as potions – can be drunk or taken as pills but some have to be put right into the blood or body. The hypodermic needle is a tiny tube that goes through the skin and then the potion is injected."

"What a bizarre thing to do!" said Ginny.

"Well," said Harry, "it does get the medicine right where you want it, and since muggle potions are not magical, they often have to be put where they are needed."

"Dad would probably pay good money to have it done to him, just because it's a muggle thing," laughed Ron.

"Maybe we could do that for his birthday," said Harry, grinning. "So Hermione, how do you know the holes aren't from a hypodermic needle."

"Because they're round and they aren't all the same size," she said triumphantly. "I checked them carefully with a magnifier."

Ron screwed up his face. "Okay, I'll ask: what does that tell us about how the holes were made?"

"Well, hypodermic needles haven't been round for years – oval ones do less damage."

"Okay" said Harry, "that's nice to know, but a lot of things we use in the magical world are charmed versions of things the muggles used ages ago – maybe a wizard is using an old hypodermic again and again to poison the gum. Or maybe the paper just tears round even with an oval needle."

"Aah, but then there's the different sizes," said Hermione. "A hypodermic needle is a tube: it's the same size for its entire length. No matter how far you poke it in, it makes the same size hole."

"Okay" said Ginny, "but what if it's just the corners where the wrapper goes around the gum, and it gets knocked against things to make the holes."

"Ooh, ooh! I know this one," said Ron excitedly, "that can't be it because they would all have the same pattern or very nearly so, and also most of the holes would be frayed, and Hermione would have said so."

"Very good, Ron, I'm impressed. Have a biscuit," said Hermione, tossing him a small shortbread biscuit, which he caught in his mouth. "Ron's right. These have no fraying, but the edges are torn and splay the same direction, showing that they were poked by something with a conical point, like a very sharp quill or something else round which has been sharpened to a point Also you can see the creases from the folding of the wrappers and the holes don't correspond to edges or corners."

"So it's a pattern, which means somebody is trying to tell somebody something and Mrs. Longbottom made a point of handing a bunch of them to Harry, whom she has only seen once before," said Ginny.

"Maybe more than that," said Harry. "They were in the first Order and knew my parents."

"Well, sure, Harry," said Ron, "but you don't look a lot like you did then."

"Yes," said Ginny, "but he did acquire that scar before they were tortured! She may not be very lucid but still remember that something's supposed to be very important and good about the boy with the lightning scar."

"Exactly," said Harry. "I got the impression that there was at least some measure of intelligence still in her. And a couple of times she leaned over and touched my scar."

"Okay, maybe she is looking to tell Harry, or maybe the Order, something. Have you noticed any pattern to the holes?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Just this – there's always one letter and one letter only which has a hole in it, and then in the plain pink field of the wrapper, there's one or two small collections of dots that would fit in a small square. I thought maybe the dots represented the outline of runes, or an arithmancy combination, but I haven't solved it yet. Harry, may I look at the others?" said Hermione.

"Of course," said Harry. "They're in my trunk in that envelope – it's over on the left-hand side. If you go get them, say hi to Sirius's portrait for me and tell him what happened. He's used to me talking with him a few minutes each night."

"I'm glad you finally mentioned what that talking was about," said Ron. "You've been so distant with us, I thought maybe you were cracking up talking to yourself."

"Yeah, Harry, I know you have all this pressure," said Ginny, "but try to share the load a bit, it'll make things easier."

Harry nodded. "I'll try; it's just the closer I get to people, the more death I see. It's very disturbing, and sometimes the visions seem so real and current."

Just then, Madam Pomfrey came up with Marietta at her side. "It's time for you three to head back to your dorms. You have just enough time to get back before curfew. Besides, it's time for a fresh application of murtlap."

Ron laughed and said to Harry, "Oh, well, Harry, pucker up!"

As she stirred the mixture of essence of murtlap, Dermo-Gro and Neuro-Gro, Marietta tried to smile pleasantly at the three Gryffindors who were leaving, but as Ginny walked by her eyes shot darts at Marietta.

After they were gone, Madam Pomfrey told Marietta to get to it and returned to her office.

"They still don't care for me, do they?" Marietta said to Harry.

"You heard?" asked Harry.

She nodded

"I think Hermione's mostly over it – after all it was her hex that gave you fits half the summer. I think she considers that to have cleared the air. Right now I think her big issue is that I didn't ask for her to treat me. Ron and Ginny, well, let's give them some more time, okay?"

"No other choice, really, is there? Thanks for sticking up for me – it means the world to me" she said.

Harry nodded. "I know what it's like to be accused and not be in a position to defend yourself."

"Before we get started, do you need anything?"

"A bathroom break – can't you set me down long enough for that?" pled Harry.

"Sorry, Harry, I have my orders from Madam and you're not to touch anything but the sheet."

"But then how can I …" Harry's voice dropped as she pulled out a bedpan. "I hate those things."

"Truth be told, Harry," said Marietta, confidentially, "I think she's enjoying making you uncomfortable – payback for all the patients the DA has been sending here."

"We've been countercursing most of them ourselves – that's no reason to prevent a guy from relieving himself in private!"

"Oh, I'll give you a bit of privacy. I neither need to nor want to watch," she said as she put the bedpan down under Harry. She pulled her wand out. "And here, I'll adjust the hover charm so you're sitting up – that'll make things easier. Oh, and do be a dear and try to aim well, alright?"

"How do I do that? I can't touch anything below my armpits!" Harry grumbled loudly as she left the curtained enclosure.

She came back fifteen minutes later with an annoyingly chipper, "All done?" She reached to withdraw the sheet from him.

"I suppose so," said Harry, "but that's got to be one of the most disgusting things I've ever had to do."

"It's not my cuppa, either, Harry. What a mess you've made here – Evanesco!' Marietta said with a wave of her wand. Then she uncorked the flask with the murtlap mixture. "At least that can be done magically – some things still have to be done be hand."

Harry smiled and said, "Yeah, well, maybe it's better to do a few things without magic."

Marietta looked up through her hair and smiled back at him. "Like a little attention, do ya? Maybe the hero wants to let others do on occasion. Alright then, lie back and I'll turn you over. You know the routine."

Harry smiled at the pillow below him as she started on his feet working the murtlap all around. This recovery may be inconvenient, but it had its advantages over taking Skelegro.


	27. Sunlight and Darkness

Chapter 24 Sunlight and Darkness

Friday passed rather pleasantly. Harry had gotten over his initial embarrassment at hovering naked while salve was applied over most of his body, so he let himself relax and enjoy the process. After the early morning application, Mrs. Weasley arrived with a breakfast tray and fed him. During breaks between classes, or when various DA members did not have classes, he had a steady stream of visitors.

At lunch, when Mrs. Weasley brought his tray, Madam Pomfrey modified the hovering charm so that it supported him like an easy chair. She wheeled a cart over and raised it so that the tray would be held at an easy level for Harry to reach and feed himself. As Madam Pomfrey returned to her office, he stared at his tray. Mrs. Weasley noticed he was not starting to eat right away.

"Is something wrong, Harry? I thought I got things you like. I can call the elves if you'd like something else."

"Oh, no, Mrs. Weasley, this is fine. If there's one useful thing I learned from the Dursleys, it's not to be picky about what I get to eat. No, it's just …"

"What, Harry? You can tell me."

"Well, this is going to sound stupid, or childish, but it's been nice being fussed over: letting Marietta work the salve in, getting fed last night and this morning, having people come to me and talk so nicely. I've always had to be so self-reliant that it felt good to just let go of things for a bit."

"There's nothing stupid about that, Harry. Everyone needs a bit of pampering at times. I'd feed you now, if you really wanted, but I have the feeling that would be even more awkward while you're sitting up."

"Yeah, of course. My arms are fine and I can reach everything here. I can't play the invalid like that. It's quite enough that you're here with me."

"I'm happy to be here, but I hope you don't mind if I'm not here for the evening hours, Harry."

"Another 'date' with that tall redhead?"

"You're getting your change of pace being a patient, we're getting ours – being here at Hogwarts is like a vacation for both Arthur and me."

"Please don't think you shouldn't go on my account. Seeing a couple that wants to be together like you two is really awesome. My aunt and uncle were usually together, but it seemed more a habit or a duty than a choice. I'd like to think that love can last. I'd like to think it can happen for me."

"It can, Harry," said Molly with her eyes shining, "and it goes so far to make the hard parts of life bearable, even beautiful if you can imagine that."

Molly Weasley smiled warmly at him and gave his hand a squeeze as he reached with the other to get a fork to spear a sausage. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville arrived halfway through lunch, bringing homework assignments and news of the hot chatter amongst the students.

As they left, Ron laughed and called to him, "Don't get used to lying around in bed. This is just a holiday from training. By Monday, I'll be dragging you out of bed at 4:30 if I have to. I need my best mate with me to go running around that lake."

"I'll be there," called Harry cheerily. Everyone needs a change of pace occasionally, but he could tell already that he would be ready to return to his commitments once he was released.

The early evening was even busier than the day had been, but finally the visitors drifted away to let him rest. Harry had just started to doze when he heard Dobby's voice.

"Beg pardon, Harry Potter, sir, Dobby is sorry he couldn't visit yesterday due to the Feast. How is Harry Potter doing?"

"Oh, all right, Dobby, and I know you've been working hard," said Harry as he rolled, with the sheet pulling up a bit, "it's good to see …"

Harry jolted, causing some painful rubbing to his newly growing nerves. Dobby wasn't alone but had Professor Flitwick and Melony with him. Harry suddenly became very concerned about how far the sheet had shifted when he rolled. He started tugging around it to make sure he was covered where he needed to be.

Melony grinned. "Mr. Potter, sir, there's no need to be concerned. Not only am I a healer, but a human's nakedness has as much interest to a goblin as a kneazle's body has to you."

"Maybe so, Melony, but I'm still going to be a bit concerned being naked around any female I can talk with," replied Harry.

"Excellent, Mr. Potter," said Professor Flitwick cheerily, "your instincts tell you to treat this young lady as you would any other young lady, whether human or goblin. All beings should be treated with respect. By the way, I want to thank you for the brilliant display yesterday. We discussed and worked on nothing else today but the Patronus Charm."

"Great!" said Harry, "That was the point of making a public display out of it. I hope you won't dock me points for missing class today."

"I think we can say you have established your command of the materials," said Professor Flitwick with a laugh. Then he got a bit sad and sheepish. "I'm sorry I didn't send my Patronus out there sooner – I felt like I failed my charge."

"Not at all, Glorfindel," said Harry with a bemused smile over using Flitwick's goblin name, "I know you would have been ready if I had been unable to conjure my Patronus. As it worked out, there just wasn't time."

"You're very gracious, Potter," said Professor Flitwick. "If it's any consolation, the effect on the students has been magnificent. Seeing how awful lethifolds could be, and knowing dementors are every bit as bad, they all want to master the Patronus Charm. I just wish you had been there – from what I can tell from the students you've worked the most closely with, you are probably the most effective practical instructor I have ever seen."

Harry smiled both proudly and shyly. "Oh, I have nothing on you, Professor. I think we at the DA have all been more highly motivated than classroom settings often allow. So what's up – a second date?"

"Third, actually," said Melony, "Glorfindel chaperoned us to Hogsmeade, but once other goblins came out for the evening, even though they weren't Gringotts goblins, we had to sneak around and finally return here. This time we decided to spend time here instead this evening. It's easier to avoid the elves, and if they do see us they only grumble."

Dobby's head poked out from under Harry's sheet. "As long as I'm with my Melony, I'm happy wherever I am."

Melony tittered at seeing that Dobby was crawling around underneath Harry's hovering body. "Oh, Dobby, you make me laugh. I feel like such a bad girl."

Harry frantically tried to reach underneath himself without throwing off his sheet. "Dobby! Dobby, get out from under there, please."

Dobby teased him "But Harry Potter, I slept a foot under you all summer – why would you mind me being here now!"

"You know it's different when there was a mattress between us – and I had my pyjamas on. You're neither elf - nor goblin – you're an imp," said Harry as he finally caught Dobby's arm and pulled him out. Harry held Dobby up with both hands on Dobby's chest, like a father ready to toss a two-year-old, when Dobby grinned and disapparated, reapparating next to Melony. Flitwick laughed merrily, while Melony covered her face with her hands and giggled uncontrollably.

"Oh, I'm being such a bad goblin!" she said, blushing.

"How so?" said Harry, "We were just being silly; it ought to be worth a good laugh. Why would you feel bad about that?"

Melony got control of herself and said "It is because I'm laughing, Mr. Potter. To a goblin, that's not good. Goblins don't laugh, or when we do, you can be assured that some wizard's the poorer for whatever brought the laughter on. We're supposed to be serious, very practical. A good deal can make us happy, but we're not to be frivolous. We're all work and business."

"Melony, I hope you know Dobby works as hard as anyone," said Dobby, with Harry and Flitwick agreeing, "But there can be fun along the way, too."

"Well, I'm certainly in agreement with that," said Flitwick, "but then the full-blooded goblins can barely tolerate my sunny disposition anyway."

"On the other hand, Professor, that has always made you one of our favorite teachers," said Harry smiling.

"Well, thank you, Potter. I guess it's the goblin in me that makes me wonder whether I am too perky in class."

"Not at all, Professor, we find you quite - Charming."

Flitwick laughed heartily. "Aah, it's not new, but I always enjoy that one."

Melony shook her head. "Well, this gives me something to think about, seeing these two odd but undeniably hard-working goblins as cheery as chipmunks. Maybe we don't have to be so dour."

"Melony!" said Dobby delightedly, "that's the first time you've actually called me a goblin!"

"Well, Dobby," said Melony, "I had never really known what elves were like, but now that I have seen a bit of the elves here, I see that while you look like them, you are of quite different character. I can see goblin nature in you now. I just wish the rest of my Hullabaloo could see it."

Flitwick nodded sagely. "Of course, Melony, you are very different from most goblins in being open to the idea of such an elflike being having goblin-nature as well. You are quite unique indeed: by the very fact that you can recognize the usual goblin disposition as dour, I know that you stand apart from that. Grishnack does not even see his demeanor as stern – he just sees more light-hearted folk as childish or worse – humanish. No wonder you look for a different way of living."

"Oh, but sometimes I get very sad, because Dobby makes me very happy, yet I do not see how we could ever get Grishnack's approval. And he's more accepting of Dobby than the other Gringotts goblins."

"Maybe if you learn more about how he is different from the full elves, you'll be able to make that clear to the others," said Harry.

"Perhaps, and besides, I very much enjoy the research."

Then Harry asked Melony, "Speaking of Gringotts, how are things down there with the goblins?"

Her visage turned dark. "Bad, sir! Minister Fudge's latest proposal is to require removal of anti-apparation charms from all dwellings. After Dobby's hullabaloo was wiped out, all the goblins placed the same anti-apparation charms on their homes that Hogwarts has – we can apparate in and out, but wizards and witches cannot. The law is drawn so that Hogwarts would not have to change, but the goblins' homes would be affected, as well as the homes of those wizards who cannot apparate and so have figured they'd keep out wizards who can."

"That sounds like a direct attack on goblins' security. Does he give an excuse?" asked Harry.

"He says aurors need to be able to apparate in so that they can fight any Death Eaters who might attack," said Melony.

"But they couldn't attack if they couldn't apparate into the goblin tunnels," said Harry.

Professor Flitwick spoke very seriously, "Yes. That must be obvious to everyone. Not only that, but the goblins could adjust their protective charms to let certain wizards through in the event of an emergency, but Fudge dismisses that as undependable."

"Is he trying to cause the goblins to revolt?" asked Harry.

"That's what we in the hullabaloos think," said Melony, "but we aren't sure why. We know he hates goblins, but this seems like the worst time for the magical world to have a civil war. Wiser heads have been counseling patience and trying to speak to as many wizards and witches in the Ministry as we can. Most of us figure that if Fudge wants us to revolt, that's the last thing we should do. But some have lost patience with the Ministry, since it keeps going along with Fudge. If we would be forced to make our homes vulnerable to Death Eaters or other sorcerers apparating in, then we may have no choice."

"Has the law passed yet?" asked Harry.

"No, it's just been proposed. Ministry procedures will keep it from getting voted on for a few months and then it won't take effect for a couple of months after that. If it comes down to it, we would most likely simply refuse to remove our protections and let them try to make us," said Melony sternly.

Harry nodded, "That makes sense: then you would have the advantage of not being the aggressors so that you have the full strength magic of goblins defending their homes."

"Also they would have the moral high ground of not starting aggression, but only peacefully refusing to comply with a law that unfairly discriminates against them," observed Flitwick.

"In addition to all that, there's some grumbling because of the mysterious death of the goblin whose body was found last week," said Melony.

"An unexplained goblin death? I hadn't heard of that," exclaimed Flitwick.

"That wasn't in the paper," said Harry.

"We noticed that, and that fuels the suspicions," said Melony. "His name was Gribball, and …

"Gribball?" interrupted Harry, "Isn't he the goblin who hit you, Dobby?"

"I don't know, Harry Potter, sir, maybe you were told while Dobby was not awake," answered Dobby.

"It was," said Melony. "He disappeared in the afternoon after he attacked Dobby. He was from a neighboring hullabaloo, and they all figured he was off sulking. We goblins can be kind of moody, and hide away sometimes. But after a few days, we started searching for him through all the places underneath Gringott's that he could have hidden and found nothing. Then last week his body was found in Knockturn Alley, killed from heliopathy."

"Heliopathy!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "Knockturn Alley's too crowded and overhung to get that much sunlight."

"And doesn't it run east-west?" asked Harry. "It wouldn't get direct sunlight at street level even at noon!"

"But that's what it was that killed him," said Melony. "I had to help examine the body myself. I'm a few months from being fully qualified yet, but I know those signs well enough."

"Then somebody must have moved his body after he died," said Harry.

"Or," said Flitwick darkly, "found a way to bring strong sunlight where they want it."

"What are you saying, Glorfindel?" asked Melony fearfully.

"Well, if someone was going to attack goblins, the best way to do it is with the help of sunlight, right? But goblins have enough sense to keep out of the sunlight and to make their homes and businesses underground or well-sheltered from the sun. But what if somebody found a way to bring sunlight with them, mirrors or some way of generating light just as effective against goblins as sunlight? Then you could attack goblins in their homes with the sunlight making them as weak as moles."

"You think maybe they were testing it on Griball?" asked Harry.

"That or he might have otherwise come across it."

Melony shuddered. "For a sunny goblin, you have suggested something very dark indeed. We goblins would be helpless. Such a thing could mean our extinction. I cannot doubt that if the goblins thought someone – especially the Ministry – was developing such a weapon, rebellion would be immediate, and unrestrained."

"Who could blame them?" said Harry solemnly. "But, Professor, how could we find out if such a thing is happening?"

"I'll talk to Dumbledore – he has plenty of connections all through the wizarding world. Melony, please keep this notion to yourself. Right now all we have is speculation based on a few scraps of information. The goal is to avoid unnecessary deaths - we don't want to set off any revolts without cause. But I will make you this pledge personally – if I find out that someone is doing such a thing, I will do everything in my power to put a stop to it."

"Me, too," said Dobby.

"Me, too," said Harry, "There's no excuse for such a thing."

"Well, let me look into it, Potter. You have your hands full with other matters. I can assure you that I will make sure we get to the bottom of Griball's death, if there are answers to be had. And on that sour note, Melony, it's time I got you back to your hullabaloo."

"Melony," said Harry "Thanks for visiting. I'm sorry we have to say goodbye so grimly."

"Well, it is perhaps good that I return in a mood befitting a goblin. But I am heartened that amongst the wizards we have such stalwart defenders as you three," Melony said, smiling awkwardly. She hugged Dobby and said goodbye. Then she and Flitwick disapparated.

Dobby jumped and squeaked. "I know I'm supposed to be sad and scared and grim after that scary talk, but I can't be – she hugged me!"


	28. Homework with Hermione

Chapter 28 Homework with Hermione

To Harry, no weather was so bad that it could not be endured for a quidditch match. However, if there was a day to miss a quidditch match, Saturday was it. The weather was drizzling and sleety with a near-gale wind. For having to stay inside, Saturday went pleasantly enough, though Harry was getting very tired of hovering. His skin was regrowing very well, although it remained quite tender. He got an early morning application of the essence of murtlap mixture and would get another in the evening. Between applications he was now at least allowed to put on a light nightshirt. He had come to the stage of recovery where he needed to do stretching exercises so the skin would become loose enough around the joints so it would not crack when he tried to move. Marietta wanted to see the quidditch game, as she was a Ravenclaw and her closest girlfriend was the seeker. Since Hermione cared little for quidditch when her best friends weren't playing, and particularly in weather like this, she volunteered to help Harry out with the stretching. Harry agreed to this, even though he still felt a bit too exposed under his nightshirt around Hermione.

Hermione stayed with him all morning and into the afternoon. Every so often she would look out the window and report that the game was still going on, although she had to report it based on the lack of students returning or milling about. This was scarce surprising with the horrible conditions for finding the snitch. Harry smiled to himself when he thought about the game, since he had played in such weather before. Still, lying about was getting old and if Harry had been given a choice between staying where he was and flying in this weather, he would have been on his broom in a heartbeat.

While Hermione was there, she had Harry's Potions and Charms homework assignments. The Charms essay was easy enough - explain the theory and uses of the Patronus Charm – although Harry was glad that Hermione told him to check the book for additional uses than warding off dementors and lethifolds. It turned out there was quite an array of uses for the patronus as an all around defensive helper, and Hermione was thrilled to get into an in-depth discussion of the topic. They both had charmed quills to record their discussion, and then they just had to edit their talk and they had very thorough essays, with ample practical observations as well.

The Potions assignment seemed horribly obscure at first – the effect of ambient sound on the brewing of potions – until Hermione explained it. Harry was sure that it was neither so pleasant nor so interesting when Snape explained it. Harry found that he actually warmed up to the topic. Not that he wouldn't have worked hard on it anyway – he was determined to do all he could to prepare – but it was so much easier to focus on something when it made some sort of sense. As he wrote his essay, he remembered all the times during the summer he had visited Mrs. Figg while she was brewing potions for the Order, and she would change the stations or the volume on the wireless at various stages saying things like "this needs a bit of perking up," or "oh-oh, too raucous, better have some smooth jazz." Harry realized that she was not doing that for her own tastes but for the potions. Snape would be livid that Harry's essay had so many practical examples. Hermione herself was fascinated as Harry recounted all the combinations of potions and sounds Mrs. Figg had used.

"And you know what," said Harry, "she's brilliant at potion-brewing, but last year at my hearing, many of the members of the Wizengamot treated her like she was subhuman just because she's a squib!"

"It's awful, Harry. It really is," agreed Hermione. "Of course, I've had more of that attitude than you. Malfoy's not the only one to call me mudblood, and plenty more besides who treat me like I'm not a real witch. Ooh, sometimes it makes me so mad, I feel like showing them just how much of a witch I can be!"

Harry grinned. "When you feel like uncorking, let me be there – I want to see it when you cut loose."

Finally they finished all their essays and stretching and could break for lunch.

"Alright, then, Granger," said Harry, "I've held my tongue long enough. Spill it – who was the secret meeting you set up for Mrs. Weasley with."

"Oh, alright, I suppose I can tell you," laughed Hermione. "It was Winky."

"Winky! Really? What for?"

"Well, you remember how much Mrs. Weasley enjoyed having Dobby to help around The Burrow this summer. And Ron and Ginny have often remarked how many times she has mentioned that she wished they had a house elf, too. Well, I got to thinking how unhappy Winky has been..."

"But Hermione," said Harry, "You're the one who has been saying how all the elves should be freed and not have masters or wizard families."

"I know," said Hermione. "I really had to do some soul-searching after talking with Dobby and Professor Flitwick. I came to realize that my notion of what happiness is about is just my human notion. Elves are different, and at least until they start to see themselves differently, they aren't really going to be happy without a family."

"So how did the meeting go?" asked Harry.

"Oh, great for the two of them. I had talked to Winky and Dobby the night before so she was kept away from the butterbeer and actually put on a clean teatowel. Dobby destroyed the one she'd worn the last two years. I'm just glad I won't have to see or smell that one again. Ick! Winky was falling all over herself to be pleasant, and of course, Mrs. Weasley would never be unpleasant, unless it was a matter of protecting her loved ones. The only really tense moment came when I started talking about my concerns that Winky have a good home and be treated well."

"But Hermione, how could you even think that any of the Weasleys, Mrs. Weasley in particular, would treat any elf badly?" said Harry incredulously.

"I know: it was remarkably stupid. I had on my SPEW hat rather than my friend hat. I guess I can be a bit blind at times," she said, as Harry snorted into his pumpkin juice.

"ANYWAY," Hermione continued,"she looked at me like I was warning her that it wasn't nice to twist the heads off small animals. When I realized what I was doing I just covered my face in horror and shame!"

"Dean Thomas," said Harry, nodding and smiling.

"What? What's he got to do with this?" asked Hermione.

"You missed it because you dropped Divination. Last year when Firenze became the Divination teacher Dean Thomas asked him if he had been bred by Hagrid. Of course Firenze was terribly offended…"

"I should say so!"

"…and Dean realized what a stupid thing he had said almost as soon as he had said it. Even with his dark cheeks, you could see the blush rising. Looking back, it's quite funny, just for how appalling a thing it was to say. Dean apologized profusely and even became Firenze's assistant, mostly carrying messages for him to places in the castle centaurs just can't get to. It gave him a chance to show he wasn't such an idiot as he had first sounded."

"Yes, I felt about that stupid. But after a minute Mrs. Weasley smiled at me and then turned back to Winky. They talked for almost two hours. Finally, they decided that they would both be interested in the Weasleys adopting Winky if Dumbledore and the Ministry approve. When they had agreed they would try to get approval, Mrs. Weasley said to her 'But I want you to understand that we will not be masters of a slave in my house: I will never force clothes on you, but I will place a set of clothes your size in a box on the bottom shelf of our cabinet, and those will stay there for your use if you should ever want to be free of the Weasleys. You are to stay with us as long as you would want to.' Well, you've never seen such tears of joy as Winky had then. She launched herself and hugged Mrs. Weasley around the neck and Mrs. Weasley hugged her back. I was crying pretty badly myself."

"So what's happened with SPEW?" asked Harry.

"Oh, I'm still for elf welfare. But you know Winky will be a thousand times happier as the Weasleys' elf than she ever was as a free elf. Sometimes you've just got to put aside your idea of what a person ought to be in favor of respecting what they are."

"Gee, Hermione," said Harry, "can you take the same attitude about Marietta?"

Hermione looked at him. "Yes, I can, I think. I think maybe my problem this weekend has mostly been jealousy."

"Jealous? Of what, not getting to clean my sloppy bedpan?"

"Of being allowed to be your friend. You talk to us, but you keep us distant, at least emotionally. We make DA plans and study, but you don't let us be your friend. Giving you healer care was going to be my chance to reconnect, and then you ask for her to take care of you."

"Hermione, I know I've been like that. But it's not because I don't care: it's because I already care so much for you. Even now I'm getting flashes of you dead."

Hermione gasped, "Ohh. Can I ask, how?"

"Charred."

"Eww! How do you know it's me then?"

"I just know."

"Your scar?"

"Nope, it's fairly quiet. He's still overseas."

"A premonition?"

"No, I don't think so – I hope not. Just fear. Just blind screaming terror at what could happen."

She nodded and then took one of his hands in both of hers. They didn't dare to look at each other, but just sat there a long time.

Hermione and Harry had just finished with the midafternoon stretches when Neville, Ron and Ginny came in to the Hospital Wing, sopping wet. Madam Pomfrey very nearly threw them out immediately, but Hermione begged her patience, pointing out that Harry was the only patient and promising to see to it that any water was cleaned up. Madam Pomfrey agreed and, seeing that the three of them were shivering, told Hermione to give them a small dose of pepper-up potion.

"Thanks, Hermione," said Ron, "but what we most of all want is Harry's fireplace."

"Well, thanks," said Harry. "It's nice to see you too."

"Oh, you know what he means, Harry," said Neville. "the other fireplaces are all crowded and we desperately need to warm up: then we can talk."

Hermione built up the flame to a nice roar, enough that Harry had to ask her to move him a bit further away. The others aired out their robes by it until their teeth stopped chattering.

"It was a great game, Harry," said Ginny. "Wish you could have been there. Just like we thought, Slytherin was trying all sorts of dirty tricks. They were getting away with them mostly, since Madam Hooch couldn't see most of what went on."

"But mostly that was directed at Cho," said Neville, "since once a Chaser got the quaffle, he could lose himself in the weather and then pop out at the goals with very little notice."

"They traded off goals for a couple of hours," said Ron, with Slytherin getting the edge at 220 – 140, but then the scoring seemed to stop for about an hour until one of Ravenclaw's chasers searched the ground for the quaffle. He got it back into play and the scoring resumed. Then Ravenclaw got the bright idea of ignoring the bludgers and using the beaters as additional Keepers – as long as they didn't go within the scoring box, it was legal and forced the Slytherin Chasers to try to either make nearly sideways shots or go for the goal the Keeper was in front of. Of course, Slytherin copied the tactic after a couple of goals, and that nearly put a stop to scoring for the next four hours or so."

"Finally," said Ginny, "the rain turned to wet snow and the visibility improved. Slytherin's replacement Seeker spotted the snitch near the Slytherin goal and took off for it. Cho was fifty yards behind. Slytherin's seeker got to it, reached for it, and couldn't close his hand on it because he was so stiff from the cold. Cho scooped it up in her sleeve and maneuvered it inside her robe until she could pull it out with her mouth and show she had caught it. Ravenclaw won by 310-240 points."

"Wow, an actual Plumpton Pass, deliberate this time!" said Harry. "I wish I could have seen that!"

"Well, we think it was deliberate," said Ron. "Truth be told Cho might have been grabbing for it and missed. We couldn't get close to her to find out, since she was mobbed by the Ravenclaws."

All this time, Ron, Neville, and Ginny had been scurrying around demonstrating all the moves and fouls as well as they could. Harry thought the performance was wonderful, but Hermione kept grumbling as she cleaned up the water they were splattering about.

"Are you three about done now?"

"Sorry, Hermione," said Neville, "after a nearly seven hour game, little of which we could even see, we had to generate a little heat."

"Oh, it's alright," said Hermione smiling. "It's good for my patient."

"So how's he doing?" asked Ron, talking to Hermione as if Harry was an incompetent.

"Oh, his body's doing fine, but I can't say his head's all there," she teased.

"Oy, there" said Harry. "I'm as sane as you. Wait – that's not saying much, is it?"

"Say, Hermione," said Ginny, "I hear you're arranging a house elf for Mum."

"Ah, your folks must have been at the game," said Hermione.

"But why'd it have to be that hideous wreck Winky?" said Ron.

Hermione's eyes flashed. "She wasn't a wreck until she was kicked out of the only family she had ever known as cover for Mr. Crouch's crimes! You should have seen her yesterday – clean, sober, neat, and so eager."

"I'm all for giving second chances," said Harry.

"You would be," said Ron.

"So when does it happen?" asked Ginny.

"Approvals will take a few months, maybe by Spring."

"I wonder why it should take so long," said Ron. "It's not as if the House Elf Placement office has any other cases to concern itself with."

"I think that's the problem. The witch who runs it has been concerned about losing her job, so she's broken the whole process out into dozens of steps, when it could otherwise be handled in an afternoon."

"You know, Hermione," said Harry, "Dobby was here last night with Flitwick and Melony. I wonder why he didn't say anything about Winky then. You said you had gotten him involved in getting Winky ready."

"Well, I asked him not to, for one thing, although I don't think that would have stopped him if you had actually asked him. He may avoid mentioning his elf acquaintances around Melony, since he is trying to seem more goblinlike to her. And I imagine that in general elves are a rude topic around goblins."

"I suppose so. You know Melony told me more about the things Fudge is doing to push the goblins into rebellion," said Harry.

"Oh, yeah," said Neville. "What now?"

Harry proceeded to tell them all about the anti-Apparation charms laws, and that led to the mystery surrounding Griball's disappearance and death.

"Flitwick took it that seriously, huh?" said Ron.

"Absolutely," said Harry, "he was as humorless as Filch about it."

"Well, we'll have to leave that to him for now," said Hermione. "He knows lots of goblins and wizards all over. What are we going to do about the Ministry?"

"Erm, Hermione," said Ginny. "I don't think they much listen to a bunch of kids."

"A bunch of kids preparing for war – and it will be a much worse one, or even two wars at the same time, and fewer of us will survive, if we let them keep going this way," said Hermione firmly.

"Okay," said Ron, "scary enough, but you're right. So what CAN we do?"

"Let's alert the wizarding world, like we did last year," said Hermione.

"You mean put Harry up for an interview?" asked Ginny.

"No need to," said Harry. "Mr. Lovegood was at Platform 9 ¾ and invited me to submit anything I wrote about preparations for the war."

"Must we go through The Quibbler again?" asked Ron.

"What's wrong with The Quibbler?" asked Luna, who was just arriving.

"Nothing, in this case," said Harry, "We know your father would print it, and we can't trust the Prophet, since the Ministry controls it, or at least seems to. Besides, he says stuff from me boosts sales, so if it helps your Dad out, it's okay by me. I like him."

Luna smiled. "Well, I owled a letter to Dad about the excitement Halloween and he sent me an owl back suggesting that I get you to write about the Patronus Charm. However, if what I heard is right, you're going to criticize the Ministry. Dad'll like that even better."

"Well, if he'll run something that we put together about the anti-Apparation Charm bill, I'll write him a Patronus article, too. But before we get too far ahead of ourselves, I want to run this by Dumbledore," said Harry, "after all he and I have just been acknowledged as not being lunatics – sorry, Luna, poor choice of word – and we may want to be careful still."

"Ahh, that's the Harry Potter we all know," laughed Ginny, "cautious, circumspect, avoiding controversy."

Harry lunged at her from his bed, but only rolled in place. He had to catch himself as the sheet started to slip off of him. She reached over and flapped the sheet upward.

"Oh, now that's disappointing – since when have you been allowed to wear a nightshirt?" said Ginny mischievously.

"Just soon enough, apparently. Okay then," he said, "it's dinnertime now. Afterwards let's all meet here and draft an article for ALL of us to sign. And Ron, bring my two-way mirror and I'll discuss it with Dumbledore if he's available."

"All of us?" said Ginny. "Erm, why all?"

"Not so daring now, eh?" said Harry. "I don't want to be the loose cannon on this ship. I was the lone voice saying Voldemort had returned, but we can all see that the goblins are being pushed to war. My name will be the one that gets people reading, but yours will confirm that I'm not off my rocker."

They all agreed.

After dinner and Harry's stretching exercises, they divided up the task of drafting the article. Harry, Neville and Ginny were to write about the reasons for the article, the historical context of the goblin rebellions, and the current problems they face. Hermione, Ron and Luna worked on describing the new statutes they were aware of and how they made little sense but burdened magical people generally and goblins particularly. The groups then combined their efforts and read the parts together, each group making comments and additions on each other's work. Neville noted that it sounded like two very different committees had produced two essays that didn't really belong together, so it was agreed that the whole thing should be redrafted with the same content, but with one of them giving it an individual style. The rest of the Gryffindors immediately thought of Hermione, but she declined.

"Uh-uh. I know when I'm outclassed," demurred Hermione. "Working with Luna made me realize how stiff my writing really is. I can say a lot of things, and I can be very accurate, but she makes things beautiful and stirring."

Luna smiled shyly and said, "I guess I've always liked words."

Ron shrugged. "That's funny for someone who talks so rarely."

Ginny nodded. "But Ron, she doesn't have to – when she does speak, she speaks volumes. Hermione's right. No shine off Hermione, but if we want people to read the whole thing, we'd better have Luna's style."

As Luna was working on the redraft, Professor and Mrs. Weasley arrived.

"Hello, all," Mrs. Weasley called. "We hadn't spoken with any of you since the game, so we popped up to the dorm. That nice Irish boy said you were all here. Good to see you're keeping Harry company."

"An awful lot of parchment about," observed Mr. Weasley. "That's not for any assignment I've given, I hope. I'm still new at this grading business."

"Not an academic project, Professor Weasley, a political one," said Neville.

They took turns explaining the whole essay. As they finished the explanation, Luna was putting the finishing touches on the re-write. She read it to them all.

"You know," said Ginny, "there's something missing."

"Yeah," said Neville, "it just kind of stops."

"What you need," said Arthur Weasley, "is a summing up, something that says why this is important, why it is any of your business. May I have a try?"

He took a clean piece of parchment and wrote for a few minutes, scratching a few words out here, adding a few words there. Then he looked at it, read it through again, and said "How about this? 'We call attention to these facts not merely because we would like to have the goblins as our allies in the struggles with Lord Voldemort…"

"Uh-uh" interrupted Luna, "Dad still won't print that name in The Quibbler"

"Alright then," said Arthur, scratching out the name and putting in an alternative, then continuing to read '…with the dark forces. Rather we object to these policies because they are wrong in themselves. We believe that all beings are equal in dignity and worth, that they have the inherent right to protect and enjoy their own lives, liberty and property so long as they do not harm others thereby, that governments are created to protect these rights against those who would violate them, and when the government itself would violate them, it is the duty of the people to take such measures as are necessary to make corrections. We seek a better magical world, in which the reasonable interests of all magical beings are respected. We hope that all who read this will join with us in seeking a redress of these policies.' Will that do?"

"Awesome, Dad," said Ron.

"Really, Professor Weasley," said Harry. "No wonder you were sacked – you're quite the revolutionary."

"Or at least he borrows from one," said Hermione, with a smile.

"Yes, Hermione, you caught me," said Arthur with a laugh. "I cribbed a bit from Thomas Jefferson's words in the American Declaration of Independence. I don't do him justice though. The man should have his own chocolate frog card, he was such a wizard with words."

"Dad loves muggles," explained Ginny to Luna.

"Well, if that's what he gets from them, I can see why. Professor Weasley, do you have any muggle books I could perhaps borrow?"

"I'd be glad to share my trove with you, Miss Lovegood."

"Alright, then, I'm happy with that. Are all of you?" asked Harry, to their nods. "Then I'll see if Professor Dumbledore is available. Accio mirror!"

"Blimey, Harry, without a wand again: Do you have to make the rest of us look bad?" said Ron with a smile.

"Sorry, Ron," grinned Harry. "After curfew, I've had lot of hours here with not much else to do so I've been practicing wandless magic. I'm getting pretty good at summoning, levitation, and transfiguration. You'll be glad to know I've changed every spider I've seen into something else – hat pins, thread, dice, all sorts of things."

"Oh, good," said Ron. "Next time we run into Hagrid's eight-legged mates in the Forest, I'll let you turn them into lorries – but don't expect me to wait around to admire the results."

Harry looked in the mirror and called to Professor Dumbledore. In a few seconds his face appeared with twinkling eyes. "Hello, Harry. Not out of the Hospital Wing yet, I see."

"No, sir. They won't even take the hover charm off me. I feel like a helium balloon."

"Aah, well, that's the price you pay for dangerous pets. At least your demonstration went well."

"THAT was going well?"

"Absolutely, Harry. It inspired the others who faced the lethifold to go ahead with it right then, rather than putting it off. I believe you have several of them with you – just ask them," said Dumbledore, and they all nodded agreement as Harry looked around. "Mr. Malfoy's overly dangerous prank has almost certainly distanced him from many who had sympathized with his attitude. In addition, your status as an instructor can only be enhanced with your impressive display of quick thinking, composure, and wandless expelliarmus. Altogether a resounding success."

"Still, I would have rather avoided the lethifold entirely," said Harry.

"No lasting harm done, my boy," said Dumbledore, with a smile, "and it gave you the chance for a much-needed break and to work on relying on others."

"Okay, you win: it was picture perfect," said Harry with a smile.

"I can tell you have business to discuss, Harry, but first let's get the scar report."

"I've been getting some increased twinges, still distant. Most of it was the same frustration that he has been having. I'm now certain that it's about getting at something or into something, and I'm fairly certain it's the site Bill Weasley is at." (Molly gasped at this mention.) "Several days ago he also learned something that pleased him, not ecstatic pleasure, but approval and satisfaction at something."

"Very good, Harry. And the visions? Aah, Harry, I can see from your expression they are as strong as ever. Good – keep caring. Molly?"

"Yes, Albus?" replied Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry's trying to hide the distress on his face, but he needs a motherly hug badly. Would you mind?"

"Anytime, if his skin can now handle it," she replied.

Harry turned to her, nodding, with tears running down his cheeks and buried his face in her shoulder. She hugged him gently, minding his tender new skin and nerves, and let him get it out. After a minute Harry started to lift up and she looked him in the eye. "Better, Harry?"

"A bit. You remember last year when you tried to handle the boggart, and all you saw was dead loved ones, and you couldn't get rid of the boggart because you couldn't make anything ridiculous out of the forms the boggart took? Every waking moment is like that, except when I am training or focusing on magic or other intense work."

Now it was Molly's turn to need a hug. She cried and grasped Harry about the shoulders. "I'll never forget that boggart. I thought I would collapse. I don't know how you bear it, Harry."

"I have to tell myself this," he answered, "that if I don't bear up, it could all come true. Breaking down just isn't an option."

When Harry turned back to the mirror, Dumbledore's eyes were moist, too. "Well then, Harry, what's on your mind?"

"We – let's see – there's Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood – have gotten concerned over the way the ministry is adopting policies that hurt and offend the goblins. We were thinking to send in an article to Luna's father's paper, The Quibbler. At first, they wanted it to be just my name, but I insisted on some support. Mr. Lovegood invited me to write things about the efforts against Voldemort, and I felt this was important too. But we wanted to check with you about the general idea and what we had written."

"Yes, I have tried discussing the matter with Minister Fudge, but of course, he just becomes paranoid whenever someone disagrees with him," said Dumbledore.

"Albus," called Arthur Weasley, "I haven't been close enough to determine if he has been placed under an Imperius Curse. His behavior seems irrational even for him."

"Well, Arthur, as you know, the Imperius Curse is more easily detected the more atypical the behavior demanded of the victim is. He already was paranoid and had a vehement dislike of goblins and all non-humans, so it would not have taken much of a push for him to engage in an anti-goblin program. The answer then is I can neither rule it out nor confirm it. Either way, for the present we must deal with it as it is. Harry, read what you have to me."

Harry read the whole parchment.

"Nicely written, excellent editing," said Dumbledore.

"That would be Luna's handiwork," said Harry.

"Then five points for Ravenclaw," said Dumbledore, "and one point each for the rest of you who participated in drafting this. I wouldn't change anything. Will it be just the six of you signing it?"

"Pardon, Albus," interjected Arthur. "I'd like to as well, but I don't want to violate any school protocols."

"Far be it from me to stifle debate. Go ahead and sign, Arthur, and feel free to use the title Professor."

"Thank you for hearing us out on this, Professor," said Harry.

"Oh, it's my pleasure indeed," said Dumbledore. "I am thrilled to see young people paying attention to the implications of political activity. I doubt we will be able to change Fudge's course, but perhaps we will lay the groundwork for better wizard-goblin relations independent of, and perhaps subsequent to, the current administration."

Harry then took the parchment and signed it, followed by Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Luna, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and finally Neville.

"I'll see that Dad gets it tonight," Luna said, "and that it gets printed, although it could take a month or two."

"Well, we'll take what we can get," said Harry, "I only hope that it will be soon enough to change some minds."


	29. Dots

Chapter 29 - Dots

Sunday evening, Harry was to be released. His skin had all regrown. Madam Pomfrey let him down from the hover charm. Harry winced in pain.

"What did you expect?" snapped Madam Pomfrey. "Your skin and nerves are newer than a newborn baby's. Just one more thing we have to do now."

She began pulling on some large thick rubber gloves and Harry recoiled. "Oh, relax, you big baby. These are just so I can apply skin toughener without toughening my own hands." Then she took a jar of salve and started to apply it to the bottoms of Harry's feet, and his elbows and knees, as well as a very light coat where clothes would rub. "This will keep these areas from being too raw and tender when you get back to daily life. It toughens up the areas that would get painful from regular use. I'd better put a second coat on your feet since you've been running this year."

"Do you have some I can take internally?" asked Harry.

"Why? Are you going to eat with goblins?"

"I don't want it for my stomach. I want it for my heart," said Harry.

Madam Pomfrey stopped and looked him in the eye. "The Headmaster told me about your visions and what causes them. Listen carefully, Potter: there are potions to numb your feelings – alcohol's one of the easiest. Small amounts are no big deal, but understand you should never try using any sort of potion to run from your problems or hide from your emotions. You might stop dealing with them for a while, but they'll come roaring back. And you won't have dealt with your problems, which usually get worse in the meantime. Face your emotions and your problems, and you'll have a much better chance of a happy conclusion. Understand?"

Harry nodded.

"And since we're talking," she continued, "I know Edgecombe told you I was a bit put out by all the work you send me on Tuesdays and Thursdays. And so I am, but you keep sending them to me. I'd much rather deal with minor hurts now than major hurts later. We're getting a better quality of injury already from your group. Keep it up."

With that, she let Harry put on the clothes Ron had brought him and return to his dorm. It was already dark outside, but not too late. The Gryffindor students were mostly in the common room, some playing games, some reading or doing homework. Ron and Hermione were quibbling over something. It was good to be back. Mrs. Weasley was right – after three days off, Harry was anxious to get back to his routines. After a minute or two, he was noticed and greeted. Those that hadn't visited him in the Hospital Wing congratulated him on the great show on Halloween.

"Maybe you should thank Malfoy," said Harry, "it would have been dull without him."

Parvati Patil giggled "I think Professor McGonagall is taking care of all the 'thanking' he needs from Gryffindor for a long time. 500 points against Slytherin, fertilizing and pruning all the deadliest plants on Saturday, and somehow Hagrid calmed down enough to see that all the thestrals needed colonic irrigation this afternoon."

Neville laughed. "I went to watch part of that, Harry. I knew he couldn't see the thestrals, so he had to locate where to stick the hose by feel. The thestrals got really cantankerous over that."

"I'll bet."

"And then when he had them filled up and pulled out the hose, he didn't know which way to run to avoid the spray."

The whole common room burst into howls of laughter at that. Then Parvati added, "And McGonagall is still locating additional detentions for him."

Harry grinned. "Oh, that's breaking my heart."

"Harry," called Jack Sloper, "Glad you're back – are you going to be ready for the Hufflepuff game this weekend?"

"I'm ready now," said Harry, "I am so in need of doing something."

"Maybe there's a thestral Malfoy missed."

"No, thanks, I'll pass."

It felt great to be back to routines the next day. Harry had only missed one day, but with the weekend involved as well, it felt like he had been away much longer. He got back a Potions essay which was thoroughly marked-up by Snape, but all Snape could find to criticize was the handwriting. At Herbology, Professor Sprout held up a mirror for him to see the wisps of purple hair near his ears: "Better cut back on the murtlap for a while," she warned.

Getting back to Apparation Class was the best. Harry had been apparating full body for almost a month, so Madam Hooch decided to give him the test needed to move on to apparating with objects. Harry had to apparate to ten small magical objects from around the Quidditch stadium in less than five minutes without splinching. Harry was so excited to be able to move on that he was done in fifteen seconds.

"You beat the old school record by 11 seconds," Madam Hooch observed, "Your father set that and Charlie Weasley tied it, even though he later messed up his licensing test in his excitement. Flying and apparating skills just seem to go hand-in-hand."

After that Harry spent the rest of the class session practicing apparating different places with a chair. He once needed to get Madam Hooch to help him extricate the chair from the wall. The rest of the class was doing tolerably well, for the most part. Many, including Hermione, Ron, the Patil sisters, and Lavender Brown, were apparating their whole arms dependably and were starting to work on feet.

At Occlumency that evening, nothing was said about Halloween or the lethifold. Harry and Snape went straight to practice. Harry was managing to protect his negative emotions most of the time, and was rarely using spells to ward Snape off. More often than Harry liked, he found himself catching glimpses of Snape's mind without even using the Protego spell. Try as he might, he found it harder and harder to hate Snape as he came to understand bits and pieces of his life and perspective. Still there were clearly mountains of information in Snape's mind that remained hidden. The session left both Harry and Snape rubbing their heads. Harry rubbed his scar, which always hurt after long sessions of his mind being invaded. Likewise, Snape was always left rubbing his temples

At the DA, enthusiasm was high generally, but particularly for the Patronus. Some people said they just never wanted to face anything as hideous as a lethifold or a dementor without a proper weapon. Others said they figured if it meant that much to Harry to face that monster to show them how it's done, that they had better learn it.

As the weeks went on, the DA's progress was apparent. By Christmas break, they still were on level 1 fighting spells, but the reliability, aim and control were clearly there. Those in the higher years were better fighters already than the average adult wizard, but only the members of the original DA and a few others looked to be ready to meet a trained fighter. Although Neville still lagged in Patronus and Apparation skills, as a fighter he was becoming frightening – only Hermione, Ron and Harry could stand up to him for long, and he was utterly implacable on offense or defense.

By Christmas, several others had been able to produce corporeal Patronuses, including the Weasley twins, Anthony Goldstein, Katie Bell and Susan Bones, and had tested them against the lethifold. A few had trouble producing their patronus against the lethifold at first, but Harry or Professor Weasley would intervene to put the lethifold back in its box. Then Harry would talk them through their fears and soon they were able to conjure the Patronus even under pressure. Harry felt like he could conjure a Patronus just by thinking of the progress he had seen.

In early December while Ron and Harry were discussing tactics after a quidditch practice (Gryffindor having won its match with Hufflepuff 390 – 80, Hufflepuff being in a rebuilding year and fog preventing Harry from getting the snitch sooner), Hermione came up to them with a piece of parchment each. Each one had 22 small box outlines and each box had a number of dots in it.

"Here, maybe you two can figure something out," said Hermione.

"Wow, you're trusting us to think. What are these anyway?" asked Harry.

"I got tired of trying to figure out the holes in the gum wrappers while looking at the letters and garish swirling patterns on the wrappers, so I made an outline of each wrapper and the pattern of dots within it."

"Wow, Hermione," said Ron, "what spell did you use for that?"

"None, Ron," said Hermione, "honestly; you full-bloods think everything has to be done by magic. I used a quill to trace the wrappers and make a mark through each hole."

"Has it helped?" said Ron, peeved at being scolded.

"It's easier to look at, but nothing so far. That's why I've made copies for you."

"That was quite a lot of work," said Ron.

"Oh, Ron! Why would it be? I just charmed a quill to copy the first one. Why wouldn't I use magic to do something like that! Don't you ever think?"

Harry suppressed his grin and said, "Maybe we can ask around to people and see if they can figure out the code. But we should probably not say what it's from. Can we say it's from Arithmancy? - we won't run into anyone else taking that."

Hermione sniffed with indignation, "There are more than you think. We need something else."

Ron perked up. "I know, let's say it's a special project for my father, and we'll let him know to go along with it."

"Won't he ask questions?" asked Hermione.

"Probably not," said Ron, "but so what if he does – we're just trying to see whether a bunch of tatty gum wrappers have a hidden code. Wow, it's actually coming in handy to have him around."

"Honestly, Ron" said Hermione. "You can't think of anything else nice about having your father teaching Defense? I suppose you'd like to get Umbridge or Lockhart back?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind Lupin back," replied Ron, "but, okay, Dad's a sight better than the rest."

"Speaking of your family," said Harry, "what are you going to be doing for Christmas break? I hate to be blunt, but I had kind of hoped for an invite."

"Oh, sure!" said Ron. "Absolutely, you're invited to spend it with us – RIGHT HERE! Mum decided it was so much fun to spend Halloween weekend here that she wants to spend Christmas, too."

"Oh, well, that's not so bad, is it?" said Hermione. "This place is rather charming in the winter and you can practice magic and quidditch and have the run of the place."

"Yeah, well, I couldn't bear to mention this before, but when she visits they play 'games,' if you know what I mean," said Ron.

"You don't mean Exploding Snap, do you," said Harry with a smile.

"I went down to see Dad in his office after dinner that Friday after Halloween, and when I opened the door, he was in his teaching robes holding his pointer stick and Mum was sitting in the detention desk writing lines. And she had her hair up in pigtails like when she was a student here! And if I had any doubt where that was leading, they both blushed when I came in."

Hermione suppressed her giggling, "So Molly Weasley is sometimes a naughty girl – tut, tut, tut. Well, that will teach you to knock before entering."

Then Harry added, "Just be glad you weren't any later – you might have gone blind."

"That's not funny, you two! I could be emotionally scarred for life from something like that! I had to go to the Prefects loo and bathe for an hour to feel clean again," objected Ron.

"Better be careful there, too," said Harry mischievously. "You can never tell when they might decide to share some time there – getting in a lather."

"Ooh, and watch out at the Quidditch Pitch. I heard your Mum mention how they used to meet out there, too, though she didn't share any details."

"Shut up, both of you. I won't have another place to go besides the dorm, the library, and the owlery," fumed Ron.

Harry grinned. "Well, as a matter of fact,…"

"SHUT IT, RIGHT NOW, POTTER!"

"Oh, Ron," said Hermione. "They are a married couple, who have long been madly in love with each other and still are. Did you think you and Ginny were found under pumpkins?"

"Well, he might have been," said Harry.

"Thanks a lot for the sympathy," said Ron with exasperation.

"Ron," said Harry, "Is it that bad that your parents love each other?"

"Maybe not – but that doesn't mean I need to be reminded of it involving anything more than kisses hello and goodbye."

"Ron," said Hermione quite intently, "is it your intention to be doing anything more than greeting kisses when YOU'RE your father's age?"

"Well, yeah, of course, I mean, absolutely," he said quite sheepishly, "But, you know, that's different."

Harry laughed at Ron's predicament. "Maybe you better quit, mate, while you're no further behind than you are already."

"I don't know how it's gone on so far already! It's certainly not what _I_ wanted to talk about!"

"Well, I think it's lovely," said Hermione. "In fact I'll be returning here Boxing Day, as my parents are going on a romantic holiday cruise together. Personally, I think it's wonderful – they almost never can get away from their dental practice."

"A cruise - where?" asked Harry.

"The coast of Norway."

Ron was shocked. "The coast of Norway? In the middle of the winter? In the North Sea? Conditions will be terrible – they won't be able to get topside at all!"

"That's the idea," said Hermione with a wink, turning to go back up to the girls' dorm.

"Well, now I know where she gets it from," said Ron, "The whole family's nutters!"

Harry laughed, but he didn't think they sounded irrational at all.


	30. Insight

Chapter 30 - Insight

On the first day of Christmas Break, Harry and Ron were sitting at one of the tables in the Gryffindor common room as all those who were leaving did so. Hermione was among the first and insisted that Harry and Ron take a copy of the bubble-gum wrapper dots to the library during the Break to look for some sort of wizard code or communication system there. After all, she reasoned, the Longbottoms were both aurors and would probably know all the most subtle and complex codes in the magical world.

"When in doubt, go to the Library, right, Hermione?" said Ron.

"If you have a better plan, I'd like to hear it," she replied. "Besides would you rather sit around thinking about your parents playing games in the Defense classroom?"

"That's a low blow, Hermione! Now I'll have to do something drastic to get that out of my head."

"Like going to the library?"

"As a last resort, yeah."

Just then Ginny showed up and curled herself up in an easy chair near her brother and Harry.

"Oh, Harry," said Hermione, "I wanted to ask before I go if you'd seen the essay we wrote in The Quibbler."

"Not yet," answered Harry, "I can assure you that I'd have showed it to you if I'd seen it."

"Actually it will be in the first edition in January," said Ginny.

"And you know this because …?" asked Ron.

"Luna and I share a lot of classes. She was reading a letter from her father this morning in Runes and mentioned that he had said it would be published then – front page with a byline."

"I didn't know you took Runes," said Harry.

Ginny tilted her head, arched an eyebrow, and said mysteriously, "There's a lot you don't know about me, Harry Potter."

"Oh, like it's some big deal," said Ron dismissively. "She's as much of a grind as Percy."

Ginny hit him in the arm. "If you must compare me to an industrious brother, choose Bill or Charlie!"

"Ow! Geez, Ginny!"

"Ahem!" interrupted Hermione. "I'll leave you to your childish play, then. I only have so much time with my parents before they'll be going, so I'll be on my way. Don't forget the 'project'!"

They waved good-bye to her and promised they would spend some library time, but as soon as the portrait-hole closed, they tossed the parchment on the table and started a game of wizard chess.

Ginny picked it up, turning it each way.

"Alright, you two, what's this parchment thing all about? It sounds like Hermione has you doing research, though why she'd trust you two I can't imagine."

Harry waved her to be quiet, because just then Neville walked by. He saw the parchment and asked what it was. Harry stammered a few seconds before Ron said it was a page from their quidditch playbook.

"Oh, cool," said Neville, "looks more organized than quidditch usually seems."

"Yeah, well, uh," said Ron, "these are approximations of positions. We adjust according to our opponent."

After Neville left, Ginny said, "Okay, it must be pretty good or you two wouldn't have made up a lie like that. Spill!"

"Okay," said Harry. "Hermione made these dots from the holes in the gum wrappers that Neville's mother gave me. Remember, we told you about them when I was in hospital. Hermione plotted them so she wouldn't have to look at the sick swirling pink wrappers. We just figured we shouldn't say anything to others, especially Neville."

"Because you didn't want to remind Neville of his parents' situation?"

"Yeah, or give him false hopes of recovery."

"So what have you got – or should I say, what has Hermione got, since you two lunkheads couldn't solve anything."

"Well, I like that," said Ron. "We've gotten just as far as she has."

"Yeah," laughed Harry, "nowhere."

"Well, you two go on with your game and let me see if I can come up with anything."

They were there for about twenty minutes when Colin and Dennis Creevey came by. They called good-bye to Harry and Ron, and Colin made to pat Ginny on the shoulder as he was passing. He had grown enough that he could look over both the chair back and her shoulder to see the parchment.

"Hey, who do you know who's blind?" he asked.

"What? Why do you ask?" said Ginny.

"Well, you've got those Braille patterns there," he said, "Look at this Dennis, doesn't that look like the books great-uncle Bruce used to read, except those boxes around them."

"Really?" said Harry, "I've heard of Braille but never seen it." Then he explained to Ron and Ginny, "It's a system of raised dots that represent letters so that blind people can read,"

"Well, that's what it looks like if the dots aren't raised," said Dennis, "except for those stray dots. Look at that, Colin; these have got one stray dot beneath the Braille dots. Well, if you didn't know what it was, why do you have it?"

"Our parents got us a bunch of puzzles to keep us occupied during the Break," said Ron. "They're getting all romantic, reliving their student days together, and didn't want us interrupting."

"Yeah," said Ginny, "as if we'd get within a mile of 'em like that."

Colin turned his back to them, wrapped his arms so his hands were reaching around to his back, and made smooching noises.

"Aargh! No, I can't take it," laughed Ginny. "I'll be off food for a week."

"So what do each of these represent, guys?" asked Harry.

"Couldn't tell you, Harry," said Dennis. "It's not something you generally learn unless you need to. Uncle Bruce would read to us from Braille books, but we couldn't figure it out when he did it. Sorry."

"No problem – at least you pointed us in a promising direction," said Harry. "Have a great holiday. Think those happy thoughts – I want to see your Patronuses."

"Take lots of pictures," said Ron.

And both Creeveys pulled out cameras and took a shot of Harry and the Weasleys before leaving.

As soon as the Creeveys were out the portrait-hole, Ron and Harry finished their chess game and then the three of them headed to the library. They used the 'puzzle' excuse again, without the embellishment about Professor and Mrs. Weasley, to explain to Madam Pince what they were looking for and why.

"Very clever," she said "to give young wizards a puzzle written in a muggle code – wizards would be so unlikely to recognize it. Or, I guess from what you're describing, it is more of an alphabet in itself. Curious. But I'm afraid you won't be finding any such thing here."

They left the library and stood together to think.

Ron said, "Now who do we know with access to a muggle library or bookstore?"

Ginny glared at him like he was the biggest troll in Britain until he said sheepishly, "Oh, of course, Hermione, she'd be living in one or the other given a chance. But she's long gone."

"Well, I've got a friend with wings who'd love the trip," said Harry, "unless you'd prefer to use Pig?"

"No, the weather is pretty nasty outside," said Ron. "I wouldn't want to send him ten miles, much less several hundred. Hedwig's the right size for these conditions."

They stopped by the dorm for a piece of parchment, on which they wrote, "We think the dots are Braille – send us a translation key. H, R, & G." They got Harry's owl grooming kit and several owl treats and went up to the owlery. Hedwig stooped to them as soon as she saw Harry. Unlike some years, Harry had not ignored her, finding that when the press of his visions got too intense, holding and stroking Hedwig soothed him as much as it did her. She spread her wings and twisted her neck this way and that as they groomed her for the long flight. Ginny fed her the owl treats as the boys took care of her feathers. Then they attached the parchment and told her where it was to go. She nipped Harry affectionately and took off through the owlery eaves.


	31. goblinsweresoldtombbug

Chapter 31 – goblinsweresoldtombbug

As Harry, Ginny and Ron left the owlery, Harry said, "That'll take a couple of days. No sense in lurking about the library when we have such a good lead. Let's head to the gym – there's just enough time for a good workout before dinner."

The others agreed, and they stopped by the dorm to pick up their gym bags. As they were exercising, Ron said to Harry, "Y'know, Harry, in the DA we're learning a lot about facing off against one or a few people and trading spells, but if there's a battle, especially if we have to defend Hogwarts, it won't be like that at all."

"Well, I reckon not," Harry agreed. "There was some of that at the Ministry of Magic, but it mostly broke into a lot of individual battles."

"If there's a big attack," said Ginny, pulling down on a triceps bar, "we'll have to be using much bigger groups to fight if we hope to have a chance of standing our ground, or better yet, we may have numbers or position on our side and be able to coordinate our spells effectively."

"Okay, it sounds like you have something in mind," asked Harry, as he laid down on a bench for a lift.

Ron spoke haltingly as he reverse-curled a dumbbell, "Yeah, several of us got talking while you were working with people on their Patronus Charm. We thought we could stage a battle: divide into teams, try to capture something, and then hold it against the other team, something like that."

"That'd be cool, wouldn't it?" said Harry, taking the barbell from the rack and lowering it to his chest.

"We thought it would be fun and great training, too," said Ginny as she finished her set and lowered the weights.

"Were you thinking of staging several battles with different groups, or one big battle?" asked Harry, as he bench-pressed a barbell.

"We batted that around, and the consensus came that smaller battles would turn into so many one-on-one spars. To learn how to coordinate the massed firepower of full teams, we thought one big battle would be better," replied Ron.

"Consensus – so it's been talked around – what? Last year's DA?"

"Basically. A few other 6th and 7th years, too."

You talked about this with Hermione, didn't you?"

"Of course she was in on it. Why?" said Ron, with a hint of defensiveness.

"Calm down: I'm not saying everything has to be cleared with her. It's just that she would have commented on other occasions where wizards had to fight as assembled armies. We could look over the books and study the strategies they used."

Ginny laughed. "Ah, that's the old Harry Potter we know – when in doubt, run to the library."

"Oi!" exclaimed Harry, snapping at her thigh with his workout towel.

"Eww, Harry, you splattered me. That thing's soaking wet," complained Ginny.

"Yeah, well that's about the only way there'll ever be any sweat on you in the gym."

Ginny charged at him and they caught each other at their shoulders and started pushing, laughing as they did. Gradually Harry got the upper hand and pushed her back toward the wall. He got closer as he pushed and Ginny got a look on her face that was mixed fright and hopefulness. Harry could hear and feel her quickened breaths and felt a thrill deep inside; even his death visions were being pushed aside. Then Harry saw Ginny glance past his shoulder to where Ron was. Suddenly she dropped down and rolled out to the side, leaving Harry falling against the wall. Ginny swung a leg out along the wall and kicked outward, knocking Harry's legs out from under him.

"There's more to a fight than brute strength, Potter," she said triumphantly. "Speed and cunning trump power."

Harry rolled to a sitting position and took a second to assess both of their reactions. Then he smiled and said quietly, "Let's not forget heart."

"You mean, to persist even when things look hopeless?" said Ginny even more quietly to Harry.

Harry looked into her eyes. "Many a battle's been won by the sheer refusal to be defeated."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Harry saw Ron approaching. He hopped up and extended his hand to help Ginny up.

"So you're okay with having a training battle like that?" Ron asked Harry.

"Oh, sure, besides good training, it'll be great motivation to master all the spells we'll be allowed to use," answered Harry. "The biggest concern I have is injuries. It could get dangerous, all those kids out there in the heat of battle firing spells at each other. I guess we'll need to get approvals and make sure that Madam Pomfrey is ready for it," said Harry, "and I think Hermione and I had better stay out and act as referees - or rescuers. Maybe Madam Hooch would help us out on that, too, this is rather like a sporting match."

The workout passed quickly as they developed plans. They thought Spring Break would be the best time to do it, since there would be no classes or quidditch, there would be time to recover from injuries, and the fifth and seventh years preparing for OWLs and NEWTs would be desperate for a diversion by then. They called it Spring Skirmish. It was decided that they would divide up by the already established teams of the DA, which would serve as platoons, with each team leader acting as the lieutenant in command of each platoon. They would invite the professors to assist in refereeing and rescue of downed students.

When Harry asked about who would lead each side, Ron stammered a bit and admitted that he had hoped to lead one side. "I can picture it now, like directing an enormous combination of wizard chess and quidditch. It'd be awesome."

"Well, I don't think anyone would dispute that you're qualified, Ron," said Harry. "How about you, Ginny, are you interested in leading a side?"

"Not against him – he may be a lunkhead, but he knows strategy. Why don't you write to the other original DAs – see who's interested?"

"Oh, that reminds me, what about Fred and George? Do you think they would close their shop to do this? Maybe Lee could cover or maybe one of them could get away and leave the other," said Harry.

"Well, let's owl everyone and see what they all say. The owls won't be busy during the break, so it won't hurt to write lots of letters – probably do them some good," said Ron.

Over dinner they mentioned their idea to their mother and father and the rest of the staff and students who were there. There was general enthusiasm for the idea, along with some healthy concern over injuries. Plans to avoid major injuries and heal minor ones were discussed. Even Snape was supportive and offered his assistance.

Harry looked at Ron and Professor McGonagall before saying, "Well, Professor Snape, certainly extra observers and rescuers for the injured would be welcome. But after what happened with our last DA project, on Halloween, I would really appreciate Malfoy being occupied at the time."

Snape paused, measuring the reply. "He has previously visited his parents during the break, but if he remains at the school, appropriate measures can be arranged so that we do not have any such interference. Certainly all of Slytherin House is anxious not to lose points as occurred on Halloween."

Hagrid suggested that the goal be to capture and hold the paddock behind his hut, with the two forces starting on opposite sides. In addition to Madam Hooch and Snape, Professors McGonagall, Sinistra, Flitwick, Vector, Sprout and Weasley offered to serve as additional referees, so Harry could concentrate more on coaching and Hermione could concentrate on countercursing people. Mrs. Weasley offered her assistance to Madam Pomfrey, in case it should be needed, and the offer was accepted.

Hermione responded to their Braille request in a day and a half. Hedwig brought the message in at breakfast and accepted a couple of sausages before flying up to the owlery. Hermione sent a Braille translation key. She also sent a parchment obviously written in Braille, or at least in Braille-pattern dots. After breakfast they took the letter back to the Gryffindor common room to translate it from Braille.

She had written: "You gits - if you are going to owl me a letter write me more than that. Anyway, I find that all of the patterns we thought might be letters are actually numbers. Since the odd dot of each combination was through a letter, I think that is the key. Tell me what you get. See you in a few days."

Since the wrappers were in Hermione's dorm, Ginny ran up to get them. The boys waited until they heard her step out of the room onto the stairs and then stepped on the bottom step, causing it to transform into a long spiral sliding board. Ginny laughed as she came whizzing down.

"Very funny, you two, but I might have lost some of the wrappers. Help me count. Harry, how many were there?"

"Erm, 22, I think," said Harry. He rolled his eyes upward as he did some counting. "Hm, if Hermione's right that there's a number for each letter, that would make sense, since that's the number of letters in Droobles Best Blowing Gum."

They spread them out and compared them to the code Hermione had been sent. As they looked at the letters of the wrappers, none of the Braille combinations worked.

"A code within a code?" asked Ron to all of them.

"There's not much here to work on – I thought we had it," said Ginny.

Harry was staring intently at one and stroking his chin. He turned it over and compared it to the Braille Code. "This might be it. When you turn them printing side down, they match the Braille numbers. We'll put them in order like this, and then we can flip them over to see what sort of a message they make."

When they finally wrote down the letters in order, they read "goblinsweresoldtombbug."

"Oh, good," said Ron. "Now that's all cleared up. Let's go establish world peace!"

"Ron, it meant something to Mrs. Longbottom," said Ginny, "she made a point of giving Harry exactly the same number of wrappers as there were letters and to mark them all to give the proper order."

"And Ron, while she clearly isn't all there, I am certain she had some sense in giving me the wrappers – you had to see her look."

"Fine, we'll take it seriously – may as well over break. So what do we know from this?" relented Ron.

"Okay, it could say 'goblins were sold tomb bug.' Or 'goblins we resold tomb bug.' Either makes some sort of sense," said Ginny.

"If she wasn't a very good speller, it could be 'goblin sweres old tomb bug,' misspelling 'swears'," said Harry.

"Or it could say 'Go blin swer es old tom b b ug'," said Ron.

"Ron, if you aren't going to take this seriously, why don't you just owl Hermione with what we have and let her work on it," said Ginny.

"I'll just do that."

After Ron went upstairs to write to Hermione, Harry said, "You know, there're two things that we can look into that are pretty sure to help if there's anything here. It's clear that any sensible division of these letters refers to goblins and to a 'tomb bug,' and it would have had to have been something Mrs. Longbottom was working on before she lost her mind. How else could she have found out about anything worth telling?"

"Good thinking, Harry. But how do we start on those?"

"Let's go up to Ron and my room – you get him to ask Hermione about what 'tomb bug' might mean, and I'll use my mirror to talk to Dumbledore about Mrs. Longbottom – since she was in the first Order, he may have a good idea what she was up to before the Death Eaters got to her."

Up in the dorm, behind the closed curtains of his four-poster, Ron had gotten a good start on a letter to Hermione. When Ginny and Harry came into the room, Ron pulled the curtains. Ginny poked her head inside to tell him to put the additional question in there about 'tomb bug.' As soon as she did, however, he yelled at her and pushed her head out of the curtain.

"Ron, what's wrong with you? It's just me; you've got your clothes on, as if that really mattered!" yelled back Ginny.

"Can't a guy have privacy anyplace," said Ron.

Ginny got a sing-song voice. "Ickle Ronny doesn't want us to see what he's writing to Hermione. He must be writing a lo-o-o-ove note and dotting the 'i's with little hearts. O-o-o-ooh!"

"Shut up, Ginny, or I'll tell Harry some of the things you used to do with his picture."

"Ron, shut up, he's right here!" hissed Ginny.

"Aah, hit you where it hurts, didn't I?" cooed Ron.

"Ron, that was a long time ago," said Ginny.

"Then it doesn't matter if I tell him, right" said Ron, "Hey, Harry, guess what Gin…"

"SHUT UP, Ron! If you want, I'll write my own letter to Hermione – how much do you want me to put in it?"

The room was silent for a few seconds.

"Truce," said Ron.

"Truce," said Ginny, "just ask Hermione what the phrase 'tomb bug' might refer to. And we'd best be quiet now, Ron; Harry's calling Dumbledore."

Harry got out the mirror, hopped onto his bed, and pulled the curtains shut, in case the Weasleys started to squabble again. He had a sunken feeling in his chest over it – not that he found it unfortunate, since he knew they teased with love for each other. Rather it was the knowledge that as well-accepted as he was by the Weasleys, he would never know such sibling intimacy as that. Suddenly he felt very lonely indeed. He noticed that Sirius was not in his portrait frame and wondered where he had gotten off to. He held up the mirror and called to Professor Dumbledore, who soon appeared.

"Well, Harry, this is a pleasant surprise. We were just at breakfast an hour ago. You don't usually call me so soon. Is something up with your scar?"

"No, Professor, we're just working on a mystery and thought you might be able to help – if you have the time." Harry then described all the circumstances of his receiving the wrappers and what their investigation had led them to.

"Well, Harry, I may be able to move you a bit further along on both questions. Several ancient sun-worshipping cultures, most notably the Egyptians, believed that the scarab beetle represented the sun god, Ra. This is because the most noticeable species of the scarab family are the dung beetles. They are often seen rolling pellets of dung to their burrows to lay eggs in. The rolling of the pellets reminded the ancients of the movement of the sun across the sky, so they pictured the sun god as like a dung beetle rolling the sun each day. Also the emergence of the young scarabs from the buried balls of dung made the Egyptians think both of the sun's victory over night every morning when it comes over the horizon and of resurrection and victory over death. Despite their occupation, the scarabs are quite handsome insects and were very popular as themes for jewelry, especially since such jewelry had religious meaning as well. Of course, to place a representation of a god on or into a tomb – especially a god who represented both resurrection and something as apparently eternal and reliable as the sun - was a sort of prayer for immortality. Scarabs decorated many Egyptian burial sites, as well as religious structures and objects. Ancient Egyptian wizards, too, accepted the notion of the scarab as a representation of the divine. They were often used as charmed objects. Which brings us to Alice Longbottom.

"She was tracing the path of one particular scarab charm used for an Egyptian religious site. It happens to be the site Bill Weasley is at right now. He has already told me that he told you and your friends what the inscription at the site said. Out of ingrained caution, he left out that the key to opening the site is believed to be a carved scarab beetle charm. Since scarab beetles represented immortality in ancient times it is thought likely that the instructions or directions inside are an incantation or recipe for an immortality spell or potion. This is another of the projects that Voldemort has pursued in his quest for immortality. The goblins have controlled that site for quite some time, but no charm-breaker they have brought in has been able to open the structure. The goblins want Bill to crack the charms, but the greater concern for both the goblins and the Order is to keep Voldemort and any Death Eaters out. Alice Longbottom was following the trail of that particular scarab that opens the site. It was supposed to have been carried north and eventually to Alexandria, Egypt, from which Joseph of Arimathea was supposed to have embarked on his voyage to Britain with the Holy Grail."

"Dobby's hullabaloo!" said Harry.

"Ah, you were listening when Professor Flitwick was explaining things. Yes, the scarab was what Voldemort was seeking when Dobby's hullabaloo was exterminated."

"So, either the legends are untrue, or the hullabaloo took it someplace else," observed Harry.

"Yes, because if they had the scarab where they were killed, Voldemort would have it now, and he would already have raided and opened the site where Bill is."

"So Mrs. Longbottom's message confirms that she learned that the goblins actually got the scarab."

"Exactly, Harry, unless of course she is completely delusional, and one cannot be too certain with a woman in her condition."

"But when she handed me the wrappers, I could see such a glint of awareness and intelligence in her eyes – I really believe she knew what she was doing. Actually it was deeper than her eyes: it was in her mind."

"I thought so, Harry. I've seen the signs for some time that you have the makings of a legilemens. That is perhaps another talent you acquired from Voldemort – a more generally useful one than parseltongue. Professor Snape has been describing to me how your mind has grappled his, rather than just shielded. That's the sure sign of someone with the knack for legilemency. I had instructed him to try to develop that capacity without telling you. It both strengthens your defense and is of course a source of immensely useful information once you learn to control it. I believe you've been getting glimpses of his memories? Yes, he was showing you how to delve into another's mind. He is quite good, don't you think? It has been quite a sacrifice for him to allow you access to his mind. I hope you will never question his loyalty again."

"I understand, Professor, but sometimes it is hard to take to heart," said Harry. "So does that mean that Mrs. Longbottom did actually confirm that the goblins acquired the scarab?"

"Clearly she believes she did. That's all the legilemency can show – the state of her mind. My concern is that this may have been what the Death Eaters tortured her for and that they may have therefore learned this. She would have had no way of knowing what happened to Voldemort when he tried to kill you. That was Frank Longbottom's area of expertise. And they knew well enough that he would never have told her – too much of a security risk. In fact he did not even know. But she also had information they wanted – the location of the scarab. So they took turns torturing the two of them alternately – making each watch the other one being tortured till he or she passed out, then reviving that one to watch the other in turn be tortured until that other passed out; this went back and forth for days, until neither seemed to have had anything left in their minds at all - except maybe the confirmation of the presence in Britain of the scarab."

"Professor Flitwick said it was reputed to be in a Gringott's vault," said Harry.

"That is a distinct possibility. Gringott's and Hogwarts are two places that Voldemort has never had dependable access to. In your first year, he was able to guide Professor Quirrell to a break-in of one of Gringotts' vaults, but the security reacted immediately and he was barely able to escape after learning the philosopher's stone had been removed."

"Is it here at Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore smiled. "It is a healthy mistrust on your part to question whether I have told you everything. But no, not to my knowledge, it is not here. My guess would be in the vault of the hullabaloo that was killed."

"Would that have remained unexamined all this time?" asked Harry.

"Gringotts' goblins would have opened it on occasion as a security measure, but would only have confirmed that nothing had been disturbed. Otherwise, it would have remained inviolate, so long as not all members of the family, the hullabaloo, have been accounted for."

"Are you saying that whatever is in there belongs to Dobby?"

"IF he can prove that he is the sole survivor of that hullabaloo."

"What about Professor Flitwick?"

"Although he is related by blood, his mother left the hullabaloo to marry Fangorn Flitwick, so Professor Flitwick would only inherit when all members of the hullabaloo had been accounted for. And before you start getting suspicious, let me assure you that Filius Flitwick would never seek to harm Dobby to acquire an inheritance."

Harry laughed lightly. "I'm glad you said it, but I couldn't possibly harbor such suspicions of Professor Flitwick."

"Ah, but just as Professor Snape is trustworthy without being pleasant, you mustn't confuse a pleasant personality for trustworthiness. If you remember, Professor Lockhart was quite affable, if perhaps too unctuous. There's something else you should know. Another interpretation of the inscription would have the instructions be for something that can be enjoyed presently. If so, then it could not be instructions for immortality."

"How so, Professor?"

"Well, if you think about it immortality only shows itself as the years pass: anyone may be immortal until death proves otherwise. The words seem to indicate a power or quality of present value."

Harry nodded. "So if Voldemort is looking for immortality from it, but it is some other power, then it is a 'power the Dark Lord knows not,' correct?"

"Yes."

"Which would perhaps give someone - me, for instance, - the 'power to vanquish the Dark Lord?'"

"Very possibly."

"And Mrs. Longbottom was told of the Prophecy, just as my parents were?"

"Yes."

"And she knew that the boy with the lightning bolt scar was the one who needed that power."

"Her actions seem to confirm that."

"So that's what Mrs. Longbottom's message is all about. What do we do about it?" asked Harry.

"What would you suggest?" countered Dumbledore.

"We could try to prove Dobby's identity."

"With the tension between wizards and goblins at this time, they would not accept the coincidences which convince us of Dobby's origin," replied Dumbledore.

"So how could he convince them?"

"All I can think of would be a demonstration by him of character so goblinlike, so unelflike, that even they would not deny his identity. To the wizards who know him and see his independent ways, it seems obvious; but goblins would not spend the time to learn that, and he also displays much that is not goblinlike."

"That's true, but there is one goblin who sees Dobby's true character."

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, I'm aware. They make a delightful couple, don't they? But I'm afraid a young goblin would hardly be convincing to even her own hullabaloo. Worse, the goblins would probably not wait for explanations if their relationship became known."

"So how can he convince them of his real identity?"

"I wish I could say," answered Dumbledore.

Harry shook his head. "For now, at least, the protections that are on the site are keeping the formula safe, aren't they? And so long as Voldemort is distracted in Egypt, we can build our strength here," said Harry. "May I tell my friends about all this?"

"Ronald and Ginevra Weasley have already heard it," said Dumbledore as Harry heard a rustling of his bed curtains, "and you may certainly tell Miss Granger. You may as well tell Professor and Mrs. Weasley – they know most of it already, and of course, since Bill is at the site, it concerns them intimately. But I believe it should go no farther than that."

"Thank you, Professor. I'll see you at lunch, I suppose."

"I think so, Harry. If nothing prevents me, I don't miss meals." And with that Dumbledore's face faded out.

"Alright, you two," called Harry. "How much did you hear?"

Both Ron and Ginny had naughty grins.

"Pretty much all of it," said Ginny. "What was that stuff about 'A Power the Dark Lord Knows Not'."

"Will you trust me if I say you are better off not knowing? I'd prefer not to lie to you."

"Well, if those are the choices, I think we'd both rather just accept that some things can't be told – but it sounds very ominous," said Ron. "So that's it then – mystery solved, let sleeping dogs lie, and we'll just forget about it."

"Even though it contains either the power to defeat Voldemort or the power to make him invulnerable?" added Ginny.

"Reckon so," said Harry. "Got any other ideas?"

"Not right now, but I'm going to keep thinking about it," admitted Ginny. "I'll just owl Hermione about what we learned – in a very general way, of course. We can talk details when she gets here on Boxing Day. Ron, you can throw out the letter now."

"Um, no, that's okay, I'll, erm, take care of it later," said Ron.

"Aah," said Harry, "it's just a little about the message, and a lot about you two, eh?"

"Oh, shut up, Harry!"


	32. Christmas

Chapter 36 - Christmas

The Christmas Feast almost looked like it could have been held at the Burrow, except of course that the Great Hall could easily have contained the entirety of the Burrow, with ample room for the garage and garden as well. Since Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ron and Ginny were already planning to be present for the Feast, Professor Dumbledore invited the rest of the Weasleys to join them, and all but Bill - and of course Percy - did. The Weasleys took this time of being safe and together as an opportunity to celebrate their mutual love, and the atmosphere was quite infectious. Hagrid, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Harry needed little encouragement to join the mood, even though Harry maintained his reserve which had by now become instinctive. Soon the few other students and most of the rest of the staff who had stayed at the school were just as full of the Weasley Christmas spirit as were they. Only Filch and Snape seemed unaffected.

Molly Weasley took this opportunity to introduce Winky around to those of the Weasley clan who had not met her. She and Arthur Weasley were among the last to arrive, and the reason was obvious. Winky was extremely shy about meeting the rest of the Weasleys and kept darting back toward the safety of the dungeons. Molly Weasley coaxed her along slowly. Even when they finally got to the single table set for all the guests, Winky kept clutching to Mrs. Weasley's leg and peeping out like a frightened 3-year-old. As each new Weasley was introduced, Winky would force herself to step out from behind Molly Weasley's robes and politely curtsy very deeply. The twins responded by gently taking her hand and kissing it continentally.

"Okay, you two, silliness is one thing - she'll get used to each of us in time - but you'll not be playing any tricks on her, understand?"

Fred and George bowed almost to the floor with a magnificent sweeping of their hands.

"Why Mother Dear, we would never think of treating Miss Winky with anything less than the kindness and courtesy that all the Weasleys have come to expect from us."

"You'll do better than that, at least until she's learned your ways!"

As when Dobby visited the Burrow, Professor Weasley insisted that Winky sit with them and share the meal and companionship. After all, they said, she was soon to be a Weasley. She had trouble accepting the notion that her masters-to-be would want her at the table as an equal. She was more controlled in her reactions than Dobby tended to be, but her eyes remained rimmed with tears throughout the feast.

After he had gotten most of the way through his first plateful of feast, Ron asked, "So Winky, what do the other elves think of your adoption?"

"Well, they insists on the word placement, but they is very happy for me, Master Ronald, sir. If truth be told, though, sir, I think they is much happier for themselves at being rid of me."

Charlie, who was sitting next to Harry, hadn't known how poorly Winky had taken to getting clothes, but didn't want to embarrass Winky. He whispered a question to Harry, who very quietly explained what she had been like.

After the feast, capped off with a grateful round of applause for the house elves, games were started. At first, everyone was so full they could play nothing other than indoor games. Gobstones and Exploding Snap, of course, but also other wizard games Harry had not seen before. There was Rotten Pumpkin, in which a charmed bladder full of stinky goo was tossed amongst the players back and forth across a circle, and was required to be held and thrown only by a levitating charm; when it touched someone rather than being caught by a charm, it exploded its nasty contents all over the person. Harry and Fred got into a duel with each other in the game, giving the Pumpkin all sorts of curves and spins as they tossed it back and forth at each other ever harder; then Fred winked and nodded his head slightly toward George and on the next throw, Harry diverted the Pumpkin with a vicious spin at George, who was caught unawares and found himself completely covered in syrupy goo that smelled like old hippogriff urine.

There was a charmed phoenix piñata which actually flew: the students had to hit it with a puncturing spell as it circled the Hall. They played a round of 'Mystical Chairs,' which was played like 'Musical Chairs,' except that there was a chair for everyone, but with each round one of the chairs would disappear when someone sat on it. After that, Professor Flitwick charmed a set of chairs for them to play 'Maniacal Chairs' - again similar to Musical Chairs, except that the chairs didn't want to be sat on, so you had to catch and subdue one to keep your place in the game. There was 'legerdemain limbo,' in which you could use shrinking spells to help get under the limbo stick. Professor Weasley had brought along the muggle dartboard set Harry had given him and he insisted on games with everyone he could corner.

The whole Hall was filled with songs and laughter. Until, that is, it was noticed that Ron and Snape were locked in a grudge match of wizard chess. As people gathered to watch, Harry learned that Professor McGonagall had goaded Snape into it as he tried to slip away without participating in any recreations. As much as Ron might have wanted to ease relations with Snape, Harry knew that there were two games for which Ron would never willingly accept defeat - quidditch and wizard chess.

The game seesawed tensely. Time and again Ron would build an edge over Snape and then look up at him and smile. Then Snape would exchange a few moves and be right back in the game. Suddenly Harry realized that Snape was using legilemency to get a notion of Ron's plans. He wrote a message to Ron saying "Don't allow him to make eye contact," and held it up behind Snape. Within fifteen moves after that, Ron had achieved a checkmate.

Snape stood and congratulated Ron. "Well done. I would have had no respect if you went easy because I am a professor."

Then as Snape looked Ron in the eyes, he suddenly turned and glared at Harry. He took Harry aside and hissed, "Potter! Mr. Weasley was thinking how grateful he was for your help. I did not know I was playing against a team. What sort of help did that entail?"

"Far be it from me," said Harry, with a grin and holding open the folded note from his pocket, "to tell Ron about strategy. I just thought that he also should not be playing against a team - especially when that other team included himself."

After the chess game, the Weasleys got together and challenged the rest of those present to a game of quidditch. The Weasley team was to consist of Ron as keeper, Charlie as seeker, the twins as beaters, and Ginny and their parents as the chasers. The Hogwarts team consisted of Harry as seeker, a chaser each from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff teams who had stayed, Professor Flitwick as the third chaser, Madam Hooch and Hagrid as beaters and Professor Snape pressed into service as Keeper. Professor McGonagall was pleased to officiate.

The air was quite cold and crisp as the teams took to it. Tactics were adapted to the circumstances. Even the most powerful broom available did not give Hagrid enough speed and mobility to roam the pitch, so he staked out a position near his team's goalposts as had been done in the Ravenclaw-Slytherin game. Any bludgers that came near that end of the pitch were immediately batted all the way to Ron's end, and Ron got ample practice dodging them. When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were able to get the quaffle, they would maneuver to get it to Ginny who, with the excellent handling and speed of her Firebolt, could make a run at the goal around Hagrid and take a shot. The Chasers for Harry's team had no particular coordinated strategy but had excellent reflexes and mobility, as well as a general sense of the play. The biggest problem the chasers on Harry's team had was that Fred and George Weasley were only too happy to be back in a quidditch game at Hogwarts and didn't mind getting very physical; Madam Hooch, however, countered that with her own surprisingly physical game, directed against the twins and Ginny primarily.

The score seesawed until Harry caught a glimpse of the snitch. However, Charlie had been dogging him the whole game, knowing that he was rusty while Harry was at peak conditioning and had a better broom. So instead of making directly for the snitch, Harry dove toward the nearby Hufflepuff banner about ten feet off the ground. It would have been a true Wronski feint if Harry had headed for the ground, but Harry just wanted Charlie occupied, not hospitalized. Charlie was in hot pursuit, craning his neck to see where Harry saw the snitch, getting closer and closer to the banner. Suddenly Harry dove and button-hooked around the banner, but Charlie couldn't pull out in time and pummeled into the thick brocaded cloth. He got tangled and tumbled to the ground. Harry darted back to midfield where he had seen the snitch go and was able to grab it just seconds before both Weasley twins would have converged on him. Harry ducked and the twins collided with each other, but only obliquely, so that when they fell to the ground, they only wound up bruised and sore, laughing for the sheer joy of the game. The catch of the snitch gave Harry's team a 120 point victory.

After Harry set down, he saw Charlie Weasley stomping toward him. Charlie grabbed Harry in a headlock and rubbed Harry's head with his knuckles - Harry's first big-brotherly noogies.

"Take advantage of an old guy, will you?" said Charlie.

Harry grinned and laughed.

Ron said, "Well, you aren't going to take that from him, are you?"

Harry shook free and began to grapple with Charlie. Harry had six months of intensive training behind him, but Charlie had both size and years of wrestling with dragons to toughen him. They pushed and shoved and wrestled fiercely until finally they both got tickled about the situation and started laughing. Once they started, they had trouble stopping and even more trouble wrestling. When they finally calmed down, they realized how cold they had gotten. Everyone walked back up to the castle together for hot mulled wine by the fireplace. Even Snape seemed less tense than usual.

The next day when Hermione arrived, it was no surprise to Harry, Ron and Ginny that she had a stack of books on ancient Egypt, scarab beetles and archaeology. They had to admit that the materials really were quite fascinating, even if as muggle books they totally failed to address ancient spells and the like. This was actually something of a comfort, as they realized that anything that they learned through these books would be known by Voldemort, a notorious master of all forms of lore. They explained the details of what they had learned but had not dared to put in a letter to Hermione. After the celebrations of the previous day, they were all content to read these books and discuss what they learned, apart of course from the breaks they took for meals, exercise and sparring practice.

Later that evening they discussed what sort of thing might be in the site Bill was helping to protect. Hermione leaned toward a recipe for a potion, while Ron favored an incantation. Ginny thought it must be for either resurrection or immortality in some form, maybe something that would allow for infinite rebirth, like a phoenix. Harry favored the idea that it was some sort of protective charm.

Suddenly, Hermione had an idea. "Harry, do you have any idea when Melony will be back here again?"

"Not really. I think she and Dobby have been visiting weekly. Dobby will be here to clean up in about an hour. We can ask then if you want to stay up."

When Dobby arrived they learned that Melony was to visit on Saturday evening. Dobby was only too happy to agree to bring her to the Gryffindor common room.

On Saturday evening, Melony, Dobby and Professor Flitwick arrived just after 9 p.m., as Dobby had promised. After they had made greetings and light chat, Hermione got to the point.

"Melony, we believe that Dobby's hullabaloo had received an important magical charm and placed it in their vault before they were attacked by Death Eaters and killed. We think Voldemort is still plotting to get to it. I know that the rest of the goblins are not ready to accept that Dobby is the surviving goblin who owns the contents, but if we were right, wouldn't Dobby be able to open the vault himself?"

"Hermione," interrupted Harry, "he hasn't got the key."

"Well, there are always ways to deal with that, Harry," replied Hermione, "keys can get lost."

"Yes, there are ways around it, Miss Granger, but they would be unnecessary in this case," said Melony hesitantly.

"Really," said Hermione enthusiastically.

"After I learned the story of Dobby's hullabaloo, I learned which vault belonged to them," said Melony. Then she added in an ashamed whisper, "I was curious."

"Wonderful, then how can Dobby open it?"

"Miss, the vault is keyless. It's very near the Hogwarts vault. Either a Gringott's goblin or the rightful owner can open it by running a finger all along the seam around the door."

"Then Dobby could just go there, run his finger around the door, and it should open for him: and wouldn't that prove to the rest of the goblins that he was really a goblin?

"Ah, yes, Miss Granger."

"And you'd be allowed to marry him," said Hermione, "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm being presumptuous, it's just that you two are so sweet together. I should say, that's what you could do if that's what the two of you wanted?"

Dobby squeaked and quivered at the thought, but Melony hung her head.

"Speak not of such things to me, please, it is too unkind," said Melony sadly. "All that you say is true, but it will never happen. It is only under Grishnack's protection that Dobby was allowed beyond the lobby of Gringott's. If he attempted it without a glamdring's protection, he would be killed on sight immediately. When Dobby was brought down before, it was for a health emergency caused by a goblin. Without such cause, no glamdring would do so."

"But, wouldn't they want to know what happened to the last member of Dobby's hullabaloo?"

"Most don't even know of that horror, Miss Granger. I had never heard that tale myself. The older goblins speak rarely of that time."

"Yeah, wizards have been the same way," agreed Ginny.

"After I learned of it from Dobby and Glorfindel, I asked Grishnack about it and he confirmed the facts, but he would speak little of it. It was difficult to even get him to confirm which vault was theirs."

"I've got an idea," said Ron. "Melony could clobber Dobby in Gringott's and then he'd have to be taken down there for care."

Dobby looked up hopefully, nodding his agreement.

"Ron!" scolded Hermione, "How can you suggest such a thing?"

"Hey, you want to get him down there, don't you?"

"You must be a chess player, Mr. Weasley," said Melony, "to suggest making the gambit of taking an injury to achieve the greater goal."

"I am and I've done it before. It's not so bad," said Ron sheepishly.

"I'm afraid, though, it would not work. First I could not bear to hurt Dobby so grievously but for an enormous, imminent threat. And even if I could do so, he would be attended at all times by goblins who would never let him go anywhere but to a healing room and then right back out to the lobby.

"That really wasn't a terrible idea, Ron," said Harry, "Let's keep working on other ways for Dobby to be allowed access to the vault. Melony, is it possible that you could retrieve the charm?"

"I am a Gringotts' goblin, so I could open it, of course, but only if I were acting in furtherance of my glamdring's orders. My hullabaloo enchantments would not permit me to violate the security of the vaults," answered Melony.

"I understand," said Harry. "In the meantime, Melony, you need to talk of that hullabaloo's desctruction with the other goblins. Get the other younger ones such as yourself to ask their elders and learn about it."

"I can do that, Mr. Potter, but I do not hold out hope that they would accept Dobby."

"No, I'm sure you're right. I'm thinking of something else. We have written an article for The Quibbler to raise wizard opinion against the Anti-apparation law. I would hate for the goblins to take up arms before we have had a chance to turn the tide back."

"But Potter," said Professor Flitwick, "you don't actually think that even that slaughter will be enough to bring the goblins toward alliance with the Ministry, do you?"

"No, Professor," said Harry grimly, "The Ministry as it is presently run obviously does not want to have anything constructive to do with the goblins and the goblins know it. We have an uneasy co-existence right now. A goblin rebellion would severely weaken both goblins and wizards and leave us both more vulnerable to Voldemort's forces. I want the goblins to see just how dangerous the magical world can be when they go it alone. Voldemort is everyone's enemy."

Ron nodded sagely. "So you're saying that you want them to see that 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend.'"

"Ron," said Hermione, "I'm impressed."

"It's an old Arabic saying," explained Ron. "They have a lot of experience in warring and shifting alliances."

"Well, it gets at the heart of it," said Harry. "Melony, if you can get the goblins talking about the slaughter of Dobby's hullabaloo, without using his name of course, maybe the goblins will be more reluctant to jump to war."

"Maybe we can get an article into the Quibbler about it," said Ginny. "Luna and I can work something up."

"That'd be great, Ginny. I'd be happy to put my name on it if it helps," agreed Harry.

"I'll give you all the details you need, Miss Weasley," offered Professor Flitwick. "After all, it was my maternal family that was destroyed."

"Thanks, Professor," said Ginny.

Harry turned back to Melony. "Melony," he said, "I can't deny that the Ministry has not been acting as the goblins' friend, but the Ministry is organizing to fight against Voldemort, so it's not something that the goblins ought to want to see weakened. If you can get the goblins to start talking about the risks of rebellion and not just their anger at the Ministry, maybe we can forestall any disasters until we can get the Ministry turned around on goblin matters."

"I can certainly try, Mr. Potter, and it may help for a while. But let me assure you that if the Anti-Apparation law is passed and enforced, or if other impositions come, there will be no way to stop a war."

"I understand. But if there is an uprising, both wizard and goblin society may be laid bare to Voldemort's forces, and the extermination of one hullabaloo may be seen as a mere taste of what the future will hold."

Melony shook her head. "Gallons of Galleons! Everytime I come here I learn things that scare me so! But getting involved in such things makes me feel so powerful and free!"

And then she added in a whisper, "It is not like a regular goblin to be political, so I feel quite naughty, and that's fun, too."


	33. Left Behind

Chapter 33 – Left Behind

Near the end of January, Harry, Ron and Hermione were at breakfast together when the owl post arrived. Harry was surprised when a tawny owl came to him, but then realized it was carrying a copy of The Quibbler, which he had been receiving all year, as Mr. Lovegood had promised. Harry removed the newspaper and gave the owl a strip of ham before it took off. Hermione had already started to open the paper. As she did, a handwritten parchment note fell out. She handed it to Harry.

"Here, Harry. What does it say?"

Harry unfolded the note. "It's from Mr. Lovegood. It says: 'Harry, as soon as we received the article you and your friends wrote we started building an issue with almost half its content focused on the issues you raised. Do I detect Luna's style in this? As you can see, we gave it front page treatment. Readers will just have to go to page 2 to find out about Boudicea Belfry's claim that there are acromantulas near Hogsmeade'"

Harry looked up at this and saw that Ron and Hermione were surprised that this had made the paper. "He adds a parenthetical," Harry went on, "'Ridiculous, isn't it? Maybe some Hogwarts student played a trick with an engorgement charm on a garden spider. But it sells papers.'"

"Well, that puts all those other strange articles in a new light," said Hermione.

"You said it," said Ron, "when you know something in there is true and you hear somebody else say that it's ridiculous, well, maybe there's something to some of the articles."

"Oh, look! Pictures! Nasty looking with all those legs and pincers grasping about, aren't they?" said Hermione, taking the paper from Harry and pushing it toward Ron.

Ron choked back a scream and ducked under the table. Everyone in the Great Hall looked toward them as Hermione laughed wickedly.

"Ron, she was just teasing you," reassured Harry, "There are no pictures. She just has no respect for sensitive souls, such as yourself."

Ron climbed back onto the bench. "You'll pay for that, Granger!" he growled.

Hermione giggled, "I'm all aquiver."

"I'll bet," said Harry slyly.

"And just what is THAT supposed to mean!" snapped Hermione, arms akimbo.

"Oh, nothing," said Harry with a wry smile.

"Hmm! Well, mind you," Hermione went on, "I'm still not going to spend much time worrying about crumple-horned snorkacks. What else does it say, Harry?"

"Okay, you hadn't let me finish the parenthetical about the acromantulas 'to be honest, if she had a photo, it would still be on the front page.' Then he goes on 'We also decided to reprint a copy of the Anti-apparation charm bill so people could see how carefully it was written to make the homes of goblins and non-apparating wizards vulnerable. I got The Quibbler's lawyer, Reyes Ipsa Loquitur, to write a commentary on it with reference to the Ministry's Charter. I also owled several of my friends who use Anti-apparation charms to protect their homes as well and I've reprinted excerpts from their responses on the back page. Thanks, Harry, to you and your friends for the fine article. Adrian Lovegood. P.S. Give Luna a kiss for me."

Ron grinned, "Make sure you do that, Harry."

"Yeah, right," said Harry, "I don't think so. I'll let her know he mentioned her."

"Well, it's good to see the article made it into print so quickly."

"Yeah, I hope it will do some good," said Harry. "I think I'll owl Mr. Lovegood to get a copy sent to Grishnack so the goblins at Gringotts know that the word is being put out to the wizarding community against this law."

"That's a great idea, Harry," said Hermione. "It doesn't do any good to beat the law if the goblins do something rash."

For much of the rest of breakfast, Ron and Harry discussed the upcoming Gryffindor-Ravenclaw quidditch match. Ron had developed a number of plays involving Harry in disrupting opponent defenses and hand signals to let Harry know when he needed to execute them. Hermione pulled out her Arithmancy book and reviewed her lessons.

When Ron and Harry had a lull in their quidditch talk, Hermione said somewhat quietly, "There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up."

Harry had been anticipating this inquiry for some time and was prepared. "Uh-huh. Don't worry, I'll let you and Ron have your time together. I'm not going."

"Hey, mate," said Ron, aghast. "It's not like that."

"Harry, would you stop feeding those rumors?" protested Hermione. "We're excellent friends – just like you and I are."

"Sure! Sure you are," teased Harry, "besides it doesn't take me to feed the rumors – remember Seamus's little comment in DADA at the beginning of the school year? I didn't put that idea in his head."

"How could I forget that?" said Ron, as Hermione rolled her eyes and turned red.

"So, Ron, has you father explained it all to you yet?" said Harry.

"Why – you need me to fill you in?" snarled Ron.

"Alright, relax," said Harry. "Seriously, I'm not going to go. It was a right cock-up last time."

At the first Hogsmeade weekend that year, Harry had been jumpier than Mad-Eye Moody, expecting Death Eaters at every motion or sound. Hermione had had to unhex four students and three villagers who had surprised Harry, and those were just the ones he had fired on. He couldn't relax or enjoy himself at all. The only consolation was that Malfoy and his crowd saw how dangerous it was to be around Harry, so they gave him lots of room.

"Well, you don't have to be that edgy," said Hermione. "Dumbledore wouldn't let you go if he thought there was danger."

"Oh, yeah, Dumbledore would never let me get into a dangerous situation, would he?" said Harry sarcastically.

"But doesn't your scar tell you Voldemort's still out of the country?" she asked.

"Yeah, well, he's got plenty of stooges to do his dirty work, doesn't he? No, I really would just rather stay here. You know me – I don't go looking for trouble," said Harry.

A third of the Gryffindor table overheard that statement and guffawed.

"Oh, shut up, all of you," said Harry, grinning.

The morning of the Hogsmeade visit, Hermione fussed over Harry before she and Ron went to the village.

"Now you're sure you're going to be okay?"

"What am I - seven? I've got lots to do, and I'm used to spending time alone. Here: here are a few galleons – get me some sugar quills and other stuff like that – nothing goblins or vampires would favor. Oh, and something that Fred and George make if the effects are fun and a couple of bottles of butterbeer. Thanks. You two run along now and play nicely."

"Alright, Harry, if you're absolutely sure," said Hermione reluctantly.

"Hermione, he'll be okay," said Ron, "Besides, after all that he wouldn't admit to wanting company even if he did. Give him a break."

Harry grinned. Ron understood. That was what was so valuable about him as a friend: Hermione's mothering could be really nice, but having a friend like Ron who understood how he thought – most of the time – was invaluable.

After watching them head out of the castle, Harry went back to the Great Hall for a piece of buttered toast and preserves. He had finished most of his homework the night before with Ron and Hermione, who didn't want that hanging over them while they were in the village. He decided he would get his gym bag and take his time with a morning workout.

As he headed to the Hall door, he heard his name called "Harry, Harry!"

It was Marietta, "You're not going into the village either?"

"No, I get a little too edgy in places like that."

"So I've heard," she said with a bemused smirk.

"How about you? Why aren't you headed in?" asked Harry.

"Well, y'know, I'm a seventh year, it's not such a big deal anymore, and…" she trailed off and looked off to the side awkwardly.

Harry smiled. "Cho dumped you."

"Yeah."

"Let's see – it's not the Gryffindor Seeker, that's me. It's not the Ravenclaw seeker, that's her. I don't think she fancies Malfoy …"

"Ick" said Marietta, with a laugh.

"So that leaves the Hufflepuff Seeker," said Harry.

"You've observed the pattern, have you?" said Marietta.

Harry shook his head. "Rupert's only fourteen – he's got to be gaga with a seventh-year paying attention, especially one as pretty as Cho."

Marietta smirked. "It was pretty funny when she worked an invitation out of him. He had to reel his tongue in."

"Mind you, I can't blame a girl for seeking Seekers," said Harry with a wink.

"Oh, get off, you! You're not that full of yourself!" she laughed.

"No, you're right, I'm not," Harry said seriously. "Thank you, that's one of the nicest things anyone's said about me."

"That's a shame. You really have a lot of nice qualities – I mean besides the rushing into awful danger all the time to save the world," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, well, I'm really not, um … Say, I was going to go to the gym: want to come, too?" asked Harry.

"Sure, sounds good. I'll get my bag and meet you there," said Marietta, as she tossed her hair and trotted toward the stairs down to the Ravenclaw dorms.

Harry bounded up the stairs to get his gym bag. This could be pretty nice, he thought, having a friend to work out with. He had to admit to himself, that his thoughts went a bit beyond mere friendship: Marietta was very pretty and pleasant, she treated him like a regular person and didn't let him take himself too seriously, and he had noticed that she had behaved quite affectionately this year. Maybe that was just gratitude that he had been willing to accept her back into the DA or maybe it was just her nature as a healer trainee, but Harry had enjoyed the attention and familiarity immensely. And when they had a chance to talk, Harry had felt like he could be more open with her than with most others – perhaps it was that they weren't sharing a dorm, as he did with all the Gryffindor girls, and maybe it was that she also was dealing with the burdens from the previous year; whatever it was, talking openly was marvelous.

When they got to the gym, they found it filled with first and second years, who couldn't go into Hogsmeade yet.

"Coach!" went up the call from all around the exercise room. Having worked personally in the DA with every student there, Harry was treated more as a combination professor and star athlete by the younger students. Marietta had to stifle her laughter at the obvious hero-worship most of them exhibited. Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. He never encouraged that attitude, he thought, but he sort of understood it since he had spent so much time hiding from the Boy Who Lived image. He didn't play it up even now, but if it got the others to prepare for the war, he wasn't going to run from it.

Harry wasn't even sure how he got caught up in it, but somehow he got goaded into a bit of showing off. Some of the younger students had started chattering around him during his early sets of lifts, talking about how he was taking it easy and could lift a lot more; others said that he was lifting all he could already. Marietta was making gestures that variously teased him for the attention and taunted him to show off. Harry started lifting considerably heavier weight than he was accustomed to and to do more repetitions. He was still careful not to tear anything, but he was pushing his limits. The younger students more and more began to gather around to cheer him on. Marietta stepped in to 'spot' him on several lifts, which he had hardly ever needed before. This required her to stand very close to him, and Harry found that the proximity and the scent of her sent his mind racing. It was after 11 before he knocked off and he and Marietta headed to the locker rooms.

After they showered and dressed, Harry suggested they sit together for lunch. They seemed to be the only students their age around, except for some fifth-years who were already showing signs of OWL-stress, and so were not good company. Since most of the school was at Hogsmeade, there would be no problem with either of them sitting at the other house's table. Indeed, with the camaraderie of the DA, it was not at all unusual to see students of various houses at each other's tables, except at the more formal meals. Harry and Marietta sat across from each other.

"You were a real idiot at the gym, you know," said Marietta.

Harry smiled. "I reckon. I know I overdid it. I'll pay in the morning, I'm sure."

"Why did you do it?" she asked.

"Dunno. There was such a pack there, and I felt like I was part of it as they cheered me on," Harry answered. "You didn't help, you know."

Marietta smirked at the accusation.

"Yeah, I think I can understand that. I probably should have tried to slow you down, but it got kind of funny," said Marietta. "We can do a lot of stupid things trying to feel like we fit in, can't we?"

"What? Do you feel like you're not really a part of things, like you're … isolated?" asked Harry.

"Oh, absolutely," replied Marietta, "Especially this year."

"I thought it was just me," said Harry, "because I'm, well …"

"You're special, right?" said Marietta in mock anger. "And I'm just common, am I?"

"No, not at all!" said Harry, aghast. "Actually I'm finding very much that's special about you."

"Oh, yeah, what?"

"I guess the biggest thing is that I've been able to share my feelings with you and you share yours with me. When I was in hospital, we really got to talk a lot, and that seems to have carried over ever since."

"Thanks. That's very sweet."

"But I didn't know that others felt so separate," said Harry.

"Well, I guess I can see how you can feel like you're so unique – things haven't been normal for you since you came to Hogwarts, have they?" said Marietta, with Harry rolling his eyes in agreement. "But most people feel that way much of the time. It seems to come on as a teenager. For the past two or three years, I've had my friends, and we've been very close, but still there's always a gulf. I remember as a child feeling very connected, even if I didn't always understand the world. Now I feel like I'm not really fully a part of the world."

Then she added with a laugh, "and it doesn't help when your best friend blows you off whenever a handsome snitch-hound comes along!"

Harry grinned. "That may have been the worst quidditch position for me. Everyone else is always in the flow of activity around the quaffle, coordinating plays, blocking the other team, stealing the quaffle, all that. I circle around, watch for bludgers, sometimes run a bit of interference, and hopefully catch the little blighter. Even as a member of the team, I'm kind of separate."

"But you are very good at it: Cho points out things you do that I don't even realize you're doing. There's nothing wrong with doing what you're good at. I'll bet the Keepers feel separate, the beaters feel separate, maybe even the chasers. At some point we all realize that each of us is on our own game plan, different from the rest," observed Marietta.

"That sounds so bleak," said Harry.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Marietta. "I really don't mean it to. After, erm, what happened last year, I've been feeling particularly out of it. Some people beat that feeling. They get wrapped up in something bigger than themselves that they really care about."

"I feel like I'm wrapped up in something bigger than myself, but I just want it to be over," said Harry.

"The war?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "There's no escape for any of us from that. But we can only move cautiously if we hope to see it through alive."

"He would really come for us then?"

Again Harry nodded, but more slowly. "For me first, but then the rest of you. My help to you and your willingness to train to oppose him makes you all targets. He wants immortality and unfettered power: since I was born, I have been seen as the thing in his way. That gets really old."

Marietta gave a sympathetic smile. "I'll bet it does. So how about you – what does the famous Harry Potter want."

"I want it to be over," he said. Then, "No, I want that, of course, with Voldemort and all the Death Eaters gone, but I want to be like Professor Weasley."

"Really?" said Marietta, with genuine surprise. "He's a nice enough guy, I guess, but he's a little goofy and rather poor, isn't he?"

"Goofy maybe, but he's the richest man I know," said Harry. "Have you seen him with his family? He's mad in love with all of them, and they love him, too. Even when his son Percy turned his back on them last year, Professor Weasley couldn't stop loving him. He's angry with Percy, yes, but he loves Percy and all his family without reserve. It's just fabulous."

"Wow, that puts him in a new light to me," said Marietta, "and you, too. You could seek glory or fame or power, but what calls your heart is love. That's awesome."

"I guess, but it hurts a lot," said Harry. "I'm so keenly aware of the dangers that are brewing that I get visions of everyone I care about dead or terribly hurt."

"You don't just brood about it, but actually see it?" asked Marietta and Harry nodded. "Have you… have you ever seen me that way?"

Harry nodded. "Several times. A few minutes ago I saw you in a pile of rock debris on a street; you were unconscious, maybe dead."

Marietta gasped and put her hand over her mouth, "mangled?"

"No, not mangled, quite beautiful, in fact, if such a thing can be beautiful."

"Oh, well, then, as long as I leave a beautiful corpse!"

"Marietta!"

She laughed at him. "Harry, you say you get these visions about everyone you care about, right? And that's almost everyone you know, right? Well, I'm not going to take it personally then. I mean I'm thrilled you care about me enough to see my death, but I can't live my life avoiding all streets or anyplace there's rock. Besides, you called them visions, not premonitions. It's just your fear and concern playing out in your mind. Come on, let's go do some sparring – it'll get your mind off of all this."

Harry tried to get up but had difficulty. "Oh-oh! All that lifting this morning has me so sore and stiff I can barely move."

"You are such an idiot. I should leave you this way until Granger could rescue you. Come along. We've got a topical potion in the Hospital Wing that will heal the muscles and tendons. You're not the first git to overdo exercise. Madam Pomfrey will give me some and we'll go to the Room of Requirement to massage it in."

"A massage? I don't know, Marietta," said Harry.

"Now what are you worried about? Is there a part of you I haven't touched already? Not that I can think of. You need the ointment worked into your muscles and I'm a healer trainee with massage experience. Would you rather hurt?"

"No, no, I guess you're right. It's not like I have any secrets around you, is it?" admitted Harry.

Marietta came around and helped Harry get up from the table. They laughed as he walked like a rather feeble old man, hobbling up the stairs. Marietta made a side trip without Harry to the Hospital Wing for the ointment and still got caught up with him before he got to the hallway to summon the Room of Requirement. She paced back and forth three times while thinking of a massage room. When the door appeared, they found a massage table in a fairly small room, with soft aimless music playing. Harry started to get up on the table.

"What are you doing? I can't rub this liniment on you in your robe?" said Marietta.

"Oh, of course," laughed Harry.

Somehow, Harry felt so nervous that he had forgotten such a basic thing. She helped him ease off his robe and his shirt. He had put fresh gym shorts on after his shower.

"Lay on your front first, just like with the murtlap," said Marietta, as she removed her robe so she could work, revealing that she was in a light, V-neck peach sleeveless sweater and jeans.

"Okay, but don't levitate me – I've had enough of that," said Harry.

"No, I wouldn't do that. I've got to rub this in pretty hard to make it work," she said as she poured some of the potion on Harry's left calf and began rubbing it into the muscle.

"Yeowch, that hurts," said Harry.

"Well, what did you expect – you hurt your muscles and now we've got to work this in deep. Oh, get back down, you big baby!"

Marietta worked on his muscles one by one. Harry got used to the pain and started to feel relief. They chatted as she worked her way up. Harry laughed nervously when she lowered his gym shorts to work on his gluteals. She leaned close over him as she worked on his trapezoids and neck muscles. Harry felt her hair tickle his back. Her warm breath on his neck made him tingle, and the tingling was not just in his neck. She gave him a little slap on the shoulder and told him to roll over. He shifted around and she started from the foot again. They continued to talk about feeling alone and isolated, about their fears and their dreams, about how nice it was to have someone to talk with. As she worked, Harry could not help but notice the movements in the feminine contours of her body, made all the more apparent when the V-neck of her sweater opened as she brought her arms together.

Finally she reached his chest and shoulders and she leaned across him to work on both sides at once. Harry looked up into her face as she was concentrating on his shoulders. Every so often her breath would waft across his face, and he found it comforting and exciting at the same time. She noticed that he was looking at her and returned his gaze. He put his hands up and around her shoulders. Her small enigmatic smile gave way to a larger, more definite one, then she closed her eyes as they drew together and began to kiss.


	34. Secrecy

Chapter 34 - Secrecy

Harry and Marietta had lost track of time in each other's embrace. In time they decided they needed to be elsewhere than the Room of Requirement. They stood in the hall, still composing themselves, as they watched the door fade away.

"I'd still like to spend more time with you, if you would," said Harry.

"Of course," said Marietta, "but I'm not big on games. How about some sparring?"

"Sure, I'm always ready to practice, but we don't have someone to help with unhexing."

Marietta laughed. "Then don't hex me with anything you can't unhex. It's not like I'll get anything past you."

They spent an hour sparring, and just as Marietta foresaw, though she cast spells as fast as any other student but Harry, he deflected, blocked, converted or dodged every spell. On the other hand, while Marietta could keep up with protecting herself when Harry held back, as he approached his full speed, she was soon overwhelmed, even though he limited himself to Level 1 spells. Several times he had to unhex her, but she took it with a smile and kept on going.

"Wow, Harry, you don't usually get going like that in DA meetings. I don't think I've ever seen anyone fighting like that!" she said breathlessly. "Have you?"

"To be honest, not quite that fast, not in a battle. Last year when my godfather was killed, he was almost that fast. And this summer, I sparred against Neville Longbottom's grandmother – she was that fast. You know, that feels kind of stupid, saying I sparred against someone's grandmother. But she easily outdid me – Neville said I held out for five minutes, but it felt like twenty."

"You – lasted that long against HER!" said Marietta. "I guess she's not one for holding out her credentials, but my mother told me about her. She was one of the top auror dueling and combat trainers until about fifteen years ago. My mother said she retired when Death Eaters tortured Longbottom's parents."

"You know about that?" asked Harry.

"Of course. It's not a secret, really, although too many parents neglect to tell their children about the dark days of the first War. The trial of those Death Eaters was a big deal. My mother told me all about those times. She stressed how we need to be loyal to the Ministry and cooperate to assure mutual protection."

"You'll forgive me if I don't find the Ministry is all that protective," said Harry darkly.

"No, I can understand that. That's one of the things I've come to understand since, well, what happened last year, that people in the Ministry often have their own goals and use the Ministry as a tool to get them. It's like what you and the others said in that article in The Quibbler. Lovegood passed copies around the dorm. I owled a copy to my mother. She thinks I'm a radical now."

"Because you think beings' rights should be respected?"

"Not exactly; it would be closer to say it's because I think we should expect the Ministry to serve us, rather than the other way around. She's been in the Ministry so long that she sees us all as honeybees bound to serve the hive."

"Interesting comparison. You know, that doesn't sound so different, really, from the goblins' hullabaloos," said Harry, "but somehow when there are only twenty to maybe a hundred or so goblins per hullabaloo and all the members discuss things face-to-face before the glamdring makes a decision, it doesn't seem so oppressive. But the Ministry isn't really like a hullabaloo: there are tens of thousands of witches and wizards just in Britain. I'll bet plenty of them have never seen Fudge or any member of the Wizengamot, other than Dumbledore and those involved in testing, much less been able to discuss things with any of them."

Marietta nodded, "There's a use for a government that covers more people than our own families or communities, since there are issues too big for just that, but it can easily be misused. How do we prevent that?"

"I don't know. I used to hear my uncle complain about the muggle Ministry over the very same things. Funny thing, though, he didn't call it oppression when the British government was giving no-bid contracts to his company."

Finally having been hexed enough, Marietta suggested they go for a walk around the grounds. Harry agreed and they each went to their dorms to put their things away and change to thick clothing. They started out at a stroll, but gradually picked up the pace due to the considerable cold. Harry hadn't intended to, but somehow he started telling Marietta about different adventures he had run into virtually everywhere on the grounds. For some things, like TriWizard Tournament events, Marietta told him how those had seemed to students who didn't really know him then. It was refreshing to have that different viewpoint, and Harry was particularly pleased to hear her tell him when he looked foolish or a prat.

Finally Harry stopped. "I've been awful – all we've talked about is things I've done."

Marietta smiled. "You've done a lot."

"Yeah, I reckon, but … I don't want to sound like I'm all full of myself."

"Silly boy," teased Marietta, "quite the contrary. You haven't been telling me about how brave or clever or powerful you've been. You've been telling me how grateful you've been for help you've gotten, how scared you were, and how overwhelmed you've felt – frightened, embarrassed and above all worried about others. I've heard boys making far more of themselves with far less to base it on."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and they hugged.

Marietta sighed. "We're back at the castle. The rest will be back soon. I guess this is it."

"Yeah, I'll be with my friends tonight. They'll want to talk about Hogsmeade and the Spring Skirmish and things. Can we get together tomorrow?" asked Harry.

"I'm afraid that wouldn't do. Harry, it's been a lovely day. Very special."

"I feel like we've found something special between us," said Harry.

Marietta bit her lip.

Harry pled, "No, don't do that – Hermione always does that when she's about to tell me something she thinks I don't want to hear."

"Harry, I agree – we have found something very special. I want us to keep it special by keeping it a secret."

He frowned. "Do I get a reason?"

"Oh, Harry, I have several of them. One of them is that I violated a sacred rule amongst girls: I kissed my best friend's ex-boyfriend."

"But that was last year," objected Harry, "and Cho and I were never really a couple: we only had one real date, and we didn't even make it all the way through that one."

Marietta smiled, "Yes, I know all about it. You were both quite foolish. But it's enough that I'm supposed to keep hands off."

"But I thought that rule was honored more in the breach than the keeping. I always hear about girlfriends trying to steal boyfriends away. And this isn't stealing. It's my decision," Harry was starting to rant but not loudly, as Marietta just shook her head. Harry continued, more calmly, "That's not the real reason, is it?

"No, I guess not. My feelings are very mixed. You are so sweet, but I'm not ready to be called Harry Potter's girl. It's too easy to be overshadowed by you and I know most of your friends still don't accept me."

"But Marietta, it's not an acquisition. It's a relationship – at least, I thought it was going to be," said Harry.

"Yes, Harry, oh, please don't think I don't want to be with you. I really do, and I won't miss a chance to do so, but do we have to be public about it?" asked Marietta, with big, wide, sad eyes.

Harry shook his head and said with a weak smile, "I'm going to have to ask Professor Weasley for a lesson on resisting girls' magic."

"It doesn't seem that he's ever tried to fight it," said Marietta.

"But then his girl doesn't mind admitting they're together. But if we have to be secret, I'll go along, at least for awhile. I don't like the thought of sneaking around like Percy Weasley and …, who was that, oh yeah, Penelope Clearwater."

"I remember that. Oh, they thought they were so clever. All the Ravenclaw girls knew," she said.

"Can't I talk about …us … with anyone?"

"Who do you have in mind?"

"Well, Hermione, Professor Dumbledore, my portrait of my godfather."

"Well, Granger seems to accept me now: can you count on her to keep a secret?"

"Absolutely. She's very good at helping me keep secrets when I need to – she's better at thinking up cover stories."

"I've seen the way you two work together – she'd know in an instant anyway. Alright then, those three. Are you really on that kind of a level with Dumbledore?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but it's best you don't know why."

"More than just being The Boy Who Lived?"

"It's more than that or any of the things any students know about me – even my best friends. It's safer that way."

"You know, that's another problem I have with this – you attract so much trouble, and if it caught up with you – well, I don't know if I could deal with losing someone I loved. I was too young during the first war to understand the deaths in my family."

"It's very hard to lose someone you love dearly. Maybe we should just call it off now. I can't promise you someone won't try to kill me. In fact the truth is the exact opposite."

"I know. I'm struggling with that, but ever since you wrote to me this summer, I've been seeing you in a new light, and seeing what a dear soul you are. Now that we're together, I'd be distraught to try to cut things off, but I'll be sick with worry about you as well. For now, if you'll let me, I'll just find a way to deal with the worry."

Harry nodded. "You know," he said, "there must be well over a hundred first and second years who've seen us together today. And look around – probably thirty of them saw us kiss."

She shook her head. "They saw Coach and a DA team leader work out together, have lunch and go for a walk together. They might have seen me kiss your cheek and share a hug. It's enough to start rumors amongst the younger ones, and the older students will enjoy the gossip, but if we don't act as a couple in public, the stories won't go far."

Harry tilted his head downward and peered into her eyes. "Are you sure you want anything beyond today with me at all?"

"Yes. And no. If it weren't for the war and the danger around you, I'd be certain that I wanted to be with you. I just don't know about letting myself feel committed to someone who …"

"Might be dead anytime?" Harry said matter-of-factly. "I can understand that."

"Thanks, Harry, I'll really try to work out my issues about this."

"So what happens now? Publicly, you're just another DA team member I know?"

"And the healer who's seen the most of you," she grinned and winked. "We'll find some opportunities to get together, I promise."

Harry gave her one last hug and let her go on up to the castle alone. He wanted to walk and think some more.

Late winter was a very busy time. Preparations for the Spring Skirmish continued. Ernie McMillan was designated the other squad captain besides Ron. Ground rules being set to minimize injuries while maintaining the realities of warfare. The teams were divided up according to their team leaders. Fred and George arranged for Lee Jordan to take care of the store. Excitement was very high throughout the school, except of course, among those Slytherins who had not joined the DA. Indeed upon announcement of the plans for the Spring Skirmish, another dozen Slytherins joined the DA, and Harry made a point of working especially with them to bring them up to par with the others of comparable age.

The progress of the DA in skills was unabated, as everyone sought to be in top form for the Skirmish. Most of the older students had already progressed to learning the Level 2 spells, and the younger students had mostly mastered the Level 1 spells. Speed and accuracy had been improved, as well as effectiveness of the Protego and other protective spells. Harry noted how getting hit a few times with spells motivated students to learn defense. There were now a full thirty students who had tested their patronus against the lethiform, including Ted Nott from Slytherin. Neville still could manage only a wisp – Harry tried and tried to work with Neville for a sufficiently happy thought, but they couldn't find one.

One evening, Dumbledore arranged for Tonks to practice dueling with the senior DA group. She got trounced as often as she won, which built DA confidence tremendously. She got seriously irate with Harry when she realized that he was holding back against her, as if she were a junior student. To get him to go at her with everything he had, she changed her appearance to look like Bellatrix LeStrange and taunted him with a singsong "Ickle baby Potter." She had to spend the night in the Hospital Wing and vowed that she would never pull a stunt like that again.

Apparation was coming along excellently, as well. Harry had tested for moving objects and had proceeded to practicing Apparating living things. He began with an earthworm in his pocket, but by early March he was moving mice, nifflers and other small to medium-sized animals. Most of the rest of the sixth-year DA members also were doing fine with Apparating. The team leaders and Hermione were able to Apparate their whole bodies short distances - except for Neville, who still refused to give up, although he had never progressed beyond dependably Apparating his hand. When he tried doing his forearm, he splinched it. He found it on the far side of the room. Although the pain brought tears to his eyes, he just stood up, fetched his arm, and went to Madam Hooch for unsplinching. Then he sat down to work again.

Hermione proved most helpful in assisting Harry and Marietta in having time together. Harry suspected she enjoyed playing matchmaker, or maybe it was just being sneaky. Hermione had been suspicious at first of Marietta's desire for secrecy, but when she asked Harry if he had had the same feeling in trusting Marietta that he had had when he saw the intelligence in Mrs. Longbottom's mind, and he confirmed it was so, she was convinced. Hermione also was reassured that Marietta had agreed that she could be told in confidence. She helped cover for him, allowing Harry and Marietta to meet for at least a few minutes daily and most weeks for one or two periods long enough that they could really feel like a couple. Hermione also enjoyed making double-entendre's concerning them that only she and Harry understood. It seemed to Harry that she was both happy that he had someone special and concerned that he could not express it openly.

Harry would have liked to have spent more time with Marietta, but opportunities were terribly scarce. She got Luna and Cho and their friends to join her next to Harry and his friends at the Hufflepuff-Slytherin game, but they talked as if they were merely fellow members of the DA. Still they sneaked the occasional glances, and under their overlapping robes, they held hands. Occasionally Harry noticed that they had been spied by Hermione, and she made small, secret smiles toward him.

In the Slytherin-Hufflepuff game, Slytherin decided they were going to take the opportunity against a much weaker Hufflepuff team to roll up the score, so Draco Malfoy passed up the opportunity several times to catch the snitch so the chasers could continue putting goals through. Hufflepuff managed to score 70 points, all but 10 of those on penalty shots, before Malfoy finally was forced to seize the snitch to keep the Hufflepuff seeker from getting it. Slytherin ended with 330 points.

The Gryffindor-Ravenclaw game was the opportunity for Ron to roll out his new professional-style quidditch offense. He had worked out a system of hand and whistle signals to call plays. It was a very sophisticated system, and worked as well as could be expected for the amount of practice time they had. Several times Ron gave whistle signals to Harry calling him in to make a dive across the path of Ravenclaw chasers trying to stop Ginny from scoring. Ravenclaw was kept in the game by the high skill level of their chasers, as well as Ron's still-spotty but improving defense. Then, with the score 120 – 100 in Gryffindor's favor, Harry heard the whistle for an interference play again. As he committed to the maneuver with maximum acceleration, he saw the snitch at midfield, not fifty feet from Cho, and very close to where he would have been patrolling if he had not been called into the play. He could not pull out without blatching a Ravenclaw chaser and likely injuring both himself and the chaser, so he completed the maneuver. He turned back to where he had seen the snitch only to see Cho beginning her victory flight with the snitch held high. He caught her eye, smiled, and made a gesture like he was tipping his hat.

In the locker room, they got word that Professor McGonagall wanted Ron, Katie Bell and Harry in her office as soon as possible. She glowered at them all as they entered together, and Ron clearly would have hidden if he had not been nearly a head taller than either Harry or Katie.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Um, the new offense worked pretty well," said Katie timidly.

"Oh, that means we won the game then, does it?"

"Erm, no."

"And why not, Potter?" continued McGonagall.

"Because I was involved in a play at goal rather than in position for Seeking," said Harry quietly.

"And WHY was he out of position, WEASLEY?"

Ron took a deep breath and said loudly and firmly, "Because he was following my orders as captain in directing the play. It's all my fault, not Harry's, not Katie's."

"Well," said Professor McGonagall more calmly, "That's the best decision you've made all day - but you're wrong. I made them assistant captains so they would keep you from making rookie mistakes like that! You got all wrapped up in the cleverness of your tactics and forgot about strategy, and strategy is something that they should have worked out with you beforehand. Plays involving seekers should only be called when the opposing seeker has been disrupted by a bludger or the snitch is known to be far away from her. You had no idea where the snitch was and Miss Chang was in position to swoop onto it whenever it might appear. In chess terms, it's like sending your queen into a trap just to get at a pawn you've got a grudge against. You have the best seeker in Hogwarts' history with you and you use him like an extra beater! Does that make any sense at all?"

"No, Professor," said Ron quietly, "I'll resign."

"Refused! What good would that do?" said McGonagall. "I can't turn the team over to these two – they didn't teach you strategy either. Besides, as boneheaded as that was, you're still a better captain than you are a keeper. No, I am highly disappointed, livid even, but I am not going to cut off my nose to spite my face. I cannot punish you for poor judgment. But I can assign remedial work. Here," she said, pulling an enormous book off her shelf and slamming it into Ron's arms, making him stagger, "here is the top work on quidditch strategy. It assumes you have developed a fair number of decent plays, as you have, and instructs you on how to call them. I want you to read this and give me four scrolls on how you will employ these ideas for the Slytherin game. We still have a chance to win the Quidditch Cup, and it's up to you to show me that you know how to make it happen. I expect it in two weeks, and I want you two to read through what he has and make sure that it is all sound. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Professor," they all said quickly.

"Dismissed."

Over the following two weeks, Ron impressed Harry with how seriously he took the assignment. He knew Ron hated to lose at chess or quidditch, but Ron attacked the project with determination only rivaled by Harry's and Neville's work on becoming fighters. He not only used the enormous quidditch book McGonagall had given him but several more books on strategy he had found in the library. When Ron gave copies of his work to Katie and Harry after the Thursday DA meeting before he was to present it to McGonagall, they found he had actually written 9 scrolls. As Harry read through it, he realized that Ron had not just analyzed the books in terms of quidditch strategy, which was there in full detail, but had also broadened it to apply to chess and battlefield strategy. Ron had produced a work of art to equal the best of Hermione's essays in any class. While Harry had become the school's preeminent fighter and trainer, Ron had become the preeminent strategist.


	35. Skirmish

Chapter 35 – Skirmish

The day of the Spring Skirmish dawned gray but dry. The excitement was evident throughout the Great Hall during breakfast. The din was irrepressible. All participants gathered at 8:00 a.m. before the front steps as Harry laid out the procedures. Both teams were given a designated area at either end of the grounds as headquarters. The interior of the castle was off-limits, but the various exterior nooks, crannies and cloisters were fair territory. The forest edge was allowed only to ten feet deep; a referee who thought someone was in violation was to fire yellow warning sparks.Harry pointed out that this would give away the offender's position, so it would be best to take no chances. No brooms or Apparating was allowed for participants. Only Level 1 and 2 spells were allowed.

Squads were allowed to unhex their members as needed, just as they might in a real battle. In the event of injury preventing further participation, the injured member was to send up red sparks if able, or someone would do it for them if unable. A referee would intervene to evacuate that person, who could not return to the skirmish. Life-threatening injuries would bring on a cease-fire to be signaled by a very loud bang and a purple flare.

Squads were to be awarded 1 point for every member not bearing any injuries when the end was called, an extra point for every member who entirely avoided being hexed or otherwise injured, 50 points for capturing the paddock behind Hagrid's hut (creatures had been removed to safe locations), and 100 points would be awarded if a team captured the opposing headquarters.

The skirmish was to start at 9:00 sharp. The squads were then sent off to their respective headquarters to establish position and set their strategies. The referees, all on riding brooms (both for observational and safety advantages), established pre-arranged positions that allowed them to observe the entire territory, with an emphasis on expected conflict points.

When Harry sent up the green flare to start the Skirmish, neither side could see much of the other's movements out of their headquarters. After about fifteen minutes, Ginny's platoon, part of Ron's squad, emerged from the edge of the Forest and seized the paddock, making great noise and firing many spells, looking for all the world like half of Ron's squad had been committed to an early seizure of the paddock. Ernie hastily gave orders for five of his platoons to counter-attack before the position could be established. The counter-attackers engaged Ginny's platoon, which laid low but fired back fiercely.

Suddenly, the counter-attackers found themselves surrounded. Ron had moved several of his platoons behind nearby ridges and hillocks. The counter-attackers found themselves cut off from the rest of their forces, pressed down in a ravine to avoid the spells being fired on them every time one of them showed any part of him- or herself. Ron was able to pin down those five platoons with but two of his own, plus Marietta's platoon, which was assigned to hold the paddock. Then Ron established forward lines along a ridge facing Ernie's headquarters.

As the morning went on, the surrounded platoons tried several times to break out, but their crowding made it difficult for them to use their spells simultaneously, while Ron's forces were positioned to safely fire continuously into the opposing forces. The referees were kept busy evacuating the fallen members of the surrounded platoons and by noon, they had been reduced to only two dozen survivors.

In the meantime, Ernie saw his squad had no chance unless he could eliminate a large portion of Ron's squad. He had a very strong defensive ridge on his right flank, so he kept two of his remaining platoons there, kept two on the far left flank near the Forest, and then concentrated the remaining firepower on the very center of Ron's squad and ordered an attack to divide Ron's forces. There was a hill with scattered trees in the center, and although nearly a dozen members fell in the attack, they were able to seize that hill. That enabled them to pin down Ron's forces near the Forest and keep them from being reinforced by the half on the opposite side. Ernie kept two platoons on top of the hill to enforce the separation, and sent the rest down the far side of the hill to encircle Ron's troops near the forest. This could have been blocked by Marietta's platoon from the paddock, but Ron gave the signal to hold ground, and instead ordered an immediate attack by four of the forest-side platoons against the forces attempting to surround them. Fierce wand-to-wand combat broke out all along that half of the field, joined by the survivors of the surrounded platoons. Only rarely could the stationary forces on either squad fire into the melee, as there was too great a chance of hitting one's own troops.

It appeared to Ernie that all of Ron's forest-side troops must be involved, so he ordered an attack by his remaining forest-side troops. However, Ron's reserve platoons were ready for them and made short work of them. Rather than enter the melee, Ron sent them to encircle Ernie's right flank troops, who were quickly pinned down in gullies where a single platoon of Ron's squad could contain them. The younger students of the remainder were sent to encircle the hill in the center and the older students were sent to join in the wand-to-wand fighting.

With Ernie's forces outnumbered 3-1, all but those on the hill were eventually jinxed or captured. Even as the predominance of Ron's troops had grown among those fighting in the open, the troops on top of the hill could not fire into them, because the troops surrounding the hill kept firing at the slightest movement on top of the hill. Finally, at 4 p.m., Ernie sent up white surrender sparks. He had less than two dozen troops left and held only the crown of the hill. He was very gracious to Ron in defeat, and Ron had praise for Ernie and his squad as well. However, everyone knew that Ron had seized the opportunity and mastered the situation.

The next several hours were spent on the injured. The referees, along with Harry, Hermione and Marietta, went around the field, unjinxing those they could, stabilizing those that needed immediate assistance, and assigning other students to bring those that needed it up to the Hospital Wing. In the end there had been just about fifty students, mostly from Ernie's squad, who had received such a combination of jinxes that Madam Pomfrey was needed to sort out the problems.

Even among the injured, at least those that were conscious, the enthusiasm was enormous. All the students felt that they had learned a lot about actual fighting and about their own ability to perform in combat. All, that is, except for Marietta's platoon. They had not seen any action. They were not involved in the initial feint to draw out and surround opposing forces at the paddock, and they had been kept at the paddock even when the battle had bypassed that area.

One pair of first-years from Hufflepuff who were in Marietta's team came to Harry, "Coach, we never got into any of the action – did Weasley think we couldn't fight?"

Harry tried to reassure them that they were getting training equal to anyone's, and that Ron just wanted to keep the paddock secure since that was the initial goal of the Skirmish. They said they accepted what he said, but he couldn't tell if what he took for reluctance was really there, or it was his own doubts about the situation.

After the field had been cleared, the uninjured students went to dinner, except the senior DA members who preferred to check on the injured in the Hospital Wing first. Of course, Hermione and Marietta, along with Madam Pomfrey and Mrs. Weasley, were in the thick of providing care, mostly administering potions, either orally or topically, or dehexing. The team leaders visited their own team members first, and then generally visited around. Madam Pomfrey reassured them that as busy as it looked, she'd have them all ready to go by the morning. She gave a nod to Harry and said, "I can live with this."

Ginny called Harry over with a smirk on her face; she whispered, "Have you noticed Dad over there in the rocker by the fireplace? He almost wrenched his neck when he saw Mum in the healer uniform and he's been sitting there watching her ever since with that goofy grin. She looks over every so often and gives him a smile. Sometimes she even blows him a kiss."

Harry laughed, "I guess she's not making it back to The Burrow tonight."

"Ewww," Ginny said, laughing.

"Oh, you and Ron need to get over it. It's wonderful," said Harry.

"If you say so."

"Speaking of Ron, did you see where he went?"

"Oh, umm, yeah, over there with Hermione."

"Do you reckon he fancies the healer uniform, too?" teased Harry.

"Ewww! Hex me, Harry, stun me! Obliviate! Anything!" said Ginny with a laugh.

Harry came up to Ron and said quietly, "Can we go outside and talk?"

As they got outside the Hospital Wing, Ron asked, "What's up, Harry?"

"Ron, I'm concerned. You didn't use Marietta's team at all."

"They held the paddock."

"They didn't see any action – we wanted people to get some practice in action."

"I didn't need them. We needed to hold the paddock," replied Ron.

"By the time you had them in place there, you had the upper hand. If the battle shifted so badly that you could have lost the paddock, it already would have been too late."

"I didn't get a chance to put them in," answered Ron.

"In six and a half hours?" said Harry, raising his voice. "Ron, you nearly got your right flank encircled and Marietta's team could have stopped it. I saw you order them to stay put, while you got most of the rest of your right flank involved in individual combat. Most of the people here are from that part of the battle. I think a few people got so wrapped up in it that they forgot themselves and went to level 3 spells. There could have been lasting injuries!"

"I had to have units I could rely on," shouted Ron.

"Well, the team members are as good as any other team – wait a second, are you saying you couldn't rely on Marietta?"

"I was concerned that when things got heated, she would waver."

Harry raised his voice still more. "Ron, I thought we had been through this several times before. She deserves a second chance, but you just won't let up! Besides, what better time is there to find out who you can rely on than when it's a game?"

"You've got to play it real to see what you can do!"

"Didn't everyone deserve that chance?"

"I play certain games to win, Harry!" yelled Ron back at Harry.

Hermione came out. "Can you two take this elsewhere? We can all hear you in there. It's really not helpful."

"It's okay, Hermione," said Ron, stomping off. "I was just leaving."

Harry watched him leave, looked for a few seconds at Hermione and then went back into the Hospital Wing. There were several others he had not yet visited. When it was over, he sat on the sill of one of the recessed windows thinking. After the ward got quieter, he heard a soft voice behind him.

"Thanks for sticking up for me," said Marietta.

"You heard?"

"Pretty hard not to. I guess everyone will soon know that I have something to live down."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it there. I was mad about how he treated you, and also how it was going to affect your team. They have to be confident they're getting proper help."

"I know. Maybe we can do a demonstration for them to show I know my stuff." She took his hand. "It really touches me that you would stand up to your friend like that for me."

"Oh, well, we'll get past that. We've been through worse. He can be such a bonehead sometimes."

"Good. I'd hate for you to lose a good friend, especially," she paused and then continued, "because of what I have to tell you now."

Harry turned to her. "I don't like the sound of that."

"It won't get better. Harry, I had quite a few hours out there to watch the battle and think. Remember that afternoon when you told me all those stories of the dangers you've faced here? What do they have in common?"

Harry thought a second, "I could have died."

Marietta nodded, "and why do you train so hard?"

Harry looked down. "Because I never know when Voldemort is going to try again to kill me."

Marietta nodded more slowly. "And why were you not at Hogsmeade that day?"

"Because I am so anxious about people trying to kill me that I hex everything around me that moves."

"Harry, none of us has any guarantee that we'll live past the moment we are in now. But the prospects are different for some than for others. If I were a life insurance salesman, I don't think I'd be writing any Harry Potter policies. I love you, Harry. I am ever so grateful for the second chance you gave me, and all the training, and standing up for me, but most importantly for the hours we've spent together. You are the most wonderful person I've ever known, and I'd say that to anyone. I love you, Harry Potter, but I just cannot allow myself to be in love with you. I couldn't bear to see someone killed whom I loved as much as I could easily love you. Watching all that fighting made me realize I couldn't stand to live with that constant fear. I'm not brave like you are. Maybe it's just that I have a choice whether to bear it and you don't. Would you accept living with that fear if you had a choice?"

Harry felt sick to his stomach. "No, I … maybe. I don't know. I guess I understand what you're saying."

"You don't have to like it," she said softly.

"Well, that's big of you," said Harry bitterly. "So that's it, eh? 'Nice knowing you. It's been fun. Ta-ta. See you around. Don't call me, I'll call you.'?"

"Oh, Harry, I hope not. I hope we're still very special friends. I'll work out with you anytime, or go for walks; we can talk, and spend time together. Just please don't expect there to be a 'just the two of us.' Perhaps when this war is over, or if I become stronger, but I just can't give my heart to someone who attracts so much danger. Please say you understand."

Harry nodded reluctantly and she hugged him. He hugged her back and buried his face in her shoulder. Under his breath, he swore. She pulled him even closer, "I agree."

She pulled away and left. Harry stood there a long time, leaning against the wall with his hands on either side of the window, looking out at nothing in particular, seeing just the blackness he felt.

After a time, he felt a hand on his back. It was Hermione.

"Harry, are you alright?" she asked gently.

"Just dandy."

"No, you're not, Harry. I heard it all. I'm so sorry."

"Well, who can blame her. I've pulled away from everyone I love this whole year because of my fear of the danger, thinking I'd save myself some pain. Why should I expect her to do any different? I tried to avoid the pain and couldn't. She has a choice."

"I know. There's no one to blame - well, no one on our side. It's this awful war. The tension is terrible, but sometime sooner or later, it's going to come to open fighting, and we'll look back on this as a happy interval."

"Calmer, maybe. I don't see how this could be happy," said Harry. He turned around to face her. "Hermione, when is it my chance to love and to live? I tried not to love, but I couldn't make it that way. I don't want to be alone."

She hugged him and he hugged back, putting his head on her shoulder. "You're not alone, Harry. There are people who care very much for you. Not because of what they hope you'll do, but because of who you are."

They stood like that for several minutes. Suddenly Harry started back, pressing his eyes hard shut. He rubbed at his scar. He looked around in a panic.

"Where are they, where are the Weasleys?" he said loudly.

Hermione looked around as well. Madame Pomfrey had heard him ask and said, "They left together ten minutes ago."

Harry ran for the door and yelled, "Get them! All the Weasleys. To the dorm. Bill's in big trouble. The site's going to be destroyed! I'll tell Dumbledore!"

With that, Harry was gone out the door, with Hermione only a few steps behind headed to the dungeons.


	36. To the Rescue

Chapter 36 – To the Rescue

Harry went tearing madly up and down the various stairs and hallways to get to the Gryffindor dorm. If anyone could help, it was Dumbledore, and Harry had to get to his communicating mirror to call him. He was surprised at his own speed: although he had been doing a lot of running and usually pushed himself, he had not been running sprints, so he did not know that he could run this fast. He also was taking three or four stairs at a time, as he often did between classes just for the challenge, but now there was a purpose: Bill had to be warned of the immediate danger to him, his co-workers and the site he was working at.

Suddenly Harry went tumbling as the rug came out from under him. He heard a maniacal cackling and knew immediately what had happened.

"Peeves!" he shouted, picking himself up and resuming his run. "Now's not the time!"

Peeves popped up through the floor in front of Harry, causing Harry to pull up short.

"This is a great time for games, Potter. You seem stressed and you know how much I care about the students' welfare. You need some playtime. How about a song?"

Then Peeves puffed himself up tall, straightened the lapels on his sickly orange suit, and began to sing so loudly that dust fell from the candleholders:

Nasty, little Harry Potter,

Just a child, can't hold his water.

Should I tell the Weasley daughter: -

He put his hands where he hadna' oughta?

"Whatdya' think, Potter? Good for the year-end Feast? Help me write a few more verses."

Every time Harry tried to duck around Peeves, Peeves would get in his way. At the end of his patience, Harry remembered a way to deal with a poltergeist. He pulled his wand and shouted "Expecto Patronum" (though he hadn't needed to shout it in months, at a time like this shouting vented his annoyance and anxiety). The silver stag formed and speared Peeves with its antlers; the stag kicked up its heels and went tearing at full gallop down the corridor, with Peeves ensnared, screaming and cursing all the while. Harry never did see the stag dissipate and did not really care how far Peeves was carried away.

Harry came through the portrait-hole to the Gryffindor common room at a run. The room was packed with an after-Skirmish party. Almost all the Gryffindors were gathered in groups, re-enacting for each other their own and others' parts in the day's activities.

"Coach!" they all shouted when they saw Harry, as much a cheer as it was a greeting. This was obviously a group still so full of excess energy from the Skirmish that they could not rest if they had wanted to. Even the fifth- and seventh-years had put off taking up their OWL and NEWT studies for the time being. They all crowded toward Harry, wanting to share their stories and bring him into their activities.

Harry just pushed madly through, though it was like swimming through treacle, yelling "It's an emergency! Sorry, not now! Pardon me!" repeatedly. Harry saw Ron standing with several others talking animatedly. Ron scowled toward Harry and turned his back, but Harry grabbed him by the collar, yelling "It's Bill!" As Harry knew would happen, their anger with each other evaporated in the demands of the moment: pique was a luxury that could not be afforded when lives were at stake.

Harry flew up the stairs with Ron not far behind. He threw open his trunk and pulled things aside carelessly to get to the mirror. Grabbing it, he jumped onto his bed, calling for Professor Dumbledore before he even landed. There was no immediate response. Ron appeared in the door with a panicked, questioning look.

Before Ron could speak, Sirius's portrait asked "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Sirius!" said Harry, "It's Bill Weasley. He's in grave danger. I need to speak to Dumbledore. Can you go through the school portraits to find him?"

"I'm on it!" said Sirius, disappearing from the portrait.

Ron started to ask what was happening, when Ginny burst in interrupting with "What's going on?"

Harry started to explain, but not ten seconds after Ginny had come in, she was followed by Arthur and Molly Weasley and Hermione.

"Mr. Weasley! Can you contact Bill? Everyone at the site is in danger."

"Harry! Harry!" It was Dumbledore's voice from the mirror. "What is it, Harry? Sirius said there was an emergency."

"Voldemort's given up on trying to break into the site directly! He's going to do something to the site to keep others from it, too. He waited till dark so that all the goblins and wizards who have been working on it would be killed too, so they couldn't come back later to keep working on it!"

"Okay, Harry. I can take care of it. You and all the Weasleys go to Professor Weasley's office. I'll talk to you there," Professor Dumbledore said quickly, then disappeared from the mirror.

Harry stood there panting for a few seconds. Then Professor Weasley said, "Right, then. It's in Dumbledore's hands. As much as I would like to do something useful, there's nothing I can do that he won't be able to. Let's all head down. You can give us the details when we get there, Harry; it's best you don't tell about it where we can be overheard. Take the mirror with you, in case the Headmaster prefers to speak with you that way. Hermione, you come, too."

As Harry started for the door, Molly Weasley stepped in front of him and caught him in a bear hug. "I don't know what we'd do without you, Harry."

He broke away and stepped back. "Without me? Without me, none of these awful things would have happened. Bill wouldn't be under attack! Professor Weasley wouldn't have been bitten by that snake! Percy wouldn't have split with you last year if the Ministry weren't calling me a fruitcake. Ginny wouldn't have been possessed. You Weasleys are being torn apart because of me – and you hug me and thank me? You ought to be hexing me into St. Mungo's!"

"No, Harry! We'll have none of that. Those are evil things to be sure, but they were caused by evil people – not by you! You may be the focus, but you are not the cause and you cannot feel guilty. We knew what we were getting into when we accepted you into our home. We will not allow you to take blame for all this. Goodness knows you have burdens enough to carry without taking Voldemort's guilt as well."

"Absolutely," said Ron, putting his arm around Harry's shoulder.

Ginny took Harry's hand in both of hers. "Harry, I'll not listen to you taking the blame for what happened to me. Mum and Dad had taught me enough that I should have known better than to mess with a possessed object. As I've thought about it, I've realized that I was probably targeted because Dad was doing his job so well, not because we are your friends. But I knew better than to mess with that diary and I failed to follow the rules I had been raised with. I was the fool: you were the hero – got that!"

Harry nodded and gave her hands a squeeze. "Thanks. Maybe it's just that I am so sick and tired of living with all this danger."

Arthur Weasley put a hand on his shoulder. "Of course you are, Harry. We feel it too. You'd be a fool to feel otherwise. The most dangerous thing you ought to be facing is the next quidditch match. You should be able to have an interest in girls without having visions of them dead. I wish I could tell you when it would end, but I can't. But I can tell you this much – you'll have a pack of Weasleys with you all the way."

"Thank you. I cannot tell you what that means to me," said Harry.

"If that's settled, then, let's head down to my office," said Arthur. "Dumbledore'll be expecting us there."

"Erm, Professor Weasley," said Hermione quietly, "perhaps I should run on ahead and, erm, tidy up a bit … considering how things were when I got down there."

Arthur glanced at his wife and then said, "Oh … yes, Hermione, that would be good of you, since you're already been down there. Why don't you use the Floo and the rest of us will walk."

Ron looked at his father and then his mother and said, "Why, what's the …" Then he winced and said, "Oh, Mum! Dad!"

"Ewww!" said Ginny, laughing through her nervousness over Bill.

At Professor Weasley's office, Harry sat quietly, clinging to the mirror and staring at it as if it might run away. Arthur Weasley used the Floo network to keep Fred, George and Charlie informed, while Molly Weasley got Winky to bring in some tea, biscuits, and a few butterbeers. Ron and Ginny paced nervously, like caged animals. Hermione pulled up a chair behind where Harry was sitting and absent-mindedly rubbed his back as she nervously bit her lip. Harry never looked up as he explained what he could figure out about the situation. He didn't get very far before Dumbledore appeared in the mirror.

"Disaster averted!" he reassured them.

"And Bill?" said Molly.

"He's uninjured."

"That's not a very reassuring description, Albus," said Arthur. "Please - what is his situation?"

"When I reached him, he and a company of goblins were at the excavation and a sandstorm had just started. They thought it was just a typical desert storm and were going to wait it out. My message told Bill what Harry told me. Bill's message back said the storm was turning fiercer than most, so he was going to gather all the goblins next to the structure and conjure a shell over all of them. The sandstorm filled in the entire excavation, so they are currently buried under 60 feet of sand."

Both Weasley parents put their hands to their mouths; the children just stared in horror.

"They have enough air for days, and I have contacted the rest of the goblins there and confirmed that Bill and his company are all alive. The Egyptian goblins will begin digging them out, making it look like a body recovery effort, rather than a rescue. They will have to be excavated rather than Apparate out, as there are anti-Apparation charms in place that would even stop goblins and elves to protect against sneak attacks. It will take less time to dig them out than to adjust the spells, and they really do not want to weaken the site's protections anyway. They brought ample water with them, but they will get hungry. As long as they aren't attacked again, they will be fine."

"They won't be attacked," said Harry.

"He's returning here, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes,"

"Harry," said Dumbledore, "we need to go through what you are able to tell about Voldemort's thoughts. First, take me through exactly what you knew of the attack."

"Yes, Professor. As you know, I had been feeling his frustration growing for months. Finally, he decided that his efforts there were unavailing and there was a more promising path. He has not given up on getting what's in the … he thinks of it as a shrine. This other way involves doing something here in Britain. He didn't want anyone to open the shrine while he was away from the area, so he decided to make it inaccessible and to kill all those who were working on opening it. It was both for spite and to destroy any information they might have gained. The sharp pain came when he was feeling his excitement at killing them all, apparently as he was getting the sandstorm going. He felt himself very clever at coming up with a way to do both with one act, but I could not tell exactly what the plan was. I knew it was something like a flood, but not exactly that."

"Your connection has come a long way, Harry," said Dumbledore, "especially for reading from so far away. This is very disquieting. I hope that he is not equally able to read your mind."

"I believe he is, but he is rather contemptuous of me, so he only bothers when he wants something. Also, the more love I feel, the more unpleasant it is for him to look into my mind."

"Well, you're surrounded by people right now that are more than willing to help in that regard."

"I know, and I am so grateful that they have refused to run from me. Goodness knows they ought to. Professor …?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I didn't just feel pain in my scar or sense his thoughts. Some of the thrill and pleasure at killing filled me, too."

Dumbledore nodded. "And what is your reaction to that?"

"It scares me, and makes me a bit queasy. I know that people can often be pulled into doing things that they know they should not, that they normally would not, when an immediate source of pleasure beckons."

"Yes, Harry, it's called seduction. Do you think you want to kill for pleasure?"

"It fills me with revulsion, and yet, I remember so vividly the great sense of exultation Voldemort had as he started whipping up the sandstorm: it seemed very attractive."

"I am not surprised. This is the very nature of pleasure. As has often been said, 'how can anything that feels so good be wrong?' Of course, pleasure alone is not a proper guide for beings. There are good pleasures and bad pleasures, and it is up to us to choose which we will embrace."

"I train to fight and it feels good to me when I beat those I spar with. Is that bad?"

"I don't think so, Harry. Everyone wants confirmation that they do things well. Do you not also derive pleasure when your students succeed in what you are teaching them?"

Harry closed his eyes, smiled, and said emphatically, "When I've been working with someone to help them to get a new spell, especially the Patronus, and they finally do get it, I feel like I'm on top of the world."

Arthur Weasley reached to Harry and gave him an affirming pat on the shoulder.

"Yes, Harry, I know the feeling well," said Dumbledore, approvingly. "It is what keeps teachers teaching. Focus on your healthy pleasures – quidditch, teaching, the people you love – and you will strengthen yourself against the seductions of destructive urges."

"I feel stronger just for having told you about it, and getting your advice."

"Good, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Now, what do you know of Voldemort's current plans?"

"He still wants access to the shrine and whatever's in it. He thinks he has safeguarded it and is traveling back either to Britain or very nearby. He has people placed with some sort of capacity to get to it, but he's waiting for something to happen to strike. I'm not sure what, but it seems to have to do with the law to make the goblins take down their anti-Apparation spells, but it's not just that."

"Of course, "said Arthur, "the spells come down and he sends Death Eaters in for a quick raid."

"Perhaps," said Dumbledore, "But the vote on that won't come until late next month and that article in The Quibbler has done a marvelous job raising public sentiment against it. We stand a very good chance of getting it rejected."

"Besides," said Hermione, "our talks with Dobby's goblin friend Melony confirm that the goblins would never take down the protections of their homes. There would be a rebellion first."

Ron snapped his fingers, "That would provide an excuse for the Ministry to attack Gringotts. No doubt Vol…, Vol…, HE's got some people placed in the Ministry who could seize the scarab in the confusion."

"No doubt, Mr. Weasley," agreed Dumbledore.

"Professor," said Harry.

"Yes, Harry?" said Dumbledore.

"I know that what's been said makes sense, but I don't think that's it. There's something about overcoming the goblins' self-defense."

"I wondered about that, Harry, for two reasons. First, the goblins are quite formidable in their own right, especially in defense of their homes and property. The Ministry simply hasn't strength enough to attack Gringotts, although a siege could be laid. I doubt that even Voldemort could survive in his reborn body if he were to make a frontal assault on the goblins in their homes, so long as they are not otherwise weakened. And second, the new law would require removal of anti-Apparation spells from the homes, but it would not do so for the vaults. The spells on the vault containing the scarab itself, assuming it is there, must be overcome. The goblins can open the vaults, of course, but it is hard to imagine what would motivate them to betray the owners of a vault – they would sooner die, as it goes against what is almost the deepest magic of their kind."

"'Almost the deepest', Headmaster?" said Ginny, "what is deeper for them?"

"Excellent question, Miss Weasley: protection of home, which includes obedience to their glamdring, and the glamdring could not bring himself to order violation of the sanctity of the vault for anything less than protection of lives. But there are other ways to defeat protective spells long enough to remove a small package – unfortunately quite a number of them so we can't be sure what to protect against. Harry, does your scar tell you anything else?"

"Voldemort is going to sleep about now, quite pleased with himself over what he has done to Bill and the goblins there."

"That's another reason I didn't want Bill to suddenly evacuate. If he had it would be obvious that you were reading Voldemort's mind. He seems not to yet be aware of the range and detail you are capable of."

"Well, the less he thinks about me, the better I like it."

"I understand, Harry, but we both know that will be only a temporary respite."

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore," said Harry. Then realizing that matters were properly dealt with, Harry visibly relaxed from his tension. "Professor, is the occasional butterbeer one of those healthy pleasures I can enjoy?"

"Why, yes, it is, Harry, just like the sweets I favor. Just remember, though, as with the sweets, too much is too much. But please, go ahead and have one now. You deserve something pleasant. You have saved several lives tonight. All the Weasleys, and everyone who cares about them, have cause to celebrate."

"Most certainly, Albus," said Molly Weasley, as she tapped the top of a bottle of butterbeer with her wand and the cap flipped off. Smiling, with tears filling the corners of her eyes, she handed Harry the bottle and then gave him another enormous hug.

"Harry, it's okay to let yourself take credit for the good you do. Thank you again."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry, "I'll try to remember that."


	37. Quidditch Cup

Chapter 37 – Quidditch Cup

The Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff game was held on the last Saturday of April. As all the other teams had during the year, Ravenclaw intended to use the match to run up their score against a much weaker team. However, the Hufflepuff seeker again proved adept at finding the snitch, although he couldn't beat out his more experienced opposite in getting to and catching it. When Cho Chang grabbed it, she secured a 210 – 20 point win for Ravenclaw. This gave Ravenclaw a total of 770 points toward the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup with only the Gryffindor-Slytherin game to go.

Going into the game, scheduled for the second weekend in May, both teams were looking beyond just the match to the possibility of winning the Quidditch Cup. Slytherin had 570 total points and thus needed 200 points to win it, and Gryffindor had 520 points and needed 250 points to win the Cup. Gryffindor also had to beat Slytherin by at least fifty points. Tensions were high between Slytherin and both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, but the rivalry between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw was not sufficient to overcome the camaraderie of the DA. Indeed, the Ravenclaw students were just as active as Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's in protecting Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team from pre-game attacks by the Slytherins, particularly Draco Malfoy and his friends who were not in the DA Their words and actions confirmed they would do anything to win.

The morning of the game was a picture perfect mid-May day. Both teams took to the air knowing full well that their plans extended beyond just winning the current game. Katie Bell pointed out to the rest of the team that Slytherin was using both Crabbe and Goyle for beaters, which usually was a sign that a very physically aggressive game was planned. Ron had devised a mobility and avoidance based offense for just this possibility and instructed the chasers to use it. Both Seekers knew that while victory depended on their abilities, they also were not to go for the snitch before their Chasers had scored sufficient points to win the House Cup. At the toss of the Quaffle, Katie Bell was able to grab it and just as she was tossing it to Ginny she was hit hard by Crabbe acting as if he was trying to knock the Quaffle away. Madam Hooch issued a warning. Ginny in the meantime had already made for the goal and scored.

On the next play, Slytherin had the Quaffle and were working it toward the goal. Ginny intercepted the Quaffle but was immediately elbowed in the nose by Goyle, causing profuse bleeding. Madam Hooch called Goyle for cobbing and Ginny was given a penalty shot, which was blocked. Slytherin retrieved it and again was working toward the goal. Harry saw Draco Malfoy give a hand signal to Crabbe and Goyle. They both ran interference to allow Slytherin to make a scoring approach on the goal, and then circled around. They both began converging at top speed on the right goal just as the Slytherin Chaser made a slow half-hearted throw toward that same goal. Ron proudly headed off the quaffle and was immediately sandwiched by Crabbe and Goyle and dropped from his broom. Harry just had time to pull his wand and levitate Ron before he hit the ground. There was a time out while Andrew Kirke retrieved Ron's broom. Harry tried to set Ron down, but Ron could only stand on one leg. Hermione, who had been serving as the team trainer since she started healer training, ran out and checked him.

"Both bones in your lower leg are broken, Ron," she said. "Madam Pomfrey can fix you up – I'll take you up to the Hospital Wing."

"NO!" shouted Ron. "Splint it. I've broken it before. I'll keep playing. I may not be the best Keeper in the world, but there are no substitutions in Quidditch, so I'm all we've got. We have no chance without a defense."

Katie looked worried. "Ron, are you sure? That's got to hurt incredibly."

"I'll be fine. I won't have to put weight on it once I'm in the air," insisted Ron.

"Well, alright, but here's an idea," suggested Katie, "we'll make Slytherin think we're going to toss the Cup Ravenclaw's way. Harry will act like he's trying to get the snitch immediately, and they'll dog him instead of you."

"Let's go further than that. Harry," said Ron, "it's time to see what kind of moves you can make. You can't last long with all three of Malfoy and his goons after you. It's time to try a Wronski feint like you did at Christmas, only this time, the real thing: put them into the ground."

"I hate to injure anyone, but I watched them plot what they did to you, so they need a taste of their own medicine: I'll do it," said Harry.

"Harry," said Ginny, with a bit of exasperation, "after what Malfoy did to you at Halloween, you shouldn't have trouble finding motivation! Plant that troll into the turf!"

"Right!" they all shouted as they came out of their huddle.

After they were back in the air, Ginny and Katie took and made the penalty shots called on Crabbe and Goyle for blatching. Harry let the game go for awhile, during which time, Slytherin was able to score four goals. Ron was largely unable to effectively block with his leg in a splint. Harry then made a swing toward the stands and gave a poorly hidden smile, thumbs-up and blown kiss toward Marietta. He and she knew it was toward her, but to everyone else, who had known that he and Cho had dated the year before, it looked like he was telling Cho that he was going to swing the Cup toward her team as a ploy to get back in her favor again. The gesture was not lost on Malfoy, who signaled to Crabbe and Goyle. Harry immediately began his snitch-hunting pattern, with Draco keeping nearby and Crabbe and Goyle patrolling just a little further off.

Soon, Harry found his opportunity. Just as Slytherin's keeper blocked a shot, Harry began a full speed stoop toward the ground, appearing for all the world like he was going for the snitch. He even made little adjustments like he was seeing it shifting position. Draco was right on his tail and Crabbe and Goyle not far behind, but losing ground because of the strain on their brooms of handling so much more weight. Harry was stretching for the snitch not twelve feet from the ground at an 80 degree angle, when he suddenly withdrew his hand, locked his legs and arms around the broom and turned sharply under so that he was hanging from his broom as it came to within two feet of the ground before arcing back upward. Draco was caught completely by surprise and plowed straight into the ground, broom and all. There were several crackling sounds, as both broom and bones cratered into the sod. Crabbe and Goyle, who had lagged behind, were able to brake their brooms just enough to collapse to the ground without breaking their legs.

Madam Hooch called time as Slytherin's trainer came out. Malfoy had obviously broken too many bones to stay in the game, to say nothing of having an 18-inch shard of broomstick through his upper thigh. He was levitated and removed toward the Castle, but not before he called to Crabbe and Goyle to "Keep on Potter." The teams took to the air again, and true to their instructions, Crabbe and Goyle kept near Harry, but took every opportunity they could to pound the bludgers toward Ron and to personally collide with Gryffindor's chasers. As the game wore on, Gryffindor was looking more and more haggard. Katie signaled to Ron who called time out.

They met at the base of the goal, not setting down due to Ron's leg.

"What's up, Katie?" asked Ron.

"Ron, Harry, team, we have to make a decision. We're getting beaten up awfully out there. You can't stop goals, and we haven't scored in almost an hour. They already have 160 and we only have 40."

"So what are you saying?" asked Ron.

"I'd rather see the cup go to Ravenclaw. They've been playing good clean quidditch. I'm ready to see Harry end this now, let us enjoy beating Slytherin and let Ravenclaw have the Cup.

"Katie, I can't believe you're giving up," said Ron.

"Ron, I'm a seventh-year. Having another Cup would mean an awful lot to me, but I have to be realistic. We just can't take anymore. We've all been hit by the bludgers. We haven't been scoring goals. If we wait much longer, even Harry catching the snitch won't give us the win, so Slytherin will end up with winning both the game and the Cup. I'd rather just end it as soon as Harry can catch the snitch, salvage the dignity of winning the game and let Ravenclaw have the Cup."

The rest of the team agreed, so Ron said, "Right, then. At least the rest of us will have next year. But at least do your best to score while Harry's really seeking – maybe you can play up the fouls and get some foul shots in. Let's not entirely give up yet, alright?"

"You got it, Cap'n" said Katie, with a salute.

The break seemed to do the team some good. Sloper and Kirke began to be more effective keeping the bludgers aimed at Slytherin players, and the chasers were able to get several fouls called and made two of them. But then on a scoring pass, a Slytherin chaser blurted Ginny's broom and sent her right into the goal post. Her shoulder was visibly dislocated. She refused to leave the field, but was unable to throw or even run interference effectively. Slytherin began scoring again.

Finally Harry spied the snitch against the green of the Slytherin banner. He rocketed toward it with Crabbe and Goyle converging to where he was obviously headed. Harry saw it was going to be tight, and he would need to use the same buttonhook maneuver he had used to avoid the banner at Christmas. Just as he was about to grab the snitch, it darted to his right. He buttonhooked to the left and then around the banner to the right, coming up on the opposite side of the banner to grab the snitch. As he did, he saw Crabbe and Goyle, having already collided with each other, pound into the Slytherin banner. They lost their brooms, so they quickly grabbed onto the banner, as they were some 80 feet above ground. Harry heard a tearing and realized that the banner would not carry their weight. Crabbe and Goyle were obviously terrified. Suddenly the banner let go. They began plummeting to the ground. Harry grabbed his wand and levitated them gently down.

Gryffindor was ahead 210-190, but the acting Slytherin captain protested to Madam Hooch that Slytherin should get two penalty shots for Harry's use of his wand on opposing players. Madam Hooch ruled that as the use of the wand came after the snitch had been caught, the game was already then over and no foul was committed. A rousing cheer came up from the Gryffindor fans and a tumultuous din from the Ravenclaw fans.

Harry set down and went to check on Ginny and Ron. Hermione was attending to them, as well as the other Gryffindor chasers, preparing them for the trip to the Hospital Wing. Harry was just able to see that they were going to be taken care of, when he was seized by the Ravenclaw team and fans chanting "Coach, Coach, Coach, Coach." They lifted him up to carry him off the field. The Gryffindor team smiled and waved him on.

Katie shouted, "Go on, you deserve a celebration – catch up with us later."

Ron and Ginny waved him on as well. "Madam will fix us up fine – come around later."

Harry tossed his broom to Neville for safekeeping and allowed himself to be the centerpiece of the Ravenclaw celebration. He was among friends and he had after all just secured his own team's win in the game, if not the Cup.


	38. Ravenclaw Common Room

Chapter 38 – Ravenclaw Common Room

It seemed odd to Harry to be carried off from the Quidditch pitch, still in his Gryffindor quidditch robes, on the shoulders of all these Ravenclaws. But then, he thought, 'these are all friends and they are celebrating the results of something I did, and I'm happy for their happiness.' Harry knew that Madam Pomfrey would have no trouble handling his teammates' injuries. He decided to relax and enjoy the tide of celebration.

As they made their way to the castle, Harry noticed Luna Lovegood gesturing to him. She kept tapping her forehead with the heel of her hand and pointing to him. Harry checked his head but felt nothing. Finally she worked her way into the mass of students carrying him toward the dungeons where the Ravenclaw dorm was and slipped him a scrap of parchment. He opened it and found it said "hit your head on the lintel." He hoped it would make sense when they got to the Ravenclaw common room and decided he would play along. Luna was not a practical joker, after all, so it was probably good advice.

They proceeded down to the dungeon, making no effort to hide the route or the password from Harry. Harry was thrilled and honored at the show of trust and the change from previous years. They came to a dark oaken panel flanked by two sets of armor. Stuart Ackerley spoke the password to the left-hand set. The panel lifted ("very like a muggle garage" thought Harry), and they entered a narrowing tunnel. Before long they had to shift him to just two shoulders, and Michael Corner and Terry Boot each took a side.

Harry saw a cherrywood lintel that couldn't have been more than seven and a half feet up over a stone door barely wide enough for one large man. Su Li ran ahead and opened the door with a touch and Harry finally saw what Luna meant about hitting his head, only the note had said to do it, rather than warning him to watch out. As they approached the lintel Harry prepared himself and ducked down to fit through, but made sure that he clunked his head against it so that it was much noisier than it was painful. A cheer went up from all the Ravenclaws, so Harry understood it to be some sort of House tradition. Finally they were all inside, but before Terry and Michael would put him down, Cho gestured for them to keep holding him and jumped onto a large rectangular table. Then she pulled out a jingly three pointed jester's hat and pressed it onto Harry's head.

"What's this?" said Harry, reaching up for the hat.

"Oh, no, Harry, don't remove it," said Cho, laughing happily and wagging a finger at him, "all our guests get to wear the snogging hat when they first visit."

Harry looked at her sidelong. "Snogging hat – is it enchanted and what do I have to do?"

"Oh, yes, of course it's enchanted, this is Hogwarts after all, and we Ravenclaws take pride in our charms! If you try to pull it off before you meet the terms, your hair will stay attached to it and grow to fill in the space between it and your head – it will just keep growing and if you cut it, it will reattach. What you have to do to remove it is get a kiss from every girl here," explained Cho.

"Well, finally a charmed object I can appreciate," said Harry. "So, Cho, you're right here. Let's have a start."

"Not so fast, Harry, a couple of speeches first. First me, as the captain of the team, I want to thank you for a masterful catch and not letting our last game get in the way of things. By the way, so everybody knows, that was a grand ruse making Malfoy think you were planning to throw the cup our way. One thing you ought to learn as a Seeker is that most anything the other Seeker does is a trick, and you fooled him twice today. Brilliant!"

Cho started cheering for Harry and waving her arms for the others to join in, which they did.

When that cheer died down, she went on, "At least as important, we also want you to be here for our celebration to thank you for what you've done for us and the whole school with the DA. We've all become better, more confident witches and wizards, and better friends with all the other houses. We know you've put a lot of yourself into it, and we really appreciate it. There was a time when you were just the 'Famous Harry Potter' - or maybe that was 'Crazy Harry Potter' - and our quidditch enemy, but now you're our friend and our coach."

"Coach! Coach! Coach! Coach!" went up the cheer until he lifted his hands. He worked himself off of Michael and Terry's shoulders onto the table. "Let me assure you," he said to them all, "that the appreciation is mutual. And not just from me, but from students throughout Hogwarts. I have been so impressed with all that you have accomplished this year, and I know that I have been made a better and stronger wizard by sharing this training with all of you. As for the game, it feels a bit odd to be celebrating losing the Quidditch Cup, but under the circumstances, it's just fine by me. For nearly two years, and particularly this year, my eyes have been on a far greater prize than the Cup – a time when we can all live without fear. I believe when all good people join together to prepare to resist those who would harm and oppress us, we move toward that goal. I am thrilled to spend some time with you good friends who have worked so hard to bring us all closer to that time."

A further cheer went up and Harry beamed at them. He turned to Cho, who was still on the large table, and, taking her hand to pull her toward him, he said, "C'mere Cho, you're first."

"Well, okay then. I guess I've got to show the others how. After all," she winked at the Ravenclaw girls, "I've done this with him before."

She tilted her head upward and let Harry bend down a bit to kiss her. Instead of the expected light peck though, he gave her a solid and enthusiastic kiss, lasting no less than a quarter of a minute. He lifted up, gave a cheery jingle to the bells on the snogging hat, and grinned at her. She acted dizzy and mouthed "Whew!" while miming wiping sweat from her forehead. The Ravenclaws cheered and Harry jumped down from the table, and then lifted Cho down. He went about the Ravenclaws, greeting them all, jostling with the boys and collecting additional kisses from the girls.

Food, pumpkin juice and butterbeer were brought in, and Professor Flitwick himself made a point of bringing Harry a butterbeer. At that point, Harry finally got a chance to have a seat and chat for a few minutes and look around the Ravenclaw common room. It looked very much like a very plush and comfortable library, with books lining most walls where there were not fireplaces or magically conjured picture windows. There were balconies surrounding the central area with various tables, nooks, and alcoves for study, games, or conversation.

"Wow," said Harry to Professor Flitwick, "I had no idea what Ravenclaw's common room was like. I'd better not tell Hermione Granger about this, or she'll be too jealous."

Professor Flitwick laughed and chirped, "Yes, she would indeed have done well with us, but I cannot deny she has done very well where she is."

"Oh, absolutely. I know I'd be lost without her," said Harry.

"Perhaps her placement had as much to do with you as it did with her, although from what I have heard, being around you has likewise brought out the best of Gryffindor qualities in her," observed Professor Flitwick.

"I don't know as I can claim any credit. I think being very brave is a part of the job description for being my friend."

They heard a slight whimper and then quick footsteps. Harry turned and through a bookshelf saw a figure heading hurriedly away. He needed only a glimpse to see it was Marietta.

"Don't discount your influence, my boy. I can't tell you how much easier teaching has been this year: it's unmistakable. All the students in the DA have been mastering their skills much more readily, and I can see them behaving more personably and cooperatively with others. I don't know if it is the sense of a higher purpose, or spending time in a large group, or maybe it's just you rubbing off on them, Potter, but it certainly makes teaching easy. Keep it up!

"Oh, I don't know if you've had much time to stay in touch with Dobby with all you've been doing, but he and Melony are growing yet closer still. I have little doubt that if the goblins could recognize Dobby as one of them, we'd have a marriage in no time. Aah, but goblins too often value gold only for the glitter."

As Harry listened to Professor Flitwick, his scar started to hurt and then became very intense. As it became too intense, he pressed his hand against the scar and started rubbing it.

Professor Flitwick nodded knowingly and smiled. "Forgive me for enjoying your pain, Potter, but it represents good news indeed. The Wizengamot was set to vote today on the Apparation Charm law. Now I can play the mind-reader: The enemy is angry because the law has been turned down. Does that fit with what you are feeling?"

"Yes, mostly," said Harry, "but there's something more. There's disappointment that there won't be a rebellion just now, and he's determined to pursue another plan."

"Well, Potter, we'll keep our eyes and ears open then, shall we not? I'd better go and report to the Headmaster. Before I go, though, it looks like you could use some help with that hat. Let's see, I saw you already with Miss Brocklehurst, Miss Patil, and Miss Li. How about Miss Quirke and Miss Turpin?"

"Yeah, I've kissed them." He looked around, remembering whom he had kissed. "I think I'm only missing Luna and Marietta."

"Well, then, I don't see Miss Edgecombe around but there's Miss Lovegood over there. I'm sure she'll give you the help you need. I'll see you Monday, or sooner if Dobby and Melony ask to drop in on you during their date this evening."

"Either way, I'll look forward to it," said Harry, shaking Flitwick's hand and then walking over to sit next to Luna.

"I suppose you want a kiss," she said offhandedly.

"Well, not if it's going to bring you down."

"Oh, it's not," she said with a smile, "not me anyway."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Marietta. I see things, you know, that many others don't pay attention to," said Luna, then adding offhandedly, "Of course, I miss some things that others catch. She hasn't relaxed since the game started and those Slytherins were playing so roughly. She reacted a little when the others were hurt, but looked like she would cry when you got hit and when you did that maneuver that got Malfoy. I saw that she stood on a balcony and watched you speak to us all with very faraway eyes. Oh, and she has watched every kiss you've shared this afternoon. I don't think others have noticed, but I notice."

Then Luna smiled, "I'd say it's not the sort of interest one has from afar. You two have been seeing each other, haven't you?"

Harry smiled. "You clever Ravenclaw. Yes, we did for just a little bit, a couple of months, I reckon. Then she broke it off."

"The danger?"

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"Well, she reacted most adversely to the risks and to the kisses. Of course, she could have prevented the kisses by being there to give them herself. We don't pull out the Snogging Hat for guests who have steadies. That leaves the danger. Besides, I already know she doesn't deal well with danger."

"Wow," said Harry, "if it wasn't my life you were dissecting, I'd want to listen to you all day explaining things."

Luna started laughing uproariously, like he had just recited the funniest limerick ever. "Harry, you could have done that any time. Ah, but you do have a lot to take you away from such things, don't you? Oh, well, someday you'll be able to dip your hands into the water for a long cool drink."

"Erm, okay. Say, do you know where Marietta is?" asked Harry.

Luna shot out her hand through an open spot on a shelf and grabbed a piece of cloth. "Right here – listening all the time. Marietta, you come here and talk to him. Harry, I'll give you my kiss now. I can't tell you if or how you'll get the last one you'll need."

She gave him a quick kiss and left the two of them alone at the alcove she had been in.

Marietta sat next to him and said tersely, "So, do you want to just get it over with?"

"No, not just yet," answered Harry.

"Well then, what?"

"You know I'd like to have a lot more, openly, till … I don't know till when. I want to be able to find out more about us and see how far things really could go. I still care for you, Marietta. I still hurt for you."

"I do, too, Harry. And I hate it. I just can't deal with it. You weren't even injured beyond bruises and I was nearly a basket case. What would I do if you were really hurt? How would I be if we really were a couple? I just don't know how to be brave. That's why we can't …," she trailed off.

"Right then, if that's the way it must be, " said Harry, "Just give me a last kiss, just enough to let me get this hat off, if that's all you can stand of me."

Marietta stood up, drawing Harry up with her. She looked deep into his eyes and lifted up to kiss him, pulling him close, wrapping herself up in him, losing all sense of time in him. Suddenly, they both heard a howl.

"Whoooo-ooo! Snog him, Marietta!" It was Cho, still in a celebratory ecstasy.

"Marietta," she said, "we have got to get you a boyfriend, if that's how you kiss Harry just to get the snogging hat off. You'd do wonders for a boy like that!"

Harry smiled knowingly, looking into Marietta's eyes. "Yes, she could make a boy very happy indeed."

Then he turned to Cho, tossing her the hat. "Thanks for having me over here, Cho. I am truly happy for Ravenclaw and pleased to have been included in the celebration, but I've really got to get up to the Hospital Wing and check on my team."

Cho hooted again and yelled, "Thanks again, Harry. See you at Monday's run."

Then Cho turned to Marietta and said, "Come on, you can't mope around after a kiss like that. Let's go find some games."

Harry walked over to the stone door, which opened as he approached it. He reached up and placed his hands over the door, leaning, and looked back at Cho and Marietta. Marietta was looking back toward him, even as Cho was pulling her along. Harry patted the lintel as he passed through and then the stone door closed behind him.


	39. The Quibbler was Right!

Chapter 39 – The Quibbler was Right!

As is usually the case, the weather in late May and early June was delightful – mostly clear, but with frequent enough rains to make all the land verdant. Most of Hagrid's creatures were in mating season, and there were extra class sessions for the 6th and 7th years on the special problems of breeding magical creatures. Apparation class was culminating in testing for licensure, and everyone who stuck out the whole class passed the basic personal apparation license test – except for Neville. He asked Madam Hooch if he could take the program again the next year and she promised he could. Harry passed the highest level apparation test, usually given only after 3 years of personal apparating. This included apparating with beings and the requirements were so stringent that it was not unusual for no one to receive the license in any particular year. Harry had taken remarkably to apparating and so set new records on all portions of the test.

The DA's progress was a thing of wonder. The Spring Skirmish had only served to whet students' appetites to practice and improve their skills all the more. Harry made a point of staging an exhibition with Marietta for the benefit of her students, without saying that he wanted to show them she was as capable as anyone else. He had been tempted to arrange for her to square-off against Ron, but he was not sure she would restrain herself. Ron was usually a better fighter, but why take chances? Sparring against Harry, she did not even have to limit the type of spells she used, except as to Unforgiveables. Harry arranged with her beforehand that she would use spells and techniques normally only seen in the advanced DA sessions so that her students would see the extent of her skills.

As May proceeded, Harry thought that outwardly everything seemed to be going swimmingly. But Harry could feel in his scar that dark matters were afoot. He did not know what form they would take nor when they would arise. He could only wait.

On the first Sunday of June, Harry awoke with his roommates as usual and joined the streams of students heading out to the lake for the early morning run. It was a credit to their determination, thought Harry, that the numbers had not dwindled even though testing, including OWLs and NEWTs, were to start this week. The predawn twilight had just begun as Harry rounded the last bend of the shore of his first circuit of the lake. Suddenly Dobby and Melony apparated in front of him. Melony was wringing her hands and Dobby was hopping from foot to foot.

"Harry Potter! Harry Potter! They're attacking," shouted Dobby.

Harry looked up at the castle. "Who's attacking what, Dobby? I don't see anything going on here!" More and more students were starting to gather. Professor Weasley also was coming around the shore bend.

"What's happening here, Harry? Some sort of problem?" he asked.

"Begging sirs' pardon" said Dobby. "Melony has just come to me by herself to get help. Minister Fudge is leading an army against Gringotts!"

"Fudge?" said Harry. "Melony, did the goblins start a rebellion?"

"No, Mr. Potter, with the Apparation Charm Law being rejected, things have calmed down greatly in the hullabaloos."

Hermione spoke up, "But Melony, why did you need to come here? There must be a couple of thousands of goblins under Gringotts – defending their home they are a match for all of the ministry's aurors."

"Well, Miss, first it's not aurors. We know most of the aurors and there's not one among them. But what's worse is that they have a couple of huge beasts that shine sunlight! Several goblins were killed by heliopathy at the doors. And these beasts are strong enough that they broke down our main doors. We had to retreat from the lobby underground. The walls are protected from magical attack, but the beasts are battering through to the underground chambers by brute strength. That's when I came here."

"So The Quibbler was right about Fudge creating a private army with heliopaths," said Ron. "Dad, you can call in aurors, can't you?"

"Normally that would be a possibility, although I'm not sure what they would do against Fudge. However, today the aurors are all occupied. The Death Eaters who were captured last year are at the Ministry and were restored to their proper ages in preparation for trial this week. I didn't want to worry anyone before, but we received word almost an hour ago of an attack commenced by other Death Eaters and supporters to free them. All of the aurors and all our friends good at dueling are there, including Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick."

"A diversion," said Ron, "but which is the diversion for the other?"

"It doesn't matter now, Ron, perhaps it's a divide and conquer strategy," said Harry, "but right now, there's no one else who can save the goblins."

"Harry, I can't let you go," said Professor Weasley.

Harry looked at him very seriously until Professor Weasley shook his head. "Oh, what am I saying? I couldn't stop you if I tried."

Harry looked seriously at him. "I hate to put you in a bad position Mr. Weasley, but someone needs to deal with those beasts, then the goblins could deal with the wizards. But we can't get to the beasts from the rear: that's where the army will be, behind their heliopaths, driving them on to break through the barriers and kill any goblins. Melony, can you get me into your hullabaloo?"

"Like this, I am only strong enough to Apparate myself," said Melony. "Dobby is not a wizard so he can Apparate himself. He would not be able to bring a wizard in, but I told Grishnack of your pledge of support and he modified the charm to allow you to Apparate in and out. He believed from what he had heard that he could trust you, so that at the least it couldn't hurt. Now it may pay off."

"Alright, then, Dobby, I have my wands: would you get my robe before we go?" said Harry, and immediately Dobby disapparated and seconds later popped back.

"You know, Dad," said Ron, "Harry's going to try to do something about the beasts inside Gringotts: maybe we can assemble outside and try to weaken or dislodge the army from there. Or if the goblins can counterattack, maybe we can hold Fudge's army inside the lobby so they can't disapparate and escape."

A cheer went up. "Yeah, let's go."

Professor Weasley raised his hand to quiet them. "This is wrong, children. Very, very wrong."

Then he looked around at them. "But we have to do something. However, we will do so as safely as possible. Here's what we'll do. Harry, you and Dobby see if you can do anything about the heliopaths. Take no poor risks and get out if you have to, but if there's anyone who can come up with a plan, it's you, Harry. And never, ever let Mrs. Weasley know I agreed for you to do this! As for the rest of you, Ron and the rest of us who can Apparate that distance will go to the alley beside Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I'll go to the alley first. Ron, McMillan and Granger will guide off of me. Dobby, please get the robes and wands for the four of us right now."

Dobby disapparated with a sudden crack.

Professor Weasley continued. "Ron, McMillan and I will reconnoiter to establish a positioning plan around Gringotts and possible strategies for counter-attack. The rest of you who can apparate there will get your robes and guide off of Granger and her wand to the alley. Third years and higher who can't apparate, get your robes and wands and meet at my office. Ginny and Lovegood will coordinate using the Floo Network to get you to Weasley Wizard Wheezes – oldest first, please! At first we will just position ourselves to prevent any of Fudge's army from escaping. Harry, if you cannot do anything about the beasts, apparate to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and tell us. We won't launch an attack ourselves if the goblins can handle things from inside the bank. If they can't, we'll have to reconsider our position. The rest of you please just stay here. We'll already have plenty of wandpower if we get a chance to use it."

Another cheer went up. Dobby returned with robes and wands for Professor Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and Ernie.

"Harry, you, Dobby and Melony had better get into Gringotts' right now. If you can't do anything about the heliopaths, we won't have the strength of the goblins, and we'll have a very different problem. But be very careful, son."

Harry wanted to hug Professor Weasley for calling him 'son', but instead he just nodded to Melony and Dobby. "Melony, you and Dobby go first. I'll guide off of you."

"Make sure you squat to my height," Melony reminded. "You know the ceilings are very low for wizards."

Then Melony and Dobby disapparated as the first rim of the sun appeared, bloody red. Harry was not two seconds behind, and the reconnoiter team went as soon as they had thrown on their robes. Then the rest headed for the castle.

Harry apparated behind the main door of Grishnack's hullabaloo. Grishnack, with perhaps five dozen goblins behind him, was speaking to Melony. "We knew you were going for help, but we thought that would mean more aurors. All you could bring was an elf and a boy?"

Harry startled as a deep slow familiar voice rumbled behind him. It was Kingsley Shacklebolt, so crowded by the low ceiling that he was seated on the floor. "Not just any boy, Grishnack, Harry Potter."

"Mr. Shacklebolt," exclaimed Harry, "What are you doing here?"

"The same as you, Potter," he replied, "Making my stand to defend an oppressed minority. I said you'd have to decide where you stand: I see you've made your choice. It appears the goblins altered the anti-Apparation Charm for you as well. I'm glad you made the decision to stand with us." Then he gestured to the low ceiling. "Well, not exactly standing. Grishnack, the odds have changed dramatically, if even half the stories I have heard are true."

"Elf," Grishnack said to Dobby, "I told you before you were only allowed in here as an injured guest, and that you should stay away. Why are you here?"

"Melony asked me, sir," said Dobby. "And beg pardon about your rules, but Dobby is here to fight for the goblins, not against them, and you do not have too many fighters here who can tolerate light."

"Well said. Hard times lead to strange arrangements," said Grishnack, "but is there anything that can be done? We have been unable to stand against these beasts. Shacklebolt tried stunning them and even the killing curse, and the spells glanced off."

"You've seen them then. What do you know about them?" Harry asked Shacklebolt.

"They're graphorns, Potter. They've broken through the back of the lobby and are progressing down the ramps of the vault chamber. I just got back from checking: they were already on level 4 and moving down with just three levels to go."

"Graphorns! The Quibbler was right again. But they only generate a weak light. Fudge must have modified them to generate very strong sunlight. If they are under control, they must also have been modified to be more docile. Perhaps in the course of modification, their other defenses have been weakened."

"You couldn't tell it by me. I hit them with my best spells – nothing!"

"Hagrid talked with us about graphorns this year. Now what was it he said?" Harry said while stroking his chin and thinking. "I remember now: he said he had only seen them brought down by ten wizards hitting them with stunners at the same time. But if these have been modified, maybe three stunners at the same time will be adequate. Let's you, Dobby and I pop out to the chamber and hit them with a stunner each and see what happens."

"There are side tunnels at each level for security," said Grishnack, pointing to a framed map on the wall, "they overlook the ramps and you will be able to Apparate there and attack."

They coordinated their Apparation plans and their timing. They counted down, then with a crack, all three disapparated. Ten seconds later they reapparated.

"Well?" said Grishnack.

"Nothing," said Shacklebolt, "even though the elf was able to use a stunner from each hand. And they have just reached level 6 now."

"Four stunners and still moving: then there is no hope," said Grishnack grimly, "you three may as well escape. As for us, goblins do not abandon their homes."

"Not just yet. I have an idea," said Harry, looking at his watch and counting on his fingers.

"How fast can you repeatedly Apparate, Mr. Shacklebolt?" asked Harry.

"About once a second. Why?"

"Not good enough, and you're too large for me to take fast. How about you, Dobby?"

"About the same, sir, why?"

"Dobby, will you trust me to apparate you?" asked Harry.

"Dobby trusts that Harry Potter can do whatever he says he will do," replied Dobby.

Harry pointed out on the map. "We need to hit the graphorns with at least ten stunners at the same time. But they don't have to be from different beings. I can apparate three times a second, even with a medium-sized creature, if I use my left hand wand. It takes a two and a half seconds for a stunner to reach the sixth level from the topmost side tunnel. Dobby, you'll be on my back, and I'll use my left hand wand to Apparate to the mouths of each of the seven security side tunnels on the sides opposite the graphorns. See - here. I'll use my right hand wand to fire between each Apparation, and you will cast stunners with both of your hands. The spacing is regular so that all twenty-one stunners will reach the graphorn at the same time, if we have aimed well. We only have to do a little less than 50 per cent."

"Okay," said Dobby.

"OKAY?" shouted both Grishnack and Shacklebolt. The rest of the goblins murmured to themselves.

Grishnack continued, addressing Dobby. "He says he's going to apparate faster than anyone else is known to do, taking you with him, while the two of you fire stunners between each apparation, with virtually no time to aim, and if either of you fires a stunner while you are disapparated it will recoil upon you, and all you say is 'okay'?"

"Harry Potter says he can do it. Dobby trusts Harry Potter."

Harry smiled. "Anyway, it's the only plan we've got. We'll be moving too fast for them to hit us. The question is if we can actually hit the graphorns. Dobby, let me help you get up on my shoulders: hook your feet in my armpits, with an arm extended on each side of my head. Look at the map and see how you need to shift your aim with each apparation. There won't be time to visually aim. We'll go for the front one first. Ready? On the count of three – One, Two, Three!"

With a crack they disappeared. The seconds ticked by. No one drew a breath. After five seconds, which passed like twenty minutes, they returned with a crack.

"Woo-hoo!" they cheered.

"One down, one to go," shouted Harry.

"You did it?" said Shacklebolt, awestruck. He disapparated, and in five seconds returned. "They did it – the front one is collapsed and the invaders are trying to get it off the tracks."

"I wouldn't have believed it. There is hope after all. Can you do it again?" asked Grishnack.

"We aim to," said Harry, panting. "Let me catch my breath – that took a lot out of me."

Suddenly they heard a great thud.

Shacklebolt disapparated and then reappeared. "They got the first one off the tracks. That was it landing on this level."

Harry took a deep breath. "Okay, no time to waste. At least they make a big target – that really helps."

"I've got to see this," said Shacklebolt. "I'll go to this other tunnel over here, Potter, and I'll add my own stunner in for good measure."

"On the count of three, then," said Harry. "One, Two Three!"

With a crack, the three of them disapparated. As before Harry apparated from tunnel to tunnel, he and Dobby firing stunners at the graphorn, which had reached the seventh level adjacent the security tunnel. The last stunners they fired were almost point blank. As they fired those last spells, a stunner from above struck Harry in the chest, throwing him out from under Dobby and against the tunnel wall. He bounced back off it and fell, just as the light from the graphorn was extinguished. The great beast collapsed and rolled on top of Harry's left leg, crushing it and pinning Harry in place. Harry could hear the army retreating in the confusion, but knew that it would not take long for them to resume operations, now that they were so far into Gringotts.

Shacklebolt apparated to Harry's side. "Guard him!" he ordered Dobby. "I'll tell Grishnack's hullabaloo and they will tell the other hullabaloos that the heliopaths are down and they can attack. That will drive the army away from here and we'll take care of Potter."

He disapparated and within seconds Harry could hear the muffled sound of twenty goblins disapparating to the other hullabaloos of Gringotts. In seconds, Harry saw all the doors open wide and howling streams of enraged goblins rushed out screaming, "Fight like mothers!"

The sound was deafening as the battle was joined. The chambers were lit brightly by the rapidly exchanged spells. Harry was glad for the shelter of the security tunnel as bodies of both goblins and wizards began raining down past them to the nearby floor, landing with sickening thuds. Harry was still trapped by the graphorn on his leg as Minister Fudge, looking completely dazed and addled, climbed over it and drew his wand.

"I should have done this long ago, you troublesome pest!"

Before Fudge could pronounce any spell, Dobby shouted 'Asseverate', firing a cutting spell at him that ripped him into two pieces.

Grishnack, Melony and Shacklebolt came out looking for Harry. When they found him, Shacklebolt protected them while Grishnack levitated the graphorn as Dobby and Melony dragged Harry out from under it. All above them, every color of spell was flying every which way.

"Melony, tend to him, let no harm come to him – he is the truest of goblin friends," said Grishnack. "I must join the battle."

"Dobby," said Harry. "Go with him – show him just what kind of a being you are."

"Grishnack," said Shacklebolt, "you goblins are more than a match for these. I would never be forgiven if I left Potter under these circumstances."

"So be it, my friend, we would have him safe as well" said Grishnack. He turned to Dobby. "To the battle then: stick close to me so the other goblins know whose side you are on!"

"Fight like mothers!" squeaked Dobby, as they disapparated to the battle.

"Mr. Potter," said Melony, "if you can tell me what to do, I will try to ease your pain until you can get to a wizard healer. I'm afraid my remedies might not be appropriate for other than goblins."

"Let me see about him," said Shacklebolt. "One can't be an auror without knowing a bit about battle wounds."

Shacklebolt squatted down to Harry and began checking his crushed left leg. Then he checked Harry's pulse at his neck. Suddenly he pulled a long thin stiletto knife out and held it to Harry's throat, as he reached with his other hand, grabbing Harry's wands and tossing them aside.

"I thought they'd never leave. Now it's time for this nasty little goblin to get me what I came for."


	40. Darkness

Chapter 40 – Darkness

Harry felt the point of the blade digging into his throat. He lifted his head away until it was pressed against the rock wall he was leaning against. He had to speak through clenched teeth.

"What are you saying? What is this about?" asked Harry. He suppressed the urge to summon his wands or try Expelliarmus. With the tip of the stiletto pressed under his chin, those would be too slow.

Shacklebolt smiled. "You have interfered with my plans, Potter, by killing my lovely pets. There's something here I came for. I've been working for years to get it, and I'm not about to get this close and go away without it."

"The scarab?" asked Harry.

Shacklebolt's laugh was deep but cold. "2 points Gryffindor – you've done your homework. Yes, my master has need of it."

"But … you're an auror? Don't they check for the Dark Mark?" asked Harry incredulously.

"They'd be foolish not to – but not all of the Dark Lord's servants bear the Dark Mark – I know you've met Mr. Pettigrew - and not all bonds can be detected," replied Shacklebolt.

"So it was you who had Fudge under the Imperius!"

"Arthur would be so proud – 2 more points Gryffindor! But that occurred only recently, actually. That bloated fool hated these vermin as much as I do. I merely needed to nudge his mind toward private schemes to destroy them, nothing as crude at first as the Imperius. He was easy putty to me: I only had to remove memories of reasons to not destroy goblins. It was his idea to modify graphorns: he was quite the schemer in his own right. I made sure he put me in charge of the project, privately of course. It was rewarding enough to oversee development of a weapon to lay these rats' nests bare and exterminate them, but my real goal has been to get the scarab for my master. That is why I have posed as their friend. I fooled them as easily as I have fooled everyone else. It's good to enjoy your work, Potter – too bad you'll never have the chance to know. By the way, how is it that you are not unconscious from my stunner? It has brought down bigger men than you before."

Harry glared at him. He realized he needed to delay in hopes someone would arrive.

"I don't know; I've been treated with lots of murtlap this year; that might have helped. How can you do this - you fought the Death Eaters last year at the Ministry?"

"Yes, cover had to be maintained, and lacking an excuse to not go, I had to put in an appearance and make it believable. I actually accomplished far less than I might have – many of the Death Eaters are not such formidable fighters. It is one thing to make sneak attacks, as they most commonly have done, and quite another to engage in a pitched battle."

"You protected us all by modifying Marietta's memory last year!"

"Cover had to be kept – besides, I knew my master needed you to retrieve the prophecy concerning the two of you for him. You could not do that if Fudge had you arrested."

"And what about that goblin who died, Griball - I just remembered that you were at Gringotts' the day Griball disappeared."

"Yes, I needed a goblin to test our heliopaths on, and he went off by himself to sulk. I followed him and lent a sympathetic ear, then suggested we go to my home for some goblin mousewine. I was well-known down here as the goblins' best but secret friend, so he actually believed I had such a vile brew. The heliopaths worked wonderfully, as you obviously have heard. It was remarkable how many times we had to revive him so we could do more tests. Fortunately I had learned quite a bit of goblin-healing when I visited down here."

Melony gasped when she learned that Griball had been subjected to heliopathy regularly and growled at learning that goblin-healing had been used to prolong such suffering.

"Melony!" snarled Shacklebolt. "Don't even consider trying to do anything: if you make a move I don't order or if you disapparate, this blade will be in Potter's brain before he draws his next breath."

Harry swallowed nervously and tried to keep Shacklebolt talking. "So the plan was to drive the goblins into rebellion so that you could kill them all with heliopathy, and then break into the vault to steal the scarab."

"Exactly, Potter! Five points Gryffindor! And it was working very well, too, until you and your friends calmed the goblins and got the anti-Apparation law blocked. Then my master lost patience. That's when we realized we could combine missions – let Fudge's private army wipe out the goblins, with me here to collect the scarab, while my master's other servants broke open the Ministry cells."

"Did Dumbledore never have you examined by legilemency?"

"Of course, but occlumency is studied by all the aurors. Some are merely passable, but I made sure I could not only protect my mind, but present an innocent façade. I feel you are trying to read me even now, in your clumsy, rudimentary way. As you can see, I'm every bit as good at protecting myself as your _dear_ Professor Snape."

Harry looked at him suspiciously. "Are you really Kingsley Shacklebolt?"

The wizard with the knife at Harry's throat smiled. "I hope you have enough sense not to trust the word of someone who holds a knife at your throat."

"Well, both plans are failing. Dobby and I have stopped your heliopaths and forces already are protecting the Ministry."

"Ah, well, I do not know what is happening at the Ministry. That's not my mission. As for my part in the day's events, while it is unfortunate that more goblins were not exterminated - yet - I think matters will turn out well nonetheless. All your vermin friends are occupied but this one, and she has been ordered by her glamdring to not let harm come to you."

Shacklebolt stood and faced Melony. "Melony – what would you do to keep harm from coming to Harry Potter?"

She lowered her head. "Glamdring's orders – I must do anything to protect him from harm."

Seeing an opportunity with the stiletto away from him, Harry shouted "Expelliarmus."

Nothing happened except Shacklebolt laughing.

"Why do you think I'm using a muggle weapon – I saw you perform the disarming spell without a wand. It doesn't work on muggle weapons. And before you get any ideas about summoning your wands, let me assure you that I am an expert knife thrower and can have this blade in you before you get to the word 'wands.' Now then, Melony, open that vault there, number 717, and get me the small wooden box inside," ordered Shacklebolt.

"NO, don't give it to him," shouted Harry, "It's worth more than either of our lives."

Melony wavered.

"Aren't you brave, Potter?" said Shackebolt sarcastically.

"I won't do it," she said weakly.

Shacklebolt squatted down toward Harry and stroked the tip of the blade down Harry's face and then Harry's neck.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider, Melony?"

Shacklebolt plunged the tip of the stiletto deep through Harry's right shoulder under the clavicle, with an audible 'thump' and scrape when it struck the inside of a rib in Harry's back; then he roughly pulled the blade back out. Harry stifled a scream and grabbed at the wound with his left hand. Blood flowed freely but did not spurt.

"Voila!" said Shacklebolt unctuously. "Melony, there are many more places I can harm him before he is dead. As long as I hit no arteries, we can drag this out for quite some time. Have you the taste for it? Were you not told to keep Potter from harm? Do I need to demonstrate all the ways in which I can harm him without immediately killing him for you to obey orders?"

"Forgive me, Mr. Potter, I must: Glamdring's command."

Melony approached vault 717 and placed her finger at the lower left edge of the door. As she ran her finger around the edge, it glowed and separated. Harry noticed that although Shacklebolt squatted next to Harry, he was watching Melony and had let the stiletto come a couple of inches away from Harry's throat. Suddenly Harry grabbed the blade in his left fist and with his right arm punched as hard as his summer boxing practice had taught him, given his awkward position and damaged leg and shoulder. Shacklebolt was momentarily stunned, but held onto the stiletto handle, just as Harry maintained his grasp on the blade. Shacklebolt sprang back at Harry, trying to drive the knife into Harry's neck, but Harry resisted and used his right leg to kick as fiercely into Shacklebolt's crotch as nearly a year of intense exercise would allow. Shacklebolt staggered back, but kept hold of the knife: Harry felt the double-edged blade slice through the flesh of the hand he had grabbed it with.

Then, cursing at Harry, Shacklebolt lunged again. Melony seized her opportunity and leapt with all her strength at Shacklebolt. Both of them fell backwards against the door of vault 713. There was now very little light, as the battle had migrated up to the lobby. Harry could just make out that the door of the vault was dissolving against the weight of Shacklebolt and Melony. Harry had seen this vault before and realized that the door would reappear when they had fallen through. There was a sucking sound as the vault drew the auror and the goblin into itself.

As Shacklebolt fell, Harry yelled, "Accio Melony!"

Shacklebolt was sucked through the open door, his eyes full of shock, his hands open and outstretched toward where the door had been as the door reappeared, entombing him. Melony came flying to Harry and he caught her like a father who was tossing a child. He barely noticed the pain of her rough clothes against his open wounds. It was only then that he saw, by the dim flashes from the battle far, far above him, the glint of light off the handle of the stiletto, buried hilt deep in her chest. Harry called to her and gently shook her, and felt where he thought there should be a pulse. He found no response.

Harry began to cry. He fervently wished that he could bear the injuries instead. Soon there was not even the light from the battle, but just a very faint green glow that seemed to surround them, but the darkness didn't matter to Harry. He clutched Melony's limp body in the depths of the cavern and cried on and on, dripping tears from his cheeks, feeling the release at once of the tension and fears for all the deaths he had envisioned over the year. He ached inside. He thought of all the good times and hard times he and Dobby had been through, and all the dreams Dobby had for a life with Melony.

Every so often, Harry felt warm liquid running down his hands. He did not know if it was his tears or Melony's blood. He was not even aware of his own injuries or of the corpses of the casualties of the battle who had fallen from above which surrounded them. Harry began to rock gently in the lonely darkness and continued to weep, gazing sadly into Melony's pale green face.


	41. Elation and Heartbreak

Chapter 41 Elation and Heartbreak

Harry did not know how long he sat in the dark clutching Melony's body like that. He startled when he heard several cracking sounds nearby. He heard Grishnack's voice.

"Shacklebolt! Potter! Where are you? Have you left?"

Grishnack lit some lights as Harry called out sadly, "Over here!"

"Melony!" said Grishnack, with as much warmth as Harry had ever heard from him. "Potter, what's happened?"

"Shacklebolt was a traitor, in service to Voldemort. He made to kill me, and she leapt at him … because you ordered her to protect me."

Grishnack told another goblin to get a healer as he checked Melony's eyes.

"She couldn't possibly have survived this, could she?" asked Harry.

"I don't think so. I'm no healer, though. We goblins have developed many methods of dealing with muggle weapons, so if there's any spark left, there's hope."

A healer from another hullabaloo arrived and began examining her. "Keep holding her, boy. I wouldn't have thought it possible. Maybe it's the good medicine of your touch and your tears, but she is alive, though just barely. I have to perform the reversing charm."

Grishnack explained, "One of our tools against muggle weapons – the reversing charm undoes much of the damage done by muggle weapons if it is performed as the weapon is removed."

The healer first gave Melony the goblin version of blood restoration potion. Harry felt a surge in the warm liquid flowing down his arms to his lap. The healer performed an intricate series of hand movements and incantations in a language whose syllables Harry could not even pronounce, but which he recognized as gobbledegook. She grasped the handle of the knife as she continued to incant, and slowly withdrew it. Melony's flesh wriggled around the blade as it was pulled, and she gave a slight shudder. The healer took again her small bottle of blood restorer and put it to Melony's lips. It trickled into her mouth, and within seconds the pale green which Melony had turned was returned to the bullfrog green a goblin should have. Harry's heart leapt with joy and he breathed as deeply as his wounded shoulder would allow.

Melony opened her eyes weakly, looking at Grishnack, and said, "Is he okay? I tried to protect Potter."

Grishnack smiled warmly. "Yes, he is holding you even now. He will be fine, and so will you. You have done very well, Melony. We are proud of you."

"Boy, can you carry her to my clinic?" the healer asked Harry.

"I'm sorry, I can't," said Harry, pulling his robe from across his crushed leg and showing her.

The goblin healer gasped and said to another goblin, "Find him a wizard healer, fast. He is our true friend."

"If the battle is over," said Harry, "my friends Hermione Granger and Marietta Edgecombe should be there – they're healer trainees."

"Yes, the battle is over," said Grishnack, making a gesture to a goblin indicating he should go up to get Hermione and Marietta. "Your friends ended the battle where we could not. They held the enemy in the lobby until we goblins smote them with irresistible force. When the remainder emerged into the sunlight, your friends disabled them all."

Harry smiled. The DA had come through. The goblin healer levitated Melony off of his lap and toward a hullabaloo entrance. Harry watched them until the hullabaloo door was shut. In just a few minutes, the goblin who had gone to get help came clattering down the tracks in a railcar, bringing Hermione and Professor Weasley with him.

"Harry!" said Arthur. "He said you'd been hurt."

"Not enough to get me out of your exam, I'm afraid."

Hermione immediately began checking his leg.

"This is beyond me right now, Harry, but Madam Pomfrey will know what to do."

"There's also this," said Harry, pulling the robe up over his right shoulder. His t-shirt was soaked in blood from his right shoulder wound.

"No!" gasped Hermione and Professor Weasley.

Harry nodded, and then showed them his left hand, sliced to the bone of both his palm and fingers where the blade had pulled through his fist. "I guess this will need some attention, too."

"Madam Pomfrey will be able to fix him up, Hermione?" Arthur asked her.

"Yes, of course. It will take a few days, but we can do it."

"How did you get all these injuries?" asked Arthur.

"Shacklebolt – he was a traitor."

"I'd ask if you're sure, but the proof is right before me."

Harry nodded. "It sounds like the DA did brilliantly. I hope there weren't any casualties," said Harry.

Hermione bit her lip and looked away.

"Oh, no," said Harry. "Who? What happened?"

"Harry, you know the plan was to hold them in the lobby if you beat the heliopaths, so that the goblins could take care of them," began Hermione, "so when Ron, Ernie and Professor Weasley surveyed the area around Gringotts', they were looking for well-protected positions to move our forces to. Ron realized it was going to take time and he noticed a gargoyle above the Gringotts' entrance that was still stable after the front was smashed. He mentioned when he got back to those who had apparated that one of us on that gargoyle could hold them in at least until we could get the others in place. Before Ron could even ask for a volunteer, Marietta said 'I've got it' and disapparated. Then we heard the crack from up there and she gave us a thumbs-up.

"Harry, she was brilliant, stunning everyone that tried to get out of there until we got all our forces in place. She single-handedly kept them from escaping and disapparating until the goblins were practically shoving them out through the door. Then several of them ran out at once and blasted the gargoyle, and she fell with all that stonework. Cho and I tried to levitate her, but with all the debris, all we could catch was stone. The remainder of the army came rushing out and they were caught in a crossfire from the students that would have leveled a mountain. It'll take St. Mungo's months to sort out all the hexes for trials, at least for those who survive. As soon as the firing was over, I ran over to Marietta, but there was nothing I could do."

"Was she crushed?"

"No, she fell on top of the debris. She wasn't gone when I got to her, but …"

"Did she say anything?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Harry, don't …"

"TELL ME!" Harry demanded, his eyes pleading desperately.

"She said to tell you she loved you, and that she had been brave. She … she said 'thanks for the second chance.'"

Harry suddenly got excited, "But if she could say all that, then maybe … Accio wands!"

Both wands flew to his uninjured right hand.

"Harry, don't!" cried Hermione, as he disapparated. She looked around frantically and found the goblin who had brought her in.

"Can you please bring me back up there?"

The goblin took her to the lobby and she picked her way through the debris and bodies to the entrance. She found Harry on the sidewalk amid the debris sitting beside Marietta, his crushed left leg splayed out. He was hugging the limp torso desperately and his shoulders shook, as Marietta's head lolled back on her neck, eyes and mouth wide open. Hermione came up quietly and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, I'm so sorry."

"Hermione," he said through gasps, "do you know what a legilemens sees when he looks into the mind of someone who has just died?"

"No, Harry," answered Hermione quietly.

"Be very glad for that. I couldn't possibly tell you and I love you too much to try."

Harry let Marietta's body slump to the sidewalk. He arranged her arms neatly and closed her mouth and eyes.

"She wanted to leave a beautiful corpse, Hermione. What do you think?"

"There may have been beauty in how she died, Harry, but I can't say that there's really such a thing as a beautiful corpse."

Harry put his face down into his hands. Hermione sat on a low stone next to him and gently stroked his back. He laid his head on her thigh, looking outward at Marietta's body.

"Hermione, I can't cry anymore. I'm all cried out today. Can you do it for me?"

"Yes, Harry," sniffed Hermione, "I can cry for you."


	42. Parley

Chapter 42 - Parley

Harry lost track of time until he felt a larger firmer hand gently grasp his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Professor Dumbledore. "I was aware of how much she meant to you."

Harry lifted his head and looked up, acknowledging the words silently.

"There's nothing that can be done here, but there are matters to be addressed with the goblins downstairs. Are you up to it?"

"Headmaster!" scolded Hermione, in a tone that surprised even herself. "His leg is crushed, his shoulder's got a deep wound, his hand has been slashed to the bone and he's just lost someone he loves – how can you ask more of him!"

"If there were any other alternative, Miss Granger, I would be happy to spare him any pain, physical or emotional," replied Dumbledore, in a tone that bespoke his total agreement with the outrageousness of the request, "but the goblins are understandably enraged to the point of actual rebellion over the events of this morning. We must calm them and no one carries more weight with the goblins right now than Harry – they value their comrades in battle, particularly those who could have chosen not to participate."

"It's okay, Hermione, but please stay with me," said Harry. "I'm strong enough, if I don't have to move my leg. Emotionally - I've been replaying the deaths of loved ones in my mind since Sirius died. At this point, I'm rather numb, or rather, not numb, I've had such a range of emotions today, they've become blurred. I can move on. I'll grieve later," said Harry. "What happened at the Ministry?"

"A few escaped, a few others were captured. We'll deal with those details later," replied Professor Dumbledore.

"Shacklebolt was here. He was a traitor."

"I was afraid of that when he did not show up at the Ministry even though the call had gone out to all aurors."

"Aren't you afraid to be near me, that Voldemort will try to possess me?"

"What does your scar tell you?"

"That with the intensity of emotions I am feeling now, he wouldn't be able to bear even looking into my mind, much less occupying it," answered Harry.

"And that's what I expected," said Dumbledore with a faint smile.

Dumbledore splinted Harry's leg so it would not hurt so much and gave Harry a dose of blood restorer. He also had with him Flitwick and several members of the Wizengamot: Madam Bones, Madam Marchbanks, and a few others whom Harry could not name. He was relieved that he did not see Madam Edgecombe. Before leaving Harry retrieved Marietta's wand: he wanted to return it to her parents, though it was broken in two. Dumbledore insisted that Harry apparate to the seventh level, so as to avoid further damage to Harry's wounds.

Harry watched as Dumbledore and Hermione went into the lobby and found several goblins involved in the clean-up who agreed to take them all down to the seventh level. Before apparating below, he looked around at the debris and the bustle of the clean-up, as Ministry witches and wizards bound and removed Fudge's army while the older DA members stood guard. The younger DA members made their way back toward Weasley Wizard Wheezes, from which he assumed they would take the Floo network back to Hogwarts. They were laughing and congratulating each other, celebrating their fine performance in battle. Their first taste of battle was very limited and well-protected, and Harry was grateful for that. He was off to the side and still seated, so very few of them noticed him at all as they headed off the opposite direction. Those that did notice him waved and smiled and gave the thumbs-up; a few noticed his bloody chest and made a gesture of concern and with a gesture in return Harry waved them on and reassured them that he would be fine.

When Harry arrived on the bottom level of Gringotts, he found Dobby there already with Grishnack. Dobby squeaked with joy and threw his arms around Harry's waist seeing Harry was not harmed any more than he was.

"Harry Potter! You are alive. And I have been told you saved Melony. Dobby is ever so glad!"

"How is she, Dobby?" asked Harry.

"Very weak, but she will be well, thanks to you," said Dobby.

"I don't know what I did, but if anything I did helped, it's my pleasure," said Harry.

Dumbledore and Hermione were just arriving in a cart from above. The other Wizengamot members were in carts behind them. Dumbledore smiled at Grishnack and asked if they might talk.

"You and I, or the Ministry and the glamdrings?"

"All the glamdrings, if you could," said Dumbledore gently.

"I'll get them here – we have much to sort out, I think."

While all the glamdrings assembled, Dumbledore conjured Harry an easy chair with a large soft ottoman to cradle his leg. Hermione found a goblin healer and got bandages so she could at least cover Harry's open wounds and stop the bleeding. Hundreds of other goblins gathered as well to hear the parley.

Grishnack began. "We know you want our support, but your Minister leading an army against us is hardly the way to make friends."

Dumbledore nodded. "I couldn't agree more. But can we sort out all of what happened, and then we'll see where fault lies?"

Grishnack then described the initial attack and the progress of the graphorns, the arrival of Shacklebolt, then Dobby and Harry, and then Harry and Dobby's defeat of the graphorns. He described discovering Harry's injuries and freeing his leg, and leaving him with Melony and Shacklebolt. He told of the counterattack, with several other glamdrings inserting various details – making sure to point out plenty of credit for the members of their various hullabaloos - and then the driving of Fudge's army into the crossfire of the DA.

Harry verified the earlier parts of the story, described how he was hit with a stunner but partly protected by the murtlap, how the graphorn crushed his leg, and then Fudge tried to kill him but Dobby intervened. When he got to Dobby's part, he looked over at Dobby and saw a fierce pride in his eyes. Harry made sure that it was known that Fudge was under the Imperius curse and that it was Shacklebolt who had done it. Then he described all that occurred when it was just he and Melony and Shacklebolt. Together he and Grishnack related the story of Melony's injuries and rescue, and Grishnack acknowledged that Melony had told him enough to confirm what Harry said about Shacklebolt. Harry preferred not to tell about Marietta.

"Excellent, then," said Dumbledore, "Shacklebolt admitted that he was working for Voldemort and that Fudge was under the Imperius curse. Can we at least accept that this was not an action of the Ministry, but rather another attempt by Voldemort to hurt and divide magical beings?"

"That much is clear," said Grishnack, "but it is also clear that you wizards have tolerated persons in high position who have been our enemies."

Madam Bones spoke up. "That is certainly true, and it is a shameful thing. Fudge was in his position on the basis of other qualities, but we needed to have looked at the bigger picture. Many of us have had misgivings about his policies, and I believe you could see that in our rejection of the Anti-Apparation bill."

Grishnack nodded. "You want alliance. That requires trust. Dumbledore has our trust. Potter here has even more – he has not only our trust but our undying loyalty. He has faced great danger on our behalf. He has spilled blood to protect our homes when he need not have come at all. He has shed tears over the life of a goblin. From here on out, an attack on Potter is an attack on goblins, and we will come to his aid, sunlight permitting. But how can we have trust in the Ministry?"

Harry spoke up. "Grishnack, one problem I have noticed is that even though the goblins are considered equal magical beings under our laws, they have no members of the Wizengamot. May I suggest a reasonable number of seats be made available to representatives of the hullabaloos?"

"That can be done," said Madam Bones.

"That is a good step. We goblins have kept to ourselves, but it is clear that we must be involved in the larger magical world," said Grishnack, and the other glamdrings murmured their approval. "But another thing is critical – your Minister of Magic has a great deal of power. We understand that the Minister will be a wizard or witch, due to your much greater numbers, but we must insist on the right to veto any choice of Minister, to ensure that he or she will be a goblin friend."

"That is appropriate," said Madam Marchbanks, "and we will be acting to select someone immediately. We want to work with you on this. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well, our first choice would be Dumbledore," said Grishnack.

"Ours, too," said Madam Bones smiling, "but he always turns us down."

"Oh, I am much too old for such duties," Dumbledore said disingenuously. "Besides, I have other more pressing concerns." He smiled and winked at Harry.

"I know of others who have spoken well of goblins," said Grishnack, "but that would include Shacklebolt. I am afraid we may not understand the duplicities of the wizard mind. We goblins can deal sharply and we will hew to terms of deals closely, but we are straightforward. What say you, Potter, you have been observant of such matters. Who should we trust to treat us fairly?"

"Well, of course, there's Professor Dumbledore …" Harry thought, and then realized who he would most trust besides Dumbledore.

"Grishnack, I know someone whose good heart, kind manner, and energetic opposition to dark sorcery is exceeded only by his acceptance ofand affection for other beings; someone who knows the Ministry very well because he worked in it most of his adult life. That employment only ended when he was fired for protesting the recent anti-goblin laws. He helped us write the article for The Quibbler protesting the Apparation Charm bill and rather than just letting it be signed by a bunch of children, put his own name on it as well. And when Gringotts came under attack, he violated every rule of his position as a professor of Hogwarts to lead an army of students into battle against other wizards to help rescue the goblins. His own son was among the first on the scene with him. And not only that, but I know that he would at all times seek and heed the counsel of Professor Dumbledore. Could you accept Professor Arthur Weasley as Minister of Magic?"

"Harry," said Arthur, who had been getting ever more of a trout-out-of-water look as he realized who Harry had in mind, "I don't know about that, I was just a lower level bureaucrat. I doubt that the Wizengamot would accept me."

"And he's humble, too," said Harry.

Madam Bones smiled. "Oh, you needn't worry, Arthur, the few of us who wouldn't welcome you in the position will resign over having goblins around anyway. You were only kept down by the very qualities Potter describes, and I think we would all agree they are qualities we would value in the position."

Grishnack conferred with the other glamdrings, and then said, "He meets most of our requirements. We are also well familiar with his sons Bill, Fred and George – they work with us and respect us as equals, and we believe that reflects their upbringing. There is just one thing more. For reasons that are known to most of you, we are extremely averse to those slaves you call elves. We have never seen Arthur Weasley leave an elf at the entrance. Does that mean, Weasley, that you keep no slaves?"

Arthur looked very apologetic as he spoke. "We never had before. That was always something for the better established families. But just this past week, we have been informed that our application has been approved by the Department of House Elf Placement, and we now do have a house elf by the name of Winky."

The grumbling among the goblins was sudden and intense. Then Dobby stepped forward.

"Beg pardon, may I speak?"

The other goblins were unwilling to allow an elf to speak, but Grishnack silenced them with a stern wave of his knobby hand. "Without this being, who _chooses _to be free, none of us would now be alive. He has come to our aid and he has fought for us – we can at least listen to him."

"Dobby just wants to say that he knows this elf that's been placed. He has been friends with her since before she was given clothes by her former master. And unlike Dobby, she does not like being free. She has been very miserable. She wants a family. She needs a family. All you goblins has your hullabaloos – you too would be lost without your families. That's how she was. She has been ever so happy since the Weasleys agreed to adopt her – and that is how they call it too: adopted, not acquired. I has even seen the set of clothes that Mrs. Weasley has for Winky – they are in a box on a low shelf at their home. Winky can have them if she ever wants freedom, but she doesn't: what she wants is a family. Elves are like goblins in that they needs families, but they are different in that they wants human families You want wizards to respect you in your differences. Can you not respect elves in their differences?"

Grishnack and the other glamdrings conferred again for several minutes, with much guttural grumbling and gesticulation. Then Grishnack faced Arthur.

"Weasley, we ask you, then – will you give your elf clothes so that you may become Minister of Magic?"


	43. Rewards

Chapter 43 - Rewards

Arthur looked at Grishnack for several seconds and then looked around at all the goblins. He sighed and shook his head sadly before saying, "No. We Weasleys have made a commitment to Winky. She wanted a family and we adopted her. She is now a Weasley. We would no more turn her out than we would reject our own children, or others we consider as our own (he smiled at Harry and Hermione). I am truly sorry, but if rejecting a family member is the price of the office, I must decline."

If Harry had felt envy for Arthur Weasley before, it was nothing compared to the admiration that welled up in him. But he was then surprised to realize that an enormous cheer had gone up amongst the goblins.

"That," said Grishnack enthusiastically, "is the sort of Minister we can support – one who keeps his commitments and properly values family, one who does not consider any other beings to be disposable. We would be happy to put goblin support behind Arthur Weasley, and with him we can work out alliance."

Madam Bones smiled and shook his hand. "We are happy with that as well. It will take some months togo through the approvals properly, but I know the sense of the membership and we can make him acting Minister of Magic this afternoon."

"We have some other business to address," said Grishnack. "These two have taken the very forefront in saving we goblins of Hogwarts, and they must be rewarded. First you, Potter: how can we reward you?"

"I didn't come here for any reward, Grishnack, but because fellow beings were being wrongly attacked. You have already pledged what I would want - the friendship and loyalty of Hogwarts' goblins. I am afraid I may have need of those before this war is over, but I know that the goblins will be as good as their word."

"We look forward to proving it, Potter, sunlight allowing."

"Sunlight allowing," agreed Harry.

Now then," Grishnack continued, "This eloquent elf has fought bravely and was crucial to saving our homes. He too must be rewarded. Dobby, what would you have?"

"Pardon, Grishnack, but what Dobby wants is to be accepted as a goblin."

The murmuring swelled instantaneously.

"I can say that you fought as bravely and fiercely as any goblin, and I know that you will always be welcome in Gringotts, but calling you a goblin does not make it so."

"Pardon, Grishnack," said Flitwick, "but I believe he is."

"Glorfindel, what do you mean?"

"Do you remember that there was always one goblet unaccounted for after Voldemort exterminated the hullabaloo to get at Merlin's trove? I believe this is that young goblin, caught partway between his goblin character and partway toward becoming an elf by being raised by a Death Eater family at that time."

Professor Flitwick then related the whole history and the indications that Dobby was that goblin.

Another glamdring spoke up. "But elf mothers have large eyes, too, and anyone raised among Death Eaters should have nightmares of the killing curse. Do you have any proof?"

"I think I do," said Hermione, "if I may speak."

The glamdring she responded to looked shocked. "A witch-child?"

Harry spoke up. "She came here to fight to protect the goblins as well. That ought to count for something."

"Go ahead, girl," said Grishnack.

"Thank you, sir," Hermione began nervously. She hesitated when she saw him scowl at the use of the word 'sir.' She looked down at Harry who mouthed the name 'Grishnack.'

"Pardon me, Grishnack. I don't know enough of goblin customs yet. But Dobby's proof is right at hand. The vault of that hullabaloo is right here, number 717. It may be opened by a Gringotts' goblin, which Dobby clearly is not. It may also be opened by the rightful owner. If Glorfindel is right, then it will open for Dobby. Please let Dobby try."

"Excellent reasoning: are you sure you are not part goblin?" said Grishnack. Hermione tried to smile at what was intended to be a compliment, but found she had trouble taking it entirely positively; Harry could see the conflict written on her face and stifled laughter.

Grishnack continued. "Give us your proof then, Dobby."

Dobby approached the vault and looked at it. He then looked nervously over his shoulder at Harry.

"Go on, Dobby. Melony told us how the vault is opened."

Grishnack prompted him. "Just start your finger down here, and run it along the edge."

Dobby placed his finger at the lower edge and ran it all along the seam. The seam began to glow and then the whole door disappeared.

"Well, then, the proof cannot be denied," said Grishnack. "Goblin you be, though a frightfully strange one. Welcome, brother."

All the goblins cheered.

"It's time you saw what was rightfully yours," said Grishnack.

They walked in and there were heaps of gold and silver and all manner of ancient objects. Dobby saw one in particular and picked up a small old wooden box. He handed it to Dumbledore.

"Please, great Master Dumbledore, it seems that this is what all this destruction and fighting was about today. It would be safer with you."

Dumbledore smiled and looked inside the box.

"For safekeeping only – I believe soon we must take this and find what is in the site it opens."

"That can be done," said Grishnack. "Our custom is for the proceeds in such cases to go one half to those who own the site and one half to those who provide the key, since both are equally necessary. I understand, however, that this site may hold a message of some sort which might tip the War one way or the other. I believe our counterparts in Egypt will agree to entrust this information to you, Dumbledore."

"Thank you, Grishnack," said Dumbledore. "I believe that is a wise decision."

"Now, Dobby, or rather Gargamel, for that is your rightful name, you still have only claimed what already belonged to you. What reward may we give you?"

Dobby looked down shyly, then looked up again and said, "I am all there is left of my hullabaloo. That is a sad and lonely arrangement. A hullabaloo needs more than just one. I wants the most precious thing in all of Gringotts – will you allow me to ask Melony if she will marry me?"

"It is time she was wed. You are a most peculiar being, but you have proven yourself brave, loyal, honest and resourceful. Whatever your nature truly is, you will make a good glamdring for her, if she will have you. When she has better recovered, you may ask her."

Then Dumbledore said, "I believe we have then resolved our pressing issues. You need to tend to your dead and wounded, as do we. I believe Melony's recovery would be hastened were her suitor allowed to hold her hand in recovery, as she did for him, nine months ago. Galadriel might even be willing to act as a chaperone again today, if you deem it proper."

"Indeed I would," said Flitwick.

"Both are excellent suggestions," said Grishnack. "I'll bring you to her, Gargamel, Glorfindel. And I hope you will both plan on staying for the battle feast we will have once our dead and wounded have been tended to."

Flitwick and Dobby accepted the invitations with smiles and bows.

Dumbledore then addressed the other members of the Wizengamot. "You know I will support Arthur, but I must insist on him serving out the year for our students. Arthur, it's just as well that you have this new position, as I am sure I would be forced to sack you for leading students into a battle."

"Oh, certainly," said Harry. "The Headmaster would never let his students go into any dangerous situations."

"I detect some sarcasm there, Harry," said Dumbledore with a grin. "Anyway, we must get you back to Madam Pomfrey."

"Before I go, may I ask something?"

"Certainly."

"I was here when Hagrid removed the Philosophers Stone from Vault 713. There was nothing else in there. Has anything else been put in there?"

"Not that I have been told of. Why do you ask?"

Harry paused thoughtfully, debating whether he wanted to say anything.

"That's where Shacklebolt is."

"Well, we must certainly see to him then. Grishnack, when is the vault next scheduled for inspection?"

"Not for two more years, Dumbledore."

"Well, let me know when it is to occur. I would like to be present at that time."

Dumbledore picked up the stiletto from the floor and pulled out his wand. "Harry, I'd like to send you directly to the Hospital Wing, so Apparation won't do. Does the Ministry object to my making a portkey? – No? Alright then – Portus! Miss Granger, I think it best if you accompany Harry. On the count of three – one, two, three!"


	44. Moving On

Chapter 44 – Moving On

The portkey took Harry and Hermione directly to the Hospital Wing.

Harry balanced on one foot as Hermione helped ease his robe off. Hermione called out, "Madam Pomfrey! It's Granger. I have Harry Potter with me. The Headmaster sent us by portkey. Harry's badly injured."

Madam Pomfrey sailed out from her office.

"Tell me something I didn't know, Granger. As soon as I heard that most of the school was dashing willy-nilly off to a battle, as if it were a Sunday picnic mind you, I knew that this one would be occupying a bed here." Madam Pomfrey only needed to have a quick look at Harry's now-quite-swollen left leg and bloody t-shirt to get an initial idea of the injuries. "Any injuries I can't see, Potter? No? Good, nothing magical, just body wounds. Lie down there. Get him some blood restorer and an extra large bottle of leeches, Granger. We're going to have to drain the swelling in his leg."

"Yes, Madam," said Hermione, retrieving the potion and a large jar of scrawny leeches from the cabinets. "Madam Pomfrey?"

"Give him a tablespoon of it," said Madam Pomfrey, as she started checking the dressings on Harry's hand and shoulder. "Good job here, Granger, under the conditions. Get me the scissors so we can cut these away and apply the proper potions to start these healing."

"Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione repeated.

"What is it, Granger? Haven't you got those scissors yet? Maybe Edgecombe can retrieve them. Where is she anyway? Tending to the injuries at the battle, I suppose. I'd like to have her back here."

"So would we, Madam. Marietta won't be coming back."

"What? Of course she will. Classes are over, but she's still got to take her NEWTs. She'll need those to go on in healer training."

"No, Madam, she won't be coming back. She was the only student killed in the battle."

Madam Pomfrey turned to look intently at Hermione. "Granger, are you sure?"

"Yes, Madam. I checked carefully, twice. And Harry used legilemency to try to …"

"No!" interrupted Madam Pomfrey, turning sharply to Harry. "Are you alright, Potter? I'm no legilemens, but I've heard that's awful. Very tough people have been left quite unbalanced from the experience."

Harry looked down, unsure of what to say. Hermione spoke for him.

"It was hard on him, Madam, especially since Harry had become quite fond of Marietta."

"As had I."

"I think he's coping with it, certainly better than I would."

Madam Pomfrey continued about her business of tending Harry's wounds then, but was very silent, except to give instructions. Harry noticed several times that her eyes were very moist.

Mrs. Weasley was there by noon and she and Hermione took turns feeding Harry, since his right shoulder and left hand were both healing and bandaged.

"Harry," teased Mrs. Weasley, "I know you enjoy a bit of pampering, but you needn't go to such extremes to get it."

Harry tried to laugh, but only could manage a half-hearted smile; he threw his arms around her, as well as he could, for a great hug.

"Yes, Harry," she said. "Hugs are always available."

Getting rest was not so easy, as Harry was visited by most of the DA, including all above second year, who generally wanted more to tell him about their participation in the battle than to hear about what happened with him. That was fine with Harry; he didn't care to relive his own part every few minutes.

When Ron visited, he complained about Harry losing them another Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, but he did so with a smirk.

Then Ron got serious. "Harry, I was wrong about Marietta."

"You mean that she had some backbone, after all."

"Well, that's true, but that's not what I meant. None of us could have known what kind of guts she'd prove to have. I'd be okay about making that mistake. I'm talking about never really giving her a break. We've all done foolish things, and have needed second chances. McGonagall should have sacked me from the team, or at least from being captain, but she set me tasks to help me get better. Whether Marietta proved to have courage or not, she showed a lot of character taking up again with the DA and not giving her a second chance was my failing. I'm sorry."

"That's big of you, Ron. There've been times when neither of us has been willing to apologize for things we've done. Maybe we're doing a little growing up. It's about time – for both of us. Now if you really want to make it up properly, you can stay here while I meet with the Edgecombes. They're due in half an hour."

Ron didn't particularly want to be in that meeting, but he knew that if he was going to accept leading others into a battle, he had to accept dealing with the aftermath as well. Harry couldn't give the details that Ron could, so as hard as it was for him, Ron stood his ground and answered every question he could. Hermione was there, too, and told what she knew.

"Mr. Potter," said Madam Edgecombe, "I can't tell you what it meant to us that you included Marietta in your group. She seemed very subdued when she came home last summer. We thought it was just the potions accident: she never would let us see under her mask. When she got your owl this summer and she said she had been invited to head a team of your group, she actually cried and trembled with excitement. It was marvelous to see such enthusiasm. We had never thought of our Marietta as brave, but she seemed to take to this defense training like nothing she had ever done before. I have started to see why. Madam Bones described finding you and Miss Granger beside Marietta at Gringotts, obviously griefstricken. And I see how painful it is for Mr. Weasley here to even explain the circumstances. Clearly, the leadership cares desperately for its members. That is excellent for an army: each member must know that he or she counts their fellow's safety as important as their own and be confident that their fellow feels the same. With that, each soldier knows she is a part of something greater than herself. We're heartbroken at losing her, of course, but we appreciate that Marietta could experience that sense of belonging and purpose and we're proud of how she acted to protect her fellow students."

"That she did," said Harry, clenching his eyes. "She showed courage none of us knew she had."

After the Edgecombes had left, Ron put his head down, propping it up by his forehead in his hands. "That really sucked!" he said, with disgust. "Here I was the git who had to place people, and got their daughter in harm's way, and they were acting all sweet and even appreciative. I wish they had slapped me or yelled or something."

Hermione rubbed his shoulders. "Ron, you know you didn't ask her to go up there. Still, you faced them really well. If it means anything, Ron, I'm impressed."

Ron looked up at Hermione appreciatively.

Harry smiled. "I felt the same way when Cedric was killed. I hope you'll understand when I say 'Good! I'm glad you feel this way.' If we face another situation involving a great number of fighters, you're almost certainly who we'd ask to take command. It makes me feel better about training people that you aren't taking this like it's wizard chess or quidditch. You can't set the pieces back up and there are no referees. People get hurt, people die, holes get left in other people's lives: war sucks!"

Harry was kept until Tuesday morning. He dreaded the next DA meeting. Of course, the Battle of Gringotts' had to be discussed and it would be up to him to say something. When all had assembled, he addressed them:

"I hope it scarce needs to be said how proud I am of all of you this Sunday. When there were people needing help, and there was something we could do, you all stepped forward. It was brave and wonderful. Those who did not make it because of age have nothing to be ashamed of – I know you were willing. I know you are able. Unfortunately, you're probably going to have other chances to prove your mettle. I also want to praise all of you accepting Weasley and McMillan's efforts to organize you. If you all had acted independently, no doubt many of you would have been injured or worse. At the least, you probably would have ended up hexing each other. Instead, there was not even one student's spell which was applied other than where it should be. Let that be a lesson to you – we are all far more powerful working together than working separately."

"Tragically, we also lost one of our own." Harry paused, swallowed hard and composed himself. "While we are saddened of course by the deaths of dozens of goblins, Marietta Edgecombe was one of us, our friend. She was a very effective team leader, who spared no effort to help her team members. It was in no small part due to her willingness to take the most dangerous assignment Sunday that you were able to get into safe positions and avoid injuries yourselves. Never forget the generous, courageous, selfless act of our good comrade. I think a minute of silence is in order."

After a minute Harry continued. "That brings me to another matter. Edgecombe's team needs a new leader, and next year we will need several new team leaders both to take over for the seventh years who will not be able to return as Fred and George Weasley have been doing and also to break into more teams, so that we can progress even faster. I have spoken with other team leaders over the past couple of days, and we will be asking other students to accept roles as team leaders over the summer. However, for the class sessions today and Thursday, our last two for the school year, we would like to ask Ted Nott to take the responsibilities in Edgecombe's team. All that being said, and now that we have all seen a bit of what we're training for, let's get back to business."


	45. Opening in Egypt

Chapter 45 Opening in Egypt

Professor Dumbledore decided that the scarab should be used to open the site that weekend. Dobby (as he still preferred to be called), as the owner of the scarab, was to go, as was Harry. Harry also insisted on Hermione coming along, and Dumbledore agreed. She fretted initially about missing study time for her second week of exams, but couldn't decline when Harry said he needed her support. She perked up when she realized how educational an experience the trip would be, and at least it was not her NEWT year.

They were met by Bill Weasley and the glamdrings of the three hullabaloos which together owned the site. Harry was rather amused at the sight of the three goblins dressed as midget Bedouins, but it served their needs. They walked to the site underneath a large flying carpet, which protected them all from the harsh desert sun; the goblins stayed at the very center of the shade. The storm sand had already long been removed and the sides of the excavation thoroughly braced.

Harry thought the building looked like a small stone house, or even a chapel. It was simple and pure, devoid of ornamentation, except an inscription which Bill said translated roughly as "the path to what is of great value." Dumbledore pulled out the scarab from the box and showed it to them. It was carved out of a large piece of amber which had a honeybee trapped inside. The bee looked like it could fly away right then, if only the amber were cut open. Dumbledore placed the scarab in the indentation above the lintel. The door glowed the green of new grass – a potent symbol of life in a desert land - and then swung open. They walked inside.

It was clearly very much a chapel, thought Harry. There were benches set at angles facing the dais at the front. They would seat perhaps two dozen people at a time. Standing on the dais without visible support was a tall slender pole – it appeared to be a very tall shepherd's staff - holding a single large ruby, as large as a snitch. Behind the table was a simple bare wall. The entire house looked as crisp and unworn as if it had been newly carved, and was perfectly white and pristine, except for the shepherd's staff and the ruby.

"There doesn't seem to be anything here, Professor," said Harry. "Is there some secret to getting whatever we're supposed to be here for?"

"Of course," said Dumbledore quietly. "The ancient Egyptians were sun-worshippers. See that little spot there in the ceiling above the ruby: it's a hole. Once we clear the sand out, the sunlight should illuminate the crystal, which will reveal the message, if any. That's why we came an hour before midday – we cannot be sure how long the sun will reveal the message."

Dumbledore gave a tap to the hole with his wand and, cupping his hands around his mouth, blew toward it – one puff, two puffs, three puffs. The third puff created a strong wind which swept through the hole, carrying all the sand out. Some light filtered down, but it was clearly not direct sunlight just yet. They closed the door and extinguished all their lights so they would be able to see. After a few minutes, a narrow shaft of sunlight shone through and struck the ruby, which began to glow, seemingly from within. Soon red letters began to appear on the far wall.

"English, Professor?" asked Hermione quietly.

"Enchanted – it displays its message in the language of anyone who views it."

As the letters grew more definite, Harry removed his glasses and wiped the smudges from them so he could see the words clearly when they were fully formed. He put them back on, and saw what was written so long ago:

TO ACHIEVE PEACE, PRACTICE FORGIVENESS AND GOODWILL

The goblins snorted in disgust. "All that gold spent, for nothing!" "No treasure here, not even a usable formula." "We can't even cut the ruby up since it's charmed." "What a waste!" They stretched out on the back benches to wait for their human companions to finish their examination of the message.

Bill nodded and said, "Hmm."

Hermione looked puzzled, and whispered to Dumbledore, "I expected a magical formula or incantation, Professor. It's a lovely idea, but what magical power is there?"

"It is not power in the sense of being able to transfigure objects or move things about – and most certainly not to hurt people. But it is a set of instructions, very difficult to follow fully, that leads to very deep magic."

"But we all already know this."

"Do we? Do we really know it? Everyone has heard it, or something very similar, Miss Granger. Far fewer espouse it, but how many of us actually live it, from within ourselves, relying on it as surely as we rely on the ground or the sun? None that I know of. We are all too busy in our petty concerns to see the things of great worth, both as common and profound as water. Why would such a worshipful place have been built, if people did not need to come to contemplate its meaning in the right frame of mind – to treat the instructions as more than mere platitudes? And why would it have been so well-protected, if not to try to ensure that those who find it do so with an intense hunger for wisdom? Look at Harry."

Harry had been standing like a statue ever since he had put his glasses back on. The only movement which betrayed that he was not petrified was a very rare blinking and the even rarer coursing of a tear down his cheeks. Hermione watched him in awe as he continued to gaze fervently at the message.

"He is receptive," whispered Dumbledore. "He has paid an enormous price to see these words, and peace is indeed what he most intensely desires. It will take him time to bring the message from his conscious mind to infuse the core of his being. If he succeeds, he will find a path to peace, which will connect him with power which can overcome any evil which might be found within any being. It is well that Voldemort did not get here first, not that he would have valued it, much less heeded it, but he would have destroyed it, like a large beast soiling a crystal-pure pool of water, rendering it unusable by those who come after."

"Professor, I know there was a prophecy about Harry, although I don't know just what it said – is this a part of it?"

"I'm not sure. I think it will guide and hasten Harry to what he needs to purify himself and unlock the power within, though he might also eventually have found it on his own."

"You speak of it filling his entire being, of living by these words, of purifying himself – it sounds like he is to become some sort of a … a holy man."

"There are worse terms for a person whose character is molded to benevolence."

"Is he to treat everyone like that – even Voldemort and the Death Eaters?"

Dumbledore closed his eyes and nodded, acknowledging both that it was true and that it was a monumental task to accomplish.

"But I thought Harry had to be a fighter: can Harry become like that and still be a fighter?"

"Do you think it incompatible for such a person to fight? Peace comes of strength, not of weakness. Would he not be practicing the greatest kindness to put a stop to Voldemort? Against great evil we do not show kindness or love by allowing ourselves to be slaughtered. Remember that a kind and gentle heart is not a sign of weakness but of an abiding strength."

"The problem for Harry has not been whether he can become powerful enough to oppose Voldemort, but whether he can maintain his soul in the process. Harry has for six years been coming to grips with the notion that he must face Voldemort. A very clever friend I had when I was a young man said 'Beware that, when fighting monsters, you yourself do not become a monster...for when you gaze long into the abyss, the abyss gazes also into you.' Not everything he said should be heeded, but this is apropos."

"I hate to admit not understanding that, Professor."

"Harry has to face Voldemort: there has never been another choice. Voldemort is the monster Harry faces and the abyss into which Harry must stare. In attempting to vanquish him, Harry can either become like Voldemort or the very antithesis. He has known instinctually from the time he came to Hogwarts that he must choose either path, and that he preferred the path Tom Riddle could not find. His soul is open presently, and I believe he is following his better nature on the way opposite of that taken by Voldemort."

"I feel like I'm about to lose my friend," Hermione sniffled slightly.

"Not at all, he needs you and all of us he loves desperately. That's what keeps drawing him back from all the hurts he has borne. Don't misunderstand – he is not otherworldly and unlikely to become so, though in many ways he may come to stand apart. But he has been set apart for some time already. Still he has not and will not ever lose his need and love for those around him. I cannot see Harry ever becoming a hermit – that path is mere avoidance, almost a form of spiritual suicide, disengaging from the world. I was concerned he might choose that way in response to the prophecy and the dangers he exposes his friends to. Among the things he has learned this year is that he cannot sequester himself, but must be fully engaged in life. You have all done a marvelous job sticking by him. Harry understands very well that to love people you must spend time with them. A poet once wisely said, 'Time, oh give me time, for time is the lover's gift."

"Was that Browning? Or Shakespeare?"

Dumbledore smiled and winked at her. "Boy George."

Hermione suppressed a giggle in that reverent place, and then glanced at Harry to make sure she had not disturbed him. She whispered to Dumbledore, "That clown?"

"He has had his problems, no doubt, but there's not such a surplus of wisdom in the world that I'll refuse it wherever I find it. To profess love without spending time is hollow. Circumstances may interfere, but generally you give time to what you love, and as much as Harry has been trying to limit his emotional pain, virtually all of his time has been spent with and on behalf of all of you – all of us. No, Harry couldn't stand to abandon those he loves, and he is all the better for it, though he will bear pain that neither of us can imagine; yes, even myself, Miss Granger."

Hermione watched Harry for several more minutes and then whispered again to Dumbledore, "In talking with Harry about his visions of deaths, there is something I have noticed, Professor: he never seems to see his own."

"I have noticed that as well. He may not be sharing such visions, but I think rather that he does not dread his own death the way he fears it for others. He certainly has not shrunk from danger. It is his love for others, for us all, which has kept him with us, that he might protect us all from what would happen if he failed."

It was more than an hour and a half before the shifting of the sun caused the message to disappear. Harry did not appear to move a muscle in that whole time except to blink. When it finally faded, he turned to Dobby, Bill, Hermione and Dumbledore.

"We can go now."


	46. Returning

Chapter 46 – Returning

Bill accompanied Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione and Dobby back from Egypt. He was allowed to resume his leave of absence since the work that had brought him there was finished. They all stopped in at Diagon Alley, taking the Floo Network to Weasley Wizard Wheezes. After a visit with the twins, Bill went to visit Fleur while the others went to Gringotts. Although the bank would be closed, as it was Sunday, there was great activity around it. Reconstruction was proceeding apace. The wizard businesses in the area which had anything that could be shared, even so much as a bit of extra space where operations could be continued or supplies stored, were lending it. Much had already been done, but more remained.

The welcome they received from the goblins could not have been warmer. It was truly ungoblinlike, which the goblins acknowledged, but the way to get past a goblin's reserve and stern demeanor is to help defend his or her home. The welcome was especially enthusiastic for Dobby, whose picture had been posted on one of the remaining intact walls of Gringotts' lobby, identified as a brother goblin and valiant defender of the home. They had devised the term 'sungoblin' to designate those like Dobby, should there be any more. Dumbledore approved enthusiastically, noting that having a word for something suggests recognition and even acceptance of its existence.

What Dobby really was interested in at Gringotts, though, was not the healing of the building, but the healing of Melony. Grishnack escorted all of them to his hullabaloo's clinic. Melony was sitting up and had even been allowed to do some walking about. She gushed over Dobby and Harry when she saw them. Such behavior made Grishnack grumble that she must be part sungoblin herself.

Melony smiled at him, "I've learned from these friends of mine, Grishnack, that hard work and fun are not opposites; they go together very nicely."

"Flibbertigibbet!" accused Grishnack, "Then you'll probably like what Gargamel is here to say. Go ahead, son."

Dobby looked imploringly at Harry for help, but Harry just smiled and said, "You're on your own on this, Dobby."

Dobby took her hand. "Melony, I don't know how the goblins does this. And I has no parents to negotiate terms like my ex-master did. So I has to just say what's on my mind. I thought I was a happy fellow when Harry Potter got me my freedom, but that was a pale shadow of happiness compared to what I felt when I woke up nine months ago looking into your eyes and feeling your hands holding mine. Getting clobbered in the head was worth it to find you. And every time I have been with you, I has felt better and stronger and freer. I want to feel like that every day. I need you for my hullabaloo – will you marry me?"

Hermione completely broke down, and put her head on Harry's shoulder; he put his arm around her.

"Dobby, you're the sweetest goblin I have ever known – I guess it wouldn't take much to claim that title, would it? – but I have to know that we have a home to go to and a means of support. I won't be part of a wandering hullabaloo if I can help it."

Dumbledore then spoke up. "In fact, I can help with both parts of that. Clearly wizards need to know more about goblins and elves than we do. I can think of no two better suited to teach us about both goblins and elves than you two. I would like to call it the Special Program for Elf/goblin Wisdom," then he turned to Hermione, "if I may appropriate the acronym."

She giggled when she pieced it together and said, "Of course."

"I would also like to see a sharing of techniques between goblin healers and wizard healers – there is much that both could learn from each other. As for a home, we would hate to lose Dobby, ah, Gargamel: Hogwarts Castle has ample space to set aside suitable living quarters, in, say, the dungeons?"

"Well, if we are negotiating, sir," said Melony, "then I think we need to insist on being a bit higher up – my wonderful sungoblin should have a window. And I think we will raise our goblets as sungoblins, too."

Dobby gasped, "Then you will?"

"Of course, Dobby, I want to marry you and have you for my glamdring; I have ever since I saw your true nature."

Dobby jumped and cartwheeled and squeaked and cavorted and capered about quite unrestrainedly. The rest laughed at his antics, but Grishnack covered his eyes, shook his head and groaned.

"Miss," said Melony to Hermione, "could I ask a rather large favor of you?"

"Certainly, Melony."

"Could you knit me another jumper for the wedding? The one you made me was cut by the knife when I was stabbed, and it has raveled. Dobby so loves the things you knit. I've never seen him wearing less than ten of your garments, so I'd like to wear at least one."

Hermione grinned. "Of course, I'd be thrilled. Would you like the same color?"

"If you don't mind, since we're being so ungoblinlike, could it be in all the colors Dobby likes?"

"Well, that covers a broad range – a rainbow jumper it is."

"Well, Hermione," said Harry, "maybe this is your career – couturier to the sungoblins."

Grishnack invited them to stay for dinner, but Hermione was a bit concerned. "Um, you're not serving anything you got from the Weasley twins, are you?"

"Oh, no, Miss, not since the battle."

"Well, I guess it would be alright then," she said.

"And how would you like your graphorn steak cooked?" asked Grishnack, then responded as he saw her discomfort. "What else would we do with it? We had several thousand pounds of fresh meat right at our doors. Waste not, want not."

Harry actually enjoyed getting back to the relative routine of exams. He was still grieving for Marietta when the year end feast arrived, but he was far better able to cope than he had been the year before. Points were awarded for all who participated in the Battle of Gringotts, with an extra hundred for Harry and two hundred for Marietta. A minute of silence followed by a toast was observed for her. Those points along with the quidditch cup gave Ravenclaw the House Cup. Although Harry had enjoyed the several years of Gryffindor colors around the Hall, he thought it was quite nice to have some fresh colors.

The Hogwarts Express was almost like a holiday party train. Even amongst Slytherins, there were very few holdouts from the generally good cheer and camaraderie. Malfoy kept to the Prefects car, perfectly aware that there was no opportunity for mischief. Harry was surprised when Crabbe and Goyle came to meet specifically with him. They thanked him for being so sporting about not letting them fall during the quidditch game, especially after they had fouled Ron so badly. Harry said they were welcome, and that they were also still welcome to join the DA. They said they thought they would, especially since Malfoys' Cobras Dueling Club had dwindled to a very sparse handful.

At the station, Harry said his goodbyes and then walked out to where the Dursleys were waiting. They had a banner to meet the train, but the banner said "Welcome home, Dobby." Harry hated to explain to them that Dobby was not likely to be coming around this summer. The Dursleys were obviously put out on hearing that.

"Alright, then, Potter, get in the car. Don't scratch the paint with the birdcage."

"We aren't going back to how things were two years ago, are we?"

"Hrmf. No, I suppose not. We just got kind of attached to the little guy."

Harry had to agree, "Yeah he is quite a special character. I'll miss having him around, too. But he has a new family now."

END


	47. Sequel

The story continues in the sequel Harry Potter and The War Within. Harry becomes much more emotional and frustrated as the Second War erupts in a terror campaign and his scar connection makes him the sentinel. He must train fighters even while seeking to master the message of peace received in the Egyptian shrine. Then something makes his friends and allies start to fight with each other, making them appear to be an easy target for destruction. This story is considerably more violent and dark than Harry Potter and the Goblin Rebellion. There are also some sections that are more risqué'.

There is also a fair amount of frankly religious content, particularly Christian, although virtually all doctrine is avoided, except as it pertains to practicing universal love (if you don't know that term, it is explained in the story, particularly chapter 2). There is even recognition given that the concept is not exclusively a Christian idea, though it is core to Christianity. Some people who have read the story find the religious content dull or offensive: if you find yourself feeling that way, I ask your patience. It only consists of a few chapters, less than 10 of the whole story, and there is plenty of action and intrigue in the other parts.


End file.
